


The Fallen

by Losttime247



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blood and Violence, Confusion, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Friendship/Love, Hannibal Loves Will, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Hannibal, Protective Will, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 117,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losttime247/pseuds/Losttime247
Summary: Hannibal and Will survive the fall and are presumed dead.Can they finally find peace with themselves and each other. ( Some lines are taken directly from the TV show- you'll recognize them. they are few and far between but I still wanted to acknowledge them. The rest is all me)





	1. The beginning of the end

“Will, open your eyes.”  
The voice sounded far away, breaking through his reverie. “Open your eyes.” The voice commanded again.  
His forehead furrowed, eyes slowly blinking open. His vision cleared and settled on Hannibal.  
“Doctor Lecter?” He dragged a trembling hand through his dark curls. “How did I …” he faltered, “How did we get here?”  
Hannibal tilted his head slightly, his russet colored eyes regarding Will with deep curiosity. “You brought us here Will, this is your design.” His accent rolled off his tongue easily. It’s melodic sound enveloping Will. He felt a flutter in his chest his hand raised to rub the feeling away. It wasn’t the first time he felt sensation around Hannibal.  
“Am I losing time again?” Will whispered looking troubled and frustrated. His right cheek twitched and pain stabbed through his face, His hand shot up clutching his head. His body l began to tremble. Breath coming out in pants.  
“Doctor Lecter, what’s happening?” he gasped. Bloody red water poured down the office walls, rushing across the floor, splashing over Will’s shoes. His panicked eyes met Hannibal’s calm ones.  
“ We have been treading water together for some time now Will. It’s time to find our way to dry land.”  
Will shot out of his chair, water rushed around his legs, rising quickly. His breath caught in his throat, icy cold spread through him.  
“Hannibal!” he cried out reaching for the Doctor. The freezing cold water surged over his head, and Will screamed a silent scream.  
Hannibal kicked his legs, an arm wrapped tightly around Wills chest. He struggled to keep himself and the unconscious mans head above water as he attempted to swim towards the rocky shore ahead of them. Waves crashed against them, it seemed like hours even though it was only minutes until his feet hit rocks, slipping and losing his grip on Will, He lost sight of him as he sunk below the crashing waves. An expletive exploded from his lips. Hannibal’s hand reached out, grasping sopping wet curls. With the last of his strength he hauled Will back into his arms.  
“Hannibal!” a voice cried out. Chiyohs face appeared before him. She took hold his arms to pull him out of the waves but he shook off her hands “Help…Will.” He demanded, his face etched with pain. She scowled at the request but complied. Together they dragged the unconscious man over the rocks away from harms way.  
Hannibal collapsed over Wills body gasping for air, as he lay across Wills chest he froze.  
“He’s not breathing.” He rasped out, he pushed himself up weakly and bent over Will, adjusting his head Hannibal placed his mouth over Wills and forced air in. “ Breath.” He commanded to the motionless man. He placed his hands over Wills sternum and pumped down erratically. He breathed into Will’s mouth again to no avail. He grabbed the mans face roughly, “It’s not your time to slip into the darkness Will Graham.”  
“Hannibal, he’s dead.” Chiyoh tried to pull him away. “NO!” he exclaimed shoving her away roughly, she fell onto the rocks. He turned back to Will and pounded furiously on his chest.  
“OPEN YOUR EYES WILL!” he screamed into his face. Fist midair ready to strike again, Will suddenly and violently coughed up water. Hannibal’s eyes gazed towards the sky breathing hard. He hauled Will into his arms cradling the mans head against his chest. “ you will be the death of me Will Graham.” He buried his face into wet curls, “But not today.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hannibal.” Will moaned in his sleep, covered in perspiration. Chiyoh placed a cool cloth on his forehead. He shuddered at the sensation. His eyes blinked open, attempting to sit up, he cried out in pain. She pushed him back down into the mattress.  
“Apart from you stab wounds, you have broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and you are bruised from head to toe.” She dropped the cloth back into a bowl sitting next to the bed. “I would advise you not to move.”  
“Where’s Hannibal?... is he…alive?” He whispered, dread spreading through him. Chiyoh jerked her chin, and Will turned his head to the side. Hannibal laid next to him. The gap between them seemed massive. “Yes. No thanks to you.” Chiyoh stood up. “You looked relieved. You are very confusing.”  
Will shuddered with emotion. “he’s so still.”  
Chiyoh walked around to the other side of the queen size bed, it took up most of the cabin room.  
“He wouldn’t rest; kept worrying about you, I put him in a drug induced sleep.” She checked his IV and pulled the blanket up to cover him lovingly. “He will not be happy with me when I wake him up.”  
“Is he going to be okay?” Will whispered wanting to reach over, but he repressed his desire to touch him. Chiyoh stared at Will for a moment, “Yes, I suppose. He’s just as wounded as you are, maybe more.” She returned her gaze to Hannibal. “He took the brunt of the fall.”  
Will finally realized where they were. “You…. borrowed my boat.” He arched an eyebrow, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”  
She crossed her arms and stood at the end of the bed. “Hannibal planned it, he didn’t figure you would attempt a murder/suicide.”  
Will thought of Bedelias words. “Can’t live with him, can’t live with out him.” He also was not looking forward to Hannibal waking up. What was going to happen? The future was a blank slate.  
Chiyoh broke through his musings. “ He saved your life.” She told him plainly. “You were dead.” Will stared at her stunned. “What?”  
“ He fought for your life.” She gazed at Hannibal’ motionless form. “I’ve never seen him that emotional before.” Will tried to move and grimaced. He looked over at Hannibal again. “Maybe he wants me to die on his terms.” He whispered.  
“ Maybe.” She pondered his comment then shook herself. “ Rest.” She turned to leave.  
“Wait! Where are we.” Will asked tiredly. She paused, “In the middle of the Atlantic.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“I’m waiting for Hannibal to decide that, now rest.” She told him again, walking out of the room.  
Will sighed and turned his gaze back to Hannibal yet again. He couldn’t stop looking at him. His body ached, his face throbbed. Ironically, he never felt more alive. He also felt unsure and more worried than ever. It had been beautiful, but now what. The darkness had taken over, and Will couldn’t live with that. Death had been the answer but death denied him. It had rejected them both. Would Hannibal reject him now after what he had done? He quietly watched over Hannibal until his eyes fluttered closed.  
The days passed in a blur, the gentle rock of the boat and Chiyoh administrations of pain killers numbed his body and brain. He didn’t want to sleep but had no choice. He was plagued with vivid and horrible dreams of water, blood and silent screams. He woke many times drenched in sweat, tears streaming down his face. He was so exhausted from the horror and wished it would end but he continued to be plagued. Then finally one dark and silent night he cried out Hannibal’s name and felt a warm and firm hand on his face.  
“I’m here Will.” His eyes fluttered open, body trembling. Breath coming out in gasps. His gaze connected with Hannibal’s. His breath caught in his throat. “Am I dreaming?” he muttered leaning into his touch. “No, you are quite awake.” He pulled his hand away and grimaced with pain adjusting his sitting position on the side of the bed. They stared at each other silently. Will took in Hannibal’s shuttered face, He couldn’t read the man, as usual. For an empath, he sucked big time when it came to Hannibal. The silence was overwhelming. “ I don’t know what to say.” Will murmured. Hannibal put his hand on Wills shoulder. “Words will come in time.” He hesitated, also not sure of what to say. “We keep hurting one another.” Will looked away.” But I can’t live without you.” Hannibal closed his eyes, his heart beat stuttered at his confession. “Your battle against the darkness keeps returning us to the same spot. Accepting your darkness can free you.” He sighed. “I can’t bring you to that place, you must journey there yourself.” Hannibal stood, Will could tell he was in pain as he walked around to the other side of the bed. He laid back and stared at the ceiling, “I once told you that fate has a habit of not letting us choose our own endings.” He turned his head and gazed at Will. “maybe you should stop trying to control your path. Maybe you are where you are supposed to be.” They were silent for a while. Will’s heart was working overtime and he was trying to keep his breathing steady to no avail. He almost jumped out of his skin when Hannibal reached for his hand to hold it. He clenched his fingers around Hannibal’s, Unsure of what to say. So, he opted for saying nothing until sleep took him again. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next time Will woke he was alone. He sat up slowly fighting the ache in his body. He decided, ‘Time to stop lounging around.’ He left the stuffy room and ventured into the small bathroom sliding the door closed. He gazed at his reflection, pale skin and haunted eyes stared back at him. Running a hand through his out of control curls and down the red angry scar on his cheek surrounded by black, yellow and purple bruising. Chiyoh, he was assuming, did an excellent job stitching him up. His facial hair needed a trim, but that would wait. He stripped his clothes off flinching at the sight of massive bruising, his shoulder ached. Stepping into the cramped shower stall he quickly showered. He picked up the only bottle that was in there. Some expensive shower gel with a woodsy outdoor scent. It reminded him of his home in Wolf trap. Of course, Hannibal left it for him. No more Christmas gifts of horrid cologne for Will anymore. Finishing up, he dried off quickly. Walked back to the room, fishing through his drawers he sighed loudly. All his clothes had been replaced with higher end stuff. His style, just more expensive. ‘When did he high jack my boat?’ he thought to himself pulling out a pair of cotton boxers, lightweight cargo pants in a dark chocolate color and a button down white shirt. He didn’t bother tucking it in, nor did he look for shoes. The clothes indicated they were going somewhere warm. He walked down the hallway through the small kitchen area, it was empty. The closer he got to the stairs to go up to the deck, the faster his heart raced. All of a sudden, he felt nauseous. He hadn’t spoken to Hannibal since…well, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t even know what day it was for Gods sake.  
His legs like jelly, he walked up the stairs and stepped out into the warm air and sunshine. Blinking at the brightness.  
“Hello Will.” Hannibal’s smooth accented voice made him shiver as he took in the sight of him. “You look pale, some sun will do you good.” He stepped towards Will, his eyes studying him intensely. Or maybe at the same intensity they always did except this time Will was very aware of Hannibal’s supposed feelings for him. Bedelias voice echoed in his head. ‘Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very site of you? Yes.’  
He was wearing similar clothing to Wills. His pants a light tan color, white shirt opened at the neck. He had never seen Hannibal dressed so casually before. It made him more human and more attractive if that was possible.  
‘But Do you ache for him?’ the question raced through his mind.  
Will looked away from his gaze suddenly feeling claustrophobic.  
“How are you feeling Will?” He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “Fine.” He answered softly. Suddenly Hannibal’s warm hand was on Wills jaw tilting his head slightly.” Your face is healing well, it shouldn’t scar too badly.” Hannibal moved slightly and Will flinched away. Hannibal cupped Wills cheek gently, “I’m not going to hurt you Will.” Then he stepped back giving the man his space. Will trembled and remembered to breath. “Okay.” He said out loud, mostly to assure himself.  
“You must be hungry.” Hannibal stated matter-of-factly. Will finally looked up at him. “I could eat.” Hannibal smiled. “Good, I’ll prepare something for you. Okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer and just stepped around Will giving him a wide berth on his way below. “Hannibal.” Will called out and he stopped. “Thank you.” Hannibal nodded and went below.  
Will released a shaky breath. “Interesting.” Chiyoh commented suddenly appearing. Will closed his eyes, still trying to breath properly. “What part in particular?” he asked sarcastically, looking at her. She just shrugged and returned to her post at the helm.


	2. Chapter 2

Will stared out at the water, absentmindedly chewing on a slice of apple. A half empty bottle of water dangling from his finger tips. Hannibal had brought out a simple fair of bread, cheese and fruit. Shockingly simple for someone like him. Plus; small boat equals small kitchen. Hannibal tried to hide it but Will could tell he was still nursing his wounds. Occasionally he would rub a hand over his stomach where the bullet had torn through him. Chiyoh had said he was seriously hurt from the fall, he hid it well. He looked at her quietly manning the helm, then Hannibal. He was sitting on a padded bench, legs stretched, head back and eyes closed. The book he had been reading lay in his lap.

“How long have we been out here?” Will finally asked. He had been avoiding the question because he knew it would lead to others. Something he knew he might not be ready to face yet. Hannibal looked up “Not quite three weeks.”  
Will ran a hand through his hair. “Well that explains my…. out of control facial hair.” Hannibal sat up and placed the book he had been reading on the bench.  
“They think we are dead. The evidence is irrefutable.” Will looked down at his hands. Everyone thought they were dead. It was as he intended. Except for the fact that they survived the fall. He hadn’t expected that to happen and he wasn’t going to lie to himself. When he saw Hannibal breathing, alive, laying next to him. He was relieved. Then he felt tremendous guilt for almost dying and leaving him behind; Alone. He couldn’t go back. He didn’t want to. Living back there had been tearing him in two. He inadvertently made the decision but now what.  
“Where are we going?” he asked, because he didn’t know what else to say. Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes boring into his back. “Portugal, you will like it there Will.” he felt a hand on his shoulder, “We need to convalesce. I understand the fishing there is abundant.”  
Will stood up suddenly stepping away from Hannibal’s touch. “You’re not telling me something.” He could just tell he was not giving him all the details. Hannibal nodded with a small smile. “Your empathic abilities are a gift, I have a feeling I will not be able to get away with anything in our relationship.”  
Will’s eyebrows rose. “Relationship?” he stuttered out. He secretly hated himself for his inability to keep his emotions out of his voice. Hannibal reached for him and Will stepped away from his touch again. He couldn’t concentrate when Hannibal touched him. “Talk.” Hannibal quirked an eyebrow and dropped his arm.  
“Freddie Lounds penned an article…” Hannibal didn’t even get her name out before Will reacted with exasperation. He continued. “…. using her infamous ‘Murder Husbands’ byline.”  
Will ran a hand through his hair. “So., We are dead. Freddie Lounds is just going to have to find someone else to … lie about.” Hannibal hesitated, “Will, her source is Jack Crawford. He threw you under the …proverbial bus.”  
Will stilled his fidgety movements. “What are you saying Hannibal?”  
“We were wanted murderers, until they pronounced us dead, Jack Crawford charged us both with the premeditated murder of Francis Dolarhyde, if they ever discovered us alive, you would be hunted.”  
Will shook with anger, “He brought me back in. He came to me with the case.”  
“He used you Will. Again. Jack never did have your best interests at heart.”  
“And you always did?” He threw at Hannibal his voice bitter. Hannibal started to speak but Will put his hand up to stop him and walked down to the other end of the boat. Hannibal exchanged glances with Chiyoh. “He’s a moody little man.” She remarked.  
Hannibal frowned at her comment. “Will struggles with the realization that his supposed friends never were actually there for him. They had their own agendas.” Chiyoh arched an eyebrow. “He seems to have a problem with you as well.”  
“He has been avoiding…us for a long time, he’s afraid of who he is meant to be.” Hannibal stared at the ridged back of Will. “I have many regrets with Will, I have no intention of adding to them.”  
“I don’t trust him.” Chiyoh muttered, he looked at her. “ It’s not your place to mistrust or trust Will, Stay away from him.” He warned her then he walked away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The stars had been out for sometime, Wills eyelids had become heavy. It’s logistically and extremely uncomfortable to mope on a boat. Not enough room to disappear. Now he just felt foolish. He had wordlessly helped Chiyoh take in the sails for the night. She told him they had been close to Portugal for days now so they should dock tomorrow. Paper work had been forged, including passports and other documents. How Hannibal managed all this while in jail was a mystery. Not to mention it had all been done before Will had asked for his help catching the Dragon.  
Hannibal had gone down below some time ago. Will ached all over and had refused more pain killers. Easing quietly below he entered the small bedroom his breath caught in his throat. Hannibal lay on his side the bed, one hand on Wills pillow. Wearing nothing more than silk pajama bottoms. Will could see massive bruising across his back and arms. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath, he was responsible for those wounds. Guilt stabbed through him worse than the knife Dolarhyde had used on him. He blinked away tears mentally beating himself up for the weakness. He removed his clothing slowly and placed them on a chair, wearing only his boxers he edged around the small crowded area to his side of the bed. He stared down at Hannibal for some time, his gaze caressing his face, bruised arms and back. He blinked and looked away when he reached the edge of his pajama bottoms. He lay down as quietly as possible.  
“Will.” Hannibal’s sleep roughed voice made him freeze. He swore he needed to learn how to breath normally around him. How he could forget a basic instinct was beyond him. Turning over he snuggled into his pillow resting his head on his hands, his eyes connecting with Hannibal’s.  
“You’re not alone Will.” He reached out tentatively and caressed Wills cheek. Will sighed and closed his eyes. He shifted a bit closer, bringing out a hand from under his head. Hannibal took it and tugging his hand closer to his chest. Will was definitely noticing a change in him since the bluff. An occasional hand on his shoulder had changed to more intimate caresses. “Sleep now.” His eyes fluttered closed.  
Bitter cold seeped into him, all the way to his bones. Frozen to the mattress, he couldn’t move or breath. Water splashed over him, rushing into his mouth. his eyes flew open. Hannibal floated above him, dead eyes staring back at him, blood coming out of his mouth and eyes.  
“HANNIBAL!” Will screamed in his sleep. Hannibal jerked awake at his cries. He leaned over Will to hold his face. “Will, I’m here.” He jerked awake breathing heavily, gasping for air. His entire body shook as sobs took over. “There’s something wrong with me.” He wept. Hannibal pulled him into his arms, Will held onto him like he was a life raft. Hannibal kissed the top of his head hushing him. “There is nothing wrong with you, just some post traumatic stress. It will pass.” Hannibal sensed someone else in the room. Chiyoh hovered near the door, a gun in her hand. “Atnešė man viskio. Prašome.” She nodded and backed out of the room, returning quickly with a glass.  
“Come, sit up.” He took the glass from Chiyoh who then quietly left the room. The glass shook in Wills hand as he downed the burning liquid. “That’s good.” He muttered leaning his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder. “It’s horrid.” Hannibal said placing the glass on the small table next to the bed. “I’ll stick with my wine.” Will laughed a bit. “It’s my one vice.”  
“I know about those, I have some.” Will closed his eyes, “Who you? nah.” He suppressed a shaky grin.  
“Napoleon once said, ‘Men are more easily governed through their vices than through their virtues.’”  
Will shook his head. “Nothing rules you Hannibal.”  
“My affection for you does Will.” Will shuddered at the warmth in his voice. “I’m an inconvenience, remember.” He sighed. Hannibal smiled against his curls. “My most wanted inconvenience.” Will was silent, his shaking eased as he started to calm. “Try and sleep some more, I’ll be right here.” Hannibal told him. He held Will until his body relaxed and sleep had overcome him. “My beautiful boy.” He said quietly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will dropped a bag near the entrance of the house they entered. Hannibal looked around and smiled. “Welcome home Will. Well, a temporary home.”  
“I’m afraid to ask where the owner is.” Will said sardonically, still standing at the entrance looking somewhat unsure. Hannibal removed his coat, carefully laying across the back of a chair smoothing the wrinkles. “She’s standing right behind you.” Will looked at Chiyoh as she brushed past him face neutral. “It’s Hannibal’s home, I’m just registered as the owner.” Will looked around at the immaculate room, “Who does the upkeep?”  
“Someone I have never met, who is paid well for their discretion. They have been informed that the house is now occupied and have been told not to disturb us.” Hannibal gestured for him to enter, Will turned and glanced out the door. “another view of the ocean.”  
Hannibal dropped his hand, “No cliffs this time.” Will flushed with discomfort. The remark cutting him deep. “Well, I suppose I deserved that.” Hannibal sighed “Come Will, I’ll show you your room.”  
“My room?” he stammered. “We are not on the boat anymore, you can have your personal space.” He nodded and picked up his bag following Hannibal up a flight of stairs. He led Will to a room at the top of the stairs stopping at the door way. Will stepped past him into the room and stood unsure after placing the bag at his feet. “More clothes in the closet and dresser, that door is an adjoining bath.”  
He nodded avoiding Hannibal’s gaze. “Adjoining? Your room?”  
“Yes Will.” They both stood silent for a moment. Hannibal’s voice through broke the quiet. “ I’ll leave you to it.” He left closing the door. Will let out a breath he had been holding and sank onto the bed. Running his hands over his face. ‘How long can I hide in here?’ he thought to himself.  
Hannibal placed a hand on the closed door, feeling like their arrival at this house had just created a great divided between himself and Will. “Hannibal.” He sighed and turned to Chiyoh saying nothing. “If you don’t need me, I’ll be heading out for the rest of the day and evening.” He nodded silently, she handed him a bag. “I’m going to assume he will not try and kill you…again. At least not tonight.” 

His eyes narrowed. “Chiyoh.” A warning in his tone of voice he walked away from her. He entered his room and closed the door behind him. Placing the bag on his bed he paused at the sound of a shower on the other side of the connecting door. Hannibal took two steps towards the door and stopped. Hands clenched at his sides he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Doorways and walls, barriers to Will. Plus, Hannibal had made an agreement with himself not to manipulate Will as he had in the past. He had changed him. A long time ago Will had said that to him, laying in his own pool of blood and over three years ago he had changed. “Very inconvenient.” Hannibal muttered to himself and marched out of the bedroom.

Will had procrastinated long enough. After his shower, he trimmed his beard down to his usual short length. There was nothing his could do about his curls. Maybe he would eventually venture to a barber. Though the thought of wandering around in public where he might be recognized. Not that that was possible, in Portugal and being dead and all. He laid down for a while, staring at the ceiling his mind racing. He was living in the same house with Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal the cannibal Lecter. He could leave. He had the fake passport. He could just walk out the door when no one was paying attention and walk away. Will threw his arm over his eyes. Yes, because that worked so well every other time he had walked away from Hannibal. The truth was he didn’t want to walk away, inwardly he had surrendered to him, outwardly it hadn’t happened yet. He threw himself off the bed with a frustrated groan. He had to leave the room eventually. One; he was hungry. Two; he was pretty sure there was a bottle of whisky downstairs with his name on it. 

He left the room and ventured downstairs quietly. His bare feet making no sound on the floor. He wandered from one room to another. Glass doors facing the ocean were open, long curtains billowing in the warm breeze, warmth which was unusual for this time of year. He spied a glass decanter and thanked God, picking up a glass he poured a finger of whiskey, downing it down quickly. He sighed as the warmth spread through him. Pouring a second one, he put the decanter down and stepped through the glass doors taking in the view. “Hello Will.” He jumped at the sound of Hannibal’s voice, heart in his throat Will attempted to calm his pulse. “Hello.” Stammered out.  
“I’m sorry, did I startle you?” Hannibal asked, knowing damn well he did. Will watched him place a book on the table beside his chair. Will stood, one hand in a pocket other one wrapped around his whisky glass. “I’m fine.” “Did you find everything you needed?” Will rubbed a hand over his trimmed facial hair. “Yes, thank you.” He chased down the rest of his drink and stared at the empty glass thinking he was going to need way more to ease the nervous fluttering in his stomach. “I could use a hair cut though, it’s out of control.” He told Hannibal, thinking he would direct him to barber.  
Hannibal got up so quickly that Will took a step back. “ A moment please.” He took Wills glass and went inside. Minutes later he returned with a kitchen chair, hair shears, towel, comb and a spray bottle which, he assumed, had water in it. “Sit.” He ordered gently, Will hesitated, with a tortured look on his face, he relented. “Have you ever done this before?” he asked quietly while Hannibal draped a towel around his shoulders. He shivered at the feeling of misty water hitting his face and neck. “I used to cut my sisters hair.” Will turned his head. “That was a long time ago.” Hannibal tsk tsk’ed him and gently moved his head. “Sit still.”  
Flustered, Will complied, soon his eyes fluttered closed. The sensation of Hannibal’s fingers gliding through his hair with the sound of snipping caused him to hum with contentment. The low sound Will made sent a shiver through Hannibal so strong he almost dropped the scissors. He paused to steady his hands, long enough for Will to notice. “Are you ok?”  
Hannibal checked himself before answering, “Yes, almost done.” He said with a low voice. He combed Wills hair, checking the length. He didn’t want to stop touching him but he didn’t want to push. He sighed and stepped back slightly, carefully removing to towel from Wills shoulders. “All done.” He announced stepping away to shake the towel off, Wills hair fluttered away in the wind. ‘Part of him will always be here.’ Hannibal thought wondering why he tortured himself this way.  
Will stood, running a hand through his freshly cut hair. Still had length but it wasn’t in his eyes anymore. “ Thank you.” He said quietly desperate for another drink. Hannibal smiled gently, it reached his eyes. “Hungry?” he asked Will and he nodded. “Good, I’ll make something.” He reached for the chair to bring it in but Will picked it up. “I got it.” Hannibal looked him over and went into the house. Will drew in a deep breath and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atnešė man viskio. Prašome----Bring me whisky, please.
> 
> since I wasn't sure what time of the year it was at the time of the fall, ( the trees had no leaves) I made Portugal a bit warmer. generally around this time of the year, it's around 25c ( translate to Fahrenheit lol) It doesn't take that long to sail there either, but I lengthened their trip so they could recoup 
> 
> side note. Hilarious moment last night, I was writing and "the person I live with" ( i won't go into details) came home and yapped forever. So here I am hands poised over the keyboard thinking, " If you don't shut it, I'm going to smash this laptop over your head." lol  
> eventually he went to sleep and I finished the haircut scene. which I kinda love. sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> Hope it's going well, thanks all.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, I said, ‘You’re the head of the behavior science unit, why don’t you come up with your own answers if you don’t like mine.’ Will recalled a story to Hannibal and picked up his glass of wine.  
“I gather Jack was unhappy with that response.” Hannibal asked, relaxing into his chair, one leg crossed over the other. Will chuckled into his wine glass. “Oh yes, he was very unhappy. I could almost see the blood vessel burst in his brain.” He took a sip of his wine. “Price, Zeller and Beverly tiptoed away while I was reprimanded. I apologized of course.”  
“Did you feel you owed him an apology?” Hannibal asked enjoying Wills relaxed mood.  
“I was incredibly rude. I wanted to keep the peace.” Will paused and stared down into the red liquid as if he could see the memory in the glass. “I didn’t mean it though, the apology. Jack was pushing me. I didn’t want to look anymore.”  
Hannibal tilted his head and regarded Will. “Jacks motives were selfish, I don’t think he cared about the negative affect the case was having on you. He cared only for results.”  
“You were the voice in my head.” Will blinked and met Hannibal’s gaze. “A bad influence; a master manipulator. Creating a huge divide between myself and Jack, not to mention other people in my life.” Hannibal looked away and brushed away a non-existent spec of whatever off his pant leg. 

“I did manipulate you, for the sheer pleasure of wanting to see what would happen.” Will waited silently for Hannibal to continue. “Then I missed you, I would gaze at the vacant chair in my office and wish you were there.” Hannibal picked up his wine, paused briefly to smell it before taking a sip. “It was an interesting sensation, I never experienced it before.”  
“So many things happened after that. We… began then.” Hannibal met his gaze again. “No Will, we began the day we met.” They sat in silence, contemplating the past when Chiyoh walked in.  
“Oh good, you’re both still alive and not bleeding. I’m going to bed.” She turned on her heel and left the room. Will rolled his eyes and Hannibal sighed, irritated. “I cautioned her already about her rudeness.”  
Will stood and picked up his plate and wine glass. “I don’t believe she likes me very much.” Hannibal followed suit and they walked to the kitchen. “What gives you that impression?” The tone in his voice implied sarcasm. He took Wills plate to start washing up. “She pushed me off a train and shot me.”  
Hannibal smirked. “She’s so protective of me.” Will chuckled “You think?” 

They continued to talk while tidying up. Casual conversation about nothing serious. Will enjoyed the low rumble of Hannibal’s accented voice as he dried the dishes. Hannibal hissed in pain and pulled his hand out of the water. “What is it?” Will asked with concern.  
“Broken wine glass, I’m fine.” Hannibal told him. Will ignored him and took Hannibal’s hand in his. “You have a piece of glass stuck in your palm, hold still.” Hannibal leaned into a preoccupied Will, closed his eyes and breathed in his scent. “There, it’s out. Do you have a first aid kit?” Will asked  
“Under the counter, last cupboard.” Hannibal told him, enjoying his unnecessary medical attention. With the kit out, Will held Hannibal’s hand under running tap water. It doesn’t look deep.” He pressed a piece of gauze to the wound and wrapped his hand. Will looked up into his eyes, realizing how close they were, his heart started racing.

“Thank you Will.” Hannibal reached up slowly cupping his face with his bandaged hand, his thumb sweeping over Wills lower lip. His breath caught in his throat, so did any words he thought of. He blinked and his gaze fell to Hannibal’s mouth. “Do you feel that?” Will asked breathlessly. Hannibal took Wills hand and placed it on his chest. He felt his heart beat forcefully. Will fisted Hannibal’s shirt. “Yes Will, for quite some time now.” Hannibal froze as Will leaned in, his lips hovering above Hannibal’s for the longest moment until they brushed tentatively against the other mans. “Will.” Hannibal crushed his mouth against the younger man trembling in his arms. He made an approving sound when Will opened his mouth inviting Hannibal in. Their kiss deepened, but only briefly. When Hannibal pulled away and Will made a protesting noise. “It took us many years to arrive here Will. Uncertainty will surely knock us back a bit. I only want to move foreword.” Will hesitated still gripping Hannibal’s shirt tightly sighing he nestled his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. “Am I being rejected here?” Will murmured. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone turned down the unstable Will Graham.” Hannibal nuzzled his cheek into Wills hair. “You are most certainly not being rejected.” He told him. “I just want you to be sure.”  
Will pulled away avoiding eye contact, his wall was back up. Though weakened. “I understand. If I were you I would be cautious with someone who most recently tried to commit a simultaneous homicide- suicide.” He took another step backwards.

“I’m feeling cautious as well.” He said quietly. Hannibal licked his lips, and asked hesitantly. “Of what Will?”  
“That this is just another manipulation, that you’re curious of what will happen.” Will made eye contact. “That I will eventually be the main course.” Hannibal contemplated his words. “Will, you felt my pulse race, that is not an indication of a deception.” He took a step forward. “Your heart raced as well, are you telling me that was a lie?”  
Will swallowed and shook his head. “No.” Hannibal turned back to the sink and emptied the water to start cleaning up the broken glass. “Good, we can move on from here. I enjoyed this honest dialogue Will. I feel it was our first of many.” Will stared at Hannibal’s tense back, suddenly overcome with guilt. ‘God, I think I hurt his feelings.’ Will thought to himself running his hands over his face in frustration. Hurting Hannibal’s feelings usually resulting in hospital visits. “Hannibal, I’m sorry…” he started and he was cut off. “You should get some sleep Will, you’re still recuperating.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will had washed up, and now sat on the edge of the bed. He tried to sleep but it alluded him. He had listened to Hannibal prepare for bed. The sounds of movement had ceased some time ago and the light no longer shone under the closed doorway. He sure as hell wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. Pulling on some pants he opened the door to his room and padded bare foot, quietly down the hallway to the stairs. On the lower floor, he poured himself a hefty portion of whiskey. Opening the glass doors, he stepped out into the cool night air. Almost a complete cycle of the moon had passed since the night of the fall. Time had not stopped, it moved on. Wills eyes fluttered closed, breathing deeply he took in the scent of the water and sandy beach. The pendulum no longer swung behind his closed his eyes. He was free to do whatever he wanted. No ‘Jack Crawford’ pushing him into the dark corners of his mind. There was only him, Hannibal and the forever lurking Chiyoh.  
When they had killed Dolarhyde, Hannibal had been delighted with the emotional connection they had created. He would kill again, it was a matter of time. Will was no longer an FBI consultant, he wasn’t hunting Hannibal anymore, he was being courted by him. Will downed the burning liquid and turned to enter the house to find Hannibal leaning against the doorjamb watching him thoughtfully. 

Startled, Will cursed. “Really…Hannibal! I age every time you do that.” Hannibal held back a smile.  
“I thought you were sleeping.” Will accused him.  
“I was reading, the stairs creak. Why are you not asleep? Are you gazing out into the darkness visiting your past or contemplating your future?” Hannibal asked, forever analyzing Wills behavior.  
“Neither, I was contemplating having more whisky.” He stepped past Hannibal and entered the house. Hannibal followed and took the glass from Will. “Not tonight, I can see your fatigue and pain. You are not fully recovered yet. It worries me to see you hurt.” He put the glass down and Will glared at him. “You don’t worry about anything.” He muttered trying to take his glass back but all he got was an admonishment in the form of a frown. “I’m fine, it’s just….” Will stopped and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “What is it Will?” Hannibal pushed.  
He hesitated muttering under his breath. “I don’t …want… to sleep alone.” His face burned with embarrassment. He felt safe sleeping next to Hannibal. A fact he found extremely ironic. Hannibal closed and locked the doors. Took Wills hand and led him silently to his bedroom. Hannibal settled into his bed. “Come Will,” he ordered softly, fatigue showing on his face. Will stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He climbed into the bed and stayed as close to the edge as possible. Hannibal moved his arm, “Come closer, I won’t bite.” Will snorted at the comment, hesitated a moment, then moved closer. Snuggling into Hannibal’s shoulder, arm draped across his trim stomach. He sighed when Hannibal’s arm wrapped tightly around him. “I find this extremely odd.” Will mumbled. “Why because you enjoy it? It’s not the first time.” Hannibal said sleepily. “I don’t make a habit of sleeping with men.” Will played with a button on Hannibal’s shirt. “I don’t subscribe to societies norms, plus I’m the only man you with ever sleep with.” Hannibal’s tone held a promise with an undertone of a threat. Not towards Will, but towards anyone who might want him and threaten to take him away from Hannibal. They both fell silent. Will’s eyes drifted closed long after Hannibal fell asleep. Finally blessed with a dreamless night that he craved for so long.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why is there a first aid kit out?” Chiyoh demanded the next morning. “I tried to kill Hannibal.” Will told her blandly not looking up from his book. “The knife was really dull, so I slapped a Band-Aid on him and went to bed.”  
Hannibal hid a smirk behind his coffee cup. Will looked up at him, his face dead pan. “We should get the kitchen knives sharpened.”  
“Ill put it on my to-do list.” Hannibal responded plainly and Will continued reading his book. “You’re not funny.” Chiyoh scowled at Will. “I think I’m quite funny.” He mumbled turning a page.  
“Let’s go out today, sightseeing and we need supplies.” Hannibal got up and rinsed his coffee cup. Will raised his eyebrows, “Out…like where people are.” Hannibal hung up the towel he used to dry his hands with. “There are seven billion people on the planet Will, we are bound to run into some of them.” Will stood up and calmly placed his book on the counter ignoring the sarcasm. “Are you not worried we will be recognized?”  
“We are dead remember, and if we are recognized, we’ll take care of it.” Will rubbed his hands over his face, and Hannibal looked at him silently and expectantly. Will sighed. “Fine.” Hannibal walked over to him. “You are here because I brought you here. Now I want you to want to be here.” Hannibal cupped his cheek. “Do you understand?” Will nodded “I would have left if I didn’t want to be here.”  
“If you don’t feel comfortable going out during the day, we will wait until the evening. Hide in the shadows of the night.” Will cleared his throat. “You’re not one to hide Doctor Lecter.” Hannibal smiled. “We’ll go to dinner.” Hannibal leaned in and brushed his lips briefly against Wills. Will closed his eyes and sighed. “Are you attempting to woo me Doctor Lecter?” Will flirted. Hannibal licked his lips. “You have to ask?”  
“Hannibal.” Chiyoh’s voice interrupted them. His hands dropped away from Will, the connection lost. “What is it Chiyoh?”  
“I want to speak to you…. alone.” Her eyes roaming over Will. Hannibal didn’t like that and his tone told her that. “Anything you wish to speak about can be said in Wills presence. We have no secrets.”  
“Since when?” she commented rudely. Will stepped away from Hannibal, avoiding eye contact with both of them. “I’ll take a walk.” He said starting to leave and Hannibal caught his arm. “Will.” He avoided his gaze. “It’s fine.”  
“Look at me Will.” Hannibal ordered, and Will met his gaze. “Please stay.” Will conceded, Hannibal could sense him withdrawing into him himself. Pulling away from him.

“This is just the beginning, your relationship with this man is not sustainable, you will get caught or killed.” Chiyoh told him. Hannibal remembered Will saying something similar in the past, He could see the memory of those words flicker across Wills face. Hannibal looked a Chiyoh. “You will leave this house immediately, I no longer require your assistance.” She had a stunned looked on her face. “What?”  
“Hannibal…” Will started but was interrupted. “Every time you speak you plant doubts in his mind and he withdraws from me. I will not allow this to continue.” Hannibal pulled Will closer “Take your things and leave, or you will not survive the day.” The threat hung in the air like a heavy mourning shroud.  
“I will still watch over you.” Chiyoh told him and walked out of the room.  
“You didn’t have to do that.” Will told him with a stunned look on his face. Chiyoh didn’t like him before, now she probably had a bullet with his name on it. “She’s been loyal to you her entire life.”  
“The decision is made, I’m not going to change my mind.” Hannibal told him. “She knows better than to entice my anger.” Will started to protest again and Hannibal slammed his hand down on the counter. I will not lose you again.” He yelled surprising Will. His anger dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Hannibal never lost control, never showed his weaknesses. “I’m not going anywhere.” Will assured him.

Hannibal busied himself with the breakfast dishes. “I see doubt enter your eyes several times a day, too many times. It moves across your face like a rain cloud passing over the sun.” He turned to the sink, Will was paralyzed with surprise. The realization of Hannibal’s feelings hit him like a truck. Part of him never believed it, even when Bedelia told him Hannibal was in love with him. Will’s heart raced as him stepped closer to Hannibal, He leaned his forehead on Hannibal’s back and wrapped his arms around his body. Will felt him stiffen briefly then relax, his hand covered Wills. “I lied to you.” Will told him. “About what?” Hannibal asked not turning around, Will swallowed nervously, “It was good to see you.” Hannibal closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He recalled the question he had asked, glass separating them. “Thank you Will.”

He pulled away from Hannibal and leaned against the island counter top. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. Hannibal turned drying his hands, watching Will. “Where’s your wedding band?” He asked catching Will off guard with the out of the blue inquiry. Of course, Hannibal had noticed a while ago, but didn’t mention it. Will looked at the empty ring finger. “Uh…I left it behind, in the hotel room.”  
“Was this before the plan to stop the Dragon?” Will nodded silently. “Why did you take it off? Did you know you weren’t returning to Molly?” Hannibal prodded. Flustered, Will struggled with an answer. “I took it off, what does it matter?” Hannibal could see his anger rising to the surface. “Because it’s means something, you made a conscience decision to remove it. Why and when?”  
“When I saw you again.” Will yelled. “I knew…when I saw you, I knew I wasn’t ever going back.” Will saw the satisfaction on Hannibal’s face and wanted to knock his lights out.  
“Are you happy now? I pissed you off, you pissed me off. We’re even.” Will was muttering something about Hannibal being an infuriating bastard when Hannibal crossed the short space between them. He held Wills face between his strong hands and kissed him. Will’s anger melted away and he became pliant in Hannibal’s hands. The kiss ended and Will sighed frustrated. “Why are you doing this to me?” Hannibal placed his hands on both sides of Will, trapping him. “To free you, there is an invisible cord running from you, across land and water tying you to the past. You’re in a prison of your own making.” Will looked away and Hannibal continued. “There are no walls or bars barring your freedom, only your mind.” He stepped away from Will freeing him. For being so early in the day, Will looked exhausted. “Coffee?” Hannibal offered casually. Will nodded silently. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, I'm a wee but under the weather. cough cough* so I was delayed a bit. some because of this bug, also because I had to tweak stuff. Plus, in case you hadn't noticed, I like dialogue. I'll be back! I already have stuff written.  
> Comment/like/or complain about the slow burn. teeheehee
> 
> Hannibal and Will, sigh*  
> What can I say, they like to torture each other.( more torture for Will though I think)


	4. Chapter 4

“Stop fidgeting.” Hannibal ordered. “I know how to tie a tie.” Will Muttered, his hands slightly trembling. Hannibal swatted his hands away. “Stop, let me do it.” Will sighed with irritation as Hannibal undid the knot to start over. “We’re having dinner, not exchanging vows.” He admonished and Will flushed with embarrassment at the thought. He sneered at Hannibal. “I think you make it your life’s goal to make me uncomfortable. Why do I have to wear a three-piece suit?” He complained. Hannibal, who was already dressed meticulously, worked deftly with the task at hand. “Because it pleases me. Plus, you look handsome.” He straightened Wills collar. “There, you’re ready. What do you think?” Will turned and looked at his image reflected in the full-length mirror. The suit fit like a glove. Midnight black with fine, barely visible white vertical lines. The blue tie Hannibal chose made his eyes brighter. “How did you manage a tailored suit for me, don’t you have to be measured?” Will asked and got a ‘you’re kidding right’ look from Hannibal, the king of clothing. “Alright, alright. Stupid question.” Will muttered fidgeting with his cuff links. They were silver W’s. Hannibal had said they were a gift. He stumbled over a thank you, feeling uncomfortable. “If you’re done stalling…” Hannibal trailed off and gestured to the door. 

Will suppressed a groan and headed out to the car. “Where are we going?” He asked climbing into the passenger seat. Again, not bothering to ask where it came from. Will had decided to save most of his questions about Hannibal to the important things. For example, ‘What am I eating, and where did you stash the rest of the body?’ Those types of important questions. “Vila Joya.” Hannibal answered. “I was there many years ago and enjoyed the restaurant immensely.” Hannibal picked up an inaudible ‘great.’ And slid Will a look of disapproval. Will sighed. “I’m sorry…I’m…not used to this type of socializing or any type of socializing for that matter.”  
“You have never had any issues socializing with me.” Will laughed. “We don’t socialize, we play…cat and mouse. I’m the mouse. You just haven’t gotten around to eating me yet.  
“Chiyoh was right, you are moody.” Hannibal supressed a smile as Will feigned hurt feelings.  
“Miss Manners said I’m moody. Not the first person to say that. Which is why I don’t socialize.” Will stared out the window, the sun had just set and stars were coming out. “Unless you’re a dog, fish or a dead body, I wouldn’t know what to do with you.” Will said. Hannibal placed his hand on Wills leg. It was such a possessive and intimate gesture. “You wouldn’t know what to do with me?” His voice, mischievous, which was new. Will back-pedaled, “No, not you…oh you know what I mean.” Hannibal caressed Wills leg, which was causing a serious physical reaction. “Chiyoh said you’ve never known yourself as well as you know yourself when you are with me.” Will made a sound of exasperation. “Chiyoh…needs to stop talking.” He closed his eyes and sighed shakily.  
“Hannibal, if you want to me exit the vehicle in a timely manner, you should stop doing that.” He covered Hannibal’s hand with his own, he looked over at him and spied a look of satisfaction on Hannibal’s face. “You’re impossible.” Will shook his head becoming more and more flustered. “Why? Your reaction, physical and emotional, pleases me and I feel the same way about you.” Will sighed. “Sorry this is new territory for me.” Hannibal said nothing.  
“So, is this a date?” Regretting the question as soon as it left his mouth. “No, dating implies we are getting to know each other to see if we are compatible.” Will looked at him, “We already know each other. We’re a match, I just happen to be a man instead of a woman.” He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel-restaurant. “Can you accept that?” He asked meeting Wills gaze. “Yes. Only because it is you.”  
They stepped out of the car, Will hesitated besides the closed door. “Will?” Hannibal walked over to him.” What if I don’t measure up to your expectations?” Hannibal leaned in placing his hands on the car on either side of Will. “That’s not possible. I have no expectations other than being with you.” Hannibal kissed him gently nipping his lower lip. Will pulled Hannibal flush against him. “See.” Hannibal said against his lips. “My body reacts the same way to you.” Will felt the hard length of Hannibal pressed against him. Will rested his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. His favorite place awake and asleep.  
Whistling startled Will and he looked up. Young women walking by called out. “Amantes bonitos.” They giggled. “Obter un quarto.” Will groaned and hid his embarrassed face. “Do I want to know what they said?” He mumbled. He was met with silence so he looked up. Hannibal couldn’t hide his feelings from Will anymore and he saw anger and irritation. Hannibal hated rude people. Though he also wasn’t the type to make a public display, he didn’t like to see Will uncomfortable. ‘Hannibal.” Will said cautiously “It’s ok, hey look at me.” Will demanded. Hannibal blinked out of his haze. The anger in his eyes dissipated when he met Wills gaze. “Come, let’s eat.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They sat in a quiet corner. Will nodded yes when Hannibal asked if he should order for them both. Hannibal was the pro when it came to food. The waiter placed their appetizer on the table. Will arched an eyebrow. “Oysters. Aren’t they an aphrodisiac?” Hannibal ignored his comment. “Japan started cultivating oysters as far back as two thousand BC. They can be eaten raw or cooked.” Hannibal held up the oyster fork towards Will. “Grilled with fennel butter.” Will chuckled and leaned forward closing his lips over the fork. Hannibal waited until Will smiled. “It’s good.” He picked up his wine glass and took a sip while watching Hannibal enjoy the food before them. He sat and listened to Hannibal chat about each dish, history and the wine he paired with each. Will listened to the sound of his accent, the shape of his mouth as the words rolled off his tongue. He liked the way eyes crinkled up when he smiled and his cheeks bones flushed from the wine he drank. Would he still be the same ‘Hannibal’ if he didn’t kill? Well traveled, educated and worldly. Was he born this way, or did Mischa's death shape what he had become. Of course, all these thoughts were irrelevant. This was who he was and Will was willingly sitting here with him.  
“You’re quiet tonight.” Hannibal commented. “Are you alright?” Will smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’m great, just enjoying the evening.” He reached across the table and took Hannibal’s hand in his. Turning it over his traced the cut that already started to heal. “I told you I was fine.” Hannibal said and Will shrugged,brought his hand up to his lips kissing the wound. Hannibal drew in a sharp breath. “Are you ready to go?”  
Will nodded and they both stood up. Will took his suit jacket off on the way to the car and loosened his tie. Hannibal admired his trim body in the well-fitting waist-coat. “You lasted a couple of hours.” Hannibal commented with a smile. Will threw his jacket in the back seat and climbed in the car. “Hey, I did well.” He laughed. They drove home in silence, window down, Wills hair fluttered in the breeze. Hannibal glanced over and saw Will absentmindedly rub the scar on his cheek. He did that often lately, mostly when he was deep in thought. It had healed well, the bruising pretty much gone.  
Parking in front of the house, Will stopped walking “I forgot my jacket.” Hannibal tossed him the keys. “Do you want a drink?” Hannibal asked “Yes Please.” Will called as he walked back to the car. He reached into the back seat for his jacket, slamming the car door he turned around and jumped started. “Chiyoh, for Gods sake, did Hannibal teach you to be that sneaky?”  
“Shut up.” She ordered out of breath. “Someone’s in the house.” She handed Will a switch blade. “What! Why didn’t you do something?” She panted “I was too far away, go through the back-glass doors. “A gun would be extremely helpful right now.” He said grabbing her arm, she shook her head. “I don’t have one, Only my rifle. now go.” She ordered. Will left her and ran around to the other side of the house, his heart racing. He entered the house quietly hearing male voices from the living room, their arguing interrupting Chiyoh’s voice, “Lower your guns.” She ordered them. Will stepped into the room, both invaders had their backs to him. Hannibal was kneeling down on the floor, hands behind his head sporting a bloody lip. A powerful rage overcame Will at the site of a gun pointing at Hannibal’s head and the blood on his face. Their eyes met across the room. Will recognized the cold stare, he just hadn’t seen it for a while. Chiyoh ignored his presence not wanting to give him away. Will quickly rushed one man, sinking the knife into the side of his neck. Surprise crossed his features and he dropped the gun. Blood spurted everywhere. Will pulled the knife out and slit the mans throat. Without loosing a beat, he stepped past the man before he even hit the floor. The other man was taken out by Chiyoh, one shot to the arm the man dropped his weapon. Picking up the gun Will pointed at the wounded man. “Are you alright.” He asked Hannibal not taking his eyes of the frightened intruder cowering on the floor. “I’m fine.” Hannibal told Will standing up. He saw dark purpose on the young mans face. He hadn’t see that since Dolarhyde.  
“Who the hell are you.” He was eerily calm when he spoke to the trembling man on the floor. “No one.” He cried with a thick accent. “We were just robbing the place.” Will tilted his head to the side his face emotionless. “You chose the wrong house to rob.” Will pulled the trigger shooting the man in the head. His body fell, dead eyes staring up at them. Chiyoh made a disapproving noise. “The silencer on my gun would have been a better idea.” Hannibal walked up to Will and took the gun from him as Will stared down at the body. He cupped Wills cheek running a thumb over the scar. “There are no other houses for miles, the shot went unheard.”  
“Will?” Was all Hannibal said. He looked up into Hannibal’s eyes and found pride glimmering in them. “I’ll take that drink now.” Will told him. Hannibal knew that their intimate evening had abruptly come to an end and the opportunity for closeness was lost. Hannibal crossed the room and poured a drink, returned and pressed it into Wills hand. “What a mess.” Chiyoh muttered putting her rifle down. “We couldn’t let them walk out of here, it would have been too risky.” Hannibal told her. “I know that, and from the look on Will’s face, he knows it too.”  
“Which is why he pulled the trigger.” Hannibal said as he pulled off his jacket and started to roll up his sleeves. “That’s not why he did it.” Chiyoh said pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and motioned to Hannibal to clean the blood off his face. “Seems I’m not the only overprotective person in your life.”  
“You can stop talking like I’m not in the room anytime now.” Will slammed his glass down, more out of frustration than anger. He noticed the blood on his hands he looked down at himself, blood splatters on his white shirt and blue tie. “Damn it, I liked this tie.” He grumbled. “Well at least he has his priorities in line.” Chiyoh said to Hannibal and he frowned at her. “Can you get rid of them?” Hannibal asked and she nodded, “You wrap them up and I’ll move them.” Hannibal told her to get the materials required downstairs. “She moved a lot of bodies for you?” Will asked sarcastically, “Only the unplanned ones. Which pretty much never happens.” Hannibal seemed undisturbed by the nights turn of events. “The police won’t blink much over missing criminals like these.”  
Sometime later, Chiyoh was gone with the offending bodies and Hannibal and Will silently cleaned until not one speck of blood was seen. The only evidence was a bullet hole in the wall. “I’ll have to dig that out, or I could just plaster and paint.” Will tiredly ran his hands over his face, “Well, you can contemplate redecorating, I’m showering and going to bed.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will was restless, even in his sleep and Hannibal was not surprised. He hadn’t spoken much since the trespassers. Probably morally beating himself up over his actions. Hannibal had seen the power in Will’s eyes, although just briefly. His instincts, the dark part of himself that he buries just below the surface, had reared its magnificent head. Hannibal had been pleased at it’s appearance. He could not keep the pride out of his gaze when he looked at Will.  
Will moaned in his sleep, disturbed by some dream and Hannibal curled his arm around Will’s waist, shifting closer to him. Will had fallen asleep with his back to Hannibal and he had given him his space. He missed Will nestling his head on his shoulder, possessively holding Hannibal in his sleep. Hannibal recalled their conversation before bed.  
“Do you regret your actions?” He had asked Will walking out of the bathroom after tending to his nightly preparations. Will was sitting up, back against the headboard. He was holding open a book, but not reading it. His mind was on other things.  
“No.” Will answered quietly avoiding Hannibal’s intense gaze. “Is it your lack of regret that bothers you?” Hannibal laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Will closed the book. “He had a gun pointed at your head…” He paused. “I would have regretted not doing anything…they threatened you and I…I was angry.”  
Hannibal looked at Will, studying his emotional face. “It is a natural human reaction to want to protect loved ones.” Will’s eyes widened at Hannibal use of ‘loved ones’ and stayed silent. Hannibal continued. “Bad human nature is stronger than the good. Plato called it a chariot race; The driver is the mind and the horses, the emotions. You spend a lifetime trying to control your emotions.”  
“My human nature is intent on protecting you, apparently.” Will placed his book on the nightstand and turned off the light. Hannibal waited for him to settle in before he spoke. “Which side, the bad or good?” He asked wanting to hold Will, but he held back. “There is no good or bad in me anymore, they’ve mixed together, creating something that can not be fought, or defined.”  
“Will…” Hannibal reached out but Will turned over, “I’m really tired Hannibal.” He said dismissively.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hannibal pulled Will closer, nuzzling his neck, Will turned over with a sigh. “Hannibal?” He felt Hannibal caress his face. His eyes tiredly blinked open, his gaze met Hannibal’s. “Are you ok?” Will asked. The room was dark, still night time. Hannibal moved in and captured Wills lips with his own. He deepened this kiss with urgency and Will buried his hand into Hannibal’s hair, gripping him tightly. Hannibal pulled away and grabbed the bottom of Wills shirt. “Off.” He ordered. Will pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side. “I thought…we were waiting…” Wills words were cut off by Hannibal’s mouth, going from Wills lips, down his jaw to his neck. Will hissed when he nipped with his teeth down Wills neck to his shoulder. He pushed Will on his back, he knelt on the bed and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, pulling it off quickly. “Hannibal, talk to me.” Will pleaded. Hannibal lay down, partially covering Wills body with his, caressing his face. “I changed my mind.” Wills heart leapt in his chest.  
“How’s your mind palace coming along?” Hannibal asked kissing his neck. “It could use some balance.” Will trembled. Hannibal looked at him quizzically. “Balance?”  
“Yes, less blood and carnage…more hugs and…puppies.” Hannibal laughed silently, his shoulders shaking. Will grinned with embarrassment. “I had something else in mind.” He told Will burning a path of kisses down his chest, he drew Wills nipple into his mouth. Will jerked at the sensation, his breathing erratic. Hannibal licked gently causing Will to shudder. Not giving him a chance to recover Hannibal worshiped the other one in the same sensual manner. Hannibal ran a hand down Wills chest. “So, smooth.” He remarked with a low tone. Will flushed. “Yep, it’s all on my face, genetics. What can you do?” He gasped out as Hannibal moved lower running hand over the ragged scar on his stomach. “Is there a part of you that hates me for this?” He kissed the scar

“No, not then and not now. The wound I dealt you was much deeper, you responded the only way you knew how.” Will ran his through Hannibal’s hair. “I’ll never do that to you again.” Will whispered. Hannibal slowly removed Wills boxers throwing them to the darkness of the room. Will cried out as Hannibal ran his tongue up the long hard length of him drawing him into his mouth. Demanding and deep but only briefly, he released him to move back up his body and kiss Will intensely. He pulled away from Will, pleased with his reaction to his touches. “Do you trust me?”  
Will nodded breathing raggedly. Hannibal caressed his face. “Use your words.” He said his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Yes…I trust you.” He breathed out with difficulty. He swiftly stood up and discarded his pajama bottoms. Will looked away, running a hand through his hair. Hannibal removed something from his nightstand drawer and climbed back in beside Will. “I’m only asking because here comes that ‘unknown territory’ you keep talking about.” He kissed Will deeply, groaning as he opened up to him.  
“I love kissing you.” Will said against his mouth. Hannibal pulled away and Will complained with a groan. He poured a line of oil down Will’s body and ran his hand down the same path wrapping his strong hand around the hard length of Will and he writhed on the bed, grabbing the sheets with his hands. He stroked him firmly as he leaned over and not to gently bit down on Wills nipple causing him to gasp loudly and grabbed Hannibal’s shoulder digging his nails in reaction. “You’re a biter.’ he groaned out. “I should have expected that. Lets just agree now that certain areas are off limits.” Hannibal laughed softly, licking the area his just marked. “Of course.” He said with a low growl stroking Will more firmly and Will moaned out a curse. Hannibal moved, his now well oiled hand against Wills entrance. Will stiffened with surprise. “Sshhh relax.” Hannibal ordered gently pushing a finger in. “Ahhh, here we are.” He said after a moment he pressed up with his finger and Will cried out, jerking his body. “Am I hurting you?” Hannibal asked running his tongue along his stomach, he looked up to see Will shake his head no.  
“I asked you to use your words.” He admonished Will pressing the sensitive spot again. “NO.” he cried out trembling. “It doesn’t hurt.” Will cursed out a string of profanity. “Now Will, you know how I feel about language like that, and from such a well spoken young man, I’m disappointed.” Will, gasping for air, told him very delicately, where to shove that disappointment and Hannibal chuckled with delight. “Do you want me to stop? I should stop since you’re being so rude.” Hannibal removed his hand and Will protested desperately. “Please, no!” Hannibal’s lips hovered above Will’s. “I think you need to apologize.” Will reached up to grab him and Hannibal shook his head pinning Will’s wrist to the bed. “No touching…until you apologize.”  
“I’m sorry.” Will pleaded stammering out his apology. “I’m sorry…please.” He released Will’s wrist and kissed him slowly. He returned to his sweet spot and stayed there until Will was shaking so badly he couldn’t speak. “Not yet Will.” He kissed his chest and ran his hand over Will’s inner thigh, up his hard length and chest to cup his face. “Breath my beautiful Will, breath.”  
Hannibal positioned himself over Will and pushed slowly inside and it was his turn to groan from the tight warmth enveloping him. He covered Will’s body with his own, looking down his lovers flushed face and kissed him. “Are you alright?” he asked against his mouth. Will shuddered out a yes. Hannibal smiled and started moving his hips slowly and deliberately. He gripped Wills hip roughly, enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure flutter across his face. Hannibal bit down on Will’s collar bone eliciting a shout from Will, his bucking body driving Hannibal deeper inside him. He reached between them and wrapped his strong hand around Will, stroking him. Will’s moan was covered up by Hannibal’s kiss. He sped up, his rhythm becoming erratic when Will dug his fingers in his back, the pressure of release building in his body. “Hannibal… I can’t…” Will cried out, His body jerked as the wave of an orgasm overtook him spurting hot liquid between them. His body clenched tightly around Hannibal and he rode the after shocks. “As tave myliu, as laukiau taip ilgai.” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will repeatedly, his body shaking with emotion as he rocked against Will. “Tell me you’re mine.” He demanded. Will wrapped himself around Hannibal. “I’m yours, only yours.” He told him with a promise in his voice. Hannibal buried his face in Will’s neck and shouted words Will didn’t understand and came inside Wills warm body collapsing partly on him. The room silent except for the ragged breathing coming from both men.  
“I think I died.” Will said trying to slow his breathing. Hannibal, with much difficulty moved his body off of Wills to lie beside him. He laid his head on Wills chest. “No, still beating, though erratically. You should have a doctor check that.” Will laughed a little. “A doctor caused that.” He ran his hand through Hannibal’s mused hair. “You know, cursing in another language counts as cursing.” Hannibal sighed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mumbled, contentment in his voice. “Fine.” Will chuckled. They laid silently together for a moment until Will shifted. “I want to wash up before I fall asleep.” He told Hannibal and he felt him move and rise from the bed. “I didn’t mean you…” Will protested and Hannibal shushed him and Will watched him walk to the washroom, admiring the view of his lean body and shapely ass. He returned with a warm washed cloth and cleaned Will’s chest and stomach, tossing it into the laundry basket his climbed back into bed. Hannibal pulled the sheet up over them both and laid back, He moved his arm as Will settled into his usual position, holding Hannibal just a little tighter and closer this time. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.” He yawned at the same time he was saying this to Hannibal. Two minutes later, Will was out cold and Hannibal kissed his dark curls with a smile. “I love you, my beautiful Will.” He whispered quietly before closing his eyes and drifting off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will woke slowly, stretching weakly. A cool sheet glided over his naked body as he turned onto his back. Blinking his eyes opened, he reached out to find himself alone. His heart stuttered at the realization, for a second. He didn’t like that feeling. Hannibal was an early riser regardless of how much sleep he got, ‘so just relax’ he told himself. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he paused briefly, hyper aware of the body aches he felt in new areas. He blushed thinking about the night before as he rose and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. He washed his hands, then adjusting the temperature, he splashed cool water on his face. He gazed at his reflection in the large mirror, his fingers grazed over his rosy cheeks and lips, Hannibal’s five o’clock shadow the culprit. He gently touched the bite marks on his collarbone and chest. His eyes closed, and he shuddered at the vivid memory. The sensation of Hannibal coming inside him. Will trembled, his body growing hard at the thought. Hannibal dominated in and out of the bedroom and Will liked it. He jumped when arms wrapped around his waist, startling him. He looked at Hannibal’s reflection in the mirror, kissing his neck.  
“Good morning.” Hannibal mumbled between hot kisses. He was dressed in pj bottoms and a t-shirt. Will suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. “I should put some clothes on.” He said shyly. Hannibal shook his head. “No, I’m running you a bath.” Will started to protest. “Are you sore?” Hannibal asked walking over to the huge claw footed tub to start the water. “A little. “Will said shyly, blushing again. “You’ll thank me later.” Hannibal told him, throwing bath salts in the water. He motioned to Will to get in the tub. Will sank into the water, hissing as the heat stung his skin. Hannibal turned the faucet off and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in a corner. His pants quickly followed. Will moved as Hannibal climbed in behind him, water sloshing over the sides. “Relax, lean back.” Will complied sighing with contentment as the tension flowed out of him. He reveled in the heat of the water and the firmness of Hannibal’s body, one arm wrapped around Will possessively, while Hannibal stroked his hair.  
“That feels nice.” He whispered closing his eyes as Hannibal kissed his neck. “Oh…” Hannibal started. “I hope it’s alright with you, Chiyoh is back in the house.” Will chuckled. “It was a bit impulsive of you to throw her out.” He teased. “Impulsiveness, one of my few faults, especially when it comes to you.” Hannibal picked up a sea sponge and dipped it in the water. “Was last night too impulsive for you?” Hannibal asked hesitant. “I know I said I wanted to wait until you were sure.” He waited with baited breath for Wills response. Will caressed Hannibal’s leg. “It was…amazing and perfect…” He paused “I…” Will struggled with his words. “What?” Hannibal waited patiently.  
“I never felt that way before.” Hannibal tightened his arm around him. “ What way was that?” he asked Will. “Wanted.” Will whispered embarrassed. Hannibal released a breath he had been holding and gently washed the bite mark on Will’s shoulder. “You’re wanted Will, I’ve waited so long for you.” He kissed his shoulder. “I’ll have to dress this after, I broke the skin.” Will glanced briefly at the bite, grunted and laid his head back again closing his eyes. Hannibal smiled at his nonchalant response. He had never seen Will so relaxed. So content.  
“What do you want to do today?” Hannibal asked picking up some soap, he started to wash Wills chest. “This.” Will’s brief answer caused Hannibal to chuckled. “We can’t stay in the bath all day.” Hannibal teased. “Damn it.” Will cursed with a smile. He turned his head and looked up at Hannibal. Cupping Will’s face he leaned in and kissed him, groaning when Will stroked him with his tongue. “You naughty boy.” He whispered when Will returned to his comfy position. “Okay, bath; food….and then we’ll see.” Will compromised.  
“That’s a good start.” Hannibal smiled. “Now, how much more of you needs to be washed?” He asked with a smirk and reveled in Wills gasp as his caressed him beneath the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went from "slightly under the weather." to horribly sick. sorry I'm late. I just crawled out of my dungeon of pillows, blankets,antibiotics and cough syrup to post this. Hope you like it.  
> Amantes bonitos ( beautiful lovers)  
> Obter un quarto (get a room)  
> As tave myliu, as laukiau taip ilgai ( I love you, I waited so long)


	5. Chapter 5

“Will!” Startled he looked up from his book at Chiyoh. She held a glass of whiskey in front of him. “I said your name three times.” He took the glass. “Sorry, thanks.”  
He glanced at Hannibal who was sitting on the sofa sketching. A small smile on his face. “Are you ok?” She asked. Will avoided eye contact putting his glass down on the table next to him. “I’m fine. Just lost in thought.” He answered, He had been avoiding contact with her since he came downstairs. He had been so content to be with Hannibal and only realized when he saw her how uncomfortable he felt around her judgmental gaze. Hannibal noticed his change of his demeanor immediately, asking him quietly again if her being around was alright. “It’s fine. I promise.” He assured him.  
“You’ve been on the same page for an hour.” She commented sitting down. “And the book is upside down.”  
“Oh, for God’s sake.” He muttered slamming the book closed and tossing onto the table.  
“Is it about last night?” Chiyoh asked. Will’s head shot up, a blush creeped up his neck. “What!” She frowned. “The bodies. Are you worried? Because trust me. No one will find them.”  
“Oh. No, I’m…never mind.” He said flustered avoiding Hannibal’s heated gaze. “I’m going for a walk.” He announced abruptly. Hesitating, he walked over to Hannibal, leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “I’m just going for a walk on the beach.” He gave him a shy smile. “Be careful.” Hannibal said caressing his cheek. Will kissed his palm before rising and walking away. After Will left Hannibal looked at Chiyoh. “Keep an eye on him please.” She stood and fetched her rifle case.  
An hour later Hannibal stepped outside. Chiyoh was set up on the patio looking through her scope.  
“Where is he?” Hannibal asked standing beside her. “He’s playing with a dog on the beach and talking to someone. A man.” She paused and looked up to see Hannibal click his jaw. “He seems to be enjoying the dog more.” Hannibal didn’t seem to be comforted by her words He turned and went back in the house. Thirty minutes later she walked into the house and started putting the weapon away. “He’s on his way back.” She told Hannibal storing the case under the kitchen counter. Hannibal was preparing dinner, knife in hand he concentrated on his work.  
Will strode into the kitchen moments later. Wind chaffed, bringing with him the scent of the beach, and grin and a happy sparkle in his eyes. “Hi.” He said, walking over to Hannibal who was standing at the kitchen island, sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up. He was finely chopping fresh herbs on a cutting board. Will placed his hand on the middle of Hannibal’s narrow back waiting for him to pause in his task and turn to great him with a kiss. “Hello.” Was all Hannibal said as he continued with his task at hand.  
Will frowned picking up on a definite chill in the air. He turned away and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. “I ran into someone on the beach with a beautiful golden retriever.” He took a swig of water. “She acted like she was still a puppy, jumping all over me. I threw a stick for at least thirty minutes.”  
“And did you discuss the joys of pet ownership with the strange man you spent over an hour with?” He muttered dryly. Across the room Chiyoh cleared her throat and rose from her chair and slinked out of the room. Will stood there mouth agape. “What?”  
“Finding commonalities is a great way to meet and form new relationships.” Hannibal put the knife down and turned to retrieve something from the fridge. “Yes, we discussed dogs. That’s about it.” Will said smoothing a smile as Hannibal turned back around. “Are you jealous? Because…” Will started. Hannibal untied his apron, throwing it on the counter. “I just realized I’m missing ingredients.”  
He ignored Will’s question. Walking out of the kitchen towards the front door. Will followed watching Hannibal pick up his car keys. “Hannibal…” Will was cut off. “I’ll be back soon.” Hannibal said to Chiyoh and walked out slamming the door behind him. Will flinched at the sound. Turning, he looked at her. “What just happened? “She raised an eyebrow and but said nothing. Will ran a hand through his hair. “Can you do me a favour…” He began. She stood sighing. “I’ll keep an eye on him.” She grabbed a second set of car keys. “I just have to get my case.”  
Will sat on the sofa unsure of what to do. He reached forward and picked up Hannibal’s sketchbook. Flipping through the sketches he blushed at one clearly drawn from memory of Will’s face in the throws of passion. He quickly turned the page. The last one was from this morning. Will was sitting in the chair, book in lap with a faraway look in his eyes. Closing the book, Will sighed and waited.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He felt a hand shake him awake. Will blinked and sat up on the sofa, the room was dark. Chiyoh sat beside him. “What happened? Is he back?” Will asked tiredly going to rise but she pulled him back down beside her. She leaned back and sighed. “You probably already know this about Hannibal, but I’m going to give you a refresher.” She started and Will gave he a sideways glance. “Relationship advice, from you. Ok shoot.” She ignored his sarcastic tone and continued. “Hannibal doesn’t feel things the same way normal people do. Hunger, pain, love, hate, you name it it’s different for him.”  
Will sighed. “I know this.”  
She sat up. “Really, do you really? You broke his heart once and he gutted you. That was not a normal reaction.” Will stayed silent, lost in the past. “He thinks you’re going to leave eventually, or lie, regardless he will be faced with the daunting task of having to kill you because of a broken heart.”  
“Chilton said he gutted me in a certain way, he knew I would live.” Will said softly running a hand over his stomach. “He’s in love with you.” She stated the obvious. “What do I do now?” Will asked.  
Chiyoh stood up and stretched. “A grand gesture, also accept the fact that extended conversations with strange men…or women for that matter, are off limits…unless he’s with you.” She paused. “Wait about a year and then try again.” She stood up. “I’m going to bed.”  
“Wait, did anything happen tonight.” Will asked her. “If you’re asking if he killed anyone? No, but it will happen eventually You're ahead by two.”  
Will got up and poured himself a drink. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the bedroom door. He cursed when he realized it was locked. “You have to be kidding me.” He paced in the hallway, contemplating what to do. He walked to the other bedroom mumbling about ‘not doing anything wrong.’ He laid down on the guest bed miserable and lonely.  
The next morning Will was exhausted and cranky. He slept badly banished to the other room. A hot shower made him even more miserable because all he thought of was the intimate bath he had the day before. He barged into his room, only to find it empty. Grumbling to himself, he dressed and went downstairs. Chiyoh saw his anger immediately and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Calm.” Was all she said. Will took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hannibal at the stove cooking breakfast. The anger he felt melted away. He leaned against the counter and watched Hannibal until his presence was noticed. Hannibal looked Will over quickly noting the dark circles under his eyes and the tight lines of stress around his mouth. He felt a pang of guilt. “Will. Coffee?” Will nodded silently watching Hannibal prepare him a cup. “Thank you.” He said taking the coffee and sitting at the kitchen table. It was not a usual set up for Hannibal, he didn’t like observers when he cooked. People usually waited in the dining room for the meal.  
Chiyoh walked in with a tablet. “Hannibal.” She handed the tablet and Hannibal looked it over. Will figured it was a news article about them. She wouldn’t interrupt him with just anything. Hannibal handed the tablet back to her, his shoulders slumped with fatigue. “Should I show it to Will?” She asked. “Of course, it is about him.” Was all Hannibal said his voice tinged with weariness.  
She walked over to Will handing him the tablet she sat at the table with him. It was the tattler website with an article written by Freddie Lounds. Will rolled his eyes and made an exasperated sound. He frowned as he read the article, his expression changing to stunned. Putting the tablet down he rubbed the scar on his cheek, dazed. “They dropped all the charges against you.” She said. “You’re a free man.” Will fiddled with his coffee cup, expressionless.  
“Still dead though.” He commented picking up his cup and stepping through the glass doors onto the patio. He took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, then cursed when a golden retriever came out of nowhere and jumped up on him. He held his coffee away from himself as it sloshed over the rim. He put his mug down on a small table. “Bad dog, stop jumping on people.” He scolded the animal with a smile. “Where is your owner?” he asked scratching her head. He heard someone call is name from a distance, looking up he cursed again as the man from yesterday running towards the patio. He looked at the dog. “This is not a good time.” He muttered under his breath. He stood up and gave him a small wave, inwardly groaning.  
“Hey William, morning.” Will picked up his coffee. “Hey, she got away from you again I see.” The man chuckled, he hooked a leash to the dog’s collar and brushed his blond hair back. “You up for a walk?” He asked Will with a smile. “Uhhh, I kind of have some stuff going on this morning, maybe another time.” Will told him, wishing him away.  
“Why don’t you invite your new friend to dinner.” Hannibal said from the doorway. Will turned startled as Hannibal stepped out drying his hands on a towel. “Henrick.” He said holding his hand out to the stranger. The blond stepped forward, holding back the dog he shook his hand “Mark, hi.”  
Hannibal glanced at Will who was staring at the floor then looked at Mark. “Dinner at seven tonight.” The man smiled.” Sure, dinner sounds great. I’m backpacking so I don’t get many home cooked meals travelling. Thank you.” He turned to Will. “Well I guess Ill see you later William. It was nice meeting you” He nodded to Hannibal and walked away taking the hyper dog with him.  
Will met Hannibal’s eyes but said nothing, even though a thousand things were going through his mind. “Breakfast is ready.” Hannibal told him and went back inside. Wills stomach flipped at his cold tone. ‘God dammit Hannibal, how can you be so blind.’ Will thought frustrated.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will stared at the tie he was holding for some time while Hannibal moved around the room preparing for their guest. He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He hung the tie back up and rubbed his temples. A dull ache had been present there all day and he was not in the mood for the inevitable dinner.  
“What’s wrong?” Hannibal asked from across the room. Will looked at him and saw guarded concern. Will scoffed at his worry. “What do you care?” He muttered walking towards the door. His anger slowly building as the day went on. Hannibal put his hand on the door stopping Will from opening it. “I care.” He said quietly. Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Please move out of the way, I’m not discussing this now.” Hannibal moved his hand from the door and placed it against Will’s cheek. Will sighed feeling his anger begin to melt away. “Don’t.” He said opening the door exiting the room he walked quickly down the hallway, accidently bumping into Chiyoh. “Sorry.” He quickly muttered rushing away. She looked at Hannibal stepping into the hallway, “I gather you haven’t …apologized yet.” She asked quirking an eyebrow. He ignored her and went downstairs. He halted half way down the stairs when he saw Will greeting their guest, ushering him into the house, dog in tow.  
“I hope it’s ok.” Mark said. “I have no where to leave her.” Will crouched down and pet the happy dog enthusiastically. “No, it’s fine. How’s the puppy?” He said lovingly to the dog, letting her lick his face. Hannibal smiled briefly at the exchange only for his eyes to go cold watching Mark gaze interestedly at Will. He finished descending the stairs, Will rose. His happy smile leaving his face and Hannibal’s gut wrenched. Will turned to their guest, “Would you like a drink?” Mark smiled at him. “Sure, what do you have?” Will pet the dog again who was begging for his attention. “Name something…” Mark shrugged. “Beer is fine.” Will nodded and walked to the kitchen, the dog followed enthusiastically.  
“Henrick, hello. Thanks again for the invite.” Mark said tearing his eyes away from ‘HIS’ Will. Hannibal smiled and it didn’t reach his eyes. “My pleasure, dinner is in about fifteen minutes. Will will show you to the dinning room. Excuse me.” He said as Will entered the room again and he disappeared into the kitchen.  
*  
It was during dinner that Will had his epiphany. Mark chatted non-stop beaming at one of his hosts the entire time. How he could be completely oblivious that something was something going on between him and Hannibal was beyond him. Or maybe he didn’t care…or maybe he was stupid. Will frowned at the thought and slid his gaze to Hannibal who was staring at the smiling Mark like he was a bug that needed to be squashed. Chiyoh had said Hannibal was afraid Will would leave, among other things but this guy, ‘ugh’ Will thought. He put his wine glass down, feeling nauseous. He looked at Hannibal again rolling his eyes, ‘Really Hannibal, didn’t I just tell you would be the only man I would ever be with.’ He thought to himself.  
“I’ll get dessert.” Hannibal announced beginning to stand. “NO!” Will stood startling both men. “I’ll do it.” He walked around the table paused next the Hannibal. He leaned over grabbed his face and planted a quick but passionate kiss. He straightened enjoying the shocked look on both of the men’s faces. He walked behind Mark, picked up a carving knife Hannibal set aside after serving and severed the mans throat without hesitation. He died quickly with a shocked look on his face. Hannibal sat very still, watching Will pick up a bottle of wine and return to his side of the table. He poured himself a hefty portion and drank half a glass before setting the glass back down. Hannibal licked his lips and looked at Will, who was clearly shaking with anger, paced the dinning room with the knife still in his hand.

“Will…” He got cut off. “No…you… are impossible.” He pointed at the dead man with the knife. “Him, really! After what just happened between us.” He paused, choking back a sob. “After…” He ran a hand over his face clearly upset. All the emotions he had been holding were boiling over. Hannibal stood up slowly, walking around the side of the dinning table. “Will…it’s ok my love…” Will laughed. “My love…you locked me out of the bedroom.” He said angrily. Chiyoh rushed in the room, the yelling alarming her. She looked at the dead man then to Will with the knife. Hannibal held up a hand warning her to stay back. He reached Will and pried the knife from Wills hand, tossing it onto the table, he cupped Wills face. “Forgive me Will, the thought of losing you makes me foolish.” He wiped a tear rolling down Will’s face. “You locked me out…” He whispered letting Hannibal pull him close he clung to Hannibal resting his face against his shoulder. “Why did you kill him Will?” Hannibal asked.  
“A grand gesture…I wanted you to know…how much I love you.” Hannibal smiled with pride in his eyes. “Thank you for the beautiful gift, my love.” He held Will’s face between his hands and kissed him gently. “I want you to go with Chiyoh now.” Will protested “No I want to stay with you.” Hannibal hushed him. “I’m just going to tidy up, OK.” He nodded to her who gave him a ‘I told you so’ glare. Will reluctantly started walking, then stopped and whistled. The dog bounded out from under the table to follow him. “Oh…I’m keeping the dog.” He told Hannibal as he walked out of the room. Like Hannibal had a choice about that.  
Chiyoh walked back into the room a short time later. The body was gone, she wasn’t going to ask where. The blood cleaned up. Hannibal was picking up the dishes. “Do you need anything?” She asked him calmly. “Where’s Will?” he asked immediately. “You shouldn’t have left him alone.”  
She shook her head. “You should be with him, he’s on the beach with the dog.” She waved at him dismissively. “You were so worried about ME driving him away.” She sighed. “Go, I’ll finish up.”  
Hannibal walked through the house stepping through the open glass doors out onto the patio. The lights from the house cast a glow onto the beach where Will sat in the sand staring out into the darkness of the ocean and night sky. He walked off the patio onto the sandy beach joining Will. Sitting he remained quiet reaching over he took Will’s hand in his and turned to look at him. Will reluctantly returned his gaze offering him a tired smile.  
“Did you also think I would go home, free man and all?” Will said quietly and Hannibal looked away. “The thought did cross my mind.” He confessed.  
“Back to Jack Crawford and the FBI.” Will said sarcastically with a bitter smile. “And Molly.” Hannibal added. Will shook his head in disbelief. “I took my ring off and I died. Now I’m here. I’m home already. My home is with you.” He looked back at Hannibal. “I can understand why you don’t believe me. I haven’t exactly been… trustworthy in the past.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I kept an illness from you and framed you for murder. I am not entirely innocent. But things changed. My feelings…for you…surprised me.” Will raised Hannibal’s hand and kissed it. “I forgive you and I love you.” Will held Hannibal’s hand against his face and sighed. “And if you ever lock the bedroom door again I’m going to break it down with an axe.” Hannibal laughed “Fair enough.” He captured Wills lips with his own and moaned when the kiss deepened with the feel of Wills tongue invading his mouth. They broke apart gasping. Hannibal caressed his face. “You look tired.” Will nuzzled his hand. “I’ll go to bed, but I’m not sleeping.” He flirted.  
Hannibal stood and brushed the sand off offering Will a hand. He stood and kissed Hannibal again before stepping away. “Come on Beau, time for bed.” He said to the dog who had been sitting quietly beside him. “You too Doctor.” They walked in the house together, Hannibal locked up. “You named the dog Beau.” He said to Will. He nodded. “Beautiful in French.” Hannibal smiled understanding the reference. Chiyoh was sitting on the sofa reading a tablet. “Goodnight you two. Try not to kill anyone tomorrow.” They both gave her a look, Hannibal; disapproval and Will; guilt. “Goodnight.” Will mustered up weakly as he climbed the stairs.

Hannibal closed the bedroom door. “Let me get that for you.” Will said untying his tie slowly and deliberately. “Do you ever skip the tie?” He asked with a smile. “One must dress appropriately for dinner guests.” Hannibal told him. Will tossed the tie on the bed. “And the waistcoat, every time.” He asked working on the buttons. “You don’t like my suits.” Hannibal asked playing with one of Wills dark curls. “Nonsense, you look very handsome in them.” Will pushed it from his shoulders. “It just takes longer to get you undressed.” He pulled Hannibal’s tucked shirt out of his waist, Will ducked a kiss. “Hey, I’m not done yet.” Hannibal growled as Will slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running his fingers through his silver chest hair, trailing down to his pants. Hannibal shrugged out of his shirt, pushing Will’s playful hands away he stepped out of the rest of his clothes quickly. Pulling Will against him he kissed him hard, ripping at Will’s shirt, buttons flying. “Hey! I liked that shirt.” Will complained gasping for breath. “I’ll buy you a new one.” Hannibal muttered kissing his neck.  
Beau barked and nipped at Will. “No! bad dog.” He attempted to push her away, unsuccessfully. Hannibal glanced at the dog interrupting them. “Will, I can’t do this with a dog competing for your attention.” Will chuckled. “OK, OK. I’ve never had this problem before. Come Beau.” He enticed her to follow him to the adjoining room. “I also don’t want to here about you having sex with someone else in front of your other dogs.” Hannibal grumbled.  
Will laughed his way out of the room. “Sorry.” He called from the other room. He walked back in alone shutting the bathroom door. “I left the other door open, she has the entire house….” Hannibal grabbed him and practically threw him onto the bed, knocking the wind out of him. Hannibal covered Will’s body with his kissing him thoroughly. “Enough about the dog.” He said in between kisses.  
“Why are you still wearing clothes?” He said to Will tearing at his pants. “Easy.” Will said “I’m not going anywhere.” He gasped when Hannibal grasped his hard arousal. “Do you still want me to go easy.” Hannibal whispered stroking him firmly. He shook his head and moaned. Hannibal smiled and removed the rest of his clothing, caressing his thighs. Will writhed on the bed pleading. “I want you inside me.” Hannibal kissed him slowly, “Hmmmm you’re right, we should slow down.” Will grabbed at him. “What! I said nothing of the sort.”  
Hannibal smiled slyly. “Turn over.” He told him and Will blushed. “What?” Hannibal frowned, but there was humor in his eyes. “If I have to tell you everything twice, we will never get anywhere. Turn over.” He ordered more firmly. Will shyly rolled over, not quite sure what to do with himself so he rested his head on his arm. He watched Hannibal leave the bed for, he was assuming, oil in the nightstand. Hannibal knelt on the bed, pouring some oil on his hands, he rubbed Wills shoulders. “You’re tense, relax.” He told him kneading his muscles inch by inch. Will moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. “That feels good.” “You’ve never had a massage before?” Hannibal asked and Will chuckled. “I avoid eye contact, I’m anti social and lived alone with ‘a lot’ of dogs for years. The only thing that would have made that picture worse is if I lived with a lot of cats. What makes you think I’d let a complete stranger rub oil all over me?” He groaned as Hannibal worked out some knots. “You’re missing out.”

Will sighed. “Fine, I’ll go out tomorrow and find a stranger to molest me.” He yelped when Hannibal smacked him on his backside. “You deserved that.” Will chuckled and Hannibal shook his head with disbelief. “You’re so naughty behind closed doors. All those years of cat and mouse, I never would have guessed it.” His hands moved down his back, Wills shoulders shook with laughter. “I had a talent for maintaining a grumpy unapproachable facial expression.”

Hannibal added more oil to his hands. “Well, it didn’t put me off.” He ran his hand over Will’s ass, admiring the red mark that had formed, and suddenly without warning he pushed a finger inside inciting a surprised response from his lover. He stimulated Will’s favorite new spot without mercy until Will cried out, begging for him to end his suffering. Hannibal rose over him, stroking himself until his was slick, He pushed into Will fully shuddering at the warmth surrounding him. He hauled Will up on all fours sliding in and out of him slowly. “Is this what you wanted my love?” Will gasped out a yes, his body shaking uncontrollably. Hannibal gripped his hips painfully, his finger digging into Wills body. “God, I could live in the moment forever.” He rested his cheek on Will’s back as he loved him. Reaching around he wrapped his hand around Will and stroked him firmly, enjoying the gasps he elicited from Will. He groaned “I want to see your face.” He pulled out and flipped Will over, not even giving him a moment to recover he pushed back into him. Will wrapped his body around Hannibal, pulling him close, capturing his mouth with a desperate kiss. “I love you.” Will gasped out a tear rolling down his face. The emotions he was feeling spilling over uncontrollably, Hannibal kissed his wet cheek and smiled. “My love, I will love you forever.” He rocked forcefully against him shocking a sudden and forceful orgasm out of Will. A scream of rapture torn out of him, his pleasure drawn out by the erratic punishment Hannibal was inflicting on him. He arched his back with equal amounts of pain and satisfaction coursing through him. Hannibal cried out Will’s name and his climax overtook him.  
He collapsed on his lover, both of them breathing raggedly. “Damn, you’re trying to kill me.” Will gasped out with a euphoric laugh. Hannibal rolled to his back, dragging Will into his arms. “Death…by orgasm. Definitely moving up my list of ways to die the more time I spend with you.” Hannibal said kissing his head of dark curls. Will’s body jolted suddenly. “Hell, I think I’m having aftershocks. I didn’t know that was possible.” Hannibal’s grip tightened around him and Will’s body jerked again and he gasped. “God damn it, this is a first.” Hannibal chuckled. “It’s called good sex.” Will fidgeted in his arms. “Your ego must be loving this.” He muttered and Hannibal stroked his cheek. “It pleases me, yes.” Will groaned. “What a coincidence, me too.” Hannibal kissed him gently.  
“Get used to it, we are just getting started.” Will looked at him. “In general, or tonight?” Hannibal met his gaze as he caressed Will from his side, down his hip and leg. “Both. Unless you are tired.” Will gently kissed him. “I’m not tired, but I want a shower.” Will nipped his lip, which just made him more excited. Hannibal liked teeth. “I need help though. I’m dirty in places I can’t reach.” Will told him, his teeth moving down Hannibal’s chin to his neck. “What did you do all these years without me?” Hannibal growled enjoy Will’s attention. “I had very boring showers with unsatisfying results.”  
“That explains your ‘ship on the bottle’ aftershave.” Will guffawed. “Oh, stop it!” Hannibal closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Will’s roaming hand. “You started this conversation.” Hannibal groaned from the attention he was receiving. “Hmmmm true. I agree though, I very much prefer my new scent.” Will told him and Hannibal looked at him questioningly. “I very much prefer the scent of you all over me.” 

“If we shower, it will be gone.” Hannibal cupped his cheek. “Then we’ll have to start all over.” Will reluctantly untangled himself from Hannibal, rising from the bed, Hannibal watched walk around the bed to the bathroom door enjoying the view. He hadn’t even been in the other room for twenty seconds before he heard him lecturing the dog. “Beau No! Get in the other room.” Hannibal chuckled as Will called out to him. “She’s in love with me.”  
‘She’s not the only one.’ he said to himself climbing out of bed.  
He heard the water come on in the huge walk in shower. Hannibal stepped around the glass wall, he watched Will stand under the steaming water, running his hands over his face. He smiled at Hannibal, inviting him in. Hannibal strode over to him running his hands through Will’s hair, he hauled Will against him, kissing him thoroughly. “Will.” He moaned, “Let me wash you.” He broke away and soaping up a sea sponge. “Turn around.” Will complied and put a hand up against the shower wall. Hannibal washed Will’s back and shoulders slowly moving to his tight behind and legs. Hannibal turned him around and he kissed Will’s chest before washing him with the sponge. Soap and water ran rivulets down his body. Will ran the back of his fingers along Hannibal’s jaw, the roughness of his five o’clock shadow making Will smile. He traced the rough scar on his cheek. His had healed badly. Jack had put that scar there. Will leaned forward and kissed it gently. He took the sponge from Hannibal and began to wash his chest. He ran a soapy hand down and grabbed him firmly, stroking him. “I thought we were showering.” Hannibal groaned. “We are, I’m helping.” His other hand cupping his ass. Hannibal grabbed Will’s shoulders, his legs trembling. “I want you again.” Hannibal kissed Will again, “May I have you again, my Will?” He whispered yes and Hannibal kissed him passionately. He turned Will back around and wasted no time thrusting into him causing Will to gasp. “God, you feel so good.” Will groaned. He would never get bored with the sensation of Hannibal taking him. He had never thought about being with a man until he met Hannibal. He had fought his desires for so long and now he couldn’t imagine being with anyone but him. He always thought his past experiences with women had been satisfying but now he realized they paled in comparison. Will rested his cheek against the tile as Hannibal pumped in and out of him. Hannibal braced on hand against the wall and the other hand wrapped around Will, slick with soap he stroked him firmly, enjoying the sound of Will moaning from pleasure. He kissed Will’s shoulders nipping with his teeth. “Harder.” Will gasped as Hannibal complied with his request. Thrusting harder into him, he bit down on Will’s shoulder, drawing blood. Will cried out, bracing himself, his hand gripping Hannibal’s tightly. Overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure being inflicted upon him. Hyper aware of every sensation. The bruising grip on his waist. The throbbing of his shoulder matched his heartbeat as Hannibal roughly loved him. “Come for me my Will.” Hannibal’s body spasmed with release and Will echoed his cries seconds later. His legs shaking as he struggled to stand. Hannibal released him and Will turned around falling into his arms.  
Hannibal brushed his wet curls out of Will’s face. “Shall… we finish out shower now?” Hannibal asked breathing heavily. Will smiled, his eyes glazed over with contentment, he leaned his head on Hannibal’s shoulder sighing and laughing at the same time.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will sat in the middle of the bed, a damp towel wrapped around his waist while Hannibal administered first aid to his new bite. It had bled quite profusely and Hannibal seemed angry with himself for inflicting yet another possible scar on his beautiful Will. He was hushed and calmed with kisses from Will until he was assured.  
“I love you marking me.” He cooed at him. “Everyone will know I belong to you.” Hannibal acquiesced and insisted on cleaning the bite. Beau had been let back in the room, she now stood next to the bed, head tilted to one side, panting. “Go lie down Beau, it’s late.” Will ordered softly. The dog barked once and then settled on the floor for the night, lying on Will’s wrecked shirt.  
Will stifled a yawn, blinking his tired eyes while Hannibal covered his wound with a bandage. “OK I’m done, give me your towel.” Hannibal ordered gently. Complying, Will handed over the towel, and fell back onto the bed. Hannibal walked back in time to see Will grimace with discomfort while his tried to get comfortable. He spied bruises emerging on Will’s hips, stomach and shoulder. “Are you alright?” Hannibal asked with concern. Will smiled and patted the bed, inviting Hannibal in. “I’m great. Tired though.” Hannibal turned off the lamp and climbed in. Will moved into his usual position slower than usual. Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will, pulling him possessively closer. Will grunted with discomfort. “I’m too rough with you, you’re hurt.” Will ran his fingers over Hannibal’s chest. “I’m sore from good sex. Really good sex.” He assured him. “Awesomely, amazingly, fantastic sex. Don’t you darn take my joy away.” He warned Hannibal. He was greeted with silence and his heart fluttered with worry. “Are you alright?” he asked. Hannibal ran his fingers lightly up and down Will’s arm. “Of course.” He said quietly. Will swallowed nervously, “Am I horrible…I mean…you know, do you enjoy…it?” Hannibal chuckled and pulled Will closer. “You can’t tell?” Will was glad for the darkness because he blushed profusely. “I just wanted to make sure, you definitely are more experienced, I’ve never had sex with a man before.” Hannibal sighed. “Neither have I, you’re my first.” Will lifted his head to look at Hannibal’s profile in the darkness. “But you are so…sure of yourself.” Hannibal found Will’s lips and kissed him gently, “I knew I was eventually going to be with you a long time ago. You have to get used to the idea, so I chose to be the ‘dominate’. When you’re ready, you can have me anyway you want.” Will blushed and hid his face in Hannibal’s neck. “Ok.” His voice muffled. “And to answer your question. I love making love to you.” Hannibal told him making Will blush more.  
Hannibal chuckled. “You must be red like a tomato, the heat coming off your face.” He teased and Will groaned from embarrassment. “I feel like an inexperienced teenager.” He muttered. Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s curls. “When you are in the throws of passion, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Hannibal told him making Will groan. “I’m dying here.” He told him and Hannibal laughed.  
“When you see me in the morning you will blush so fiercely thinking about me inside you.” Hannibal tormented him. “Then you’ll spend the day wondering what it would be like to be inside me. You’re going to have a rough day.” Will pinched his nipple in retaliation and Hannibal jumped. “Sleep now my love, you’re exhausted.” He kissed Will’s forehead and waited until his breathing evened out, assuring him he was asleep. He breathed in his lover’s scent, and dozed off holding him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! (waving!)


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke slowly, he winced as he stretched. He momentarily closed his eyes as the love making from the night before flashed through his mind. He turned his head and looked at the clock. “Holy hell!” he exclaimed. It was after one in the afternoon. Sitting up in the bed, he noted even Beau was gone from the room. He had a vague memory of Hannibal kissing his temple and his accented voice speaking a language his didn’t understand. He assumed, ordering Beau out of the room. Then he fell into a deep sleep again. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, closing his eyes to the body aches and pains he felt as he moved. A smile fluttered to his face and he walked into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and then examined the bruises marring his pale skin. Remembering every touch that put them there. He grew hard at the memories and groaned. He poked at the bandage on his shoulder, blood had seeped through a bit. He went back into the bedroom and pulled on some light weight trousers and a button down pale blue shirt, eager to get downstairs. He never slept this late. Swinging the door open, a smiling golden retriever greeted him, tail wagging.   
“Really.” Will laughed and scratched behind her ears. “How come you’re hanging out here, Hannibal not good enough for you?” Beau barked at the name and Will laughed again. “You better get used to him, because he’s mine and not going anywhere.” He lectured the dog and headed down the stairs, cursing when the dog almost tripped him. “Damn it Beau, are you trying to kill me.”

Finding no one in the living room area he walked into the kitchen. His eyes found Hannibal’s immediately and he blushed, thinking of the night before. Hannibal raised a ‘I told you so’ eyebrow. He strode over to him and kissed him fiercely, his hands clutching his hips desperately. They ended the kiss slowly,   
Chiyoh cleared her throat “Good afternoon Will.” She said, not looking up from her tablet.

Will had the decency to look embarrassed, but he only had eyes for Hannibal. “Hi.” He said quietly to him. “Hello. Sleep well?” He asked and Will nodded stepping back a bit. “Hungry?” Hannibal inquired. “Starving.” Will told him and Hannibal made him a coffee, handing him the cup. “Sit, it will be a minute.” Will ran his hand over Hannibal’s ass before he walked away, he lowered himself slowly into a chair ignoring Chiyoh’s questioning look. Of course, that didn’t stop her from commenting.

“You ok? You’re moving around like an old man.” Will frowned, she knew damn well what was going on between him and Hannibal but played dumb to embarrass him. “Leave Will alone Chiyoh.” Hannibal warned, placing a plate of food in front of Will. She smiled slyly and shifted her eyes back to her tablet. “Anyone want to hear the news?” She asked. Both Hannibal and Will exclaimed ‘NO’ at the same time and she shrugged.

Hannibal watched Will enjoy his meal. Savouring each morsel of food, he put in his mouth. He knew Will wasn’t oblivious and that he knew exactly what he was eating. Or should he say ‘who’. His heart swelled at the trust Will’s actions conveyed. He accepted Hannibal for who he was completely. He turned and faced the sink, taking a deep breath he sighed and blinked tears from his eyes.  
“NO Beau.” Will said and Hannibal glanced around to see the dog begging. He smiled slightly. “Go!” Will ordered without much luck. “Ill make you something later. Hannibal, did she eat?” He asked. “Yes, I fed her.” He told him. Will nodded thanks. “You need to learn some manners.” He lectured the dog, then he smiled and scratched her head. “Go on. Go lie down.” He ordered gently. Beau whined but complied.  
Will took a sip of his coffee. “Do they have a butcher around here? I want to pick her up some meat.” Chiyoh arched an eyebrow. “Why don’t you just get her dog food.”

Will made a disgusted sound. “Ugh. No. I’m very particular about what I feed my dogs. Would you eat it?” She gave him a look. “No, of course not.” Will rose and picked up his plate bringing it to the sink. He thanked Hannibal when he took the plate from him to wash it. Will leaned against the fridge wanting to be near him while he continued his conversation. “Exactly.” He said to her. “So, feeding 'it' to my dog is out of the question.” Hannibal stayed silent but smiled. Will felt about dog food the same way Hannibal felt about the food he prepared for them. So, different yet, the same.   
“I’ll take you to the butcher. I want to pick up some fresh produce.” He told Will. “thank you.” Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will gently and moaned quietly when Will opened up to him. He cupped Will’s cheek and deepened the kiss. “I want you upstairs. In bed.” Will told him when the kiss ended. “Soon.” Hannibal promised.

“We need supplies and I want to talk to you about something.” Will looked alarmed and Hannibal soothed him. “Everything is fine. It’s just…this place was a temporary stop. I wanted to talk to you about my plan.” He said but Will looked saddened by the thought of leaving and Hannibal knew why. So much had changed for Will here.  
“Have you been building your memory palace?” Hannibal asked. Will’s face softened, the sadness melting away. He nodded silently. “I’m with you. We’ll bring our memories no matter where we go and we can always come here to visit.” He kissed him. “This place will always be special for me as well.”   
“When do we leave?” Will asked. “We’ll talk about it later. When we have more privacy. Ok?” Will nodded and returned to his seat and coffee. 

Chiyoh slid the tablet across the table. “I told you I wasn’t interested.” He complained but looked down at the article displayed on the device. Freddie again, this time going on about Molly Graham filing for annulment. With the FBI evidence backing her up siting ‘eminent peril’ in Will’s supposed death, she was able to accelerate the paperwork. “What is it Will?” Hannibal asked unable to read the blank expression on his face. “It appears Molly is done grieving. With the FBI’s help, she will get an annulment faster than normal. It usually takes years if there isn’t a corpse.”  
“What evidence are they using?” She asked. Will pushed the tablet away. “Blood at the scene. Near the bluff where we fell.” He laughed bitterly and rubbed the scar on his face lost in thought.   
“Chiyoh, would you mind giving me a moment with Hannibal.” He asked politely and she nodded leaving her seat and the room. Will stared down at his hands, clasped in his lap. He sat calmly I his seat, one leg crossed casually over the other. “Why do I get a pass on this Hannibal?” He walked over and sat in a chair closest to Will? “A pass on what Will?” He asked quietly.  
“You know what, the bluff.” He brushed an invisible piece of lint off his pants avoiding Hannibal’s gaze. “You retaliated to my behavior before. Your home; Florence. Why do I get a pass on the bluff?” Hannibal licked his lips, leaning back in his chair he crossed one leg over the other, mirroring Will.   
“Have the words finally come?” Will remembered him saying on the boat that the words would come in time. “Why did you do it Will?” He asked calmly, knowing that what ever answer he received, it wouldn’t change the way he felt. He would never let Will go. Their intimate evenings had sealed that bargain.  
“I didn’t want to …fight anymore.” “With me?” Hannibal asked and Will shook his head no. “With myself. Jack asked me once when I had decided to call and warn you. I told him I didn’t decide when I called, I decided when I heard your voice. And that…I …wanted to run away with you.” His voice held a tremor he tried to conceal. “I’ve always fought my feelings for you. I didn’t want to fight anymore, at that moment I saw the bluff as my only way out. I was wrong.” He drew in a shaky breath. “So, I’m asking you, why do I get a pass this time?”  
Hannibal looked away for a moment thinking of his answer. “I’ve always been aware of your inner battles Will.” He paused struggling for words, which was rare for Hannibal. “When I pulled you from the water, you were dead, I fought to save you. When you came back I knew I wouldn’t ever lose you again, from my actions or your own.” He brushes his fingers across the table, cleaning some imaginary spot or spec of dust. “On the boat at night, when you cried out from nightmares, you let me hold you. I knew you were starting to accept your feelings for me.”  
Will met his gaze. “We lost a lot because of my inability to…accept my feelings.” Hannibal nodded. “We all have our weaknesses, you are one of mine. I can’t lose you Will.” He said again.  
“You won’t.” Will promised. “The teacup…it’s come together…in my mind.” Hannibal closed his eyes against the emotion he felt, he felt Will’s hand on his face and looked up at him. “I’ll keep it in a safe place.” Hannibal made his own promise and Will kissed him, sealing the deal. Hannibal stood and gathered Will in his arms, returning the kiss, running his hands through Will’s dark hair. He smiled, “Nothing will take you away from me.” Will knew with that promise came some darkness and he accepted that, holding Hannibal tighter.   
Beau barked and pushed up against Will and Hannibal. “Beau, for Gods sake.” Will laughed stepping away from Hannibal, he noted the emotion on his face and let him have a moment. “I told you Hannibal is not going anywhere.” He lectured the dog, she spun around in circles barking. “Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked her and she barked some more. He glanced at Hannibal, “I’ll take her for a walk and then we’ll go out for supplies.”

Hannibal nodded. “Be careful.” He said. “No more strange men, and try to space out the dog adoption process.” He told Will. Will pulled him in for a kiss. “I promise, grumpy unapproachable facial expression and hold on the next adoption.” He kissed him again. “Don’t leave without me.” He told him stepping through the open doors with the excited dog. ‘Not possible.’ Hannibal said aloud to himself returning to his chores.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will sat in the passenger seat of the car. He ran his fingers through Hannibal’s short hair, caressing the back of his neck. Hannibal discussed his plans while trying to concentrate on the road. “I have property in the south of France. It’s secluded, no neighbours, not far from a small town.” He told Will. “If we ever feel like venturing to Paris it shouldn’t be a problem.”   
He parked and pulled Will into his arms for a passionate kiss. “You make it very difficult to concentrate on anything.” Will sighed against his lips. “My apologies, I will try to behave myself.” “Don’t you dare.” Hannibal warned and Will chuckled opening the car door. “Wait.” Hannibal handed him a money clip. “If you wander you’ll need some money.” Will accepted the cash reluctantly. “I love being a kept man.” “What’s mine is yours.” Hannibal admonished.   
“Sorry. Anyway, I highly doubt I will wander. I don’t speak the language.” They exited the car, walking, they turned the corner and entered a packed outdoor market. Will looked less than thrilled at the huge amount of people milling about. Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s lower back. “You’ll be fine.” He assured Will rubbing his back. They walked around the kiosks, Will browsed and watched Hannibal choose his fair. Stopping many times to pet random dogs that were wandering around with their owners. He was fully aware of Hannibal’s attentive eyes. He was used to people watching him. Jack and his co-workers used to do it all the time. Waiting to see what odd comment or strange behaviour they could catch him in. Hannibal was different, he cared while he watched over him.  
He felt a tug on his shirt sleeve and he looked down at a young girl’s face, her round eyes alert. “Senhor, você compraria uma pulseira?” Will crouched down to her eye level. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” He told her when an older woman walked up and spoke strictly to the child. “I’m sorry Senhor, she keeps wandering away from me, we have a kiosk.” Will smiled, “What was she asking me?”   
“She keeps taking the bracelets from the kiosk and trying to sell them on her own.” The woman explained. Will looked at the colourful hand braided bracelets. “How much?” Will asked and the woman translated. “Dez euros.” The little girl said holding up her hands. “Ten. I’ll take the blue one and the red one.” He said handing her a fifty telling her to keep the rest. “No Senhor, that’s too much.” Will shook his head “It’s OK, will you tie the blue one on my wrist for me?” he asked the little girl, after receiving the translated request she gave him a big smile and nodded. “I love it.” He stood up and patted her head and waved as they walked away.   
“Will?” He froze at the sound of a female voice saying his name. He turned slowly trying to keep his face void of emotion. “Margot.” Was all he said, her name tasting like ash on his tongue. She couldn’t hide the stunned look on her face. “You’re alive.” She stated the obvious then a realization crossed her features. “Hannibal…” She started and Will cut her off. “Don’t say his name.” Will ordered, he looked over her shoulder as Hannibal approached. He could see the mask was back in place. “Ms. Verger.” Hannibal said behind her and she froze. “Let’s find a quiet place to catch up.” He suggested calmly.

A less calm Will took her arm in a tight grip. “Are you alone?” He asked coldly. Margot nodded and Will gripped her arm harder causing her to flinch. “I swear, I’m alone here. Alana is back home with my son.”   
“Will.” Hannibal said his name and Will jerked his attention away from Margot to him. Hannibal wanted to take Will in his arms and assure him that all would be well but he refrained.   
“Let’s get a drink, shall we.” Hannibal spoke only to him, trying to relay his thoughts of comfort. Will released her arm and nodded. “Good. Ladies first.” Hannibal said to Margot, she stepped forward and almost lost her balance. Hannibal caught her, tucking her arm around his. Will scowled at her back. He most certainly didn’t like Hannibal touching her. He fiddled with the pocket knife in the front pocket of his pants. They walked over to a bistro at the quiet end of the street, and sat at an outdoor table. A waiter came out and took their order, oblivious to the tension the group conveyed. Will said nothing, Hannibal could see the cold darkness slithering across his bright blue eyes. He was clearly not happy with the situation.   
“Margot, I'll get straight to the point.” Hannibal started taking a sip of his wine. “You realize we can’t let you leave and have you tell people that we are alive.”

“And I can’t just disappear without Alana trying to find out what happened to me.” Margo said leaving her drink untouched. “Then we are at an impasse.” Hannibal said.  
“I’m fully aware of the promise you gave Alana many years ago. You told her she was on borrowed time, and that you always keep your promises.” Margot said to him.   
Hannibal leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “That is true. Maybe we can come to an agreement.” Hannibal suggested. Margot had enough bravery to scowl, Will wanted to wipe it off her face. “Why should I believe anything you say?”

“You have something on your shirt.” Will said calmly. She looked down and spied a red dot and froze. The dot disappeared. “It’s still there, even though you can’t see it.” Will said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  
“You have your family.” Hannibal started and then looked at Will, “and I have mine. If you promise to keep us a secret, I won’t call on Alana and your son.” She gaped at Will and he stared back stonily. “Your family…” The family Hannibal talked about dawned on her.   
“What happened to you?” She asked Will, shocked. You could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to figure out just what kind ‘family’ was sitting before her. “I died.” Was all Will said.   
She looked back at Hannibal. “You have a deal, I won’t tell anyone and you stay away from us.” Hannibal blinked. “I’m holding you to it. Goodbye Margot.” She rose slowly and started walking away, she looked back only once to see that Hannibal had changed seats and was leaning closer to Will, holding his hand and taking softly to him. Will raised his icy eyes and glared at her and she quickly looked away.  
*  
“Will, look at me.” Hannibal said softly. Will met his eyes and Hannibal saw the darkness retreat, replaced with worry. Hannibal took his hand. “Everything is fine.” Will looked away from him and glared down Margot who had turned to look back at them. “Will.” Hannibal grabbed his face gently getting his attention.   
“Do you believe her?” Will asked   
“She is very practical, but I will always err on the side of caution.” Will rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t make me feel better.”  
“I believe she is alone and I don’t believe she will tell anyone, at least not right away.” Will ran his hands over his face with frustration. “Still not reassured.” Hannibal kissed him until he felt the tension leave his body. Their kiss broke and Will leaned his forehead against Hannibal’s. “We’ll continue on with the plan, we are leaving in a couple of days.” Will pulled away looking alarmed. “We should leave now.” He exclaimed. Hannibal hushed him. “Do you trust me?” Will softened. “Of course, I do.” Hannibal caressed his face. “Good, finish your drink and we’ll pick up the rest of the supplies and head back.” Will sighed and picked up his drink. Scanning the crowd, he was no longer able to spot her. All he knew is that he wanted them safe and he suddenly did not feel that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> anyway, I don't know if you noticed but there are a bunch of words with the letter U added in. That's the Canadian/British way of spelling. American's don't do that  
> it's not a spelling mistake, just....well you know. Every time I post, the website underlines all those words and I'm like "I'm not editing again." lol  
> GO CANADA!!!   
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Will occupied his mind in the kitchen making Beau her dog food. Hannibal was out on the patio talking with Chiyoh who returned not long after they did. He assumed they were talking about Margot. Beau sensed his mood and whined on the kitchen floor. She had been lying there since Will marched in silently and grumpy. He hadn’t said a word to Hannibal while shopping or on the way back. If Hannibal was worried he didn’t show it, but considering the conversation they had this morning, Hannibal would do anything to protect Will.  
“You hungry Beau?” Will asked and watched the dog’s ears perk up. Will dished out his concoction into a dog bowl and Beau jumped up from her prone position, tail wagging. “Come on, outside.” He told her and stepped out onto the patio. Hannibal and Chiyoh stopped talking and looked at him. He ignored them putting the bowl down, giving the dog a pat and went back in the house.  
“He’s worried.” She said. Hannibal tore his eyes away from door Will had just walked through. “Yes, I’m afraid I won’t be able to reassure him.” “Why don’t we just get rid of her?” Chiyoh stated and Hannibal shook his head. “Margo’s sudden disappearance would draw suspicion. I’m not willing to take that risk, at least not so soon after the bluff.” He sighed and looked out at the water. “Did you follow her?” She nodded. “Yes, to a rather large house not far from town. I didn’t see anyone else on the property, no other cars.” Hannibal pet Beau, who had walked over and pushed her head into his hand. “I want you to go back and make sure she’s alone, I would do it but I don’t want to leave Will alone.”  
“I’ll wait until dark.” She told him. Hannibal turned and walked into the house. The kitchen was tidy and Will was no where to be seen. Hannibal took two stairs at a time to get to the bedroom. “Will?” He said. “I’m in here.” Hannibal found him in the bathroom trying to peel the bandage off, it was stuck on with dried blood. He brushed his hands away. “Let me.” He told him quietly. Hannibal removed the bandage and washed the area. He brushed a kiss over the bite mark and Will shivered. He turned and wrapped his arms around Hannibal, resting his head against his shoulder. Hannibal rubbed his cheek against Will’s hair. “Are you ok?” He asked and Will shook his head no.  
“We have Chiyoh watching out for us, we’re not alone…I have you… I’m not letting go.” Will tightened his arms in response and Hannibal sighed from his silence. “Come I’ll put a new bandage on and then make dinner.” Will continued to stay silent.  
“What exactly are you worried about?” Hannibal asked and waited patiently for a response. “I can’t lose you, I’m afraid they’ll hunt you…” he paused. “I won’t stand for a glass wall separating us. I’ll kill them first.” Hannibal closed his eyes and kissed Will’s curls. “It won’t happen.” Hannibal said pulling away to look at him. He leaned in a kissed him. Will opened up to him stroking him with his tongue. Their kiss became frantic, full of emotion. Hannibal pulled away first breathless. “Come, lets see to that love bite.” He smiled mischievously. “And then we’ll continue this later after dinner.”  
*  
Hannibal watched Will pace the kitchen, drink in hand, while he cooked dinner. “Will, come taste this sauce.” He told him. Will stopped pacing to walk over. “You never let me taste anything until it’s on the plate in front of me.” Hannibal held up the spoon. “I’m trying to distract you, open up.” Will smiled slightly and opened his mouth accepting the offering.  
Hannibal stared at him waiting. “You know I’m never going to say I don’t like it.” Will laughed pulling Hannibal in for a brief kiss. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist. “You’ve succeeded in distracting me…for the moment.” Hannibal paused his work to enjoy the feel of Will pressed up against him. He exhaled slowly and began to plate their food.  
“May I ask you a question Will?” Hannibal asked handing him a plate, Will raised his eyebrows. “Do you know what we are eating?” He started walking towards the dinning room and Hannibal followed. “You told me once not to ask because it spoils the surprise.” His put his plate down and sat down.  
“Will.” Hannibal said his name with a certain tone and Will acquiesced. “Yes, I know.” He took a sip of his wine and picked up his utensils. Cutting a piece of meat his raised it to his mouth and chewed quietly trying to ignore Hannibal’s intense stare. Will sighed. “What Hannibal?” he questioned. Hannibal stared at him devotedly. “Nothing.” He answered. Will wanted to ask again but sighed and decided against it. 

“Since we are asking questions, where’s Chiyoh?” Hannibal picked up his glass of wine, slowly savouring his first sip. Will apparently thought he was taking too long to answer. “She’s stalking Margot, isn’t she?” Hannibal licked his lips, he was obviously trying to avoid the subject that was worrying Will. “Yes, she’s checking to see if Margot is actually travelling alone.”  
Will sighed and leaned back in his chair. “You know, until now I’ve been a spontaneous murderer, but I’m now thinking planning may come in handy.”  
“Are you trying to seduce me.” Hannibal’s eyes flickered with pride. Will rolled his eyes. “Maybe I should be playing hard to get, I don’t want you to get bored.” Will resumed eating his dinner. “Banality is the death of all relationships.”  
Hannibal smiled. “You are far from predictable and couldn’t bore me if you tried…really hard.” Will laughed out loud, enjoying their flirtations. “If you don’t mind, I could use some help with…some things later.”  
“What did you have in mind?” His russet colored eyes flashed with curiosity. “I thought maybe you can give me some lessons…on where you would like my hands, or my mouth on your body, among other things.” Hannibal paused the fork midair. “Should we finish dinner first?”  
“Of course, I’m playing hard to get remember.” Will brought a piece meat up to his mouth slowly; deliberately. “I’m not in a rush.” He stated straight faced ignoring the lust in Hannibal’s eyes. “Will Graham…once I finally get you upstairs, I am not going to be gentle.”  
“I thought I was in charge tonight?” Will stood and poured more wine in Hannibal’s glass and then his own. He sat back down and continued eating. “That depends how long you intend on teasing me, I might just have my way with you before we even make it to the bed.” Will ignore the threat, trying not to smile. “Star gazing!” He said suddenly, “It’s a clear night, maybe I’ll take a walk.”  
Hannibal pushed his chair away. “Come here Will.” He stood up and stepped in between Hannibal’s legs. Will ran a hand through Hannibal’s hair, mussing it up. He took his face and kissed him thoroughly. Hannibal groaned and opened his mouth, sucking on Will’s tongue, he grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. “Are you sure you won’t get bored?” Will asked against Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal stood up and pinned him against the table, his desire evident. “It’s not possible, you’re my soul. I can’t live without my soul.” He tugged Will’s shirt, sighing when his hand came in contact with the warm skin of his stomach. Will trembled with anticipation. “Are we finishing dinner?” he teased and Hannibal kissed him. “I’m afraid you wet my appetite for something else.” 

“I’ll clean up…” Will started to say and Hannibal grabbed him, dragging him out of the room. “But you hate a mess.” He pushed Will up against the wall kissing him senseless.  
“We are going upstairs before I take you right here, which might traumatize Chiyoh if she should happen to walk in.” Will grinned and took Hannibal’s hand and rushed up the stairs. “We wouldn’t want to traumatize her...” he paused. “Where’s beau?” Hannibal made a noise completely out of character, he pushed Will into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. “Clothes. Off.” Hannibal ordered very seriously. “Wait, I thought I was in charge?” Will said backing away. The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards while Hannibal stalked him. “You pushed me too far, and now you’re going to pay for it.” Will’s smile faltered. “Ok, clothes…got it.” Hannibal pinned him to the bed ripping his shirt apart. He burned hot kisses down his torso. “Thank God you’re rich because I’ve gone through more clothes…” Hannibal cut him off with a forceful kiss while he tore open his pants, reaching in and grabbing Will’s hard length. He left him gasping. “They’re just clothes.” Hannibal told him stripping Will naked.  
Hannibal starting unbuttoning his own shirt. “Lie down in the middle of the bed.” He told Will watching him comply. He laid back, one leg up shyly hiding. Hannibal hung up his shirt. “Leg down.” Will groaned and lowered his leg. “Hannibal…” He hushed Will and slowly took off the rest of his clothes. Walking over to the nightstand he picked up his favorite oil handing it to Will. “I want to watch you pleasure yourself.” He watched Will blush head to toe. “Hannibal…I can’t.” Hannibal stared Will down until he groaned. Will put oil on his hand and started stroking himself, he closed his eyes, his face burning.  
“No, open your eyes.” Hannibal told him kneeling, he nudged Will’s legs apart caressing up his thighs, he cupped him gently. Will jerked from the sensation and moaned. “Is it so horrible to satisfy yourself Will? You wanted to know what pleases me, watching you do this does.” Hannibal took Will’s hand and wrapped it around his aroused length. “You also wanted to know where to put your hands…and your mouth.” Will nodded.  
“Lie down.” Will told him. They changed positions, Will resumed stroking Hannibal. “Does it feel different…for you?” Will asked shyly. “Because I’m not circumcised?” Will nodded. “I don’t know.” Hannibal answered smiling. “How do I…” He blushed furiously. Hannibal covered Will’s hand and moaned. Will took Hannibal into his mouth nervously, while stroking him. He flicked his tongue over Hannibal’s head enjoying the feel of him in his mouth and his hands gripping his hair. “Yes… Will.” He writhed under Will as his mouth and hands loved him. “Tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing.” Will said to him. He used the oil like he had seen Hannibal use it.  
Will’s heart raced and his breathing became erratic with nervousness. Entirely unsure, he inserted a finger into Hannibal feeling him tense only briefly. He knew what to look for, but using entirely different senses from what he was used to. Will was a visual person. Touching with the inability to see what you are looking for was a new experience for him. He paused briefly then smiled slightly.  
“Is this what I’m looking for?” He asked Hannibal stroking the spot gently and he watched Hannibal clutch at the sheets and gasp. “Do you like it.” He asked before continuing. “Yes.” He groaned. “Please Will.” Leaning on his elbow he stroked him with one hand while teasing him with the other. He watched Hannibal try to maintain control of his emotions wishing he would totally let go. “You honour me by letting me please you.” Will sped up his loving. “Show me you trust me. Let go.” He begged drawing Hannibal into his mouth, licking and sucking until his lover was trembling uncontrollably. He worshiped Hannibal’s body, enjoying the sounds of pleasure he was responsible for. He moved down his legs, kissing every inch of Hannibal, while his hands wandered. “Do you like my mouth around you?” Will asked him licking his hard length slowly. Hannibal writhed on the bed, trying to grab Will while he moaned from pleasure. “I’m sorry, was that a yes?” Will teased. “Yes.” Hannibal ground out. Will wrapped his lips and hand around him, ignoring the pain of Hannibal’s grip on his hair.

“Will.” Hannibal cried out coming in his mouth suddenly. A surprise that made Will groan around him as he lapped up Hannibal’s orgasm. Moving up Hannibal’s body, he kissed the shuddering man as he went. Hannibal grabbed him and buried his face into Will’s neck. Will froze when he felt hot tears. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal and held him until he calmed running his fingers through his hair lovingly. “I love you Will.” He finally spoke his voice overcome with emotion. Will kissed the top of his head. “I love you too.” He paused before he spoke again. “I’m yours as long as I have breath in this body. I will be with you.” He promised seriously. Hannibal clung to him eventually his grip eased and he slept.  
He heard a knock at the bedroom door and cursed softly. He pulled a sheet over them, the best he could considering they were both tangled up in them and each other. The door creaked open just enough for the dog to squeeze in the room. “Beau. Lie down.” He told her quietly and sighed with relief when she listened right away. “Sorry.” Chiyoh whispered from the slightly ajar door. She respectfully stayed on the other side. “She was freaking out.” Will tried not to laugh. “Thanks, it’s alright.” He whispered back and the door closed silently.  
Will’s attention turned back to the man possessively holding him. He slept still and Will closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. 

*  
Hannibal stirred and Will’s arms tightened around him. “Will…how long was I asleep?” Will ran his fingers up and down Hannibal’s arm. “Uhhh… about an hour.” He said in a sleepy voice. Hannibal untangled himself and sat up, inciting a moan of complaint from Will. “I’m sorry.” Will frowned, “For what? Come back to me.” He said running his fingers down Hannibal’s back. He was silent and Will sat up wrapping his arms around Hannibal. “What’s wrong?” Hannibal hesitated. “Hey look at me. Did I do something wrong?” Will asked quietly. Hannibal turned and caressed Will’s face. “No. Not possible. I just feel…” He stopped talking and Will sighed. “It’s ok to be vulnerable around me Hannibal. You’re safe with me.” Hannibal looked unsure. He usually controls his emotions around people, even Will.  
“Do you think I’ve forgotten who you are?” You’re the most powerful man I’ve ever known.” He kissed his cheek. “I watched you fight on the bluff, you were beautiful. I want to feel that again.” Hannibal looked in his eyes, his heart raced. “Will are you asking me what I think…” His breath caught in his throat. “I’ve never felt more alive with anyone the way I feel alive with you. If it wasn’t for you I would be slowly dying in the darkness. Alone.” Will rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, he heard him release a shaky breath. Will’s confession meant more to Hannibal than a confession of love. Saying aloud how he truly accepted him. “Anyway, as for you falling asleep. One; don’t apologize and two; It’s still really early…unless you want to go out.”

Hannibal pushed Will down onto the bed, kissing him passionately. “Do you want to continue your lessons?” Will’s face flushed at the question and Hannibal chuckled. “Will you ever stop blushing?” He teased kissing him down his neck to his collarbone. “What did you have in mind?” Will asked smiling.  
“I have been daydreaming about having you inside me.” Hannibal told him and Will tried to hide his red face. Hannibal captured his mouth with a deep kiss. “First I’m going to kiss every part of you.” Hannibal murmured moving his mouth down Will’s chest. “I thought I was pleasing you today?” Will arched his back as Hannibal worshiped him with his mouth, tongue and teeth. “You have and you are.” Hannibal wrapped his mouth around Will’s hard length causing him to moan. “Hannibal…Oh…” Will gasped out. He brought Will to the edge only to pull him back. Removing his hands and mouth he moved back up and rocked his body against Will’s. He rolled him over pulling Will on top of him.  
“Now Will.” He begged. He spied apprehension flutter across Will’s face. “It’s ok…you’re ok.” He nodded and grabbed the oil, stroking himself until he was slick and ready. His heart raced as he positioned himself, shaking he entered Hannibal’s tight body, he didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Hannibal spoke. “God, you feel amazing…Breath Will.” Will hauled in air to his lungs, shuddering. He kissed Hannibal, a nervous smile crossed his features briefly. “You can move, you won’t hurt me.” Hannibal said and Will hid his shy face. He moved slowly at first, in and out of Hannibal with delicate care, the sensations starting to overwhelm him. “Do you like being inside me?” Hannibal gasped. Will licked his lips, “Yes.” He moaned, gripping Hannibal’s hip painfully. “Harder Will.” He pleaded and Will obeyed. He kissed him desperately. “Why…didn’t you tell me…” Will forced out unable to finish his question. “And spoil the surprise…never.” Hannibal groaned kissing Will. He rocked against Hannibal and started feeling his desire build up as he moved. “Hannibal.” His voice strained “I don’t want to come too quickly.” Cried desperately stopping his movements, his body tensed and he held his breath for a moment. Hannibal hushed him. “You do what you have to, my Will.” Will burned kisses down his chest while he throbbed inside of Hannibal. His body begging for release. “Are you sure?” He gasped, straining. Hannibal nodded with a knowing smile on his face.

“Damn it.” Will cursed, and started thrusting into Hannibal forcefully and unrelentingly. The pressure built to a torturous level of pain and pleasure. Will jerked suddenly as his orgasm tore through him making him cry out in ecstasy. His unsteady body collapsed on Hannibal, suddenly overcome with emotions he could not control. He pulled out of Hannibal’s body and rolled off of him, though he didn’t go far as Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will hauling his body close. He clung to Hannibal until his trembling eased. Hannibal tilted Will’s face, meeting his gaze, he wiped the tears from his face. “I was too fast.” Will whispered timidly. Hannibal stroked his dark hair. “I’m sorry, was this the last time we’ll be making love?” He teased. “Lord, I hope not. You’ve ruined me for other people.” Will answered. “Damn right I did.” Hannibal said and Will laughed. “You…swearing. I am a bad influence on you.”  
The held each other in silence for a while until the silence was broken by a small bark. Will peaked over Hannibal’s shoulder to see Beau’s head resting on the bed. “I think she wants to go out.” Will said.  
“How did she even get in here?” Will laid back down and hesitated. “She knows how to open doors.” He said eyes innocently wide. Hannibal chuckled. “I’m hungry.” Will nodded. “I could eat.” Hannibal kissed him and rolled out of bed. “Shower?” Hannibal asked. “Why we’re just going to get naughty again later.” Will raised his eyebrow suggestively. Hannibal gave him a sideways glance fighting off a smile. 

Will picked up his torn shirt. “Maybe I should eat naked.” “Chiyoh.” Was all Hannibal said. Will threw the shirt on the bed. “PJ’s, it is.” Will pulled on some cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt. He watched Hannibal dress, walking over he ran a hand over his stomach before he could button up his shirt. He kissed him slowly, savouring his lips like a fine wine. “We’re trying to leave the bedroom my love.” Hannibal told him, his voice rough. “Hmmm.” Will reluctantly let him go. “I want to go back to bed already.” He told Hannibal. “Patience, something I think the dog doesn’t have.” Will looked at Beau who was dancing around impatiently. “Ok, lets go Beau.” Will said opening the door. The dog ran out and waited for Will, not quite trusting him to follow.  
“Sorry Beau, but my attention is definitely not divided at the moment, it’s all on one person.” Beau barked and followed Will down the stairs, Hannibal not far behind, was listening to Will chat with the dog. “Trust me, I used to have seven dogs and I always preferred the dogs to people but now look at me.” Hannibal chuckled and walked into the kitchen, Will gave him a nod before he stepped outside with Beau. “Don’t go far.” He said to him.  
Chiyoh made her appearance as Hannibal began to prepare something to eat. “I cleaned up the dining room.” She said and he thanked her. “So, what did you find out?” Chiyoh leaned against the counter. “She told the truth about Alana, she’s not there but she does have staff and security.” Hannibal moved around the kitchen. “Does she look like she’s getting ready to run?” He asked. “I watched for a couple of hours, she didn’t seem to be in a rush to go anywhere.” She paused. “When are we leaving?” She asked.  
Hannibal looked up. “Day after tomorrow.” He said. “You moved up the departure time.” Hannibal nodded. “Because of Will, I don’t want him to worry.”  
“Worry about what?” Will asked stepping through the doorway into the kitchen. “We are leaving the day after tomorrow, you should probably decide if you want to bring anything.” Hannibal told him. Will looked at Chiyoh then back to Hannibal. “You changed your mind.” Hannibal stepped over to Will and kissed him softly, “I don’t want you to worry unnecessarily.” He told him. Will closed his eyes briefly and sighed. “Thank you.” Hannibal returned to his task. “Anything for you.”  
Will turned to Beau. “You hear that Beau, we’re going to a new home.” Beau barked and jumped around a happy Will. Hannibal watched with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. He exchanged a look with Chiyoh that said everything he was thinking. ‘I just want to protect Will.’  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will cried out in his sleep, lost in a dream he couldn’t escape from. Hannibal rolled over, half asleep and wrapped his arms around the whimpering man. “Shhhhh Will. Come back to me.” He stroked his face until his eyes blinked open. Breathing heavily Will groaned out of frustration. “Your unconscious mind still has a grip on you.” Hannibal said quietly. “You never talk about it.”  
Will sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I woke you. I’m not a very good bed partner.” Hannibal made a dismissive sound. “Will, you’re an amazing ‘bed partner’ and you’re avoiding the subject.” Will took Hannibal’s hand in his and kissed his fingers. “It’s just a dream…I’m trapped in freezing water.”  
“The bluff? Are you drowning?” Hannibal asked. Will shook his head. “No…not me.” He said, trying to erase the image of Hannibal’s dead eyes staring back at him. “It’s over now. We are fine.” Hannibal said playing with Will’s dark curls. “Sleeping is the only time I can’t control my fear. It’s very frustrating. “He confessed. “Since I’ve known you, you control your emotions all day that the stress manifests at night.” He tilted Will’s face to look in his eyes. “You have always been emotional.”  
“You’re not.” Will said sighing. Hannibal kissed him gently. “I have more years on me and more time to cultivate my public demeanor. You are only just becoming. It takes time.” Hannibal pulled him closer. “You’re…changing me.” He told Will. “I’m becoming…more emotional everyday.” Will looked at him. “Is that a bad thing?” Then he paused. “I’ll never expect you to change Hannibal. Your appetites, it’s who you are and I love that person.”  
“There was a time I never would have shown desire in front of anyone except my partner and even then, it was controlled. Chiyoh sees it on a daily basis. The desire I have for you; the love and the concern.” Hannibal stared at the ceiling. “And you think that makes you vulnerable.” Will frowned. “You think someone will use me to get to you.” Hannibal sighed. “The thought has crossed my mind. I would do anything to protect you. Eventually someone will see that.”  
“Someone we know, you mean?” Will asked thinking about all the people they left behind. Hannibal nodded. “Then maybe I won’t let you protect me. If you have to, you leave me behind and run.” Will told him casually. Hannibal tightened his grip on Will. “I’ll never do that, do you understand?” He was angry at the suggestion. “Hannibal…” Will started. “NO!” he growled, then calmed immediately. “No Will.”  
Will kissed him to ease his anger. “Sshhh ok. I’m sorry.” Hannibal covered Will’s body with his own, kissing him ferociously and desperately. “You’re mine.” He whispered fiercely and proceeded to show how serious he was. Hannibal ravaged Will’s body, enticing screams of passion out of Will that echoed through the house until the early light of dawn. Thoroughly satisfied that his point was understood, Hannibal held Will until he finally slept from exhaustion. 

*  
Will reluctantly walked into the kitchen hours later. His face had been flushed since he opened his eyes and the memories of the night flashed through his mind. He hadn’t exactly been quiet during Hannibal’s arduous lovemaking and by the way Chiyoh hid behind her tablet when he walked in the kitchen, the nights adventures weren’t exactly a secret. Hannibal was beaming like he just won the sex award for most orgasms tortured out of a partner and Will, though entirely sated, was dying from embarrassment. He now knew better than to challenge Hannibal.  
He took his cup of coffee wordlessly and sank into a kitchen chair, wincing. “Good morning Will.” She squeaked out. Will mumbled a good morning back. Silence filled the room and Chiyoh lit a cigarette she produced out of no where. “Since when do you smoke?” Will asked taking a sip of his coffee. “Since about five am.” She answered and Will choked on his beverage, instantly regretting his question. He groaned and slouched deeper into his chair. Hannibal walked over and placed a plate of food in front of Will and kissed the top of Will’s head. “That’s a lot of food.” Will commented. “You burned a lot of calories.” Hannibal said sitting down and picking up his book with a smirk on his face. Chiyoh coughed on her cigarette smoke, and Will wished he could just…disappear.  
Beau barked and broke through the uncomfortable silence. Will jumped from surprise, then stood. “Beau, you want to go out?” He said looking for an escape route. Hannibal stood. “I’ll take her, sit and eat.” He ordered. Will plunked back down into his chair avoiding eye contact with both of them. “Fine.” He muttered. Hannibal leaned over and kissed Will gently, caressing his cheek. Will melted into his touch. “Eat.” Hannibal ordered again and called to the dog and he stepped out on the patio. 

Will began to devour his food, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. He noticed Chiyoh staring at him over the top of her tablet and frowned. “What?” He asked on the defensive. She put the device down. “He’s happy. You’re changing him.” She said. Will smiled shyly, “Just don’t say that in front of him.” Will told her. She nodded. “I know.” He continued eating and she continued staring. He sighed. “What?!” he said again. “You were always into women before?” She asked and Will hesitated wondering where the line of questioning was heading. “Yes.” He said slowly. “Why?”  
“Well…have you ever been with a man before?” She asked curiously. “No, as I said, I liked women.” He told her. “Then how did you…come to this decision?”  
Will put his fork down. “I liked women, I love Hannibal.” He paused. “He’s the love of my life.”  
“You cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love.” Hannibal said behind him. Will turned and looked into his eyes and saw adoration. Hannibal fought to hide his emotion, he stroked Beau’s head, “Go to Will Beau.” She bounded over wagging her tail. Will turned back to his meal, he told Beau to sit and she complied. Chiyoh picked up her tablet again. Hannibal sat down and picked up his book, composure regained.

“One more night.” Hannibal said. “I’ll pack a bag today.” Will responded. “Are we going by boat?” He asked casually, thinking about everything that had happened in the short time since they stepped off the boat and entered this house. Hannibal nodded. “Then by car. There’s an art gallery show tonight, I’d like us to go.” Hannibal mentioned to Will.  
Will put down his coffee cup unable to hide his apprehension about going out. “Well, statistically our outings have been less than successful.” Hannibal gave him an look and Will acquiesced with a sigh. “Do I have to wear a three-piece suit?” Will asked. “No, you do not. Less clothing to remove at the end of the evening, remember?” Hannibal said slightly smiling. “Fine, I suppose I’ll go.” Will said and Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “You would have made me go regardless.” Will rolled his eyes when Hannibal patted a ‘there, there’ on his knee. “Will you be lurking?” He asked Chiyoh and she nodded. “Good, I feel better when you lurk.” Will stood up. “I’m going to pack, Come on Beau.” He said to the dog who was already up and wagging a happy tail. “You can keep me company.” He leaned in and kissed Hannibal gently, running a thumb across his cheek bone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hannibal handed Will a glass of wine. “Thank you. So, this is your crowd?” It was a statement more than a question. He felt Hannibal place his hand on the small of his back, a glaring announcement that Will was his. “They eat fine food and drink fine wine.” Hannibal said. Will took a sip of his drink. “Pre-seasoned meat.” Someone bumped into Will, and he held his wine glass away from his crisp white shirt avoiding a stain. A slightly intoxicated man, who looked completely out of place clamped a hand down on Will’s shoulder. “Sorry mate. I didn’t see you there.”  
Hannibal took Will’s glass and handed him a napkin so he could wipe his hand. “Apparently.” He muttered. “Cheers!” The drunk said and sauntered away. “Free range.” Will said to Hannibal taking his wine back making Hannibal smile. “Say the word and I’m on it.”  
“I just did.” Will said trying not to laugh at their secret coded chit chat.  
Hannibal savoured his wine. “Unfortunately, I must decline, we are leaving tomorrow. No time for fun.” Will looked around. “Then why are you teasing me?” Hannibal smiled. “I enjoy it.” Will made a noise of displeasure. “Oh, for God’s sake.” He muttered and Hannibal turned to see what he was looking at. Margot stood across the room, eye balling them. Will turned his back to her. “Did you know she would be here?” He asked Hannibal. “I suspected she would be, yes.”

Will glared at him. “You’re sleeping on the couch.” Hannibal gave him a look. “That’s not going to happen.” He whispered. “Margot.” He said louder as she walked up to them, Will turned to frown at her. “Hello.” She gave the two casually yet finely dressed men a once over. “Are you enjoying the art?” She asked politely. “Is that what they are calling it?” Will said sarcastically. Hannibal sent him a disapproving look. “You’re just as moody as I remember you.” She told Will. “Glad some things remain the same.” He muttered he turned to Hannibal, “I’m going to get another drink, do you want another one?” Hannibal shook his head. “I’m fine, thank you.” He gave Will’s arm a squeeze. “Be good.” Will walked away from the two of them.  
Hannibal looked at Margot. She was analyzing the situation between him and Will. “I’m surprised you haven’t left yet Margot.” She sipped her drink. “I could say the same to you.” She hesitated before speaking. “Actually…I have something you might want…” She told him. “I highly doubt it.” Hannibal looked around the room, spotting Will staring at a painting, head tilted with a confused look on his face. Hannibal smiled. “What the hell is going on with you two? Have you joined forces to make the world a worse place?” Margot asked refusing to accept the obvious relationship between the two men. Hannibal looked at her coldly. “I would like to think we make it better. Isn’t that what you did when you killed your brother?”  
She snapped her mouth shut and looked around. “Whatever. Like I said I have something I know you would want.”

Will walked up to them. “I think we’re done socializing with you Margot, you can leave.” Will said to her rudely. “You’ve become a real asshole.” She said under her breath. “Excuse me.” Will stepped forward angrily and Hannibal grabbed his arm. “Emotions, Will.” He said quietly placing a soothing hand on his face. Will calmed instantly, his face shuttered.  
“Let’s take this conversation outside.” Hannibal said releasing Will, he turned back to Margot. “Shall we?” Will downed his wine, and followed them outside. Her driver jumped up from his leaning position against the car. She waved him off turning to Hannibal. “So, you can follow my car to my place…” she started. “We are so NOT going anywhere near your place.” Will interrupted and she glared at him. “What do you have?” Hannibal asked. Margot turned attention back to Hannibal. “Drawings, from the hospital. Alana kept quite a few. They are worth a lot of money.” Will snorted. “She doesn’t need money, she has yours. Hannibal, can we go now?”  
“Look, I made a promise and I intend to keep it.” She sighed frustrated. “Will, I think these drawings are important to Hannibal, I knew that after I saw you two together.” Realization dawned on Hannibal, “I believe I know what you’re talking about.” Will cursed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine.” He said clearly not happy. “Go, we’ll follow you.” He said to Margot.  
“Hannibal.” Will looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, Hannibal placed his hands on both sides of Will’s face. “SShhh, I believe her. Margot will not hurt either of us.” He kissed Will until he was placated.

They got in the car and drove in silence. Hannibal stayed behind Margot’s car even though her already knew where the house was. He looked in the rear-view mirror and spotted Chiyoh’s car lights not far behind him. He rubbed Will’s leg. “Chiyoh is following, ok?” Will nodded but stayed silent as they pulled up in front of the home. Exiting the car, they walked up to Margot, she ushered them in the door. The house was huge with high ceilings and expensive furniture. Typical Verger home. “No one is here, except David and the driver. “Will looked around. “who is David?” he asked  
“Ex military, travels with me as security, don’t worry he’s shockingly passive, plus he’s loyal.” She ushered them into a larger room, book cases lined the walls. She walked over to the safe in the room, opening it she pulled out a roll of papers, walking back she handed them to Hannibal. “She didn’t want to keep them on American soil for some reason.”  
“She didn’t want anyone else to find them I suspect. “He unrolled the papers and smiled. “Will come here.” He said. He sighed and walked over, freezing in surprise when he saw his likeness sketched out on the paper. The next one was Will standing with his hand on the glass that separated the two of them, his eyes haunted. The dates on them ranged from just before the bluff to three years old, just after Hannibal had been incarcerated.  
“Hannibal…” Will whispered, at a loss for words. “This one is my favourite, you came to me for the first time in three years.” Hannibal said with happiness in his voice, Will took a step backwards biting back a sob. Hannibal turned to him quickly gathering him up in his arms. “I’m sorry.” Will cried clinging to him. “Will, we’re together now.” He held his face and looked at him. Will shook his head. “Three years…” He gasped, realization of the time lost dawning on him. Hannibal kissed him gently, “I love you Will. It just took time. You are really stubborn.” Will laughed through his tears, he laid his head down on Hannibal’s shoulder. “How could you love me? How’s it possible?” Hannibal held him tighter, resting his cheek against Will’s curls, breathing in his scent. “Loving you is the easiest decision I have ever made.” Hannibal held him until he calmed, running his fingers through Will’s hair lovingly.  
Margot cleared her throat. “Well, I think alcohol is in order.” She said and walked over to the decanter. She poured three drinks. Will stepped away from Hannibal and accepted the drink, avoiding eye contact with her, he walked away for a moment alone. She gracefully tried to hide the stunned look on her face. The recognition of the intense love these two men felt for each other was impossible to understand. She had never felt that way about anyone in her life.  
Hannibal looked back down at the drawings, he picked them up, gently rolling. “OH, I have a tube for them.” Margot handed him the container. “Thank you, Margot. What will you tell Alana when she discovers them missing?” She shrugged. “Lost them?” Hannibal nodded “We should go.” He said looking at Will perusing the book shelves. “Wait, your drink.” She said handing him a glass. She held hers up. “To promises made. To families.” Hannibal raised his glass.  
Will glanced over at Hannibal, his heart full of emotions he never expected to feel in his life. He looked over to the doorway and froze. Alana was suddenly standing there staring at Hannibal and Margot stunned. Almost like slow motion, he watched her pull a gun out of her purse and pointed it at Hannibal. He called out to Hannibal and rushed in front of Alana as she fired. He intense pain shoot through his chest and he collapsed to the floor and laid there stunned. He saw Hannibal’s face hover over him with intense concern before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya....sorry


	8. Will

Will gasped, sitting up trying to catch his breath. He called out to Hannibal, pulling at his oxygen tubes in a panic. “Hannibal.” He said again frantically. “Will.” He heard someone say. He felt hands on his arms, stopping his agitated movements. “Will.” He looked up toward the voice and froze. “Jack?” his whispered out tying to catch his breath. “Yes Will, it’s Jack, try to stay still. You’re injured.” Will pushed away his hands and tried to sit up, his body fought back against his efforts. “Hannibal.” He called out again. Jack stepped away, concern flashing over his face. The nurse rushed in to see to her patient. She tried to put the oxygen back on his face and he fought her. Jack stepped forward. “Will, calm down, you’re safe now.” He said. Will struggled with her trying to get out the bed. Jack stepped forward trying to help her. “Will, you need to calm down.” Jack said again with unease in his voice.

“I need to call the doctor for a sedative.” She told Jack rushing out of the room. “NO, no.” Will protested, “Where am I?” Will moaned, his entire body hurt. Jack put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “You’re in the hospital.” Will pushed Jack away, “Don’t touch me.” He snarled. “Where’s Hannibal?” Jack frowned at the repeated question, though he thought maybe Will may be worried that Hannibal escaped. “Hannibal is dead Will.” Will froze staring at Jack, emotions crossed his face, ranging from disbelief to anger. “I just saw him, you’re a God damned liar.” He yelled at Jack. “Where the hell is he?” He repeated the question again. The doctor strode in with the nurse tagging behind him. “I hear someone is agitated.” Walking up to Will he watched Will struggle to get out of the bed. “Mr. Graham, if you don’t comply, I will have to sedate you.” Will stood up holding on to the edge of the bed. “Touch me and I’ll have your license.” Will threatened. “I want some clothes.” He demanded, “And I want to see Hannibal.” Jack put up his hand waving the doctor off. “Will, what do you remember about the Dragon?” Will stared at him. “He’s dead.” Was all he said staring Jack down. “You’ve been unconscious for three weeks, we hauled you and Hannibal out of the water. Hannibal is dead.”

“No,” Will stuttered. “That’s not what happened.” He watched Jack’s face, tears threating to spill over but he controlled himself. Clearly upset, he ran a shaky hand over his face. He knew, believed the memories he had were real, but Jack was standing here, telling him a different story. He collapsed to the floor confused and in shock. “Doctor!” Jack said, helping Will up and back into bed. “You’re just…mixed up Will, you were seriously injured.” The doctor stuck a syringe in Will’s IV line. “Hannibal.” Was all he whispered just before his eyes closed. Jack turned to the Doctor. “What the hell was that!?” He asked him impolitely.   
“It’s likely Mr. Graham is suffering side affects of his head injury, his survival from the fall is a miracle.” His put the syringe in a special disposable container on the wall. “Didn’t he have mental issues before this incident?” The doctor asked. “I wouldn’t say someone on the Autism spectrum has mental issues.” Jack said defending his FBI agent. “But he has been through a lot.” The doctor shrugged, “Then it’s a wait and see situation.” Jack scowled at the doctor’s nonchalance.  
Jack looked down at his sleeping agent and sighed with concern in his eyes. Will had confessed to him once that he wanted to run away with Hannibal and that that desire would always be there, even if he didn’t act on it. Obviously, Hannibal’s death was going to have a serious impact on him, but how hard will he react? Jack walked out of the room and saw Molly in the hallway talking frantically with the doctor. She saw Jack and excused herself striding towards him. “What happened? The doctor told me he woke up and was freaking out.” Jack put a hand on her arm. “You need to calm down, you are still recovering from your own health issues.” She shook his hand off, “What’s happening to my husband?” She demanded. Jack sighed. “We don’t know, he woke up agitated asking repeatedly to see Hannibal Lecter, I told him that Doctor Lecter was dead and he…did not react well to the news.”

Molly looked down at the floor sighing. Jack continued. “How much did Will ever tell you about their relationship?” he asked Molly. She shrugged. “Not much, at least I figured…if he said very little it was because there was nothing to say.” She paused. “He was a crazy murderer that ate people, and Will knew this for a long time, what kind of relationship would a sane person want with someone like Hannibal Lecter?” she demanded, trying to defend her husband. Jack spied Freddie Lounds walking towards them. “He’s awake, I want to talk to him.” She demanded rudely. “Ms. Lounds, you are to stay away from Will Graham or I will have you arrested.” Jack threatened her. “On what grounds?” She asked. “Being annoying, for one.” Jack said sarcastically and he pointed down the hallway. “Out!” She scowled and walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will came to slowly. Eyes blinking, he recognized the room, Jack, the entire situation. ‘This can’t be real.’ He thought, ‘I’m hallucinating again.’ The longest nightmare in his life. He covered his face with his hands, crying, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Will.” He dropped his hands and saw Molly standing beside the hospital bed, a small smile, but a lot of concern in her eyes. “Hey, sweet man.” She said holding his hand. He pulled away from her, not wanting her to touch him. She frowned, “Are you going to talk to me?” She asked, not receiving an answer. “Wally is here.” She told him and Will cut her off. “I don’t want to see him…or you.” Will said tersely. He only wanted Hannibal. “Will…I don’t know what happened to you, but I told you I would be here for you, when you got back.”   
Will’s clenched his jaw. “I don’t…” he muttered under his breath. “I don’t want…anything from you or Jack.” He sighed. “Just…divorce me Molly.” She looked like she’d been punched. Pacing the floor, she held back a sob of frustration. “What is wrong with you?” She asked hurting. “I told you I would not be the same.” Will said calmly avoiding eye contact with her. “Yes, I know…but Will.” She protested.  
“I’m in love with someone else.” He said bluntly and she stopped. “What? Who?” Will stared at the ceiling. “Hannibal Lecter?” She whispered and covering her mouth with her hand briefly then anger and disbelief took over. “Just what kind of relationship did you two have?” She demanded and he stared straight at her, the truth in his eyes. “He’s dead! And …you’re crazy.”

She marched out of the room and into the hospital hallway. Jack rushed to her. “What is it.” He asked and she sobbed. “Who the hell is that in there?” She asked waving her hand towards the closed door, “Because that is not Will Graham.”  
“What did he say?” Jack asked, but the look on his face indicated that he really didn’t want to know. “He said to divorce him, that he’s in love…with Hannibal.” She told him with disbelief. “What the hell is wrong with him Jack, what do I not know?” She demanded.  
Jack hesitated, “I don’t know Molly.” “Bullshit!” she cursed. Jack sighed, hands on his hips. “Will once…told me that he wanted to run away with him. When we were going to arrest Hannibal, will called him to warn him.” Jack watched her reaction. “Hannibal was arrested, he was in the mental hospital for three years.” Molly said. “Will didn’t turn him in…Hannibal… surrendered, I figured he moved on. Hannibal wasn’t near him anymore to…manipulate him.”  
“And you dragged him back in again, put him in arms reach of Hannibal, what the fuck Jack!” She paced the hospital hallway. “I didn’t know.” Jack said defending himself. She stopped and looked at him. “You’re a liar.” She walked away quickly, destroyed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The doctor checked Will’s wounds. The stitches on his face itched like hell, his body hurt all over. ‘If this was a hallucination I wouldn’t be in so much pain.’ Will thought. “I want to leave.” He told the doctor. “I wouldn’t advise it Mr. Graham, but frankly I can’t really stop you, but I would advise rest. A lot of it.” Will nodded. “Good, get the papers ready and I need clothes.” The doctor nodded grimly. “I’ll talk to your friend in the hallway about that.”  
“I have no friends.” Will muttered and the doctor sighed.  
He met Jack Crawford in the hallway. “He wants to be signed out.” Jack sighed and looked towards the ceiling. “Can’t you keep him on a hold, there’s something seriously wrong with him.” The doctor shook his head. “He seems pretty lucid to me, I can’t hold him. He asked for clothing, can you take care of that?” Jack nodded and entered the room. Will looked up at him, his face closed to emotions. “You want clothes? Fine I’ll get your stuff.” Jack said with an attitude. “Good.” Was all Will said. “Good, then we are going to the lab, I have something to show you.” Jack told him. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” Will muttered and Jack smiled wearily. “You’ll come, or I’m going to make a request for a seventy-two-hour hold.” Will glared at him but conceded, the faster he got away from these people the better. 

*  
Jack waited in the hallway for Will. He had brought him clothes, ID and money from his home with Molly. She had handed over the bag silently not even asking if and when would come home. “His wedding ring is in the bag.” She said as Jack moved towards the door. “He left it in the hotel when he was working the case.” Jack gave her a sympathetic look and walked out of the house.  
He turned and met Will as he hobbled out of the hospital, pain etched on his face. Jack took his bag. Will could barely hold himself up let alone and bag full of clothes. “You’re coming with me then you can decide what you want after.” He told Will who glared at him. They walked out of the hospital to Jack’s car. Will climbed in silently and slowly, grunting with discomfort. He wanted to see Hannibal desperately, the memories of them together floated around in his head. Jack started the car. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on or what?” He asked Will. “You would think I’m crazy.” Will told him. “Try me.”   
Will sighed and stared out the window. “I don’t think this is real.” Will said to him. “What is real then?” Will stayed silent. “I can’t help you if you won’t talk.” Jack told him. Will continued to stare out the window of the car, his heart ached for Hannibal. 

Jack sighed. “Strange things can happen when people are in a coma Will, there’s been documented stories of people thinking that their coma dreams are real.” Jack waited and was met with silence. “Did Hannibal do that to your face?” Jack asked and Will whipped his head around. “NO!” he exclaimed. “It was Dolarhyde.”   
“Calm down, it was just a question. It wouldn’t have been the first time Hannibal carved you up.” Will scowled. “Do me a favor Jack, don’t talk about Hannibal. You don’t know anything about him.” Jack clamped his mouth shut, but not for long. “What’s the last thing you remember? Did Hannibal push you over the bluff? Was he trying to kill both of you?” Will laughed bitterly. “No, he most certainly did not, he saved my life. In more ways than you can imagine.”  
“We pulled you out of the water Will.” Jack said and Will shook his head. “NO, Hannibal did.” Jack looked at him. “Is this your coma dream Will, that you and Hannibal survived and ran away together?” Will returned to silent mode. “Do you think that really makes sense Will, after all these years. All of a sudden you run away with Hannibal. Think about it?” Jack pulled into FBI head quarters. He turned to Will, “This is real.”

Will followed Jack reluctantly through the parking lot. This was the last place he wanted to be. Pushy Jack and a bunch of other people standing around staring at him, waiting for him to say something disturbing or freak out. Whispers behind his back about how unstable he was, that he couldn’t pass the psych evaluation and become a full-fledged agent. Too unstable. Hannibal never treated him like he was too unstable, he treated him like he was unique; one of a kind. Hannibal, in his own way, worshipped him; valued him and loved him. Or maybe he was just crazy like everyone assumed.  
He hobbled down the hallway with his head down, shoulders hunched. He was starting to feel like the old Will. The new Will was starting to fade. His boldness; laughter; the freedom he felt around Hannibal was disappearing. “Will.” Someone said his voice and he looked up. Alana walked towards him, her arm stretched out to touch him. His stride faltered and stepped away from her, she dropped her arm, her smile fading. “How are you?” She asked. Will ignored her and took a wide berth around her, following Jack into the lab. Jack exchanged a look with her. “Did you call Doctor Bloom in to psycho analyze me Jack? Remember how well that went the first time you had a shrink do that?” Will said brusquely. “Why am I here?” Jack nodded to Price and the man stepped around the table, not even acknowledging Will, mostly because of the look on Will’s face. Jack stepped up to the table and pulled the sheet back off the body on the table. 

Will stopped stunned, shock registering on his face. He stumbled backwards falling to the cold lab floor. “No…” he stammered out. Alana rushed forward, “Damn it Jack, what are you doing!?” She exclaimed rushing to Will who had begun to hyperventilate on the floor. She crouched down to help Will and he shoved her hard. Alana fell back, hitting her head on the floor and the air was knocked out of her. Will crawled to the autopsy table, pulling himself up with much difficulty.  
“Hannibal.” Will sobbed running his hands over his dead body shaking uncontrollably. Pale cold skin covered in bruises and an hideous autopsy scar wreaking his once beautiful skin. He gently caressed Hannibal's cold face, leaning in he kissed his dead lips. His despair turned into hate and his gaze met Jack’s shocked one. “What have you done?” He swung at Jack with all the strength he had left, his fist connecting with Jack’s jaw, knocking him down. Rage took over as he jumped on Jack striking him until he felt hands pull him off of Jack. “Get a damn sedative!” Alana screamed at Price. Will stopped struggling and collapsed on the floor, his rage switching back to desolation. Alana went to him to comfort him but he heard nothing. The buzz in his head was loud and all he could feel was the cold floor against his cheek as he tried to will himself out of this nightmare he was stuck in.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How could you do that Jack, after everything you told me?” She admonished Jack, pacing the hospital hallway where they had returned with an awake but unresponsive Will. “You told me he was delusional about Hannibal and needed help. How could you...” she was at a loss for words. Jack was holding an ice-pack to his face. “I was trying to help.” He protested. “Really. Will believes he’s in love with Hannibal, delusional or not, you don’t dump a dead body of a loved one in front of someone. How would you feel if someone had done that with Bella?” Jack glared at her. “That’s a low blow and totally not the same.”  
She stopped pacing. “It is to him.” She shook her head. “I’m going in to see him, I think it would be a good idea if you stay away.” She knocked and entered into the room. “Hi.” She said softly to Will. He was lying on the bed on his side, staring at the wall. “I want to apologize for what happened. If I had known what Jack was up to I would have stopped him.” Will stayed silent and immobile. His blood shot watery eyes the only indication of his emotional state. She laid her hand on his and he yanked it away. “Don’t touch me.” He muttered weakly. Alana sighed, “I’m here to help Will. What can I do?”  
“Nothing, the doctor is releasing me.” He told her and she hesitated. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She started but he cut her off. “I told the doctor what happened, he’s on my side. I’m being released. Again.”  
Alana changed tactics. “I want to talk about…Hannibal. I think you’re in denial about what happened and created a false memory.” Will laughed hysterically at her comment. “Go away Doctor Bloom.” He continued to laugh. “Will, I believe you are suffering from traumatic brain injury or another brain issue…” He pressed the nurses button shaking his head. “Will, it’s not the first time you’ve been through this…” The nurse walked in the room. “Can you get her out of here.” Will asked the nurse and she turned to Alana. “Miss, you need to leave if the patient requests you do so.” The nurse told her. Alana protested. “I’m a doctor and I’m trying to help him.” Will spoke up angrily. “She’s not my doctor and I want her out.”  
The doctor walked in with Jack hovering behind him. Will became enraged at the site of Jack. “Get them out!” He yelled becoming agitated. The nurse hovered over Will trying to calm him as the Doctor ordered Alana and Jack out. “You’re upsetting my patient, you need to leave or I will get security.” Alana started to protest and was interrupted. “I know what you did to him, he lost a loved one and you didn’t emotional prepare him to view the body. Get out. No wonder my patient is distressed.”  
“A loved one! Has everyone gone insane?” Jack raged as he was being pushed out the door, Alana followed quickly behind him. “Are happy now Jack?” She snarled at him and walked away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will stepped over the threshold into his motel room. Slamming the door behind him, he dropped his bag on the nearest chair and limped tiredly into the bathroom. Flipping the light on he flinched at the site of his bruised and battered face in the mirror, the florescent lights emphasizing the dark circles under his eyes. His eyes fluttered closed and imagined Hannibal walking into the bathroom and wrapping his comforting arms around his waist, whispering loving words into his ear about how beautiful he was. Will roared with anger and smashed his hand into the mirror shattering it, sinking to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. After a few moments, he forced himself to calm and rise from the cold tile. Walking over to the bed he sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. Turning on the lamp he picked up the phone receiver calling the motel office. He cleared his throat, raw from his emotional outburst. “Ya, I need a phone number for a car rental place…one that will bring the car to me.” He paused and wrote down the number on the notepad beside the phone. “Ya, thanks.” He hung up and dialed the number the voice on the other end gave him. “I need a car…brought to me…” He gave his credit card info and location and ended the conversation, he swung his legs up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.  
He stared at the small table and two chairs sitting in front of the window and thought of Hannibal, smiling at a memory…

Hannibal sat at the table enjoying his breakfast, he looked at Will. “I would apologize for my analytical ambush but I know I will soon be apologizing again and you’ll tire of that eventually so I have to consider using apologies barely.”  
Will concentrated on his breakfast, face blank, almost bored. “Just keep it professional.” Hannibal regarded Will for a moment before responding. “Or we could socialize like adults.” He ate some of his eggs. “God forbid we become friendly.”  
Will looked at Hannibal. “I don’t find you that interesting.” Hannibal paused with a small smile. “You will."  
‘Interesting would be an understatement’. Will thought and he eventually fell asleep, lonely and saddened by his memories. 

*  
After showering, Will dressed, refolded his clothes, and began to place them in the bag when he noticed a gold wedding band. He picked it up, looking at it for a moment and then turned and placed it on the nightstand. After showering he had popped a slightly unacceptable amount of pain killers and was starting to feel the buzz, but at least he would be able to drive without suffering an uncomfortable amount of pain.  
He zipped the bag closed and walked out of the room into the morning light, slamming the door behind him. “Go away Doctor Bloom.” He grumbled without looking up, he walked to the rental car and chucked his bag in the back seat. “Will, I just want to talk.” She said walking over to the car. Will chuckled but was mostly annoyed. “No, you want to psycho analyze me. What? You need to fill a quota of crazy people in your state hospital. Maybe put me in Hannibal’s old room.” The words cut through him as he said them and he grimaced. “Will…” He cut her off. “And while you’re at it, tell Jack to piss off too.” He climbed in the driver’s seat and tried to close the door but Alana stopped him. “Back off Alana, you don’t want to make me angry.” He said threateningly. She saw something in his eyes that made her step back. He slammed the car door, started the engine and drove away. “Are you going to follow him.” She asked Jack who stepped up beside her. “Already am.” He said and then turned to walk away.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will pulled up to the bluff house, turned off the engine and sat behind the wheel. Time passed and the sun started to set. Shadows started to crawl across the ground. He sighed, exited the car and walked towards the house. He tried the front door to discover it was locked. Old police tape that was once draped across the entry way, flapped in the breeze, attached only on one side now. He returned to his car and fished a crowbar out of the trunk, walked back and smashed the door handle and lock off. He entered slowly, closing the door behind him. The window that had shattered when the Dragon attacked was sealed off with a giant piece of plywood. Everything was still in the house, the piano; furniture and a variety of boxes labelled ‘evidence’ were scattered around. He explored the house, probably still in the hands of the FBI which is why he was able to find a small stocked wine fridge and cellar for reds. He chose a bottle and thought back to that night when Hannibal walked into the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine for the both of them. The bottle had shattered along with the window and his life. He fished around the immaculate kitchen drawers to find a bottle opener. Pouring a glass of wine, he wandered from room to room. Coming across a bedroom, he opened the closet door and ran his hands over the neatly organized clothing that hung before him. They were Hannibal’s. ‘They had his scent. This house had his scent.’ Will thought. Or maybe he was just imagining it did.  
He wanted to explore, to look through drawers and hidden places but thought there was no point. He still believed everything wasn’t real. Even the glass of wine he held in his hand wasn’t real. The only thing that felt real was the ache in his chest. The pain had been there since his woke up and looked into Jack’s eyes instead of Hannibal’s. Leaving the bedroom, he wandered back into the living room and stared at the plywood window. Placing his wine on the piano he walked over to the door, opened it and stepped outside. The light from the house cast a glow over the grounds. The blood that had fallen from the three men who fought here still stained the ground. He closed his eyes and saw Hannibal, fighting in all his glory. Tearing the Dragons neck open with his teeth, grabbing Will’s hand to help him stand up. His breath caught in his throat as he heard Hannibal’s words echo in his memory. “This is all I ever wanted for you Will, for both of us.” A tear rolled down Will’s face as he remembered the feel of his head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder, his hands clutching at his sides. 

“Will!” He recognized the voice belonging to Alana and cursed, spinning around. “Damn it, why won't you leave me alone.” He cursed. She took a small step towards him and he backed up. “Will, just come inside and talk to me, please.” Alana begged. “What do you want me to talk about Alana? Hannibal?” Will paced angrily,” How is talking to you going to get him back?” She stepped forward again, watching with worried eyes as Will skirted closer to the edge of the bluff. “I can help you get past whatever you are going through. I can help you get better; get back to Molly.”  
“I don’t want to go back to her, you or the FBI.” He yelled. “That way is hell.” He said pointed towards the house and calmed all of a sudden. “This way…” pointing towards the bluff, “Is Hannibal.” Realization dawned on him and he turned and looked towards the blue sky, he heard the crashing waves far below him and smiled. 

“Will come away from the edge, please.” She pleaded as he walked closer. “JACK!” she yelled out and he came running around the side of the house. “Jack stop him.” She said desperately. Jack pulled his gun out. “Will, step back.” He ordered. Will glanced at him and laughed. “A gun? You never negotiated someone off an edge before, have you? That’s generally the wrong tactic.”   
“Will, you will die if you go over, no one is that lucky.” Jack told him walking closer. Will had a serene look on his face. “So be it. I’d rather be dead than here without him.” Will stepped over the edge and fell into darkness.


	9. Hannibal

Hannibal turned at the sound of Will calling out to him with alarm. A gun shot echoed through the room and he actually flinched at the sound. He watched Will fall to the floor with a heavy thud, stunned for only a second, he rushed to Will and dropped to his knees to apply pressure to Will’s chest. Blood seeped through his fingers. “Will, what have you done?” He said angrily and shock. “She was… going to kill you.” He choked out, gasping for air and his eyes fluttered closed.  
“No, no Will, wake up.!” he ordered as is person suit collapsed all around him, he looked up at a stunned Margot. She ran to the door and screamed out. “DAVID!” She saw Alana raise her gun again. “ALANA, no!” Margot stepped in front of her. “He was going to leave us alone.” She cried, ripping the gun out of her hands.   
A man ran into the room, “Did I hear a gunshot?” He said. He saw Hannibal on the floor with Will and hurried over. “Is he still alive?” David asked. Hannibal nodded. “He’s not breathing properly.”

“There’s a room down the hallway full of medical supplies, pick him up and follow me. Quickly!” he ordered Hannibal, who looked like he was walking the fine line between breaking down to committing murder. Hannibal gathered up Will in his arms and rushed down the hallway into the room the man named David spoke of. It resembled a bedroom converted to an ER room, fully stocked.   
“Mason Verger kept a room like this in all his houses, thank God Margot never got rid of everything.” He rushed, grabbing a tray he dumped supplies on it. “Put him on the gurney.” He ordered again. Hannibal gently laid Will down and ripped his shirt open. Flustered, all his medical training went out the window. “We have to seal the wound, that’s why he can’t breathe. His lung has collapsed.” David said taping a plastic bandage over Will’s bullet wound, leaving one corner open so air could escape. David picked up a large needle and felt around Will’s rib cage, he inserted the needle and pulled the plunger up. Will’s breathing improved slightly. “You’re a doctor, right?” David asked.   
Hannibal caressed Will’s face and David yelled at him. “HEY! You want your friend to live? You have to wake up.” Hannibal blinked at the man yelling at him. “He needs a chest tube.” Hannibal said stepping into Doctor mode and David nodded. “You’re doing it, I want to get that ultrasound machine turned on and set up.” Hannibal rushed around the bed, wiping the blood away he felt for the right spot. Picking up a scalpel, his hand shook. It startled him, he held a scalpel all the time but now he was shaking. He mentally beat himself up for being weak and forced himself to perform the task at hand. “I’m sorry Will.” He whispered cutting into Will’s side, he grabbed a chest tube and inserted it carefully. “Place some gauze and tape it. There’s not a lot of blood coming out, that’s good.” David told Hannibal watching the preoccupied man closely. “I know that you know what you are doing, it’s just that I’m not close to him and you are clearly upset. So, no offence.” Hannibal looked at him. “None taken.”

He turned on the ultrasound, flicked on the screen and placed the wand on Will’s chest. “Heart rate monitor, over there.” He said briskly pointing behind Hannibal without looking up from the screen. Hannibal dragged the machine over, plugged it in and turned it on. He placed the leads on Will’s chest and the machine beeped erratically. “I think the bullet nicked his lung, which is better than going straight through. Damn bullet probably hit a rib first.” He looked at Hannibal. “Rebound bullet wound, way better than the alternative.” Hannibal frowned. “Better would have been him not getting shot at all.” David moved the wand around. “I agree, but a nicked lung can heal on its own. We can’t operate here, that’s how it’s better.”   
David put down the wand. “I want to roll him. Can you help me? “Hannibal nodded. “We should try and clean the blood first, geez he’s a bleeder.” David commented randomly wiping him down with gauze, “But his BP is good.” Hannibal rolled Will cautiously, not wanting to disturb the tube sticking out of his side. He most definitely knew how well Will bled as he had witnessed it more than once. “Will he need a transfusion?” Hannibal asked. He knew Will’s blood type but wondered how they would get it. “I don’t think so, but I’m a universal donor if he needs any and I have no blood diseases.” David noted the exit wound. “Can you hold him like that for a bit, I want to stitch him up.” Hannibal held Will on his side while David expertly and quickly stitched up his back. “How long have you been a doctor?” Hannibal asked, giving David a once over. “Not long, finished med school and did two tours in the middle east. A lot of bullets there.” Hannibal looked at him and noted the short military cut, shaved close to the head. There was a jagged scar across his cheek from his left ear to his jaw. He was around Will’s age but looked older. War did that to people. “Ok, lay him back down.” And Hannibal lowered Will gently. David peeled the bandage off of Will’s chest and started stitching up the wound there. Hannibal held Will’s hand, he leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Stay with me Will. You have to…” He hid his face from the stranger, not wanting to show weakness as tears formed in his eyes. “He’s doing alright.” David said quietly, trying to reassure Hannibal.   
Hannibal glanced up to see Margot enter with a distraught Alana trailing behind her. “Get her out of here Margot or I’ll kill her.” He threatened with rage in his eyes. Alana took a step back. “I didn’t mean to shoot him…”  
“No, just me.” He cut her off. “You didn’t count on Will taking a bullet for me, saving me. You don’t know anything about him. About us.” Hannibal stood up straight, and you could see him slip in murder mode. “Out Alana.” Margot said seriously pushing her out the door. “You better hope he lives.” She said to her while staring back into Hannibal’s cold eyes. David finished his work on Will. The man shook his head and laughed. “I fail to see what’s so amusing.” Hannibal growled. “You misunderstand me. Do you know what the odds are of getting a bullet to the chest and have it deflected off the rib cage. Because that’s exactly what happened.”

He looked around the room. “This guy is lucky. I could use an x-ray.” He looked at Hannibal. “You think these rich people have one of those?” Hannibal stayed silent and looked down at Will, gently running a bloody hand through his dark curls. “I’m going to ask Margot.” He said walking out of the room. Hannibal watched him leave and turned back to Will, kissing the unconscious man softly on his lips. “My Will, you’re going to get a serious lecture when you wake up.” Hannibal laid his head down on the uninjured side of Will’s chest and listened to his heart beat. Closing his eyes, he wrapped one arm around Will’s narrow waist, holding him tightly.  
Voices interrupted his moment and he looked up to see Margot walking back in with David. “There’s a portable one in the large cupboard over there.” She pointed, while taking in the scene before her. Wide eyes, watching Hannibal hold Will possessively. “How is he?” She asked feeling the weight of Hannibal’s icy stare. “Do you really care?” He commented and turned his attention back to his Will.   
“Will never did anything to me, nor have you.” She told him. Hannibal brushed Will’s hair off his forehead. “Your lack of ill will can’t save Alana if he dies.” He said. Margot sighed. “She walked in and saw you. How did you expect her to react? Last time you saw her you promised you would kill her.” Hannibal scoffed at her comment. “This is the second time she threatened me with a gun, except this time she hurt someone I care about.” 

David walked over with a portable X-ray machine. “Let’s get a look inside him. I want to make sure my guess is correct.” He set up the machine and Hannibal moved out of the way. Hannibal had never used one before and asked how it worked. “It sends the image to the screen instead of having to print actual film. I’ve used it in the field.” Hannibal knew the “Field” in question was his tour in the army. “Why are you helping us?” Hannibal asked curiously. “I’m not going to stand by and watch a man bleed to death.” David x-rayed Will, taking a couple of shots. “Do you know who we are?” Hannibal asked and David nodded silently. “Are you going to turn us in?” Hannibal asked, preparing to kill everyone in this house. David silently shook his head no and Hannibal asked why. “I honestly don’t know.” David answered with curiosity in his eyes.  
He stared at the screen. “Look here and here.” He pointed to the screen. “Two ribs are cracked, no fragments though.” He put the machine away. “I want to do another ultra sound. Have a look at his heart and lungs just to be sure I didn’t miss anything. He’ll have the chest tube in for a bit.” Hannibal ran a hand over his face tiredly. He watched David move the wand over Will’s chest again while he stared at the screen. “This scar on his stomach is insane.” He went to run his fingers over it and Hannibal grabbed his wrist stopping him. “Concentrate on the bullet wound.” Hannibal growled releasing David. No one touched Will there but him. David nodded apologetically. “Sorry, Doctor curiosity. Ms. Verger, any chance you have IV antibiotics in that medical fridge over there?” He asked not looking up. Margot took a step forward from the corner she had been silently standing in. “No, we don’t have anything like that.”  
Hannibal spoke up. “I do, at my home.” David looked at him. “Well, we need it. I suppose you don’t trust anyone here to get it?” David asked, knowing Hannibal wouldn’t leave Will’s side. “I know someone, I’ll be right back.” He hesitated, unwilling to leave Will. “He’ll be fine.” David told him. “I won’t leave him alone.” Hannibal reluctantly left the room and walked down the hallway to the front door. 

Stepping out into the night, Chiyoh appeared. She gave him a once over seeing all the blood. “Is Will ok?” Hannibal took a deep breath and looked at her. “I don’t know. He’s alive.” He told her. “We need IV antibiotics, saline and pain killers.” Chiyoh nodded and turned to leave and Hannibal’s voice made her pause. “Bring Beau and everything you think we might need.” Hannibal said to her. He turned and went back into the house. Alana stood with Margot whispering furiously. “I don’t care.” Margot was saying, “I made a deal and I’m keeping it and so will you. You will tell no one or else.” She threatened.   
Hannibal’s jaw clicked as he strode past them. It took everything he had to not attack Alana. He walked back into the room, reaching Will, he took his hand. “How is he?” He asked David. “He is stable.” David answered but Hannibal was not happy with his answer, “When is he going to wake up?” Hannibal asked, worried. David smiled softly and reassuringly. “I’m sure he will soon, just give him time.” He had noticed a second bite mark while stitching Will and glanced at Hannibal quickly saying nothing because he didn’t want to entice his anger. He had realized after being told not to touch Will’s stomach scar that Hannibal was probably responsible for most of his marks. ‘Territorial.’ David thought.  
“Can I do anything?” Margot asked from the doorway. Hannibal scowled and David turned to her. “Yes, please get some warm water and a cloth.” She left and returned with the items a few minutes later. David looked at Hannibal. “We’ll give you some privacy with him.” He said walking out of the room, Margot trailing behind him.

Hannibal dipped the cloth and began to wash the blood from Will gently. “Please Will, wake up for me, so I can hear your voice and know you are going to be alright.” He was met with silence and sighed. “You are going to like the new house. It’s right next to a river and when you are better you can fish to your hearts content.” He rinsed the cloth and wiped Will’s face. Leaning in he kissed Will gently on his lips. “I am very cross with you, making me worry like this. I never had these problems before you.” Hannibal smiled slightly. “All these emotions are very inconvenient.” Hannibal gazed at him, noting his stillness. Will was never this still, even when he slept. “You’re not done ‘becoming’ yet Will…you have just started.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “If you could best a dragon you can beat this.”  
David returned. He cleared his throat announcing himself. “Sorry. Margot said there is a more comfortable hospital bed under that drop cloth.” Hannibal nodded and David pulled the cloth of the bed and Hannibal moved the gurney over beside the bed. “I’ll move him.” He said to David, picking up Will and placing him on the new bed. David was making sure his chest tube was ok when Margot walked in with blankets and handed them to David. Hannibal removed Will’s shoes and socks. He slipped Will’s blood-stained pants off leaving him in boxer shorts. “Here. Blankets.” David said watching Hannibal care for Will. “I’ve never loved anyone the way you care for this man. It must be exhilarating and heartbreaking at the same time.”  
Hannibal tucked the blanket around Will. “How would you know how I feel, you are a stranger?” He muttered. “If you don’t want people to know how you feel about him, you need to work on your poker face.” David told him blandly and Hannibal looked irritated but mumbled. “I know. I find it difficult…to mask my feelings for him.”   
“Why do you feel you have to hide your feelings at all?” David asked sitting down and sighing. Hannibal looked at the man. “I’m afraid that someone may attempt to use Will against me, if they ever discover I’m alive.” He suddenly looked tired. “Chiyoh I can trust. But Alana and Margot, no.” David analyzed Hannibal words. “Leave him then, if your afraid of what may happen. The best thing to do is let him go.” Hannibal glared at him. “That’s not going to happen, I won’t leave him nor would he leave me.” David smiled knowingly. “Then accept the fact that he is changing you and the consequences that come with that.”

Hannibal stood up straight. “For a man that doesn’t know us, you seem pretty opinionated.” David looked away contemplating his words. “Yes, I’ve changed since I came back to civilization. Hannibal said nothing and returned his attention to Will and the conversation between the two men fell silent.  
A short time later Chiyoh walked in with the medicine. “I brought clothes for both of you…among other things.” She handed Hannibal a gun and he tucked it into his waist band. “Thank you. Beau?” He inquired.  
“In the other room. I didn’t think you would want her jumping up on Will.” He nodded and pulled a chair up beside Will’s bed and took a hold of his hand. “Hannibal.” Chiyoh looked guilty. “I’m sorry, I…” Hannibal looked at her and shook his head. “It’s not your fault, It’s mine. We shouldn’t have come here.” David worked on Will’s IV. “If you want to get cleaned up, I’ll stay with him.” David said. Hannibal hesitated again. He was covered in Will’s blood, not that he was bothered by it, but when Will woke up he didn’t want to shock him. Chiyoh handed him a bag with clothes. “I’ll guard the door.” She told him and Hannibal looked back at Will. “I won’t leave his side.” David promised again.


	10. Family

Hannibal shot up out of his chair at the sound of Will whimpering. “Hannibal.” Will cried out and Hannibal took his hand. “I’m here.” Will’s face was damp with perspiration, his eyes closed, he thrashed weakly on the bed. David walked across the room tiredly rubbing his eyes. “Is he alright?”  
“He’s feverish.” Hannibal said quietly. “Dreaming.” David picked up a thermometer and ran it over Will’s forehead. “103.” David muttered checking Will’s bullet wound and chest tube. “They look fine to me. We should move him quickly to check the exit wound.” He told Hannibal who ran a cold cloth over Will’s face, watching him flinch away from the sensation. “Alright, quickly.” Hannibal agreed and rolled Will gently and David checked under the bandage. “Ok, lay him back down. No sign of infection.”  
“Hannibal.” He moaned in his sleep. “I’m here Will.” Hannibal said again wiping a tear away from Will’s cheek. “Cold…” Will muttered in his sleep. “Water…cold.” He shivered, trapped in his nightmare. Hannibal pulled a blanket over him sighing. “Water?” David questioned.  
“He’s dreaming about the bluff.” Hannibal told him. “That story was true?” David said incredulous. “Holy hell, how did you two survive that?”  
Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s damp curls. “I don’t know, we just did. It’s in the past now.” David grunted. “For you maybe, he feels guilty if you ask me.” Hannibal frowned. “How could you possibly know that?” he demanded harshly and then sighed looking at David apologetically. “Yes, he feels guilty, he struggles with it even though I thought we already settled the issue.”

“Your intimate relationship is new?” David asked and Hannibal smiled softly. “Will is still…accepting his feelings. I, on the other hand, have wanted him for a long time.” David studied the man before him, a hundred questions went through his head but he kept them to himself. Sometimes not prying is the best policy. He turned and went back to his chair. “If his fever gets worse, or doesn’t get better, we’ll try a stronger antibiotic.” Hannibal told him and David nodded. “Just wait it out. You should get some rest.” Hannibal pulled the chair closer. “No, I need to stay with him and make sure he’s alright.”  
Chiyoh stepped into the room. “Hannibal, I’ll sit with him, you should rest. He needs you strong.” He looked from her, back to Will who was muttering incoherently in his sleep and stepped away from the bed. Chiyoh took his place. Hannibal watched her lean in and whisper something to Will in a low voice. Words only meant for him. His family was finally coming together, but without Will, it was nothing.  
*

Will’s eyes fluttered open slowly, groaning he turned his head and his eyes met Chiyohs. He blinked and looked around becoming aware of his surroundings he panicked and tried to sit up. The abrupt movement causing him to cry out in pain. “Will, stay still.” She said pushing down on his shoulders. “Hannibal.” Will cried out jerking Hannibal from a deep sleep, flying out of his chair, he rushed over and Chiyoh stepped aside. He gripped Will’s arm firmly. “I’m here, lay still.” Will was stunned into silence when he eyes met Hannibal’s. He felt Hannibal’s hand on his face and he leaned into his touch. “Is this real?” Will asked with a confused voice. “What in particular?” Hannibal said frowning. Will blinked and looked around confused. “They told me you were dead. I saw your dead body.” Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand. “Are you real?” Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will. “I’m real and alive. Your mind is playing tricks on you. Will, the bluff is in the past. You have to let it go.” Will closed his eyes groaning. “It was so real. Jack was there and you were dead. He showed me your body.” He was becoming agitated. Hannibal hushed him, holding his face. “Will, it was all in your mind. You were shot and had a fever.”

David walked over slowly, watching the exchange between the two men. He stepped up to the bed. “Hey, let me check your temperature.” He picked up the thermometer and Will flinched away from him. “Don’t touch me!” he snapped. “Will, calm down.” Hannibal said firmly and he took the thermometer from David, taking Will’s temperature himself. “99.” He said to David. “Will, this is David. He saved your life.” “Hannibal helped.” David interjected. Will looked everywhere but at David. “Ok.” He muttered and Hannibal chuckled. “I’ll give you a pass on your manners, considering what you have just been through.”

“So…” David started talking. “You pushed Hannibal and yourself over the bluff eh?” Will spun his gaze to David sputtering with irritation. “Wha…t?” Hannibal frowned but stayed silent, curious of where this was going. David examined Will’s chest tube and Will grunted with pain. “Swan dive…why did you do it?” Will looked at Hannibal. “Who is this guy…” He swung his gaze back to David. “Who the hell are you?” He tried to sit up and cried out in pain. “Ya, I wouldn’t move. It’ll hurt like hell, so…the bluff…you were saying.” Will sputtered, at a loss for words. “I wasn’t saying anything…” David examined the bruising around Will’s bullet wound. “Are you going to answer the question? Why, I mean if you wanted him dead you wouldn’t have jumped in front of a bullet to save him.” 

“I WAS AFRAID!” Will yelled at him. David leaned over him intimidatingly. “Of what? How you felt about him? That you liked murdering that killer?” Will fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. “Yes…” David lifted his eyebrow. “And now…Are you still afraid of how you feel about him now? Maybe you want to ditch him and go home. Back to the FBI?” Will shook his head. “No…I… love him.” Will said flustered. He had never said it out loud to anyone but Hannibal.  
David stood up. “Hhmmm…good. Maybe you should stop wasting your time feeling guilty and start your life with him. Life’s too short to let guilt and fear control you.” He fit an oxygen tube around Will’s face. “Here, oxygen. Deep breaths.” David ordered with a smile and Will was stunned into silence. “Until your lung heals your going to have pain breathing. You’re going to feel like a seventy- year old man who smoked two packs of cigarettes a day for his entire life.” He looked at Hannibal. “I need to look at his exit wound again.”  
“Will, roll to your side for me.” Hannibal asked quietly. He helped Will move and gazed down at him with humor in his eyes. “I’m so glad you’re enjoying my torture.” Will muttered sarcastically, looking embarrassed at his confession. “I am pleased you feel so strongly about me and are not afraid to tell people.” Hannibal told him. “Ok, I’m done.” David said looking at the both of them. Hannibal seemed thrilled with Will’s confession and Will was clearly irritated. “I did a stint in psychiatry… It wasn’t for me.”  
Will snorted. “Really…shocker.” Will gazed at Hannibal with love in his eyes. “I think I prefer your way.” Hannibal brushed Will’s hair off his forehead. “I framed you for murder and stabbed you.” Will clung to his hand. “The first one is your fault, the second one mine. I hurt your feelings.” David fiddled with the ultrasound machine. “And you should never hurt the feelings of a brutal killer.” They both looked at David with surprise. “I’ll…take a walk.” He said trying not to laugh as he left the room. Chiyoh who had been silent through the entire exchange followed David, looking impressed. 

Will rubbed his chest and attempted a deep breath, only to start coughing. “Easy Will.” Hannibal said as Will clutched his hand tightly. “Help me move over, I want to hold you.” Will asked. Hannibal climbed in beside him. Will rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder with a deep sigh. “I missed you.” Will told him, running a hand under his shirt to caress Hannibal’s stomach. “And you scared the hell out of me. I didn’t like that feeling at all.”  
“I want to go home… I mean home with you.” Will said nervously and Hannibal squeezed his hand through his shirt. “I knew what you meant.” Hannibal assured him. “I want to leave for France as soon as possible.” Will pleaded. “Sshhh Will, you have to recover and I’m not putting you at risk…more than I already have.”  
“You don’t blame yourself, do you?” Will asked and received silence. “Hannibal, it’s not your fault.” He paused. “I don’t know if I can keep your promise.” Hannibal looked at him, “But I will keep it if you want me to.” Hannibal knew he was referring to Alana, he also could see the fury behind Will’s calm demeanor. He wanted to exact revenge on Alana for both of them. “No one threatens you and gets away with it.” Will told him. Hannibal’s heart skipped a beat. Though he has spent his entire life taking care of himself, Will’s possessiveness and protective nature towards him surprised him. It made Hannibal feel accepted and loved for the first time in a long time. “We shouldn’t have come here.” Hannibal said with anger in his voice. “I’m sorry Will, my sentimental attachment to those drawings almost killed you. It was stupid.”

Will shifted to look at Hannibal’s face. “No, I don’t blame you, so please stop.” Will said worriedly. “Are your feelings for me too much of an inconvenience? Are you going to…leave me?” Hannibal looked stunned. “What! No. Never.” He ran his hand through Will’s messy curls possessively. “You are mine, and I’m not leaving your side.” Will sighed and closed  
his eyes, enjoying the feel of Hannibal’s fingers running through his hair. Hannibal seemed to have a fascination with his curls and he noticed that he often caressed him that way. Will had quickly become used to the sensation lulling him to sleep at night. “I love it when you do that.” He whispered happily.  
Hannibal shifted up onto his elbow and looked down at Will. He cupped his face gently and ran his thumb across Will’s lower lip. He leaned in and kissed Will slowly, groaning when Will opened his mouth inviting Hannibal’s tongue in to deepen the kiss. Will lifted his hand, intending to touch Hannibal but the movement caused him to grunt with pain. Hannibal pulled away and Will groaned in protest. “I’m fine.” He complained but Hannibal hushed him. “You should be resting.” Will rolled his eyes. “Yes…but I’d rather be kissing you, among other things.” Hannibal reluctantly rolled off the bed. “Will Graham, you just got shot in the chest, you need to rest not think about…sex.” Will looked at him tiredly, a small smile creeped up. “You started it, and you want it too. So, don’t lecture me.” Hannibal sat down, “You should sleep.” He said ignoring Will’s comment. 

“Hannibal, you know I want you. All of you. I don’t expect you to adapt or change.” Will told him seriously and Hannibal regarded him thoughtfully. Will’s comments were more reassurance for himself than Hannibal. He wanted Hannibal to know he was with him, body and soul. From murder to love making and the quiet in between. “You talk like we are running out of time. It’s been a little over a week since we arrived in Portugal.” Will sighed. “It seems longer. So much has happened.”  
“Good things I hope.” He watched Will’s pale face fill with color. “Yes, but if I can avoid being shot or stabbed for awhile that would be great.” Will muttered. “Besides that, yes good things.” He answered quietly.” But I want more. Am I being greedy?” Hannibal shook his head. “Not to me. Are you happy?”  
“Yes, though sometimes I feel …a little overwhelmed. All of this, us, is new.” Hannibal tilted his head, he wasn’t concerned by what Will was telling him. Just curious. “You can talk to me about anything, anytime you need to.”  
“You were already worried about my doubts, you said as much. I didn’t want to burden you.” Hannibal leaned forward in his chair. “I’d rather be burdened than worried and in the dark.” He sighed and Will smiled. “I know, I’m an inconvenience.” Hannibal leaned back and crossed his legs, contemplating his next words.

“What do you think of David?” Will’s eyes widened at the question. “I’m not sharing you.” He stated bluntly and Hannibal chuckled. “No…my one and only. I just thought he could help with your recovery and in return we could help him.” Will’s eyes narrowed. “With what? Becoming dinner?” Hannibal rolled his eyes, which was a rare occurrence. “He’s dying. I thought he would like to spend his time in France instead of with Alana and Margot.”  
“How do you know he’s…” Will stopped talking at the look on Hannibal’s face. “Yes, of course you know. What happened to the ‘no strange men’ rule?” Hannibal sighed. “If he so much as shows any sexual interest in you, I’ll shorten his already short life span. Plus, what are the odds that you will attract another man…again?” Will chuckled and grimaced with pain. “You love collecting people, don’t you? You collected me.” He said sarcastically. Hannibal stood up and leaned in to kiss Will. “I met you. Became fascinated by you. Wanted you and now I have you. I’m never letting you go.” He took his hand and kissed his finger tips. “Everyone else is a manipulation. Will you deny me my pleasure?” Will groaned. “No, but if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I’ll kill him where he stands.” He sighed. “Once I’m not completely useless again.” Hannibal smiled at Will’s protectiveness. “Let me figure out how soon we can move you. At least to the beach house, and don’t say anything to David. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”  
“Why are you assuming he’s aware of his illness?” Will asked. Hannibal straightened. “Because no one gives a speech about life being too short unless they know it’s going to be for them.” Will watched him stroll out of the room. He swore he could see him slip into his person suit.  
^

*  
David stared at Hannibal with surprise on his face. After asking Chiyoh to stay close to Will. He pulled the man aside and made his request. Now Hannibal sat there, one leg casually draped over the other waiting patiently for the man to respond. He was obviously weighing the pros and cons of accepting an invitation from Hannibal the Cannibal and his ‘former’ FBI partner gone rogue.  
“How does Will feel about it?” He asked Hannibal, who found his question surprising. “We discussed it, he is hesitant about letting a stranger close. Understandable, considering we can’t even trust the people we are already…acquainted with.” David drummed his fingers on the table and then sighed. “I’ll help move him to the beach house but France…” He hesitated. “Do you have any family?” Hannibal asked. “No.” David paused to think and Hannibal continued. “After Will is better, if you wish to, you can leave.” David raised his eyebrows. “Really?” Hannibal nodded. “I always keep my promises, but if you do decide to leave, you can’t tell anyone about us.” David ran a hand over his short hair thinking. “Ok.” Hannibal stood. “Good. Will wants to go home, so I’m obliging him.”  
David also stood, protesting. “That’s going to hurt…a lot.” “We’ll both be there to help, he will be fine.” Hannibal paused. “You should let your employer know, also our location is private, so don’t tell anyone.” He warned. David nodded and followed Hannibal out of the room only to hear yelling from down the hallway. David rushed forward to investigate as Hannibal strolled casually behind him. Stepping into the room he took in the scene. Will had his hands around Alana’s neck and Margot was attempting to pry them off. Hannibal walked over to the bed and moved a yelling, agitated Margot out of the way. “Will, let her go.” He said calmly making no move to stop him. “Will!” He said loudly and finally got Will’s attention. He turned his fiery gaze to Hannibal. Upon meeting his eyes, Will immediately released Alana who fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath. Hannibal stepped over her and leaned over Will cupping his face. “With the unpredictability of your nature, how could I ever become bored with you?” Will smiled and grimaced with pain at the same time. “I told her to get out. It’s her fault she came that close to me.” He coughed and held his chest. David stepped up rolling his eyes. “What have I gotten myself into?” He muttered pushing Will’s hand out of the way to examine him. “You tore your stitches.” He said accusingly. “I’m stitching you up again without a local to teach you a lesson.” Will frowned. “What lesson would that be?” David pulled on some medical gloves and prepared the sutures. “No attempted homicide immediately after getting shot.” Will flinched at David’s rough bedside manner as he pulled the needle through Will’s skin.  
“David, for God’s sake, help Alana.” Margot ordered him. “I’m sure she’s fine Margot, I mean, the man has a chest wound. How much damage could he do?” David told her without looking up. “Oh ya, I’m quitting.”  
Margot helped Alana stand and stared at the three of them stunned. Alana watched Hannibal lean in to kiss Will lightly on the lips, who then smiled in response. She made a strangled noise. “What the hell did you do to him?” She said in a disgusted tone. Hannibal stood up straight turned his chilly gaze to her. “Be careful Alana.” She took a step back. “Margot, thank you for your hospitality but we will be leaving now. Is our deal still acceptable?” Margot nodded. “Yes, no one know you’re alive.” Alana looked at both of them. “You have to be joking, I’m not letting you take Will anywhere.”  
“Alana. That’s enough.” Margot warned her. “Really Alana.” Hannibal said coldly. “How do you intend to stop me?” David, Hannibal and Will stared at her waiting for a response. “Will...come home.” She begged and he shook his head. “Come near me and you'll regret it.” Hannibal turned his attention back to Will, caressing his curls. “We need to get you dressed.” He told Will quietly. “If the two ladies will leave the room.” He said louder without looking away from Will. Chiyoh walked into the room, Beau bounded past her tail wagging. She jumped up, her two front paws on the bed and barked. “Beau!” Will exclaimed happily, a huge grin replaced the murderous stare he had just been sporting. He scratched her head. “Stop moving!” David ordered Will with a small smile. Happy to see some normalcy with the couple before him. He found it surreal to watch the man who just had his hands around Alana’s throat, happily great his golden retriever. “Ok, you’re stitched again. Try and make them last.” Will nodded but only had eyes for Hannibal. “Are we leaving now?” David asked looking at Hannibal because he actually made eye contact with him, unlike Will. “Yes, I’ll help Will get ready and you can get your things together.” He turned to Chiyoh. “Would you mind helping David with anything he needs. He’s coming us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the line, "you should never hurt the feelings of a brutal killer." is from Buffy. I couldn't help myself


	11. France

Hannibal and David helped Will to the sofa where he sank into the cushions with a groan. “I want to shower.” He started to stand again and David pushed him back down. “Just sit for a moment.” David said mumbling about Will being stubborn. Chiyoh dropped a bag full of medical supplies they pilfered from Margot’s house. “I’m going back out.” She told Hannibal and they exchanged looks. She was headed out again to spy. “Will should take my room.” Chiyoh said as she left.  
“She’s right Will, the stairs will prove difficult for you.” Hannibal crouched down in front of him. “I want to sleep in our bed.” He said softly and Hannibal rubbed his leg. “The bed matters not. It’s that we are together.” Will saw in his eyes that they would sleep in many different beds together, in many different places. “Ok.” He conceded. “I need a drink.”

“No alcohol.” David ordered from across the room. He was opening the double glass doors to check out the view. Will scowled. “Why is he here again?” He complained to Hannibal. “Hush. I’ll make you something to eat.” Hannibal told him and went to the kitchen. David walked over to Will. “Ok. We are going for a walk around the patio. Ward off any possible blood clots.” Will groaned. “Alcohol would work, it thins the blood.” David chuckled. “Come on grumpy. Lets’ go.” He hauled Will to his feet, ignoring the look Will gave him. He crossed his arms and watched him walk across the room slowly. “How’s the pain?”  
“It feels like my chest is on fire every time a take a breath.” David nodded walking behind him. “Sounds about right.” Will stepped out onto the patio and took a breath, only to start coughing. David put one hand on Will’s shoulder and one over his heart. “Easy.” He said and Will shrugged his hands off. “That makes me uncomfortable.” Will said grabbing the railing to help hold himself up. “Sorry, just trying to help.” David said. “Put your hand right here.” He pointed at Will’s chest but didn’t touch him. Will complied avoiding eye contact. “Good, when you breathe, don’t think of the bullet wound or the chest tube. Just feel your heart beat and concentrate on that.” Will closed his eyes and took slow breaths. He blinked and looked at David briefly. “Ok, thanks. Why are you here?” He asked seriously. David leaned against the railing and looked out at the water. “I was intrigued. Plus, you need someone who’s going to force you up and around…”  
Hannibal’s voice interrupted them. “Will, what are you doing? You should be resting.” They looked at Hannibal’s less than thrilled face and David continued talking, “…Not someone who will coddle you.” Will smothered a smile and let Hannibal pull him into his arms. “David said I need to walk around.” Hannibal looked at David over Will’s shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt, dinner will be ready soon. Will you be joining us?” David smiled. “Of course, it would be rude not to. Come on Will, that’s enough exercise for now. We’ll go on another patio walk after dinner.”  
*

The trip on the boat had been cramped but quick with David and Chiyoh sleeping above under the stars, taking turns at the helm. Will had spent most of the time sleeping down below with Hannibal doting on him. Hannibal fussed over him, setting Will up with an IV drip of pain killers when all Will wanted was Hannibal lying down beside him. After pleading with him for almost an hour Hannibal reluctantly climbed into bed and gently pulled Will into his arms, being careful not to hurt him. They had left Portugal almost two days after the incident at Margot’s house. The countryside in France was beautiful though Will had difficulty enjoying the car ride, grunting in pain every time Chiyoh hit a bump. Hannibal was beside himself trying to make Will more comfortable.  
They arrived at a picture-perfect house surrounded by woods and a quick running river nearby. Hannibal had presented Will with a rod and everything he needed to make fly fishing lures. His heart flipped wildly in his chest when Will flashed him a dazzling grin in thanks. After a short but exhausting walk to show him the river, Will collapsed into a high wingback chair and gazed out the picturesque window until he dozed off. It was that evening that David deemed him fit enough to remove the chest tube. “That’s a bit quick.” Hannibal said trying not to look worried. He failed. “Well, if he has issues we’ll put a new one in.” Will frowned during their conversation. It didn’t take long for him to get annoyed over the way they spoke about him like he wasn’t in the room. Not only that, Hannibal had decided that Will was suddenly fragile and treated him like he was made out of glass. After David removed the tube and stitched him up, Will reached his tipping point. “Are you done?” Will asked angrily. Not waiting for a response, he stood up grunting with pain, and marched out of the house slamming the door behind him. David flinched at the sound and Hannibal walked over to the window to watch Will lumber away, head down, hands in his pockets.

“Maybe we need to stop hovering.” David said to Hannibal who remained silent. “A couple of days ago I told Will not to waste time feeling guilty. Will getting shot wasn’t your fault.” David stood up. “I’m going to keep an eye on him. He’s not strong enough to be out alone.”  
A quiet week passed and then it was two and Will slowly recovered. He sat at the kitchen table one morning chuckling over some ridiculous story David was telling when Hannibal scowled at both of them. Will had gotten more and more non-verbal with Hannibal over the past couple of days. He knew Will was angry because of an incident that happened one night while they were getting ready for bed. Will had kissed Hannibal passionately, clearly sending a message that he wanted him and Hannibal had pulled away, telling Will that they should wait until he healed more. Most nights Will fell asleep alone only to wake up in the morning to an empty bed. Apparently, even cuddling was too strenuous for Will and he was fed up.  
So, Will had turned to David for conversations and walks outside. Hannibal had to control his jealousy more than once, walking in on the two of them having a quiet conversation only to have Will fall silent at the site of him. This morning David had strolled into the kitchen, noted Will had yet to make an appearance and took that opportunity to speak to Hannibal.  
“You two need to talk.” He told Hannibal bluntly. “Are you a couples’ councillor now?” Hannibal said blandly. David cursed. “God damn it. Stop being stupid.” He received a hard look. “You’re crossing a line.” David stared him down. “You asked me to help Will recover, I did. He’s getting stronger everyday. Stop treating him like he’s broken.” David poured a cup of coffee and sat down sighing. “He misses you.” Hannibal turned back to the food he was preparing and when Will arrived in the kitchen moments later all he could muster out was a ‘good morning’ as Will helped himself to coffee. An hour later Hannibal threw his dish towel on the counter in frustration and interrupted David and Will’s conversation.

“Will, may I speak to you in the other room?” He said and walked out of the kitchen. Will, startled by the request hesitated momentarily before pushing his chair back to follow Hannibal down the hall. He stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. “What Hannibal?” He asked warily.  
Hannibal grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He crushed Will’s mouth with his own before Will could speak, kissing him hungrily. He thrust his tongue in Will’s mouth making him groan. “You’re spending the day with me.” He said after breaking their kiss, not giving Will much choice in the matter. He unbuttoned Will’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, it fell to the floor. His hands ran over his chest, caressing his wounds gently. “I can not stop thinking about that night.” Hannibal said quietly. “You didn’t want to go but I convinced you, like I always do.” Hannibal shook his head. “The sound of you…trying to breath.” He fell to his knees in front of a silent Will and wrapped his arms around Will’s torso, resting his head against his stomach.  
Will ran his trembling hands through Hannibal’s hair. “I’m alright now, it wasn’t your fault. Get up.” Will whispered, pulling Hannibal to his feet. “Please, I need you. I’ve missed you.” He took Hannibal’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Hannibal reciprocated with the fierceness of a starving man sitting down at a table full of food. He unbuttoned Will’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Will kicked them aside eagerly. He tugged on Hannibal’s shirt. “Off.” He grunted in between kisses. Soon Hannibal’s clothes joined Will’s on the floor next to their feet. 

Hannibal pulled Will towards the bed and pushed him down on it. Will looked at him and frowned suddenly when he spied a huge bruise on Hannibal’s rib cage. He sat up. “What the hell happened?” He demanded running his fingers gently over the black and blue discoloration. Hannibal pushed him back down and covered Will’s body with his own. “I came across a particularly stubborn long pig the other night.” He told Will, then kissed him deeply and slowly. “Hannibal…” Will protested between kisses with a worried tone and was hushed. “I’m fine, not my first time as you very well know.” He kissed Will again, eliciting a moan of happiness. Hannibal nipped down his neck with his teeth, moving to his chest he gently brushed his lips over Will’s healing bullet wound. Will jerked at the sensation and Hannibal looked up at him. “Did I hurt you?” Will shook his head. “No, it feels good.” He ran his hands over Hannibal’s back and shoulders gasping every time he felt Hannibal’s mouth and tongue worship him.  
Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will’s aroused length and incited a groan when he took Will in his mouth. Will grabbed Hannibal’s hair and writhed on the bed, gasping for breaths. Hannibal moved his hand up and down. “Please…” Will begged, wanting more. Hannibal pulled away slightly. “How long has it been?” He asked Will as he pushed a finger inside to stimulate Will’s pleasure spot. “Two weeks, give or take a day.” He gasped out. “Way too long.” He complained. “For me as well.” Hannibal said as he nipped and kissed Will’s thighs. “Then why did you stay away?” Will asked moaning as Hannibal licked up his arousal. “Guilt and worry.” He moved up Will’s body and kissed him deeply and sighed. “It wasn’t your fault.” Hannibal shook his head. “I promised to protect you…” Will cut him off. “Never pull away from me again, you’ve already done it twice. You’re starting to piss me off.” Will said with a smile, knowing that this complicated man before him could never really completely make him angry. “I promise.” Hannibal said rising from the bed and quickly searching for the oil. Pouring some in his hand his prepared Will who was staring at him with hooded eyes full of want. Hannibal took himself in his own hand, slicking himself up with oil. “Hurry.” Will pleaded and welcomed Hannibal’s weight on him.

Will bent his legs and felt Hannibal slowly enter him, he gasped for breath. “Are you alright?” He asked Will worriedly. “Are you in pain?” Will shook his head. “Please…don’t stop.” Hannibal groaned and rocked against Will. “Please…” Will begged again and Hannibal slid almost completely out, and slowly entered again. He was doing it again, treating Will like fine china. “Hannibal, if you don’t have me screaming from pleasure and pain immediately, I’m going to be really angry with you.” Will growled out, he dug his finger nails into Hannibal’s arms. “Will…” Hannibal muttered, hesitating and Will groaned loudly from exasperation. “I think I’ll get to know David a hell of a lot better…he seems interested.” Hannibal’s stunned gaze flew to Will’s and without thinking he reached up and grabbed Will’s hair, yanking hard. “You are mine!” he growled with jealousy, slamming into Will full hilt. Will cried out unable to catch his breath before Hannibal did it again. Repeatedly until Will thought his would split apart. Hannibal bit Will’s shoulder, drawing blood. “Say it.” He ordered. “I’m yours.” Will cried out, “Only yours.” Hannibal released his hair and grunted with primal satisfaction while he thrust in and out of Will. “Never say anything like that again.” He warned Will, wrapping his hand around him, stroking until Will was a quivering mess. He came violently, screaming Hannibal’s name. “Do you think anyone else could make you feel like this?” Hannibal asked a shaking Will. “No, no one ever has or will, except you.” Hannibal’s movements became erratic and he cried out his release, collapsing onto a panting Will. A few moments passed and Hannibal looked at Will who was grinning ear to ear. “That was fantastic.” He wheezed out, “But I need air now.” Hannibal scrambled off Will and helped him sit up. “Are you alright? Do you need oxygen?” Will pulled himself back on the bed and rested against the headboard. “No…I just need a minute.” Hannibal glared at him, ironically, with affection in his eyes. “Will Graham, I should put you over my knee and punish you.”

“Oh God really?” yes please.” Will said with a smirk. Hannibal gave him a look, grabbed a box of tissues off the nightstand and cleaned Will lovingly. When he was done he laid his head in Wills lap, holding him possessively. Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. “I love you.” He said quietly. “I’ll never leave you.” Hannibal’s grip tightened. “We both can’t promise that, you getting shot pretty much destroyed the illusion of never.” Will’s hand stilled. “Don’t say things like that.” “Will…” Hannibal began and was interrupted. “I don’t want to think about that now.” Will said angrily, then he calmed. “I know we are…I know Hannibal. Someone may hurt us, find us. I know, but for now, I don’t want to think about it. I just want you.” Hannibal looked up at Will, who was smiling again. “Can we just do that. Live; hunt and love. Promise me you’ll let us do that. I’m not fragile, I won’t break that easily.” Hannibal sat up and caressed Will’s face. “Yes, I can do that. By the way, if you ever mention having sex with someone else again, I won’t be responsible for the carnage.” Will laughed. “I’m sorry. Apparently sexual frustration makes me insane. I want you. I’ll always want you.” He moved and laid back down again and Hannibal rested his head on Will’s shoulder, sighing at the tight hold Will had on him.  
“We need another dragon.” Will whispered. “I miss that part of us.” “Soon.” Hannibal promised. Will rubbed his own chest. “I know I’m not one hundred percent yet, but when I am…” His voice trailed off. “So, Doctor, I skipped breakfast and I could definitely eat. Shall we raid the fridge?” Hannibal pushed up on one arm, propping his head on his hand, he gazed at Will lovingly. “Protein scramble?” He said. “Hmmm.” Will paused, thinking. Hannibal frowned at him. “What?”  
“That’s the first thing you ever made for me.” Will said, lost in memories. “Do you remember that?” Hannibal smiled. “I remember you saying you didn’t find me that interesting.” Will snort laughed, “Of course you would remember that part.” Hannibal cupped his cheek. “I remember every single moment I’ve had with you.” Will closed his eyes and visited his memory palace until Hannibal’s voice interrupted his travels. “Are you going to shower?” Will shook his head, kissed Hannibal and hopped out of bed. The sudden movement making him wince. “Hell no, I finally have my favorite scent on.” Will leaned in and kissed him again. Hannibal watched him happily walk around the bed naked, hunting his clothes down. “Are you coming?” Will asked and paused at the look on Hannibal’s face. “What?” Hannibal smiled at him and Will dropped his clothes. “You’re not ready yet?” He crawled on the bed covering Hannibal’s body with his own. “One long kissing session, coming up.” He whispered, covering Hannibal’s mouth with his own. “Have I ever told you that I love kissing you?” Hannibal rolled Will over, careful not to put too much weight on his chest. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.” He kissed Will again and moaned when he opened up to him. It was almost time for dinner when they left their room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hannibal had suggested he cook a suitable meal since it was dinner but Will shook his head, stuck in the memory of protein scramble. He had also announced to Hannibal that he wanted to learn how to cook ‘the proper way’. Hannibal’s eyes widened at the implications of his request. Will ate everything Hannibal made for him, but that didn’t mean he was ready for the preparation of the meat. “We’ll start simple.” Hannibal said smiling watching Will’s face light up at his approval. He was on an emotional high right now and Hannibal knew that once Will realized the depth of what he was asking, he may change his mind. For now, Hannibal was content with the small steps Will was taking to becoming completely his. Hannibal stood at the stove behind Will watching him stir the food sizzling in the frying pan. He rested his hands on Will’s hips and nuzzled his neck. Will closed his eyes and leaned back sighing with contentment. David entered the kitchen with Beau bounding in behind him. 

“Your food will burn.” He announced and Will jerked his head up, pulling the frying pan off the fire. He glanced over at David and blushed. Hannibal hid a smile, happy to see that rosy tint flood Will’s cheeks again. He plated some food for Hannibal and exchanged the food for a kiss. “David, are you hungry?” Will asked quietly. “No thanks.” He said and watched Will walk over to the table avoiding David’s and Hannibal’s gaze. Beau put her head on Will’s leg. “Hey Beau. You’re a good girl.” He said scratching her head and told her to sit. Will began eating in silence and Hannibal smiled. For someone who has spent days talking non-stop, all of a sudden Will was silent and shy. David exchanged looks with Hannibal and quirked his eyebrows at the completely different atmosphere in the room. ‘So, this is Will after sex.’ He thought. Or maybe he was just this way after sex with Hannibal. He looked at Will suddenly alarmed. “Will, you’re bleeding.” He stood up to pull his shirt collar aside and Will knocked his chair over jerking away from David’s prying touch. “It’s nothing, Hannibal will take care of it.” David put up his hands and backed away. “Sorry.”  
Will blushed furiously and groaned from embarrassment. Hannibal stood and picked up the chair and placed a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder. “Eat, I’ll take care of it after.” He said to Will quietly. David sat down and regarded the couple before him. ‘Interesting’. David thought  
Chiyoh walked in, ignoring the uncomfortable silence. She grabbed a wine glass off the counter and poured herself a drink. “Anyone want wine?”  
“God, yes!” Will blurted out only to look more embarrassed. Chiyoh looked to Hannibal and David for approval and David chuckled. “Yes, he can have a drink.” Will muttered ‘finally’ under his breath. Hannibal stood and helped her carry over some glasses. Sitting at the table she looked at the three of them. “Did I miss something?” Will sighed. “No, just me being me again.” He said taking a big gulp of wine. Hannibal gave him a look of disapproval but couldn’t help but smile. “Hush. You’re perfect.”  
“I see you two are communicating again.” She glanced at David. “Did you take a walk while they were…uhhh communicating?” He laughed again. “Yep.” Will slouched lower in his chair. “Chiyoh.” Hannibal growled in a warning. “Stop bothering Will, you left him alone for two weeks.” She smiled like a Cheshire cat. “He wasn’t feeling well, I was being nice.” Will glared at her. “You’re going to end up on the menu one day.” David choked on his wine and Hannibal beamed with pride but admonished him. “Will, we have a guest.” Will crossed his arms and pouted and Hannibal found that extremely adorable.  
“You’ll be on the menu before I will.” She muttered under her breath glaring at Will. “CHIYOH!” Hannibal said, raising his voice, thoroughly exasperated. “Both of you will stop it. Immediately.” David chuckled behind his hand. Despite the glaring evidence of people being eaten in this house, he was amused. “You’re never around for dinner.” He said to her. “I’d show up for that meal.” She said smirking. “Ok. That’s enough. Chiyoh, out.” Hannibal ordered and she looked stunned. “Not forever… just go do something.” She looked relieved, glared at Will and picked up her wine. “Well, good riddance.” Will muttered. “Oh no, you’re in trouble too. Up.” Hannibal ordered.  
“Hannibal, I’m hungry.” Will protested. “Fine, eat and when you are done, we are going to have a chat about manners.” Will groaned and Hannibal winked at David over his glass of wine causing him to chuckle.

A couple of minutes later Will was being marched out of the room attempting to negotiate but Hannibal was having nothing to do with it. David filled his wine glass again and looked at Beau who was sitting, staring at him with a big dog grin. “I guess it’s just you and me again.”  
Hannibal closed the bedroom door. “Sit.” He ordered Will. “I’m not Beau.” He mumbled and remained standing. “Hannibal, I’m sorry but she drives me…” He was cut off. “Sit down.” Will sat on the bed and moped. Hannibal started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off he hung it up. “What are you doing?” Will asked. Hannibal pulled off his pants. “I’m taking a shower.” Will raised his eyebrows and started to take off his shirt. “Well then…” Hannibal gave him a look. “No. you’re staying right here. I’m taking one alone, who knows what I’ll do in there.” Will looked stunned. “What?” Hannibal undressed completely and threw his remaining clothes into the laundry. “Do not disturb me.” He told Will walking nude into the bathroom. Will sat on the bed and frowned when he heard the water come on. He stood and paced, walking towards the bathroom and stopped, groaning with frustration. “If I go in, he’ll be pissed but if I don’t go in I’ll be pissed.” Will paused his pacing. “Who’s more dangerous angry? Him of course…” A voice interrupted his musings. “If you’re done talking to yourself…” Will spun around and saw Hannibal standing at the threshold dripping with water. “Are you coming or what?” He asked with a hardly ever seen grin. Will rolled his eyes tugging off his shirt. “Oh, you think you are so funny.” He exclaimed. “Now you’re in trouble.” He exclaimed laughing. Will kissed him while pushing him into the other room, smacking him on the ass while they went.


	12. Chapter 12

“We kind of abandoned you yesterday.” Will said to David over morning coffee with a grin on his face. David smiled back. “It’s ok, I walked Beau around ten times. Plus, I’m just glad you two are talking again.” They both turned and looked at the tired pup lying on the floor. “Only walked?” Will said chuckling at the state of his dog. “I ran her this morning too…while some people were sleeping in.” David wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Will blushed. “Not you too.” He complained and David surrendered. “No, I won’t tease you.” Hannibal walked over with a plate of food for each man and placed them on the table. “Good old fashion, Eggs Benedict.” He told them and Will made a happy sound. “I’m going to gain weight living with you.” He stated picking up his utensils. “Not possible with the amount of cardio you do.” Hannibal sat down and Will stared at him stunned while David laughed. “Hannibal!” Will admonished as Hannibal cut up his eggs. He couldn’t help but stare at Will with affection. “It’s nice to see you smile.” He told Will making his frustration dissipate immediately. He spoke to David. “Seeing Will smile in the past was a rare site indeed. Like catching a glimpse of a shooting star on a cloudy night.”

Will chuckled, “Oh come on, I wasn’t that bad.” Hannibal rubbed his leg under the table and they exchanged a look that spoke of things only they would know of, memories of the past. “What changed?” David asked. Will pondered his question as Hannibal stayed silent. “I stopped denying my true nature, though I still struggle.” Will said quietly, “and my feelings for a certain someone who shall not be named because his ego is big enough.” Hannibal smiled at Will and returned to his breakfast. “We need supplies.” Hannibal announced and Will groaned. “And you want me to go with you.” David frowned. “What’s the problem? You’re well enough to go.” Will pushed his plate away. “Our outings have been less than successful.”  
“Will, I won’t allow you to become a hermit and if you think about it, Margot was the only bad outing.” Will raised his eyebrows and Hannibal continued. “You were responsible for the ending of our unfortunate dinner, which was not an outing, not that I’m complaining.” Will picked up his coffee cup. “If you hadn’t been so impossibly jealous, it wouldn’t have ended that way.” He laughed into his cup and added. “Maybe.” David watched the exchange. “Do you want me to come? Extra muscle.”  
Will looked at Hannibal and shrugged. “It’s fine with me.” Hannibal nodded. “Anything to get Will out of the house.” Hannibal said and looked at David. “You’re not going to ask about our dinner adventures?” David put up his hands. “Nope, I’m just going to let that lay there.” They were all silent for a moment. “So, what are we getting?” David asked. “Hopefully home in one piece.” Will muttered and Hannibal frowned. “Do you want me to punish you again?” Will sighed dreamily. “Really?” Because we’ll never make it to town if that happens.”  
David stood up quickly and collected his empty plate. “Too much information.” He complained. “I’m going to shower.” Will laughed and leaned over to kiss Hannibal. “How is your injury?” He asked running a hand over Hannibal’s rib cage. “I’m fine.” He answered kissing Will again. “I know I shouldn’t worry about you going out alone, but I do.” Will told him.  
“Worrying is an integral part of an intimate relationship, especially one such as ours.” Hannibal picked up the empty plates and brought them to the sink. “I’ve become used to you.” He loaded the dishwasher. “And I you.” Will told him stepping into Hannibal’s embrace. He rested his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. “It feels strange sometimes. Like I’m having an out of body experience. I’m watching myself…with you.” He blinked and stepped away. Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek. “Do you imagine yourself in a dream?” He asked and Will paused. “When I was shot, I thought I was back in my old life, Jack harassing me and you were gone.” He took a deep breath. “I have to keep reminding myself that this is real. I don’t want to go back to that life. My old house in Wolf Trap, the phone ringing and I hear Jack on the other end demanding I come look at a crime scene.” He sighed. “That would be a nightmare.” Will leaned against the counter. “You said Wolf Trap, not your home with Molly.” Hannibal pointed out. “Why?” Will looked surprised. “Huh. I did, didn’t I.” He wet his lips thinking. “I guess I regret it.”  
“It…as in your marriage?” Hannibal asked curiously. “Yes, even you said it was a ready-made family. I suppose to make me appear normal.” Will looked guilty. “I thought about you all the time.” He laughed clearly uncomfortable with his confession. “How did we get on this topic?” Hannibal boxed Will in, placing a hand on either side of him. “You’re not abnormal. You’re unique and perfect.” Will became flustered with the compliments and Hannibal continued, “and we are family now.” Will fidgeted shyly. “Yes.” He said quietly and pulled Hannibal closer enjoying the feel of his body.

“Alright lovebirds, break it up.” David said as he walked into the kitchen. Will buried his face in Hannibal’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” David said, smiling at the two of them. Hannibal stepped away and Will spoke. “Beau, are you coming for a car ride?” The three men stared at the dog. The only movement Will’s voice enticed was an ear twitch. He looked at David. “What did you do to my dog?”  
“She’s fine.” David said with a grin. Will crouched down and Beau managed to roll on her back for a tummy rub. “Oh, that’s what you want.” Baby talk ensued and David rolled his eyes. “You guys think you are so tough but you’re just big old soft hearted, mushy…” Chiyoh walked in. “You missed vital descriptions, like homicidal.”  
“Do I hear a dinner bell?” Will said sarcastically. Hannibal stood up straight, “On that note, we are leaving.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hannibal had to reassure Will during the car ride that no one would recognize them. That Chiyoh had already scoped out he town before and that Hannibal or Will weren’t in the local or French newspapers. The chatter online had died down weeks ago. Once Hannibal had been declared dead, no one cared anymore. “Will, I spent eight months in Italy while on the FBI’s most wanted list without anyone finding me.”  
“I found you, eventually.” Will said watching the scenery speed by. Hannibal put his hand on Will’s leg. “I wanted you to find me.” Will fell silent thinking about the past. He frowned and his face clouded over. Hannibal watched Will absentmindedly rub the thin white scar on his forehead and felt a twinge of regret. He wasn’t used to that sensation. Hannibal rubbed Will’s leg. “Come back to me Will.”  
Will looked at Hannibal who was concentrating on the road and covered his hand with his own. “I’m here.” He told him and sighed. “I wanted to find you as well, which made my actions after that…ridiculous. Always running. Always afraid of my feelings.” He muttered angry with himself. Hannibal parked and turned of the car. He turned to Will. “You’re here now, that’s what is important. We are not leaving this car until you smile.” Hannibal said to him. “Can I leave the car?” David said from the backseat and Will chuckled. “Good job David.” Hannibal said, loving Will’s grin.

An hour later they had already stopped at the butcher and a small grocery store for fresh fruits and vegetables. Will strolled around casually window shopping with Hannibal walking beside him occasionally running his hand along Will’s lower back possessively. David followed keeping on eye on them and the strangers as well. Will stopped at a window and looked at the watches. “See anything you want?” Hannibal asked wrapping an arm around his waist. Will just shrugged and smiled. “I don’t carry a phone anymore, I never know what time it is.” Hannibal kissed his temple. “Gays dégoùtants!” A man walking by them muttered and spit at them. Will froze, not needing anyone to translate. “Did he actually just spit at us?” Will asked angrily. He turned and stared at the man burning his face into his memory. “Will, look at me.” Hannibal said cupping his cheek. “Other people’s opinions do not matter, we live for each other, not them.” Will nodded trying to control his anger.  
A woman stepped out of a coffee shop. “Entrez, come in. Have a coffee.” She said in broken English. They followed her in, David trailing behind. “Asseyez-vous s’il vous plait.” Hannibal translated for Will and David and the woman smiled. “Ahhh sit. I saw what happened, that man is very rude. He knows nothing.” She spoke English with a thick accent. She brought over three cups of coffee to their table. “Ill est si beau, votre mari.” She said in French to Hannibal about Will. “Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus.” Hannibal translated. “She says you’re very handsome.” He skipped over the use of the word husband. Will looked down at his hands, embarrassed. “Oh look, so shy.” She said. “Your husband thinks you are beautiful.” Will’s head shot up when she said husband and he blushed, looking very comfortable. Hannibal looked irritated and David smiled, thanking the woman for the coffee, politely changing the subject. “Oh, you’re very welcome, enjoy.” She fluttered away happily to another customer. Hannibal grasped Will’s hand. “Are you alright?” Will nodded smiling. “Yes, I’m fine.” He gave Hannibal a dazzling grin and Hannibal’s heart stuttered in his chest. “Usually, I’m the hot guy at the table.” David complained jokingly and Will laughed. “Poor David, do you need some attention?” Hannibal crossed his legs, grateful for David distracting Will from the ‘husband’ remark. “By all means David, meet a lovely woman and we’ll have her for dinner.” Will corrected Hannibal. “He means have her OVER for dinner, Right Hannibal?” He patted Will’s knee. “Let’s not quibble over semantics.” David sipped his coffee and listened to the two men. “I think I’ll just stay single.”  
“Would you like to go home now?” Hannibal asked Will, who stood at his question pulling Hannibal out of his chair. David chugged his coffee. “Ok, I guess we’re off.” He left money on the table and followed the two out. The café owner waved and told them to come back soon. David walked behind the two men strolling leisurely back towards the car. Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulder, whispered something quietly into his ear and he was rewarded with a shy grin. “Hannibal!” Will exclaimed and David shook his head and laughed.  
*  
Will sighed and snuggled into Hannibal’s shoulder, stroking his fingers over Hannibal’s chest enticing a low rumble of happiness from the man. “Are you going to run away again while I sleep?” Will asked quietly. He now knew that Hannibal had been hunting at night while Will had been recovering from his gun shot wound. Hannibal held Will tighter. “No, the next time I go you’re going to come with me.” Will was silent. “You’ve been quiet since we left the coffee shop. Is anything bothering you?” Hannibal asked running his fingers through Will’s hair. “No.” He shifted to look at Hannibal. “I’m fine, sorry to worry you. I’m just lost in thought, as usual.” Hannibal turned on his side so they were facing each other. “Thoughts about what? Remember, you promised not to keep me in the dark.” Will sighed. “Well, that man outside the coffee shop for one thing.” Hannibal ran his fingers over Will’s unruly facial hair. “Ya, it’s out of control.” Will commented changing the subject. “What about that man?” Hannibal prodded. “Oh, just imagining different ways to end him. Starting with the removal of his tongue.” Will said dryly and Hannibal looked proud. “Anything else on your mind?” Hannibal pushed and Will averted his eyes. “Nothing important.” He mumbled. “Will…” Hannibal said and the other man groaned. “It’s the husband thing, isn’t it?” Will froze, his eyes wide, unsure what to say. “Are you unhappy with the way people may view us?” Hannibal questioned him. “NO…no, of course not.” He said quickly. “It just caught me off guard.” He paused “In a nice way.” He fell silent, his face flushed with embarrassment, looking anywhere but in Hannibal’s eyes. “I liked it and that surprised me.” Hannibal pulled Will back into his arms. “It didn’t bother me either.” He said quietly. “Sleep now.” He started running his fingers through Will’s hair again and smiled when he heard a sigh of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gays dégoùtants / disgusting  
> Asseyez-vous s’il vous/ sit please  
> Ill est si beau, votre mari/ your husband is beautiful  
> Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus/ his black hair and blue eyes
> 
> Short I know, I have tons of writing but I have to transfer into my laptop. Summer is busy. HI ALL!  
> PS I also reread old stuff to make sure the story is flowing properly. lots of editing to do


	13. Chapter 13

“What cha got there?” David asked and Hannibal jumped, not hearing him walk in the room. He silently berated himself, shutting the small black box and putting it in his pants pocket. “Nothing.” He said and poured a cup of coffee for David.  
David smile. “Uh huh, nothing. Of course.” He walked over to the table and sat down. Hannibal looked at him. “David…” he started and was cut off. “Mums the word, I saw nothing.” He fiddled with his coffee cup, silent for a couple of seconds. “Family heirloom?” He asked and Hannibal gave him a stressed look. “Yes.” He answered curtly. “When are you going to give it to Will?” Hannibal sighed with irritation. “I haven’t even decided if I am yet.” David nodded. “Too soon maybe?”  
“David!” Hannibal said angrily as Will walked in the kitchen. “Is he bothering you?” He walked over and gave Hannibal a kiss, groaning with happiness and Hannibal smiled at him. “No, it’s fine, I think he’s done.” Will gripped his hip, enjoying the feel of his body under his shirt. “Are you sure, I could take care of him for you.” Will made a cutting gesture across his throat, grinning and Hannibal chuckled. Will helped himself to coffee. “I’m just glad it’s not me being bothered today.” Chiyoh walked in the room at that point and he sighed. “I may have spoken too soon.”

“Leave Will alone.” Hannibal warned Chiyoh and she protested. “I didn’t say anything.” Hannibal gave her a warning look and Will snickered rubbing Hannibal’s back before he walked to the kitchen table to sit down in a chair. “I think I’ll go fishing today.” He rubbed his hand over his healing bullet wound under his shirt. “I’ll come with you.” David said. “Interest in fishing or keeping an eye on me?” Will asked watching Chiyoh hand Hannibal a piece of paper. “Both.” David answered. Will looked at Hannibal who burned the paper and dropped it in the sink. Will caught Hannibal’s eyes, who shook his head and mouthed “Don’t worry.” Will shrugged and drank his coffee.  
Later at the river David watched Will fish. It was almost an art form, he seemed so relaxed and in his element. Luckily David had brought a book and was quite a way through it when Will waded out of the river. “Amazing fish. Maybe I’ll cook dinner tonight.” He said, tying up his newest catch to the rest of the fish while Beau ran around him barking. “Yes, you can have some fish too.” He said to the dog. David closed his book and stood stretching. “How are you feeling?” he asked Will who hesitated briefly. “Honestly, I’m tired and my chest aches.” David stepped forward looking worried. “Really? You can’t do that to me. If Hannibal finds out, I’m in trouble.” Will chuckled. “I’m fine really, I just need…” he plopped down unceremoniously onto the ground. “… to rest.” He stared up at the leaves rustling in the breeze and the patches of blue sky peaking through. Turning his head, he caught David rubbing his temples, a grimace on his face. “You ok?” Will asked concerned and David waved him off. “Just a headache.” He pulled a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket and swallowed two pills without water. “We can go…” Will started to sit up and David stopped him. “No, rest a bit before we walk back.” David ordered. Beau jumped up from her spot and ran barking.

Hannibal was walking towards them with a picnic basket. He put it down and looked down at a smiling Will who was lazily sprawled out on the grass. “Hello.” Hannibal said. “You were gong too long, I missed you.” Will sat up slowly and got to his feet attempting to hide his discomfort but Hannibal noticed right away. “Are you alright?” He asked placing a hand on Will’s shoulder. “I’m fine. Just overdid it a bit.” Hannibal sighed. “David…” he said irritated. “I told you he would be angry.” David said to Will. “Hannibal, I’m fine. Now kiss me and then I can get out of these boots and waders.” Hannibal took Will’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. Will made a happy sound and pulled away looking at Hannibal. “See, I feel better already.” His blue eyes shined and Hannibal pulled him close again capturing Will’s lips. He groaned and opened up to Hannibal, his tongue dancing with his. David cleared his throat reminding them of his presence and they reluctantly broke apart. Will shyly hid his face against Hannibal’s neck. “Sorry.” Hannibal said to David running his fingers through Will’s curls. “No problem.” David said grinning at the two inseparable men. Will stripped off his fishing attire and was now casually lounging on a blanket in khakis and a t-shirt, propped up on one elbow.

“I’m starting to feel lazy.” Will said to no one in particular. “What did you do before you went back to the FBI to hunt down Dolarhyde?” David asked then took a bite out of his apple. “A whole lot of nothing.” He said sarcastically wishing he had never spoken his thoughts out loud. David gave him a ‘you started this conversation’ look. Will sighed and laid down. “I avoided Jack Crawford; quit teaching and profiling and got married…” Hannibal made a noise of disapproval bordering on jealousy. Will rolled onto his stomach and leaned his chin on his hand. He examined the man sitting with his back against the tree. He had his nose in a book and was pretending he hadn’t reacted to Will’s rambling. David, who was leaning up against the same tree as Hannibal, glanced at the man briefly. A mischievous glint entered his eyes. Will’s own eyes widened and silently mouthed ‘no.’  
“Did you love her?” David asked and Will groaned inwardly giving him a murderous glare. “I thought I did at the time…” David raised his eyebrows, “But…” Will sighed. “I have recently come to the conclusion that I only married her to appear…normal.”  
“People thought you weren’t normal?” David asked. Hannibal closed his book. “Will’s co-workers and peers often regarded him as abnormal, borderline unstable.” He picked up his wine glass and took a sip before continuing. “He has a unique ability to assume people’s points of view, which made him an excellent profiler.” David contemplated Hannibal’s words. “So, they used his abilities but shunned him at the same time?”  
“Yes. They didn’t deserve him because they didn’t see how special he was.” Hannibal looked at Will with affection. “The woman he married had no idea who he truly was.” David pitched his apple core. “So, you basically spent three years pretending to be someone you weren’t.”  
“His entire life.” Hannibal said. Will sat up and exchanged glances with Hannibal then he stared out at the rushing water. “Until Jack Crawford showed up and asked me to come back.” He sighed. “Molly even encouraged me to go. I warned her I would be different when I came back.” David looked at him. “Did you know then that you weren’t going to go back?” David asked curiously. Will smiled shaking his head. “Well… when?” David prodded. Will started to look uncomfortable. “I went to see Hannibal…to discuss the case…” David cut him off with an ‘ah ha!’ “You, the most brilliant profiler ever, went to Hannibal Lecter for help… you didn’t need his help, you just wanted to see him.”  
“That’s what I said.” Hannibal chimed in and David smiled. “He went to see you because he was curious if ‘those feelings’ were still there.” David grinned. “They were, and then you broke him out of jail.” Will protested. “I most certainly did NOT break Hannibal out of jail…” David argued his point. “It was your idea to use Hannibal as bait and you knew this…Dragon guy was going to change the plan.” Will rolled his eyes. “I had no clue it would go down that way and how do you know all this?” David looked at him. “I lived with Alana Bloom. It was the topic for a while.” Will muttered something about her being unprofessional. “That’s and extremely intelligent man you have there.” David said to Hannibal, who smiled. “I always thought he was a clever boy.” David fell silent for a moment. “After all that, the bluff thing still happened.”

“I told you already, it’s a daily struggle for Will to accept who he truly is.” Hannibal said watching emotions flutter across Will’s face at being reminded of the bluff. Will stood up. “I’m going to take a stroll along the water.” David looked guilty. “Wait…Will, I’m sorry.” He paused. “Will, come here.” Hannibal commanded. Will sighed and walked over and Hannibal motioned to him to sit. He complied and laid back against Hannibal’s chest, his head rested against his shoulder.  
Hannibal wrapped his arms around him. “It’s ok Will.” He said softly in his ear and David stood up. “Come on Beau, let’s find a stick you can play fetch with.” He walked away giving the two men some privacy. “All this because of a random comment about feeling lazy.” He tilted his head back and looked at Hannibal. “This is why I don’t share every thought that goes through my head.” Hannibal chuckled. “It hasn’t been that long since the Dragon. So, what’s the real problem because a little laziness is acceptable.” Will fidgeted. “I’ve got this itch…” Hannibal tightened his hold on him. “Ok…two itches. One; you scratch on a daily basis,” He looked at Hannibal, “Often, more than once and two; uhhh… I need to hunt a bad guy, like pronto.”  
“Bad guy…can you settle for someone rude?” Hannibal asked. “Though I wouldn’t want to deviate from your moral code.” Will sighed. “I think that boat sailed when I killed our dinner guest.” Hannibal kissed his neck. “That was definitely a crime of passion.” Will closed his eyes at the sensation of Hannibal’s lips on his neck. “Does a crime of passion fall into a different moral category?” Will asked softly. “Most definitely.” He rumbled. “Some people even use it in their defence.” Will sighed. “Hey, I have a question. What happens on the day you’ve corrupted me one hundred percent, moral code be damned and I become predictable and boring? Will you leave me to find a new person to shape and mould to your liking?” Will turned and looked at Hannibal who was smiling. “Well, let’s see. It took me around forty or so years to find you. Five years to wear you down. So, no, I will never leave the one other human out of seven billion that totally completes me in body and soul.” Will leaned in and kissed him. “That answer was extremely acceptable.” Hannibal kissed him back. “How long have you wanted to kiss me?” Will asked relaxing back into Hannibal’s body again. After a couple of seconds Will chuckled. “Hello?”  
“I’m thinking.” Hannibal said and Will laughed. “You, mind palace man, has to think about it?” He teased and Hannibal kissed his neck again. “My mind palace is for things I already experienced not for things I wished would have happened.” He paused. “I thought about it every time you smiled, which became depressing because after you were released from jail, you hardly ever smiled.” Will grunted. “Do you blame me? I was pretty grumpy at that point. Plus, it became pretty confusing. One minute I was angry and the next I was staring at your mouth while you spoke wondering what it would feel like to kiss you.” He waved his hand in the air. “Then I was angry again.”  
“You smile all the time now.” Hannibal whispered. “So basically, I think about it all the time…among other things.” Will turned in his arms and pulled him down onto the blanket. “I think about it all the time as well.” 

He pulled Hannibal’s head down, capturing his lips, he kissed him slowly and deeply. Will groaned feeling Hannibal’s arousal pressed against him. “I’ve never had sex outside before.” Will confessed. Hannibal looked down at him. “Really? You lived in the middle of nowhere…” Will interrupted. “I slept on a sofa bed, in the living room surrounded by six dogs. Women weren’t exactly lining up at my door.” Hannibal smiled stroking his hair. “I too have never had sex outside.” Will grinned and Hannibal chuckled. “David may show up any minute.” Will spoke between kisses. “David went back to the house. Trust me, he’s smart.” Hannibal groaned. “You’re wearing me down.” Will pulled Hannibal’s shirt from his pants. “What’s going to convince you?”  
“You, out of your clothes.” Will smiled. “Well then…” He sat up and quickly shed his clothes and then helped Hannibal out of his. He stopped cursing. “Damn it, we don’t have any…” Hannibal hushed him. “It’s in the basket.” Will chuckled. “And you needed convincing.” Hannibal rolled Will onto his back, and kissed him soundly, sucking on Will’s tongue. He hummed against Will’s mouth, then moved down his jaw to his neck. He looked down at Will. “Seeing that we are outside and someone may possibly stroll by any moment, we should skip the foreplay.” He reached for the oil when Will nodded breathlessly.  
Will bent his knees and gasped as Hannibal slowly eased into him moaning. “You always feel so good.” He slipped his arms under Will’s legs, rocking in deeper and Will cried out. “Are you alright?” Hannibal asked and Will gasped out a yes, rocking his hips. “Kiss me…please.” Will begged and Hannibal obliged capturing his mouth. “Tell me again.” Hannibal demanded against Will’s mouth, looking into his bright blue eyes. “I’m yours, only yours.” Hannibal groaned and sped up his thrusts, they bordered on the edge of painful for Will who dug his fingers into Hannibal’s back with encouragement. They kissed desperately, whispering promises to each other. “My Will, I’m never letting you go.” Hannibal said clutching him desperately, he buried his face into Will’s neck, his orgasm rippled through him and he buckled from the power of it. Hannibal collapsed on Will, the two breathing heavily. He untangled himself from Will’s limbs, laying down on the blanket he pulled Will into his arms and smiled when he heard a sigh of contentment. 

His hand stilled in Will’s hair. “Oh Will…you didn’t …” Will propped his chin up on his hand and hushed him, smiling. “Don’t worry about it.” Hannibal caressed his cheek and started to protest and Will kissed him affectionately. “We are going home together and the last time I checked, we sleep in the same bed.” He nipped Hannibal’s chest with his teeth and ran his fingers down his chest to his stomach. “We should get back, I have fish to refrigerate.” Will gazed into Hannibal’s russet coloured eyes. “Are you ok?” You look serious.” Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s curls. “I couldn’t save her.” Will frowned wondering where his thoughts came from. “Micha? You were a young boy, you couldn’t have done anything.” Will kissed him and Hannibal spoke, his tone frightening. “I won’t lose you too.”  
“You won’t, we just have to stay under the radar for a while.” Hannibal sighed. “It can be difficult for me to supress my appetite. I hunted while you were convalescing.” Will nodded. “I know, I think you were punishing yourself.” Hannibal frowned. “What makes you say that?” Will raised his eyebrows. “A particularly stubborn long pig…please, you let whoever it was take a shot at you because you felt guilty about me getting shot.” Hannibal chuckled. “Are you using your powers of perception on me?” Will shook his head and smiled. “I would never do that…and I just lied.” He laughed and sat up. “I love you, now let’s go.” He stood up and pulled Hannibal to his feet. They dressed and tidied up the picnic slowly, enjoying their alone time. Will picked up his fishing gear and his fish. They chatted casually as they strolled back to the house together.  
*  
Will dropped his gear on the back porch and followed Hannibal into the kitchen. Beau jumped up on him excitedly. “How’s my girl? Did David take care of you again?” He scratched behind both her ears and then stood up. “Thanks David.” He put the bucket of fish in the sink and filled it with cold water. Hannibal placed the picnic basket on the counter and pulled Will into his arms. “Would you mind putting the things away? I want to take a shower.” Will smiled softly. “Of course, I don’t mind.” He looked up in Hannibal’s eyes and still saw a hint of worry. “Hey, remember what I said. Kiss me.” He ordered gently and Hannibal complied, kissing him deeply and passionately. Will groaned and reluctantly released him. He watched Hannibal leave and started unpacking the leftover lunch items. Placing the items in the fridge and the dishes in the washer, he looked at David who was watching him closely. “What’s up?” Will asked pulling a knife out of the block and a fish out of the bucket. “Did you have a nice romp in the woods?” Will blushed at David’s forwardness. “As a matter of fact, I did.” David smiled. “Good.”

Suddenly his smile disappeared and he expelled a huge breath. “Will…I’m not going to be around much longer.” David said and Will put his knife down. “Are you going back to work for Margot?” David looked uncomfortable. “No… uhhh, would you mind sitting for a minute?” Will washed his hands and sat down at the table and waited. David hesitated before speaking. “I’m not well, I was diagnosed with a brain tumour a couple of months ago.” Will closed his eyes briefly, processing what David was telling him. The more he got to know the man, the more he hoped Hannibal had been wrong. David continued. “They can’t perform surgery.” Will sighed. “It’s cancerous?” David laughed bitterly. “No, that’s the bitch of it. Chemo and radiation won’t work. Anyway, the reason why I hesitated to come here and help with your recovery is because I’m not sure when I will…go south. If you get my meaning.” Will regarded his new friend unhappily. “Do you want to stay?” David sighed. “You two have a complicated enough life, I don’t want to burden anyone.” David stood and walked to the decanter, he waved an empty glass in the air while looking at Will. “Just bring the entire thing.” Will told him grumpily. “You wouldn’t be a burden. I don’t want you to go.” Will hesitated to continue. “What?” David asked. “Hannibal has this unique ability…to detect illness in people. Don’t aske me how he does it.” David put his glass down. “You already knew.” Will looked guilty though he didn’t know why. “Hannibal said you were sick. I was hoping he was wrong. I should know better.”  
David hesitated to invade Will’s personal space, he leaned forward and put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “I’d like to stay, as long as I’m not interrupting both of your lives.” Hannibal walked into the room and saw the two men leaning closed to one another, obviously deep in conversation. “Am I interrupting anything?” He asked, his voice tinged with jealousy. David quickly pulled his hand away, feeling like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “We were just talking.” Will said, totally aware of how possessive Hannibal could be. “He could talk without touching you.” Hannibal said harshly. “David is one hundred percent heterosexual.” Will said trying to calm him. “So were you.” Hannibal muttered fishing through the drawers for a wine bottle opener. “Where did you put the wine opener?” He asked. Will stood, walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his cheek against Hannibal’s back. “I’m yours, only yours. I don’t want to be with anyone but you.” Will said quietly. Hannibal turned in his arms and cupped Will’s face gently. “Please don’t make me kill our house guest to prove it to you.” Will said to him. “I actually like this one, platonically of course.” Hannibal offered him a small smile and kissed him. “My feelings for you are…” Will interrupted. “Very inconvenient. I know.” Hannibal hugged Will, looking over Will’s shoulder he apologized to David with a possessive glint in his eyes. “It’s all good, I should know better.” He took a sip of his whiskey. “Are we eating fish or what?” He exclaimed and Will pulled away from Hannibal and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing all day ( and then editing this chapter) I hope there aren't any typos, but you never know. ( I have at least two chapters written after this one, but they are not ready to be posted.


	14. Chapter 14

“Will?” Hannibal touched his shoulder gently and Will jerked awake, sitting up quickly. He still hadn’t completely adapted to people being around him as he slept. He looked at Hannibal with worry. “Are you alright?” Hannibal nodded, loving Will’s concern for him. “Yes, I’m fine. I told you I wouldn’t hunt with out you. I’m going out.” Will shot out of bed. “Tell me what to do.” Hannibal arched an eyebrow at his enthusiasm. “Put some clothes on, you’re distracting enough as it is.” Will looked down at his naked body and then back at Hannibal. “Was that a joke? Did the terrifying Hannibal Lecter make a joke?” Hannibal smiled. “It’s a rare occurrence.” Will dressed quickly, went into a drawer and pulled out a gun. “No Will.” He stopped and looked at Hannibal. “No guns. No evidence.” Will silently put the gun away. He was entering, yet another, new territory and he had to listen to Hannibal. The calmness that Will had been feeling over the past couple of weeks fell away from him. Hannibal could almost see a dark veil slip over Will’s bright eyes. He stepped up to Will and cupped his cheek gently. “Stay close to me.” Will nodded silently. “This is nothing for me but for you, it’s new…” Will covered Hannibal’s hand with his own. “I’m with you Hannibal.” Will was sure he saw worry flicker in his eyes. Not for his safety but more so that what Hannibal was about to introduce to Will might frighten him away. Will had always seen the work of The Chesapeake Ripper after the fact. He had never actually seen Hannibal kill, aside from the Dragon. Hannibal hesitated briefly then nodded and they left the house quietly. Will quickly patted Beau on the head before he closed the door. He remained silent on the drive to wherever Hannibal was taking him. Will felt Hannibal’s eyes on him more than once while they drove but Will didn’t want to meet his gaze and see worry, afraid that Hannibal may change his mind and turn the car around. Hannibal pulled off the dark road into a glade, hiding the car in a shadow of a large tree. “We are walking from here.” He said to Will as they exited the car. Hannibal walked around to the trunk, pulling out two plastic suits, he handed one to Will. “Put this on.” Will looked at it and shrugged. “I know, it’s not as exciting as wading through dragon blood, but if we are going to fly under the radar we need to leave zero evidence behind.” Will pictured Hannibal at different crime scenes in the past. Three-piece suits protected by plastic. It was smart. They covered their clothing and Hannibal unnecessarily helped Will zip up the front of his suit. Will still avoided his eyes, adopting his antisocial persona he used for so many years around the majority of people he used to know. Hannibal leaned in suddenly and kissed Will, catching him off guard. Will opened up to him and moaned happily. When Hannibal pulled away to look at Will he was greeted with a grin and bright blue eyes full of desire.   
“There you are.” Hannibal whispered and Will looked away shyly, embarrassed that Hannibal could so easily manipulate his emotions. 

“Let’s go.” He said to Will and they started walking until they reached a small house. Music could be heard from inside and Will saw a shadow pass by the window. “The doors won’t be locked.” Hannibal said. “How do you know that?” Will asked. “Because he’s stupid.” Will rolled his eyes and Hannibal continued. “I’m going around the front, count to ten and go through the back door. He’ll probably run towards the back when he sees me.” Will nodded. “What do I do?” Hannibal handed him some medical gloves. “Rely on your instincts.” He left and walked around the front and Will counted in his head before opening the door. He heard a mans voice yelling in French and then a loud crash. Will looked around the kitchen and picked up a knife that was laying on the counter top. As predicted, the man came running through the house towards the back entrance. He stopped dead in his tracks, a look of recognition came across his feature when he saw Will standing there.  
“Oh, it’s you.” Will muttered recognizing the rude man from town who had spit at them. “Hannibal does like to spoil me.” The man snarled and cursed at Will in French. “I haven’t a clue what you just said, but considering my brief encounter with you, I’m going to assume it’s something rude.” Will said hauling his fist back, he struck the man so forcefully his flew back and landed on his back groaning. Will grimaced and shook his hand, trying to relieve the pain. Hannibal walked in the room looking quite at home. He tilted his head, looking from the man on the floor to Will. “Apparently my instinct was to punch him in the face.” He said to Hannibal and then proceeded to follow through with a kick to the head. Blood exploded out of the man’s mouth and nose from Will’s kick, he rolled over onto his stomach and tried to crawl away. “Archaic but effective.” Hannibal commented while looking at Will proudly. “I’m sorry, I’m not as elegant as you are.” Will said sarcastically and then kicked the man in the stomach. “You’ll have to give me some lessons.” Hannibal stepped over the suffering man towards Will. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you or your skills.” Will scoffed at his comment. “You spent five years trying to change me.” Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek. “No love, I wanted you to accept your darkness and find freedom in it.” He looked at the knife in Will’s hand. “What were you intending to do with that?” Will shrugged looking unsure. “I just picked it up when I entered the house. I wasn’t sure what I was getting into.” He looked at the knife then Hannibal. “You’re the pro, do you want it?” Hannibal hesitated, he removed a smaller knife from the block on the counter. “I can walk you through it.” Will took in a deep breath and nodded silently tossing the other knife on the counter. Hannibal unfolded a large plastic sheet. He unceremoniously dragged the man over and dumped him on top of it. “Come here Will.” Hannibal told him while he kneeled down beside the cowering man begging for his life in French. Will came down on his knees beside Hannibal who handed the knife over. “His liver, take it.” Will looked down at the man’s torso as Hannibal ripped the shirt away. “Hannibal, I’m not a surgeon.” Will said, his voice sounded nervous. Hannibal moved behind Will, his front flush with Will’s back. He breathed in the scent of Will’s neck and held his hand over Will’s. “I’ll show you.” Hannibal said his voice rumbling with pleasure from the closeness of their bodies. Directing Will’s hand, they cut into the man, Will’s breath caught in his throat from the feel of the knife slicing through the body. Their victim tried to fight back, screaming. Will grunted, moving he pressed a knee into his victim’s hip. His free hand pressed the mans head into the floor at an awkward angle. Will let Hannibal guide him, hearing nothing except his own heartbeat and ragged breaths as he mutilated the man. He felt nothing except Hannibal holding him intimately while he worked, his warm firm body pressed up against him. Blood poured out of the now unconscious man who had passed out from shock. It pooled around them. He eased his grip, realizing restraining him was no longer necessary.

Will blinked slowly, Hannibal’s voice broke through his fugue state. Will looked at Hannibal who was now kneeling beside him, staring at him with awe and satisfaction in his eyes. Will looked down at the organ he held in his hands. “Breathe Will.” Hannibal told him and Will let out a rush of ragged air he didn’t realize he had been holding. Hannibal reached out and ran a gloved finger along Will’s lower lip. Hannibal gasped with pleasure when Will moved and took it into his mouth, sucking off all the blood. “Damn gloves.” Hannibal groaned taking the meat from Will. “I’ll finish up.” Hannibal didn’t think he could handle watching Will do anything else lest he strip off their clothes and have sex with him right there. The image of Will’s naked body writhing from passion in a pool of blood made him hard. “Don’t walk around, stand on the plastic.” Hannibal bit out, his voice sounding rough. Will stayed glued to his spot and wondered if he did anything wrong. Hannibal had been staring at him with a stunned look in his eyes. He remained silent while Hannibal finished what he started.   
*  
After cleaning up, righting knocked over lamps and other items disturbed by their presence, they buried the body far from the house and no where near their own. The sun was peaking up over the horizon when they walked into their home. Beau greeted a silent Will at the door. “I’m going to walk her.” He told Hannibal quietly who regarded him with a worried look in his eyes. He had been quiet since he cut the liver from the French mans body. Studying Hannibal’s every move while he removed the body parts he desired and disposed of the rest. He took money, a passport and documents from the house saying that people will assume he had left town. “Why would they think that?” Will asked. Actually, it was the only thing he had said the entire time they had been cleaning, burying the body and during the drive home. “Gossip. The lady at the coffee shop talks a lot.” ‘Chiyoh and her spying.’ Will thought as he stared at the car window.  
Now Hannibal watched Will walk away from the house with Beau wondering where his mind was at. Will retreated into himself when he was processing. He had slowly come out of his shell in Portugal but now with this new kill, he was locked in again. Hannibal made his way downstairs to organize his new supplies and thought of Will. He definitely didn’t have the same reaction to tonight’s kill as he had with the Dragon. That had been a brutal bloody battle that left a glint of satisfaction in Will’s eyes. “Beautiful.” He had said. Last night was a different story. They hadn’t hunted a wanted killer, it was just a meat run and Will had slipped into his task like a man with an artistic gift. He started out unsure but Hannibal soon realized that Will was perfectly adept and utterly beautiful while he skillfully removed that liver. Will hadn’t even been aware of Hannibal releasing him and moving aside to observe. The act alone wasn’t beautiful, the man committing it was. Hannibal knew at that moment he loved Will more than he thought was possible. He also realized that Will, for the next foreseeable future, could not hunt alone. He had been so caught up in his task that anyone could have walked in on him and Will wouldn’t have noticed. Hannibal was fine with acquiring that responsibility. As long as he could watch his beautiful Will in the process. When Will had broke out of his trance at the sound of Hannibal’s voice, he had looked at him; pupils blown wide. The colour of his eyes had been a stormy blue. The moment had lasted only a second before Will’s awareness came back and his dark mask slipped back on.

After putting way his meat, Hannibal made his way upstairs. He was overtired at that point and assumed Will wouldn’t be interested in sleeping just yet as well, so he made a pot of coffee and waited impatiently for Will to return. That’s where David found him, staring out the back kitchen window with a cup in his hand. “Wow, you’re up early.” David commented yawning and rubbing his hands over his sleepy face. “Good morning David. Coffee?” Hannibal asked politely, handing David a cup when he said ‘yes please’ with enthusiasm. “Where’s Beau?” David asked. Usually the dog happily greeted him when he climbed out of bed. “Out with Will.” Hannibal answered quietly looking out the window again. David looked surprised. “What! Did you two stay awake all night?”  
“You could say that, yes.” Hannibal took a sip of his coffee and contemplated breakfast. “So…have you come to any decisions regarding the ring?” David pried and Hannibal allowed it. “Not yet.” He said to David but his mind screamed yes, especially after last night. He wasn’t going to tell David that, it was a long story and it also revealed too much. Hannibal looked out the window again and spotted Will. He looked at David. “Hush, he’s coming back.” David smiled and complied. The back door swung open and Beau bounded in running around saying hello to each man. Will silently shut the door and kicked off his shoes. “Moring David.” He said, walking over to Hannibal and wrapping his arms around him. He rested his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, and Hannibal refrained from sighing with relief. Will pulled away slightly. “Ya got some coffee for me?” He asked with a tired grin and Hannibal nodded, leaning in to kiss him gently. His eyes held a promise that they would talk later. Will took his cup and slumped down into a kitchen chair. “I’m exhausted.” He muttered taking a big gulp of coffee. David chuckled. “What did you two do all night?” David teased wriggling his eyebrows. “Played checkers.” Will answered with a straight face. “I won.”   
‘You most certainly did.’ Hannibal thought with a smile. “Will, are you hungry?” Will looked at him sleepily. “Actually yes, but don’t go crazy. You should sit down, you’re tired too.” Hannibal gazed at him lovingly. “Nonsense, I’ll make us all something and then we both can get some rest.”  
“Hello all.” Chiyoh said as she walked into the room, tablet in hand. David regarded her exhausted face and Will frowned. “Did you just get in?” He asked sliding a glance at Hannibal realizing she spent the night watching over them. “She must have a boyfriend.” David said. “Who says it’s a man.” She shot back. “Touché.” David muttered. She turned her attention to Will. “Congratulations. You’re officially a single dead man.” She told him sliding the tablet over to Will. The tattler article basically stated that the special request for an annulment by Molly Graham was granted by a judge. “Isn’t Freddie Lounds ever going to write about someone else?” Will complained turning the screen off. “Congrats!” David said. “You can officially re-enter the dating world.”  
“The hell he will.” Hannibal cursed and Will gave David an exasperated look. “Well marriage just seems like a whole lot of work. Why bother? Right Hannibal?” David took a sip of his coffee and Hannibal slammed a frying pan down on the stove. “I’m sure I wouldn’t know.” He sent David a look that promised pain if he didn’t shut up. Will gave David a quizzical look. He seemed to be getting on Hannibal’s nerves lately and that’s what Will said. David shrugged. “I like to live dangerously.” Will frowned. “Well, if you keep bugging Hannibal, you won’t live long.” David smiled, tickled pink that Will was completely oblivious to what David was bothering Hannibal about.   
Hannibal whipped up a quick breakfast and afterwards followed Will to the bedroom. They each took turns in the bathroom, brushing their teeth and preparing for bed. “I’m too tired to shower.” Will said and Hannibal agreed. Will stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and Hannibal, forever a creature of habit, slipped into some pj’s. Hannibal pulled the curtains tightly together to block out the sun and climbed into bed, hauling Will’s exhausted body against his own. “Should I worry?” He asked Will tiredly. “I just need to process everything.” Will answered softly and Hannibal sighed. “You didn’t answer my question.” Will snuggled closer. “If I tell you not to worry you’re going to do it anyway.” Hannibal kissed his unruly curls. “Fair enough. Sleep.” He ordered and moments later he was lured to sleep listening to the steady beat of Will’s heart.   
*  
Hannibal was woken abruptly by Wil crying out in his sleep. He sat up quickly to find Will thrashing and breathing heavily on the far side of the bed. Which was odd in itself because Will always slept close to Hannibal. “Will.” Hannibal said forcefully, moving over and caressing the man’s face. Will shot up crying out and gasping for breath. He pulled away from Hannibal violently throwing the covers back, clutching at his chest as he attempted to stand. “I can’t breathe.” He fought to get the words out. “Will, don’t move.” Hannibal ordered and rushed to the door. Swinging it open he called to David who rushed quickly into the room with Chiyoh on his heals. “He says he can’t breathe.” Hannibal told David while going to kneel in front of Will who was clearing struggling. His face was getting paler by the second. “Will, are you having chest pain?” David asked swinging open the closet door, he hauled out the oxygen tank and mask. “I don’t know.” Will wheezed out. “Chiyoh, can you please get my medical bag.” David asked placing the mask on Will’s face. “Try and take slow breaths.” David told him but his eyes fluttered closed and he lost consciousness. “Will!” Hannibal said urgently trying to stay calm. “Lay him back on the bed.” David ordered and Chiyoh returned with his bag. He pulled out a stethoscope and listened to Will’s heartbeat. He pulled it off and adjusted the oxygen, looking at Hannibal. “What happened?” He asked covering Will with a blanket. “He was having a nightmare, woke up and said he couldn’t breathe.” David nodded. “He had a panic attack. Since he’s still recovering it probably felt worse than it was supposed to.” Chiyoh slipped out of the room and David turned to Hannibal. “What really went down last night?” David demanded with a tone Hannibal clearly did not appreciate because his cold mask slipped on. “We hunted last night.” David shut his bag and placed it on the floor. “I’m going to assume your not talking about buck.” He muttered. “I don’t like your tone.” Hannibal growled. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and began caressing Will’s damp curls. “Was this a particularly nasty bad guy?” David asked and Hannibal shook his head. “No, He was just rude.” David sighed. “Did Will kill him?” Hannibal looked at him coldly. “He died by Will’s hand, yes.” David paced the room then sat on the end of the bed, watching Hannibal dote on Will. “He’s killed before, what made this one different?” Hannibal contemplated his question. “In the past Will has killed for a reason. Protecting friends, innocents or himself. This one was for sheer pleasure.”  
“You told me Will has pure empathy. He feels everything and everyone. Wouldn’t that mean he could slip into that now dead man’s shoes?” Isn’t that what he did at the FBI?” Hannibal countered. “You didn’t see him, he was…magnificent. I saw it in his eyes.”  
“I bet you saw struggle in his eyes as well. Maybe he was just trying to please you.” David said. “Stop arguing about me.” Will said weakly, pulling off the oxygen mask. His eyes fluttering open. “I had a very vivid nightmare, that’s all.” He looked at Hannibal and grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry I frightened you. I told you I wasn’t a very good bed partner.” David interrupted. “You’re not well enough to go out gallivanting all night.” Hannibal helped Will sit up against the headboard. “I was hunting and now the world is short a rude, obnoxious, homophobic asshole and I’m ok with that.” David laughed bitterly. “No, you’re not. You may be able to lie to Hannibal but you can’t lie to me.” Will’s eyes clouded over and he raged at him. “Who the hell do you think you are! Hannibal and I have known each other over five years, you’ve known us two weeks. Hannibal knows me better than I know myself. He knows exactly what I struggle with.” Hannibal put a hand on Will’s chest trying to calm him but allowed the exchange. “Don’t ever stand in front of me and imply that I lie to Hannibal. I won’t let you put those worries in his head.” David looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. Will scowled at his apology. “I would like to speak to Hannibal…alone.” Will said to him dismissively. David nodded and left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

Will’s indignation disappeared as soon as the door closed. “I’m too much trouble.” Will said to Hannibal who climbed back into bed beside him. He hauled Will into his arms. “I knew from the moment I met you that you would be high maintenance.” Will laughed. “Thanks.”  
“Ok Will, talk to me.” Will groaned. “You promised.” Hannibal pushed. “I’m fine, really, except now my chest aches. I feel like I ran a marathon.” Will leaned forward and glanced at the time. “At least we slept some.” Hannibal threaded his fingers through Will’s messy hair. “You’re avoiding the subject.” Will sighed and looked into Hannibal’s inquisitive eyes. “I want to lie down.” Will muttered and they did, facing one another Will started talking. “I’m ok with last night, I just…got lost in it.” Hannibal nodded. “I noticed but I was with you. You were safe.” Will contemplated Hannibal’s words. “I appear to have multiple personalities when it comes to killing. If I was profiling myself, I would be lost. It’s not normal.” Hannibal traced the fading scar on Will’s cheek. “You’re unique. There’s nothing wrong with you. What were you dreaming about?” He asked and Will rubbed his eyes looking uncomfortable. “I dreamt about last night.” Hannibal frowned. “I thought you were ok with last night?” Hannibal just wouldn’t let it go. “Do I really have to talk about this?” He complained. “Yes. You promised not to keep me in the dark.” Will avoided his gaze. “I…didn’t just take out the liver…I ate it.” Hannibal smiled slightly. “Right then and there, raw?” Will nodded and was looking uncomfortable. Hannibal figured there was more to it. “So…and?”   
“It wasn’t the man…it was you.” Will blurted out, clearly agitated. Becoming more so when Hannibal chuckled. “The plot thickens.” Hannibal said with his accented voice, he was thrilled with Will’s confession. “Why do you sound so happy?” Will snapped at him. “Will, it’s ok. It was just a dream.” Will grunted making Hannibal chuckle some more. “Alright, let’s analyze this so you’ll feel better.” He slipped into psychiatrist mode. “Cannibalism was originally performed to take in the power or essence of the person being eaten. Maybe you dreamed of eating me because you see me as a source of control or strength.” Will sighed. “I guess that makes sense, those are qualities I feel I lack. Still, I didn’t like the dream at all.” Hannibal caressed his cheek. “You always did process your worries while sleeping. Maybe being more open with me will help you sleep better.” Will moved closer to him. “There was a time or two when you would have been thrilled to eat me. Do you still think about it?” Hannibal kissed him gently. “For a long time, my feelings for you were unrequited. I imagined eating you so I could always keep you near me. Now, I have your body, scent.” He leaned into Will’s neck taking a deep breath before continuing. “Your companionship.” He looked at Will. “Do you understand?” Will smiled and nodded. “And the occasional love bite in bed.” He teased and Hannibal grunted in agreement. “The only way I get to taste you without inflicting too much damage.” Will nuzzled his neck. “So, you still want to eat me, deep down inside.”  
“I would be a liar if I said no, but the brief joy I would experience doing it wouldn’t stop the misery I would feel if you were gone from my life.” Will nibbled Hannibal’s neck. “I wonder what you would taste like.” Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat at the thought of Will biting him. “Don’t tease me Will.” He grumbled. Mason Vergers lapdog had been the only person he had seen Will bite and he didn’t look like he had enjoyed it at all. A completely different scenario than right now. “Who says I’m teasing.” He unbuttoned Hannibal’s shirt, pushing aside he ran his fingers down his chest and stomach until he reached the edge of Hannibal’s pants where he discovered he was completely aroused. Will ran a hand over the hard length of him. “Does this mean you are interested?” Hannibal growled at him. “Will…” Will bit down hard into Hannibal’s side causing him to jerk his body with surprise. His teeth broke the skin and the taste of coppery blood hit his tongue. Hannibal gripped Will’s hair and moaned while Will lapped up the blood. He examined his work. “Right where your liver is.” He moved back up Hannibal’s body. “I thought that might be appropriate.” He looked in Hannibal’s eyes, saw tears and became alarmed. “Shit! Hannibal, I’m …” Hannibal rolled Will, pinning him to the bed with his body. He kissed him forcefully and with untamed urgency. Pulling away, he looked into Will’s eyes. “You really need to learn the difference between happy and upset Hannibal.” Will smiled. “I do, don’t I.”   
Hannibal tugged Will’s shirt up. Will pulled it over his head, tossing it aside he watched curiously as Hannibal straddled him. He ran a hand over Will’s stomach scar. “This was upset Hannibal.” He told Will speaking in the third person. Will smiled, thought it didn’t reach his eyes. “I remember that day vividly. It was a bad day for both of us.” Hannibal moved his hand up. “It’s in the past. Now it’s just an example of how stubborn you can be.” Will laughed out loud. “Oh really! And a story about how impulsive YOU can be.” Hannibal dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand. “Do you want to learn about happy Hannibal or not?” Will chuckled. “Fine, continue.” Hannibal ran his fingers over the scar on Will’s face. “This was the first time you showed me how powerful you could be. I had seen glimpses of your power before with Hobbs and Tier but with the dragon you were truly a thing of beauty.” Will stayed silent listening intently as memories raced through his mind. “The first time we kissed.” Hannibal continued as he ran his hand over Will’s collarbone marked with a healed bite. “The first time we made love and every time since.” Will reached out and touched Hannibal’s side. “This?” Hannibal nodded. “Last night.” Will looked surprised. “Really? I thought I was a disappointment.” Hannibal laid back down, covering Will’s body with his own. “You really have no idea how amazing you are, do you?” Hannibal kissed him quickly. Will blushed furiously then frowned. “Hey, upset Hannibal. What about this scar?” Will pushed his hair back off his forehead to reveal a thin white scar. Hannibal also frowned. “Yes…let’s just forget about that one. I was pandering to the audience.” Will raised an eyebrow. “The audience?”  
“Jack Crawford.” Hannibal said. “Oh, that audience. Will said rolling his eyes. “Ok, it never happened, just never come near me with a bone saw again.” Hannibal nibbled on his earlobe and Will squirmed.

“I want you inside me.” Hannibal whispered pulling off his pj’s quickly. “Finally!” Will exclaimed and Hannibal looked at him, amused. “One time, and then I was shot. I was figuratively dying waiting for you to deem me well enough.” Hannibal stopped. “Are you well enough?” Will ignored him. “Help me out of my boxers please. It’s kind of hard for me to do it myself since you’re on top of me at the moment.” Hannibal pinned down his squirming body. “You seem very determined.” He said lowering his mouth to Will’s chest and torturously pulling Will’s nipple into his mouth. Will moaned as Hannibal scraped his nipple with his teeth before he moved to the other one. Pulling harder this time, Will tried to escape Hannibal’s grip on his arms. He moved up to Will’s freshest bite mark and kissed it. “Please, I want to touch you.” Will begged and Hannibal released him. Will ran his hands through Hannibal’s hair. “Kiss me.” Will asked breathlessly and Hannibal obeyed. Will moaned and sucked on his tongue. “Will...” Hannibal said between kisses and he reached down, wrapping his hand around Will’s hard arousal causing his to gasp. He broke the kiss and pulled down Will’s boxers, throwing them aside. “You’re so beautiful.” Will blushed. “Stop it.” Hannibal shook his head and ran his tongue up Will’s erection. “Can I have you now?” Will pleaded. Hannibal rose from the bed and took the oil out of the drawer. Will reached for it but Hannibal ignored him, pouring oil into his own hand. “Hannibal…what…” He was brought to silence when Hannibal wrapped his hand around him. Will moaned as Hannibal stroked him, oiling him up. “Hannibal…” Will begged and Hannibal climbed onto the bed, rolling Will on top of him. Will took the oil and prepped Hannibal, caressing him torturously slow. Will positioned himself and eased into Hannibal slowly, he wrapped his arms under Hannibal’s legs groaning. “God you’re so warm and tight.” He captured Hannibal’s mouth with his own, rocking in and out of Hannibal’s body slowly. “I love you.” He whispered between kisses. “Aš tave myliu.” Hannibal returned. The room was silent except for the sound of their breathing and moans of passion. Will braced himself and took Hannibal’s hard length in his hand, stroking gasps out of him. They whispered to each other, promises of love and trust. “Come for me.” Will ordered. Hannibal gripped Will’s shoulders, his nails digging in with every stroke. “Thank you for letting me have you this way.” Will grunted softly. “You feel so good.” Hannibal came first, crying out, spilling himself over Will’s hand and his stomach. His orgasm racked his body and Will sped up his thrusts, his body shaking from over whelming sensations. His skinned burned all over as his felt a familiar sensation creep down his spine into his hard length. His entire body tensed and he cried out Hannibal’s name as his orgasm ripped through him and into Hannibal. He collapsed onto of his lover breathing heavily, slowly untangling himself from Hannibal.   
Hannibal thread his fingers through Will’s hair. “Am I crushing you?” Will asked sounding thoroughly sated and content. “Don’t you dare move.” Hannibal ordered with a rough but happy voice. Will closed his eyes. “Ok.” He dozed off to the steady rhythm of Hannibal’s heart beat. At some point Will felt himself being moved and covered with a blanket. He sleepily said Hannibal’s name and felt a light kiss on his lips before sleep overtook him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, I was preoccupied. :)


	15. Chapter 15

It was around two in the afternoon when a freshly showered Will with a closely trimmed beard finally wandered into the living room. Hannibal looked up from his book and smiled. "How long was I asleep?" Will asked shyly ignoring David’s presence. Hannibal stood and walked over to him, leaning in he kissed Will gently. "About an hour and a half." He put a hand on Wills chest. "How are you feeling?" Will smiled dreamily. “Fine." Hannibal arched an eyebrow and Will laughed. "Wonderful." He said quietly, for Hannibal's ears only. He put a hand on Hannibal's waist and felt a bandage. "Are you alright?" He asked and Hannibal kissed him again. "Definitely." Will stepped away. "Good."   
Hannibal tugged him back into his arms and Will chuckled. "You trimmed your beard." Hannibal lovingly ran his fingers over Will's jaw. " Yes, finally. I'm going to get a drink." Will told him and Hannibal reluctantly let him step away. "Come sit with me. " Hannibal told him as he walked back to the sofa and sat down. He watched Will pour a whiskey, admiring the trim attractive body he had come to know so well. Will glanced back. “Are you checking me out?” Will teased. “Should I not?” Hannibal patted the sofa. Will walked over and sat down next to him. You couldn't have squeezed a hand between them, they were that close. Will crossed his legs casually and took a sip of his drink. Hannibal returned to his book and continued reading, glancing at Will when he felt a hand on his thigh. "What are you reading?" Will asked running his fingers up and down Hannibal's leg. "Dostoyevsky. " Hannibal answered. "Or at least I was reading." Will smiled. "Hey, you wanted me to sit here." Hannibal closed his book, placing it on the table beside him as Will finished off his drink. He turned and stretched out on the sofa resting his head in Hannibal's lap. "I need therapy. Shrink me." Will ordered.   
Hannibal took the glass out of a Wills hand and set it on the table. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked as he caressing Will’s hair with one hand while the other one rested on his chest.   
"I'm completely in love with my psychiatrist." Hannibal played with a button on Wills shirt. "How does he feel about you?" Hannibal whispered and Will smiled. "He's head over heals."  
"Then he can not be your doctor anymore." Hannibal caressed his cheek. "Or... we can move our sessions to the bedroom." Will said laughing and Hannibal smiled down at him. "He may lose he license for fraternizing with a patient."

David stood up suddenly, feeling like a third wheel. Tired of being ignored he walked out of the room towards the kitchen. The two men watched him march out. "He’s afraid you're mad at him." Hannibal said. Will sat up." I am mad at him."   
"Then his fears are justified." Hannibal said sarcastically. "Go talk to him." Will made a face. "I don't want to, he was acting strangely. A little too possessive for a friend." Hannibal pondered Wills comment. "Maybe it's his illness. Brain tumours will start to affect people's personalities and behaviours as they progress." Will looked at Hannibal realizing truth in what he was saying." Great, now I feel guilty. Why do you always have to be so smart?” Hannibal smiled. "It's a genetic flaw. Now go." He ordered Will who stood up with a sigh and Hannibal shooed him away. " I'll come in in a minute, I want to start dinner."   
Will found David in the kitchen leaning against the counter drinking a beer. "Hey." Will said feeling uncomfortable. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "Hello." David answered taking a swig. "I wanted to thank you for your help before...the Doctor in the other room seems to become completely incapacitated when I need medical assistance." David smiled slightly. "He's too close to you. Uhhh, I mean, that's why doctors don't treat friends or family." Will nodded. "I understand."   
"He's going to have to work on that though because I'll be gone soon." David told him staring at the floor. "Will... about before, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said..." Will cut him off. "Forget about it." "I was just trying to help." David continued and Will sighed. "Just leave the psycho analyzing to Hannibal, ok. He knows me."   
"How are you feeling?" They both asked each other at the same time and they laughed. "I'm fine." Will said. David placed his empty beer bottle on the counter. His hand had a slight tremor. "How long has that been going on?" Will asked pointing to his hand. David made a fist and released it. "Not long. It comes and goes." Beau bumped her head into Will. "Hi Beau." He crouched down scratching behind her ears." How's my girl?" He looked at David. "Sorry you've been stuck with her. I've been neglectful, which is not like me when it comes to dogs."   
"It's no problem. She's great. " David tilted his head and regarded Will thoughtfully. "What do you mean 'not like you?'" Will stood up. "Oh. I've always had dogs. Winston was number seven."   
"You've had seven dogs in your lifetime?" David asked and Will laughed. "No, seven at the same time." He looked sad for a moment. " I miss them. Especially Winston." He shook himself, smiled and David raised his eyebrows. "That's a lot of dogs." Will laughed. "My life consisted of work and my dogs."   
"Until Hannibal." David commented. "Well I'm sure they are being well taken care of"  
Will looked thoughtful. "Ya." Was all he said staring off into nothingness. He felt a hand on his face and jerked back surprised. He looked in Hannibal's worried russet coloured eyes. "Are you alright?" Will smiled. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Hannibal frowned. "You know that's an unacceptable answer." David interrupted. "We were talking about his dogs. Winston?" He said questioning if he said the right name.   
"See I'm fine." Will said again and Hannibal sighed. "Out of the kitchen. I'm starting dinner." He ordered the two men. David stepped around them after grabbing another beer from the fridge. Hannibal grabbed Wills arm. "Are you with me Will?" Will stepped towards him placed a hand on his side and pressed down on the bandage hidden under his shirt causing Hannibal to flinch slightly.   
"Are you really asking me that question?" Will said. "My apologies." Hannibal said and kissed him quickly before he walked away. Will chuckled. "You're forgiven."  
"Where are you going?" Hannibal asked watching him walk out of the room. "I'm just grabbing a drink." Will said smiling and pointing towards the living room. “I’ll be back.”  
David watched the exchange from his seat at the kitchen table. "Feeling extra possessive today?" He said sarcastically and Hannibal glared at him knowing he was right. "You do realize that he's not going anywhere, right?" David said and Hannibal hushed him as Will walked back into a silent room with his drink. He observed Hannibal glaring at David. "What is going on between you two lately?" Will demanded. "Everything is fine Will. "Hannibal said. "You know that's an unacceptable answer." Will repeated the same thing that Hannibal had said to him moments before. They stared at each other for a second and Hannibal shook his head with a smirk. "David was pointing out that my possessiveness was unnecessary because you would never leave me."  
"David’s reassuring you now." Will said sitting down at the table looking amused but his eyes revealed frustration. "What else do I have to do or say to get you to believe me?" He stared down into his drink falling silent. Hannibal walked around the counter and came to crouched down in front of him. "Nothing Will. You're perfect."   
"I was just teasing him Will. Really. " David said feeling guilty again. "Maybe I should adopt Chiyoh’s invisible roommate act." Will set his drink down and placed his hand on Hannibal's face. "I'm here. I may visit a memory or have difficult nights or days, for that matter, but I'm here. I promised I would tell you if something is wrong and I will." Hannibal grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I can't promise I won't worry. You're my one weakness. " He told Will honestly. "Then I will spend day and night showing you that you don't need to. Aš tave myliu." Will whispered and Hannibal tried to hide his emotions as he pulled Will into his arms kissing him soundly.   
"Anyway, this entire conversation is irrelevant." Will said caressing Hannibal’s face. "I like possessive Hannibal. He makes me feel wanted."  
"I don't you have to worry about feeling unwanted when it comes to Hannibal." David said dryly earning a smile from him as he walked back to the counter. He looked at Will. "Chess?" Will shrugged. "If you like being beaten." David laughed. "I'll get the board. I don't think your admirer wants you to leave his site."

*  
"Dinner was amazing. Thank you." Will said quietly enjoying the feel of Hannibal's fingers running up and down his back. They were in bed wrapped up in each other's arms relaxing after an exhilarating session of love making. Hannibal had barely stopped touching Will since he started preparing dinner, throughout the entire meal and afterwards while cleaning up. Will had been painfully aroused the entire time and as soon as the last dish was put away, they had barely made it into the bedroom. Hannibal had Will orgasming within minutes. They weren't even completely undressed when he came. Then Hannibal spent the next two hours worshiping him to the point of torture, wrenching two more out of both of them before they collapsed from pleasure. Hannibal kissed his curls at his compliment. "You're very welcome Will. I love taking care of you."  
Will sighed happily and ran his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair. "You know how you're worried I'll leave. I'm worried you'll get bored."  
Hannibal chuckled. "I know, but that will never happen." Will grunted. "Ok." His tone of voice tinged with uncertainty. "Trust me. Even if I become bored with daily life, it will never be because of you and you'll be with me while we search out excitement."   
"Hannibal, your past relationships with Alana and Bedelia..." Hannibal hushed him. " You can't even think of comparing yourself to them. Alana was an alibi and Bedelia was, unfortunately, there to fill a void." Will held him tighter. "I hate thinking about you with them." Hannibal shifted and tilted Wills chin up to look at him. "Then don't. It's the past and we are finally together." He kissed Will gently. "This is not a temporary fling or amusement."   
"Ok." Will smiled cupping Hannibal's face, running his thumb along his cheek. "You didn't shave today. You're all rough." He turned his head and kissed Wills palm. "Do you dislike it?"   
"I couldn't dislike anything about you. I like rough Hannibal." Will flirted. "Well don't get used to it. I'm notoriously neat." Will laughed. "Really, I hadn't noticed." Their banter was interrupted by a yell and they both froze. "Was that Chiyoh?" Will asked and they heard her yell out Hannibal's name even louder. They both shot out of bed and tugged on some clothes. Will threw the door open and ran down the hallway into the living room with Hannibal on his heals. They found her kneeling on the floor next to David. "He just collapsed." Will fell to his knees beside him. "He's having a seizure. Roll him on his side." Hannibal told Will grabbing a pillow off the couch, he handed to him. "Put this under his head but don't restrain him." He looked at Chiyoh. "Were there any symptoms before he collapsed. She shrugged. "He was a little drunk." Will scoffed. " So was I. Hannibal isn't this seizure just a little too long?" Hannibal got down on the floor and checked David’s pulse. "It's easing." He said, as the mans movements slowly stopped. "Just leave him there for a moment. Will can you go to his room and look for medications." Will stood up and left hesitantly. "What's wrong with him?" Chiyoh asked. "He has a terminal brain tumour. The alcohol probably didn't help if this isn't his first seizure." Will returned with some pill bottles. "Depakote anti seizure medication." He started, handing it to Hannibal. "PVC…he said his tumour isn't cancerous so why would he be taking that?" Hannibal looked at the labels. "If he told you it wasn't cancerous, he lied." Will shook his head. "Why would he lie about that part?" Hannibal put the medication down. "Someone who has already decided they don't want to do chemotherapy and or radiation and don't want their friends or loved ones talking them into it." Hannibal put a hand on Wills shoulder and gave him a knowing look. "Someone stubborn perhaps." Will sighed with frustration. "There were others, I didn't bring them all. Can we move him now?" Hannibal picked David up and carried him to his room, laying him down on the bed. Will turned the bedside light on, grabbed David’s medical bag and handed it to Hannibal.   
Hannibal checked David’s pupils and listened to his heart. Pulling off the stethoscope he turned to Will. "He may be unconscious for a while. Prolonged seizures do that to people." He put away the equipment. "Can you do anything for him?" Hannibal shook his head. "We'll know if the seizure did any damage once he wakes up, until then..." Will put a hand on his arm. "I'll stay with him, you should sleep." Hannibal shook his head and Will argued. "You've hardly slept since we hunted, please Hannibal." He sighed and relented. He pulled Will into his arms and kissed him. "Alright, but come and get me if you need me." He kissed Will again. "I'll miss holding you." Will moaned. "Me too. Now go." Will gave him a little push, smiled and settled into a chair to watch over David. 

*  
A hand shook Will awake. He blinked and looked into Chiyoh’s eyes. "David's awake." He got up and went to the bed. "Hey. How are you feeling?" David grimaced. "Horrible, but it appears I didn't completely fry my brain." Will smiled. "Can you lift both your arms?" David moved his arms. Will threw back the covers. "Bend both your legs at the knees." He moved slowly and Will nodded and looked at Chiyoh. "What time is it?"   
"Just past five am. Do you want me to wake Hannibal?" Will shook his head. "No. He'll be up soon enough. Did you sleep?" She shook her head. "Go. Sleep." He turned back to David. " Do you need anything? Water?" Will asked yawning and David copied him. "No. I think I'm going to sleep more. You should go to bed." Will started to argue. "This isn't my first seizure. I'll sleep for hours."   
Will hesitated stopping on his way out of the room. "You lied about your illness. " He looked at David. "It is cancer." David sighed. "Hannibal?" Will nodded. "Can I trust you alone? You're not going to take a bottle of pills, are you?" David gave Will a sad smile. "Hell no. I'm having way too much fun around here."  
Will nodded "Yell if you need us." He walked down the hallway and quietly entered the bedroom where Hannibal still slept. Will climbed into the bed slowly so not to disturb Hannibal. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Get over here." Hannibal ordered sleepily and Will moved over to his usual spot. He rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder, sinking into his warm body with a sigh of contentment. "Are you tired? Did you sleep at all?" Hannibal asked tightening his arm around Will possessively. "I'm good. Slept a bit in the chair. I just wanted to be near you." Hannibal ran his fingers through Wills hair. "I woke up several times missing you. You have ruined my ability to sleep alone." Will chuckled. "You've slept with people before."   
"Yes, but I never trusted them completely." Will ran his hand under Hannibal's shirt. "The ole 'sleep with one eye open' routine. I did that often after I discovered Georgia Madchen under my bed and realized my dogs were NOT guard dogs. "Hannibal laughed. "Oh Will, you do tell amusing stories. "  
Will pushed himself up to look at Hannibal. "I like hearing you laugh, it doesn't happen often." He leaned in and kissed him. " Mmmm, scruffy." Will said about Hannibal's face. "Are you going back to sleep?" Hannibal asked and Will shook his head. "Then we will shower, check on David and I'll make you breakfast." Will sighed happily. "You spoil me." His face became serious suddenly. "What is it?" Hannibal asked and Will hesitated. "You told me that... you once considered eating me to keep a part of me with you." Hannibal's eyes narrowed and Will continued. "If I ever became ill like David..." Hannibal moved out of his arms and stood up." I'm not discussing this." Will opened his mouth to protest and then changed his mind, jumping out of bed he stopped Hannibal, who was heading into the shower. "Ok. I'm sorry. Can I shower with you? Water conservation is a really important issue to me." Hannibal grabbed his face and made an exasperated sound. " You make me crazy sometimes." He gave Will a shove into the bathroom shaking his head at Wills grin.   
*  
"Hey look! He's alive." Will said cheerfully when David walked into the kitchen a couple of hours later. David smiled weakly and rubbed his temple. "I kinda wish I wasn't." Will gave him an apologetic look. "Headache? Did you take anything?" David shook his head. "Conventional pain killers are starting to fail." Hannibal who had been quietly listening to the conversation from his usual spot in the kitchen spoke up. "How do you feel about psilocybin?" Will slid him a look. "Drug pusher." Hannibal arched an eyebrow smothering a smile. "It's been known to help cluster headaches." David looked at Will for his opinion and he shrugged. "I'll try anything at this point." Will rubbed his hands together. "I'm in as well." Hannibal frowned. "William."   
"Oh, come on and don't call me William." David smiled. "Hannibal, don't make me trip alone. Anyway, aren't you curious about altered Will?"  
Will smothered a laugh. Curiosity was Hannibal's driving force for everything he does. "I've seen Will altered." Will countered. "A fever and encephalitis doesn't count." Hannibal put the kettle on the stove. "I can't supervise both of you, if you both have a negative experience it will be too dangerous."   
David frowned. "Mushrooms have a negative affect?"  
Hannibal took the teapot out of the cupboard. "Flashbacks sometimes occur, you being ex military and Wills eclectic past may cause problems."  
Will contemplated his words, David saw doubt flutter across his face. "No way, I'm not doing it unless you do." He called out to Chiyoh who came moments later slightly panicked. "What?!" She noted everyone was conscious and not bleeding. "You better have woken me up for a good reason."   
"How about the possible opportunity to knock one or both of us out if our behaviour gets out of hand." She looked at Hannibal who was looking unimpressed. He explained to Chiyoh the situation. " I might get to punch Will, I'm in." She said with a smile and Hannibal frowned. "Chiyoh..." She waved him off. "You can count on me. Trip away." Hannibal, who was still not happy, relented and made tea. "Will. Give me the pocket knife your hiding." Will handed it over not even bothering to ask how he knew. “I wasn’t hiding anything.” A couple of minutes later both men had the chess board out and were drinking their tea. Half way through the game David stared at the board confused. "What are we playing?"   
"You're playing chess." Hannibal said amused." Did I win?" David asked, confused. "No. Will picked up your queen and wandered away with it ten minutes ago." Hannibal watched Will quietly roam around the kitchen over analyzing everything he looked at. "It's just as well, the pieces are too big to move anyway. Stupid game." He shoved the board away knocking it off the table. Standing up he pushed his chair over. Will jumped at the sound and glared at David. "I'm trying to concentrate over here." Will grumbled, frustrated. Chiyoh looked at Hannibal who just shook his head and she sighed picking up her coffee. "What are you looking for Will?" Hannibal asked while he sautéed some shallots. "Evidence." He muttered. "I can't concentrate when Beverly is in the room. She's always interrupting me. " Hannibal looked at Will. "That's not Beverly, it's Chiyoh." Will frowned. "Who's Chiyoh?" He mumbled rubbing his face. Chiyoh arched her eyebrows. "Punching him in the face will be no fun if he doesn't know who I am." She muttered sarcastically and Hannibal hushed her. “I'm finding this extremely interesting."  
"Where are my glasses?" Will asked checking his pockets frantically. Hannibal walked over and stilled his hands. "You do not need them anymore. " He checked his pupils,cupped his cheek and Will pulled away shyly.   
David burst out laughing. "Will, look at all the colours outside." He yelled from the open doorway and Chiyoh jumped up and rushed over. "No going outside." She ordered. David looked at her with moon eyes. "You're pretty." Planting a kiss on her before she could stop him. She shoved him away trying to appear mad but couldn't hide her amusement. "Go stare out the window." She ordered again looking flushed with embarrassment while she closed the door. He backed away from her and tripped over his on feet landing on his back.   
"Are you alright?" Hannibal asked looking down at him and David gave him the thumbs up. Hannibal helped him stand. "Let's not add a concussion to you list of problems, alright." He went back to the stove and returned his attention to dinner. "Will seems pretty calm." Chiyoh said watching him walk around. "He's confused. Beverly was someone he used to work with. She's dead." He put some meat in the pan and Will turned to look at him. "I don't remember being invited to dinner. " Will said to him. "You're always welcome Will. No invitation required." Will put a hand on the island counter. "I don't think I can eat. I feel ill and my vision is messed up." Hannibal smiled at him. "It will pass."   
David came out of no where and slung an arm around Wills shoulder. "Is this fun or what?" He exclaimed. Will stared at him shocked and then burst out giggling. Chiyoh rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go."   
Will looked at David. "How did you get that scar?" He asked touching David’s face. "IED. Boom! Right near me." Will looked impressed. "Check this one out." Will said lifting his shirt to show David his stomach. David ran his hand along the ragged edges. "Cool." He said in awe. "I have more." Will told him, unbuttoning his shirt.   
Hannibal pulled them apart. "Enough with the touching. Will, keep your clothes on." Hannibal did up Wills shirt. "He's very possessive of you." David told him and Will looked at Hannibal. "I don't understand why, I'm nothing special." Hannibal hushed him. "That's not true." Will put his hand on Hannibal's chest, leaning in, he kissed him tentatively and then stepped away "We're together now?" Will asked confused. "Yes Will." Hannibal said running his fingers through Wills curls. "Wow. Everyone I know is going to be shocked."  
Hannibal chuckled and David spoke. "Everyone you know is in this room and we're thrilled." Chiyoh cleared her throat and Hannibal gave her a warning glare. David looked at her. "Ok. Maybe not everyone. How come you don't like Will?" He demanded flopping down in a chair. She looked to Hannibal for help but he ignored her and went back to the stove. David snapped his fingers at her. "Hey! How come?" Chiyoh glared at him. "I don't dislike Will."   
"She's jealous." Will said and he glared at Hannibal. "Did you sleep with her as well?" He grabbed a chef knife off the counter and Hannibal froze.   
"Uhoh." David said. Chiyoh stood up intending to intervene and Hannibal pointed at her. “No.”  
He walked around the counter and stepped in front of Will. "Give me the knife Will." He said calmly holding out his hand. "Answer the question?" Will demanded clearly upset. "Chiyoh is my guardian. She watches over me and now, you as well. We have never had that type of relationship. You are the only one I want." Will glared at Chiyoh, then slowly put the knife back on the counter. "Then tell her to fuck off or I'll kill her in her sleep." Hannibal tried to soothe him but he stepped away from Hannibal’s touch and went to sit beside David. "Wow. He's been holding that opinion of you in for a while." David said to her happily. "I suggest you fuck off from this day forward." She sneered at David and avoiding looking at Will as she sat back down. "Though I disapprove of the language, I agree with David." Hannibal muttered. "Were we playing chess?" Will asked him. "You took my queen." David told him. " I guess you won." Will grinned. "I always win."

Chiyoh walked over to Hannibal. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Wills mood swings are giving me a headache." Hannibal frowned at her. "Serves you right, anyway, it's too late now. We have to ride it out. "She looked at Will. "Maybe he shouldn't still be drinking that tea." Hannibal dropped his tongs and ran around the counter taking the tea cup from Will who protested. "No more tea for you my love." Giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head, he collected the second cup and put them in the sink. "I'm thoroughly enjoying myself." Hannibal declared. "How long do the effects last?" Hannibal smiled at her looking pleased. "Three to eight hours. It depends on the person." She slouched against the counter. "Good thing I slept." She mumbled.   
They heard barking and Chiyoh went to the door and opened it. Beau came rushing in and went straight to Will surprising him. "Look at you. Such a pretty dog." She went to David and got some love from him as well. "How come he can't remember things?" She asked. Hannibal plated food for three, knowing She wouldn't eat. "It's not that he forgets, his mind may be revisiting the past. Which is why he's thinking you are Beverly one minute and the next he knows who you are." Chiyoh poured another coffee. " So, it doesn't bother you that he's a bit fuzzy about your relationship with him at the moment?" Hannibal looked at Will catching him watching. He looked away avoiding Hannibal's gaze. "No, it's interesting to watch Will figure out his feelings for me again, knowing it will be back to normal when the drugs wear off." She contemplates his words before speaking. "What of old Will wants to try and kill you…again?" She said secretly hoping he'd try so she would get to take him down. Hannibal smiled. "That would be interesting." She shook her head. "You're all crazy." Hannibal walked over to the table and placed food in front of the two men. David started eating with gusto and Will frowned.   
"Try to eat something." Hannibal told Will caressing his cheek. "I should be working." Will frowned at him looking confused about Hannibal's affection. "You have no cases to solve. Eat." Will avoided eye contact with him and picked up his utensils. He cut a piece of meat, raised the fork to his mouth and looked at Hannibal briefly. "It's good. Thank you." Hannibal smiled and moved away to get his own plate. Chiyoh, who was never present for meals stayed at the counter drinking her coffee. The two men were occupied for at least a couple of minutes, long enough for Hannibal to enjoy his meal. He laughed watching Will and David discuss how odd forks were.   
"One of the earliest forks is attributed to Constantinople in four hundred AD." Will told David who looked impressed. Hannibal smiled at his intelligent partner. "He remembers where forks came from but he doesn't know me." Chiyoh said sarcastically and Hannibal frowned. "I gather he likes forks more than you." David countered defending his new friend. "Why is it so bright in here?" Will suddenly complained and stood up. "I need some air." He started walking towards the door and Chiyoh stepped in front of him. "Get out of my way." He said threateningly. She looked at Hannibal who stood. "Some fresh air would be good after dinner. David are you coming?" She moved out of Wills way and allowed him to leave. The sun was starting to set and the sky had a yellow, orange and red glow to it. "Wow." He turned to Hannibal. "Is it always this colourful outside." He walked towards Hannibal. "Did I say thank you for my new home?" Hannibal reached out and pulled Will towards him. "Not with words." He kissed him gently and cautiously wanting Will to set the pace. Will stepped back shyly. "I love kissing you." He said laying his head on Hannibal's shoulder. “I’ve heard.” David abruptly yanked Will out of Hannibal's arms and Hannibal allowed it. "I told you it was awesome outside." Will laughed   
and stumbled across the grass with David. "Can we stay out long enough to see the stars?" Will asked Hannibal permission, like a child. "Yes Will." He answered and Chiyoh walked up to him. "He's not the same person I met years ago. Or the same person who woke up on the boat a month ago for that matter." Hannibal watched Will stare at the colourful sky, enthralled. "Drugs aside, Will is changing. He's becoming who he was meant to be. He was never comfortable in his own skin before." Hannibal sat down in a wicker lawn chair and continued. "It's hard to be oneself when so many people are judging you. Waiting for you to slip up. I never met a more intelligent, gifted person." Chiyoh regarded Will who was chatting excitedly with David. "You have changed him." She said to Hannibal who shook his head. "I didn't change Will. I just let him know that he could be his true self around me without judgement." She hesitated. "He has changed you. You’re more…emotional and open with your feelings." Hannibal contemplated her words. "He has. I actually see a future with someone. I didn't think I would ever have that." Chiyoh sat down. "Is your love for him the same as the love you had for Lady Murasaki?" Hannibal frowned at the mention of her name. "She couldn't accept who I was becoming. She tried to make me forget about Micha's killers." He sighed at the memory. "Will accepts me, he hasn't tried to make me become a different person. I knew from the moment I met him that he was the one. I hold him and his heartbeat matches mine. I love him." He looked at Chiyoh. "Any love I felt before him doesn't even come close to how I feel now." Chiyoh sighed. "Hannibal...I don't think I'll stay much longer." Hannibal's face remained passive. "Why?" He asked calmly. "I was never going to stay long in the first place, just help you recover and then leave." She paused. "Then Will was shot... I saw Alana go into the house that day." Hannibal looked at her. "It happened too quickly, you couldn't have done anything. I would like you to stay for awhile longer. Your presence keeps Will calm, he likes the idea of you watching over us." Chiyoh frowned. "Will hates me." Hannibal watched Will and David lay down on the grass besides each other staring up at the slowly darkening sky. "You incessantly bother him. He's having a difficult enough time adapting to his new life without you constantly harassing him. Is he right? Are you jealous?" Hannibal slid her a look watching her reaction. "I'm just trying to protect you."   
Hannibal looked unimpressed with her answer. "As you can see, so is Will." They sat quietly for awhile supervising the two men who had seemed to relax into their 'trip'. Hannibal forced himself to endure Wills sole attention towards David at the moment knowing the drugs were affecting his behaviour. He caught him occasionally looking at Hannibal. Eventually Will stood up and walked towards him, taking his hand, he pulled Hannibal out of his seat. "I'm sorry, I've been ignoring you." Hannibal smiled and pulled Will closer caressing his neck. "No apologies necessary, do you want to go in with me?" Will flushed and played with the buttons on Hannibal's shirt. "Alright." He said softly. "I'll keep an eye on David." Chiyoh said watching the two men walk towards the house.   
Hannibal led Will through the house to their bedroom. He closed the door and watched Will walk around analyzing everything quietly. Hannibal knew his vision was altered at the moment making him think everything he looked at was fascinating. "Come here Will." Hannibal said watching him walk slowly towards him. He was so quiet, reminding of the old Will who avoided conversations and eye contact. Hannibal started unbuttoning Wills shirt. "What are you doing?" Will asked grabbing Hannibal's hand. "It's ok. We're just going to get more comfortable. You look tired." Will released Hannibal and allowed him to continue shivering as Hannibal's fingers grazed his shoulders as he removed the shirt. Hannibal cupped Wills cheek. "You're so quiet." Will blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a little...odd." Hannibal smiled. "Is present day Will back with me?" Will looked embarrassed. "I know where I am, if that's what you're asking. I was gone for a bit." Hannibal looked in Wills eyes. "Your pupils are huge. It's going to take awhile for you to come down." Hannibal's fingers brushed against Will's stomach as he undid his pants causing Will to jump. "Ssshhhhh." Hannibal told him. Will sat down on the bed and Hannibal pulled off his pants. Hannibal stepped back and started unbuttoning his own shirt, turning away he walked to the closet to hang it up on the ‘needs to be washed' hook. He felt Wills hand on his back and smiled. Standing still while Will ran his fingers over his skin, over the brand that Mason Verger had been responsible for. He heard Will make a noise of displeasure and Hannibal turned. "It is ugly." He said and Will shook his head. "Nothing about you is ugly. The person who did that to you is ugly." He ran his fingers along Hannibal's chest, playing with the mixture of grey, blonde and dark hair. "I kind of wish he was still alive, so I could kill him myself." He seemed disappointed that he couldn't and Hannibal loved him more for that. "Are you happy with me?" Will asked suddenly avoiding eye contact. Hannibal tilted his chin up to see his eyes. "I can't even explain in words how happy I am with you. That's why I fret so much, I'm afraid I may lose you."   
"Will we ever stop worrying?" Will asked. "I'm hoping, eventually, that we will ease into our future with no worries or thoughts of the past." Hannibal finished undressing and studied Wills face as he processed their conversation. "Can you just hold me until I fall asleep?" Will asked quietly. "Of course. " Hannibal said smiling. They climbed into bed and Hannibal pulled Will into his arms. Will ran his fingers up and down Hannibal's chest sighing with contentment. They both froze when they heard a crash. Chiyoh's voice echoed through the quiet house. "Now what have you done?" She exclaimed, her voice muffled through the closed door. "I'm sorry. It was an accident." David’s voice followed. "That's it, bed!" She ordered him. "Alright! You're on top." David exclaimed and they heard a slap. "Geez! What did you do that for?" David complained.   
Hannibal made an exasperated sound and Will burst out laughing. "Oh my God, it's true love." Will said thoroughly amused. "Yes well, they have seconds to quiet down or I'm going out there." Hannibal promised and Will moved closer to him. "Just promise me that Chiyoh dies first." Hannibal chuckled. " I promise." The house fell silent again, WIll chatted quietly for some time and they eventually slept.


	16. Chapter 16

David strolled into the kitchen just past ten in the morning looking very much rested. "David. Would you like a coffee?" Hannibal asked politely. "I think I broke a lamp." David confessed looking embarrassed. Hannibal smiled. "It was an ugly lamp anyway, here." Hannibal handed him a coffee. "Thanks. Where's Will?" Hannibal sat down at the kitchen table with David. "I just peaked in on him five minutes ago, he was in the shower." David tried to ignore the black jewelry box Hannibal was fiddling with while he sipped his coffee.  
"Are you concerned he may turn you down?" David asked quietly, "because I don't think he will." Hannibal took a deep breath. "Will is way behind me in this relationship. " David waved at him dismissively. "Why, because you pined from a distance and he was in denial. Take it from a third-party observer, he's totally in love." Hannibal smiled and David continued. "Ok, so you are not a typical couple. You don't fit into society's perception of a normal relationship, who cares. Anyone with a brain could see that you two care for one another." David watched Hannibal contemplate his words and Will walked into the kitchen whistling, Beau jumped up from her spot and greeted her happy owner. 

Hannibal slipped the ring box out of site and David gave him a thumbs up. "Good morning everyone." Will said while grabbing himself a coffee. He walked over to the table, giving Hannibal a kiss, he sat down. "Good morning fellow druggie." David said jokingly. "Yes... that was definitely an interesting experience." Will said. "How's your head?" He asked David. "Super." He responded. Will looked at Hannibal who was being exceptionally quiet. "Hey, how are you? Did we drive you crazy last night?" Will asked worried that Hannibal was upset. "No. Of course not." Hannibal said placing his hand intimately on Will's knee. David cleared his throat and drummed his fingers on the table. "Did I interrupt a conversation when I came in?" Will asked shifting his gaze from David to Hannibal. "No." Hannibal said at the same time David responded "yes."  
Wills eyes widened and he saw Hannibal glare at David. "Come on, I'm gonna die soon. I have to live vicariously through other people's more interesting lives." David said to Hannibal and Will looked lost. "What's going on?" He asked shifting his gaze between Hannibal and David. "Maybe I should leave the room." David said starting to stand.  
"Sit. Down." Hannibal ordered. "Traditionally, where I come from, these things are done with family present. Will considers you a friend, so you'll have to do."  
David eased back into his seat slowly and Hannibal turned to Will who had a confused expression. "I know we have had a tumultuous past and a lot of people wouldn't understand us... together. " Hannibal paused gathering his thoughts and Will looked at David for a clue at what was going on. David looked down in his coffee avoiding his gaze of inquiry. Hannibal grabbed Wills hand gaining his attention. "We are the same, and yet different. We fit." Hannibal put the black box on the table in front of Will. "Will you accept me, live with me and stay with me for the rest of your life?" Will's eyes darting everywhere unsure. "Open it. " Hannibal said and Will reached for the box and opened it, he looked at Hannibal. "It is from my father’s side of the family..." Will interrupted. "Hannibal, you already give me everything I need, I can't take something so personal." Hannibal stopped him. "Will, I'm asking you to be my husband." Will looked at Hannibal with surprise, his mouth hanging open. He examined the ring, it was gold with black stone mixed with flecks of red. "What?" Will said stunned. Hannibal began to look worried, he removed the ring from the box. "Marry me Will."  
Will released a breath he had been holding. "Me... I mean...like real marriage?" Hannibal attempted a smile looking extremely unsure. "Yes Will."  
Will regarded the man in front of him looking at him, waiting expectantly. Will had come to know that face well, its ability to be cold and calculated, then relaxed and sure of himself. Age had etched fine lines around his eyes, full lips that seemed to be permanently holding a small smile lately. "If you're not ready, I'll wait..." Hannibal started to say and Will reached out and gently put his fingers over Hannibal's mouth. "Yes." Will said, still stunned. Hannibal grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Say it again." Hannibal asked and Will grinned, that grin that Hannibal had come to love. "Yes." Hannibal took Will's hand and slipped the band on then took the stunned mans face in his hands and kissed him. 

"Woohoo!" David said applauding. Will looked at him and blushed. "Next time say yes faster, I was dying over here."  
Will chuckled and rubbed his chest, his emotions overwhelming him. He swiped his hand quickly over his eyes and Hannibal smiled at him. "Are you alright?" He asked trying to pin down Will's avoiding eyes. Will nodded and Hannibal kissed him again. "I think he needs a drink." David said getting up to pour Will a whiskey. "Well, normally I wouldn't recommend it for breakfast but I'll allow it." Hannibal said happily watching Will examine the ring he now wore. David waved a glass under Will's nose and he took it, his hand shaking. He gulped down the burning liquid and Hannibal stood, kissed him in the top of his head. "I'll make some food for everyone."  
David took Hannibal's seat. " Let me see that ring." He said to a quiet Will. "You knew about this?" Will asked him allowing David to hold his hand briefly while he checked out the band. David released his hand smiling. "It was an accident really. I walked in on Hannibal looking at it. I wasn't meant to see it." Will looked at both of them. "You've been bugging him since, haven't you? That's what the weirdness has been between you two."  
David nodded. "I confess. I'm annoying." Will smiled. "I'll second that statement." Hannibal said sarcastically. Chiyoh walked in the room and sat down at the table, she was reading her tablet as usual. "Morning all." She said not looking up until Will spoke. "Hannibal?"  
"Yes, my love." Hannibal said watching Will stare at the ring. "What kind of stone is this?" Chiyoh put her tablet down to see what they were talking about. "It's a Jasper bloodstone, it's believed to instill courage, comfort and strength to the wearer." Hannibal smiled at Will who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"You gave him your family ring?" Chiyoh said with disbelief. The three men stilled and looked at her. "You told me once that you would only give it to the person you marry, doubting you ever would marry at all." Wills face fell and David made an exasperated sound. "You... are a horrible person." He growled at Chiyoh, putting a reassuring hand on Will's arm. "I asked Will to marry me and he said yes." Hannibal said to her with a warning in his tone.  
"What!" She exclaimed and David stood suddenly walking around the table he grabbed her arm roughly. "Up." He pulled her to her feet dragging her from the room with difficulty. " Let go of me." She said threateningly and David scoffed at her. "I'm an ex-military. You couldn't take me if you tried." He said to her shoving out of site. "Will. Come here." Hannibal said to him, watching him rise and walk over. He cupped Will's cheek and smiled when he leaned into his touch. "Her opinion means nothing. Are you happy?" He asked and Will smiled. "Yes." Hannibal kissed him. "That's all that matters. Now, you hardly ate yesterday. Do you want a steak with your eggs?" Will smiled warming Hannibal's heart. "You spoil me...yes please." Hannibal gave him a gentle shove out of the cooking area. "I love you." Will said shyly. "And I love you." Hannibal answered back.  
David walked back in the kitchen. "Well, that's taken care of." He said walking over to the decanter. "Did you kill her?" Will asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "No, but she got a good talking to." Will sighed. "That's disappointing." Hannibal chuckled, he wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment for him. "David. Do you think that drink is a good idea?" He asked, protecting Will's only friend. "I'm dying, does it matter?" Hannibal frowned. " At least let me feed you first." David relented and put the glass down and Will smiled. "He's making steak and eggs."  
"I'm in." David said rubbing his hands together. Will picked up his now cold coffee and brought it to the sink. "Sorry, I'm just getting another coffee." He said to Hannibal not wanting to get in his way but Hannibal pulled Will into his arms. He nipped Will's neck playfully. "No apologies necessary." Hannibal moved the frying pan off the fire so it wouldn't smoke. He kissed Will soundly pushing him against the refrigerator. "I think the word 'yes' had been the best thing I've ever heard you say." Hannibal teased him. "I can say it again later, repeatedly if you want." Will told him and Hannibal laughed. "You flirt."  
"Steak! Steak!" David chanted and they broke apart, Will rolled his eyes. "David wants his steak." Will said pouring a coffee. Hannibal, not done holding him, wrapped his arms back around Will from behind. "So, when are we going to do it?" Will asked anxiously. "I mean how? How can we use our real names? We need documents...." Hannibal hushed his frantic questions. "I have a plan," Hannibal said, "but let's have breakfast first." Will turned in his arms. "Everything will be fine." Hannibal told him and Will nodded silently and picked up his coffee. "Now, get to the table. I can't concentrate when you're standing right here." Will laughed quietly and walked to where David was setting up the chess board. "You do like losing." Will teased. "Nope. Today is the day. You're all distracted with the whole ' I'm engaged. I'm going to have a husband soon'" David joked and Will waved him off. "Shut up and play." Hannibal shook his head at their banter. "You realize you're the woman in the relationship, right?" Will frowned at him. "What?" David moved one of his pieces. "Hannibal proposed to you which makes you the girl." "Don't listen to him Will. He's trying to distract you." Hannibal offered support. 

At that moment Chiyoh came back in the kitchen and Will stared at her over David's head. He stood up, David looked around then stood up as well. "I told Hannibal last night that I was going to be leaving, now seems like the right time." Will shrugged." I really don't care anymore, I'm tired of your bullshit." Hannibal sighed. "Enough is enough Chiyoh. Will is with me. That fact is not going to change." She looked Will over and watched him fiddle with the ring on his finger. She went to speak and David stopped her. "I'd think twice before you open your mouth." She looked at Hannibal." You know how to contact me if you need me." She said and walked out of the room. They were all silent and then David cursed. "Fucking bitch really knows how to ruin a happy morning, doesn't she." Will flinched at his descriptive language. "David..."  
"It's ok Will, David has the right to his colourful opinion. I find myself agreeing with him." Hannibal plated the food and tried to hide how upset he really was. "I've known Chiyoh a long time..." He stopped talking. "I think I need some air." He said suddenly and pulled off his apron. "Hannibal" Will said, watching him step outside. "David, keep the food hot, he'll never forgive himself if it's ruined." Will rushed out. He walked across the grass towards Hannibal stopping a couple of feet behind him. "Hannibal, I'm sorry." He turned and pulled Will into his arms. "You have no reason to apologize." He kissed Will passionately, breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Will's. "I'm extremely happy with you and very upset with her." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Alright. Breakfast. Let's go future husband." Hannibal said and Will smiled sadly. "Talk to me when you're ready." They walked back towards the house. "You're not going to eat David because of his rude comment, are you?" Will asked and Hannibal smirked at him. "No. David’s family and your only friend." Will clasped Hannibal's hand. "Not true, you're my friend as well."  
"Hopefully more than that." Hannibal said and Will smiled. "What do you think?"  
\--------------------------------

"Guys." David whined walking into the living room dressed to the nines. Will whistled when he appeared and Hannibal frowned. "It's not that type of whistle." He assured Hannibal quickly. "Is that an Armani?" Hannibal asked impressed. David ignored the both of them. "I really don't think I should be going, you guys are celebrating your engagement." Will sipped his whiskey and loosened his brand new blue tie. Hannibal brushed his fussing hands away.  
"We told you that we want you there." Hannibal said adjusting Will's collar. "You love to fidget when you're dressed up." He said in a loving voice and Will gave him a look that screamed torture. David protested again. "I'll be fine by myself..." Will put his glass down. "Shut up. You're going." Hannibal kissed Will's temple and David's shoulders slumped. "Ok...geez."  
*  
Will stepped into Hannibal's arms feeling a little uncomfortable. He hardly ever danced with women and had never with a man. Hannibal had pulled him to his feet and Will protested. "We'll draw too much attention." He said quietly. "Plus, I don't know how to dance with a man." Hannibal hushed him. "There are four other couples here and no one is paying attention to us." Hannibal pulled Will closer, placing Wills hands on his waist. Will's cheeks were pink and he looked painfully shy. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and whispered into his ear. "You figure the amount of times I have you screaming in ecstasy, you wouldn't look so shy doing something as simple as dancing." Will hid his burning face against Hannibal's shoulder. "Hannibal!" Will admonished.  
Hannibal breathed in the scent of Will's neck. "Your scent is intoxicating. Like a rain shower on a sunny day, cool drops hitting warm earth." Will clung to Hannibal's sides, warmth quickly spread through him. The sound of Hannibal's voice in his ear making him hard.  
Will ran his hand along Hannibal's hip around to his back. Hannibal lowered his head, capturing Wills mouth with his own, opening up he accepted Wills tongue. He ran his hands up and through Will's hair. Breaking the kiss, he nipped along his jaw, then he pulled away and gazed lovingly into Will's eyes. "See. You're dancing just fine and no one is even looking at us." Hannibal said resting his forehead against Will's. "Well, except for your friend over there with the ridiculous grin on his face." Will chuckled and then looked at Hannibal. "You allow our friendship because he's dying. If he wasn't, you would have killed him already." Hannibal smiled slightly. "Really, why do you think that?" Will caressed his face. "I know you and you don't like to share. You don't want me to have anything that isn't you." Hannibal kissed him. "You have said that before except now you say it with a smile on your face. You like that I'm possessive of you."  
Will laid his head down again. "I wouldn't share you either. Thank you for my friend." Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's hair. "I'm a little worried though, it doesn't happen often but occasionally you become attached to someone. I'm afraid when David is no longer with us..." Will sighed. "I'll have you."  
"Of course, you will. Let's take a trip." Will looked at him his eyes sparkling. "What did you have in mind?" Hannibal smiled. "Take a drive around the countryside, stay at some B and B's...with David and Beau of course."  
"Alright, but we're not sharing a room with him, right?" Will asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Hannibal licked his lips regarding Will hungrily. "Heavens no. Day time is for site seeing and socializing. Night time, you're all mine." Will kissed him. "I'm in." He said to Hannibal. "Let's go home, last time I checked it was night time."  
\---------------------------------

 

"David, you ok back there?" Will said looking in the rear-view mirror. "I have a travel mug of coffee, Beau's head is out the window and when I start drinking alcohol, my head will be out the window."  
He waved from the back seat with a goofy grin and Will exchanged looks with Hannibal. "No open alcohol please, we do not need to get pulled over by the police." Will lectured him stretching an arm out, he played with Hannibal's hair. He looked in the mirror again and saw David rub his temple. "Hannibal..." Will said putting his hand on his leg and Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it. "I know. We'll be in Côte d'Azur in a couple of hours, once we get a room I'll make him some tea." He brought Will's hand up to his lips and kissed his ring finger making a smile erupt across Will's face. "You're so beautiful." Hannibal told him and Will blushed. "You're not supposed to say men are beautiful." He complained shyly gazing at Hannibal's relaxed posture and face. "Hey, is your appetite taking a vacation? You seem...mellow." Will was curious. Before the fall He had only ever known Hannibal as the psychiatrist, friend and ripper. "No hunting while traveling, too complicated. Plus, I have you to keep me occupied." Will watched the scenery go by. "I kept you very occupied when I was your patient, you still hunted." Hannibal smiled. "My evenings were free, they are not anymore. I'll just have to randomly take a bite out of you." Will rubbed Hannibal's leg and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the darkness behind his lids. His sigh caught Hannibal's attention." What is it?" He asked and Will turned his head to look at him. "Do you think it's lost, my gift of empathy? I don't see anything anymore." Hannibal shook his head. "It's still there. You just use it differently now." Will frowned questioningly and Hannibal smiled. "All of your time is spent with David and I. We are very open with you which means your powers of perception are not required, but they are still there." Hannibal focused on the road and Will fell silent. "When you need to escape do you still wade into the stream?" Hannibal asked quietly.  
Will shook his head. " No. I have no reason. I'm happy where I am." Hannibal glanced at him. "Where did you go when you took the liver?" Will looked surprised by the question and then uncomfortable. "I don't know." He paused. "...I was with you the entire time. I could feel you against me, guiding my hand. I didn't even know you moved until you said my name." Hannibal looked pleased with his answer. "What?" Will asked. "Your mind knows you're not alone anymore. You could have chosen the stream but you didn't. You chose me." Will saw the happiness on Hannibal's face and found it hard to believe he was responsible for it. "I'll always choose you."  
Beau decided at that moment to stick her head between the seats and lick Will's face. "Yes, you too, you silly dog." She tried to climb into his lap but David gently hauled her back. "Doggy pit-stop?" He suggested. "Just let me pull over at a safe place." Hannibal said smiling at Will who was using his sleeve to get doggy drool off his face. 

\-----------------------------------  
They had arrived at their first destination and checked in. They had connecting rooms so they could have the door open to keep an eye on David. Hannibal had ordered a pot of hot water for tea from room service and just dropped mushrooms in the water instead of tea bags. David happily took his medicine and Will passed opting for alcohol instead. "You can't babysit both of us with Chiyoh gone." Hannibal who was hanging up his clothes, ran his hand along Will's back as he walked by. "His dose is smaller than the last one, just enough to help with his headache." Will watched David down his tea and lie down on his bed in the other room. "I can hear you." He called out. Will walked into his room and flopped down next to him on the bed. Lying on his back he turned his head to look at David. "Tell us when you're starting to feel better and we'll go get something to eat." David patted Will's hand. "No problem." He said to Will. "You're a good friend." Will grabbed his hand a squeezed it. 

"Will." Hannibal bit out. "Come here please." David chuckled. "Go, before he stops using his manners and gets really upset." Will rolled off the bed and walked back into the other room. "Yes Hannibal?" He just looked at Will silently, trying to control his jealousy. He turned back to the closet and hung up the last article of clothing, he closed the door. Will walked over to him and pulled Hannibal into his arms. "You make me crazy when you do things like that." Hannibal muttered with frustration in his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. We are just friends." Will kissed him gently coaxing a response from him. Hannibal relaxed into the kiss groaning with happiness. He pulled away and held Wills face in his hands. "You have so much power over me." Hannibal grumbled. "It's our secret." Will responded with a smile. He walked over to the adjoining door, closing it, he turned back to Hannibal. "I know it's not nighttime yet but I was wondering if you were interested in a quickie before dinner." Hannibal pulled him closer. "What did you have in mind?" Will started unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt, pulling it free, Will pushed it off Hannibal’s shoulders letting it drop to the floor. "Anything you want." Will said running his hands down Hannibal's chest to his pants, working quickly to strip them off. "Anything?" Hannibal said helping Will out of his clothes as he nodded. Hannibal ran his hand over Will's healing bite marks. "I'm reluctant to give you more scars." Will frowned. "Because it's unattractive?" Hannibal shook his head. "The ones I'm responsible for represent my love for you... no, I just find you judge your physical looks too harshly already, I don't want you to develop resentment towards me for marking you further." Will kissed him. "You like looking at them, don't you?" Hannibal nodded licking his lips and Will smiled. "I said anything." Hannibal pushed him down onto the bed. "I am hungry." Hannibal whispered covering Wills body with his own.

He covered Wills mouth with his own teasing him with his tongue, biting his lower lip gently. Moving to his chin, then his neck working his way down Will's body slowly. He took Will's aroused length into his mouth causing him to gasp and buck his hips. "Hannibal." Will whispered running his fingers through Hannibal's hair. "You're the one with all the power." He moaned when Hannibal wrapped his hand around his erection and his tongue licked Will's sensitive tip causing Will to gasp again. Hannibal moved his mouth up and ran his tongue along the ragged scar on Will's stomach as he stroked him with his hand. He suddenly bit down and Will cried out from the pain. "Harder." Will moaned as Hannibal tore his skin and tasted blood in his mouth. "Yes." Will Gasped gripping Hannibal's hair writhing on the bed caught between pleasure and pain. Hannibal licked the bite, lapping up Wills blood greedily and then he moved up and kissed Will hungrily. Hannibal broke the kiss and gazed at Will, his russet coloured eyes full of lust. "A matching bite to the one you gave me." Will breathing was erratic. His side and erection throbbed as Hannibal slowly continued to stroke him with his strong hand. "Did you like that?" Hannibal asked, his voice low and husky. "Yes." Will moaned arching his back. "Turn on your side." He ordered and left briefly to search for the oil. He watched over his shoulder as Hannibal poured oil into his hand and shuddered when he felt Hannibal's caress him, preparing Will for Hannibal's love making. He pushed a finger in Will, pressing on his sensitive spot. Will gasped and moaned loudly. He trembled when he felt more fingers enter him, stretching and preparing his body. Hannibal laid down next to Will and pulled him back against his body roughly. He grabbed Wills hip and pushed slowly inside him groaning as Will’s tight body enveloped him. "Tu jauti taip gerai." Hannibal whispered in his ear. "Mano Viljamas, Mano meilė." Will clutched the sheets and rocked his body against Hannibal's slow and torturous thrusts. Hannibal ran his hand over the bleeding bite, spreading blood over Wills stomach. He took Wills hard length into his slick bloody hand and stroked him until he was shaking uncontrollably from the building pressure. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and moans of pleasure from both of them as Hannibal sped up his thrusts. “I want…to see you.” Will ground out with a husky voice. “Sshhhhh, I’m here. Just feel me.” Will moaned Hannibal’s name. "Come for me Will, don't hold back. I want to hear you scream from pleasure." Hannibal buried his face in Wills neck, nipping with his teeth and smiled when Will cried out Hannibal's name from the force of his orgasm. His entire body shook as Hannibal gripped Will’s hip tightly and slammed into the quivering man roughly, his moans growing louder with each thrust. Hannibal came, loudly vocalizing his intense pleasure he was experiencing. Collapsing behind Will he wrapped his arm around him breathing heavily, holding the shaking man tightly. 

"Are you alright?" Hannibal asked Will, his accented voice rough with emotion. "Yes...damn Hannibal. I think you hit my prostate with every single thrust." Will said as he felt Hannibal pull out of his body. Will groaned from the loss and turned in Hannibal’s arms. Will met Hannibal’s gaze and saw adoration. "I like that position. It's at the top of my 'what makes me happy in bed' list." Hannibal's heart quickened at the lazy grin Will had plastered on his face, causing him to lean in and capture that wonderful mouth with his own. Hannibal sighed and pulled away. "I don't think I've ever been so content. You are the light in my darkness, I never want that light to depart." Will caressed his cheek. "I love you too." Hannibal brushed damp curls off Wills forehead and then pulled his hand away when he saw blood. "Come, you bled a lot, I have to see it." Will wanted to protest, not wanting to break their blissful connection but he knew better than to challenge Hannibal. Obeying, he rolled off the bed and stood up. Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Will’s hips, he pulled him closer. Blood was all over Wills side, stomach and Hannibal's hand. "You used my blood as a lubricant to get me off?" He said to Hannibal with cheeky disbelief. “You bleed beautifully, I couldn't help myself." He smiled back at Will then returned to inspecting the bite. "Let's get you in the shower, there's so much blood, I can't see it properly." Hannibal stood and kissed Will slowly. "The trust you convey by allowing me my appetite just makes you more exquisite. I have never had that trust with anyone before." Will smiled at him speechless and shy. 

"Come on. You can wash me." He said pulling Hannibal towards the bathroom. Hannibal turned on the water and the small bathroom steamed up quickly. He stepped into the tub pulling Will into his arms when he joined him. He smiled kissing Hannibal shyly, "I love you." Will told him watching Hannibal soak a cloth he would use to clean Will with. "Mischa was the only other person to ever say that to me, I never thought I would hear anyone ever say it and mean it the way you do." He kissed Will and pulled away to gently wash the blood away. Will flinched slightly, closing his eyes he eased into the discomfort like it was a warm blanket. He sighed with contentment. "Does my Will have an appetite for pain?" Hannibal asked with curiosity pressing the cloth against his wound just a little rougher than he usually would. Will grunted and opened his eyes to see Hannibal watching him with a small smile. "Do me a favour, don't go looking for dangerous situations in exploration of your new appetite, at least not without me please." Will caressed Hannibal's face. "I promise." Hannibal nodded. "Good now let's get you washed." He said happily.  
\----------------  
Will was laying on the bed relaxing after the shower while Hannibal got out the first aid supplies. There was a knock on the connecting door. "Are you two decent?" David called out and Will chuckled and looked at Hannibal who nodded. " Yes. Come in." The door swung open and David strolled in. "How are you feeling?" Will asked. David looked from a fully dressed Hannibal to Will who was lounging in pants, shirtless. "Much better, thanks for asking." He frowned at Hannibal who was grumpily pulling on medical gloves. "What's up?" He asked gesturing to an upset Hannibal. Will sighed. "He's angry with himself...uhhhh... because I need a stitch or two." Hannibal pulled a chair up beside the bed. "Move over a bit Will. Please." David peaked at Wills wound and his eyes widened. "Wow. Was it good for you?" David joked and Hannibal glared at him. "Actually yes. It was." Will said and Hannibal made a noise of disapproval while he tied off the first stitch. "Hannibal, I said 'anything', I meant it and I enjoyed every second." Hannibal sighed but remained silent finishing the second stitch. "Hey!" Will said and Hannibal looked at him. "Kiss me." He ordered. Hannibal stood up and leaned over Will who was smiling ear to ear. "You make me crazy." Hannibal said and kissed him passionately. David averted his eyes and pet Beau who was happily wagging her tail. "I can come back." He said glancing back at the couple. Hannibal sat back down and prepared another stitch and Will answered inspecting Hannibal's work. "No. You're good. Anyway, we're going out to eat after I get fixed up." David shook his head shocked at how relaxed Will was. Usually Will was shy and speechless after sex with Hannibal, and oh boy did they ever have sex. David had flipped the TV on in his room to drown out the sound of their union.  
"I could eat." David said and then mumbled under his breath, " and go for some sex myself" Will frowned. "What?" David waved him off. "Nothing, never mind."  
Hannibal applied some antibiotic cream and a bandage. "There you go, we'll keep an eye out for infection." Will sat up and gazed lovingly at Hannibal. "Thank you." He leaned in close to him and whispered. "Definitely my favourite love bite thus far." Hannibal smiled and kissed Will again. "What am I to do with you?" He said to Will. "Keep loving me." Hannibal kissed him again. "That's the easy part." Will laughed and pulled on the shirt Hannibal handed to him. 

\--------  
Their days were full of driving, site seeing and socializing. Nights were for Hannibal and Will alone. Some nights they made love until exhaustion overtook them. Other nights they just talked, about the past, mostly about the future. Will would lie in bed and play with his ring. Hannibal laying on his side smiling at how happy Will was. "Where are we going to get married?" He asked quietly as Hannibal played with his curls. "Denmark." He answered. "The laws are more relaxed there, we can do it quietly without much fanfare. I already have the paperwork required."  
Will fell silent running his fingers down Hannibal's arm. "What are you thinking about." Hannibal asked. "I was wondering if...I was taking your name?" Hannibal's hand stilled. "You want my last name?" Will looked unsure with Hannibal's reaction. "If you don't like the idea, it's fine..." Hannibal kissed him silent. "It would make me very happy to share my name with you." A grin spread over Wills face. "Ok." Hannibal laughed and kissed him again. "My Will, you're so easy to please." Hannibal pulled Will into his arms, enjoying the closeness until they slept.  
*  
"Hannibal, David and I are going to run over to that coffee shop, fill up our travel mugs before we leave." He wrapped his arms around Hannibal waist. "Do you want anything?" Hannibal cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Just hurry back future Mr. Lecter. I'll pack the car, you can leave Beau with me." Will smiled shyly at the title Hannibal used. "Will do."  
He stepped away slowly, flirting with his eyes. David yanked on his arm. "Come on geez, fifteen minutes apart won't kill you."  
He shoved Will towards the door shaking his head. "My God, you two are like teenagers, you're going to burn each other out before the honeymoon." Hannibal chuckled and turned back to his packing listening to Will and David bug each other while the door closed.  
"How are you feeling today?" Will asked walking beside David. "Honestly, I'm getting worse." Will sighed and stared at his feet as he walked, clearly upset. David slung an arm around Wills shoulder. "Hey, you know the outcome, let's just enjoy whatever time I have left." Will nodded silently and David continue," it could be worse. I could still be working for Margot. I'm thrilled."  
Will laughed. "Alright, fine." They walked to the coffee shop and Will admired the cobblestone streets and old buildings. They reached the shop and placed their orders, stumbling through the language, the young woman behind the counter flirted with both of them openly, but mostly had eyes for Will. "Don't tell Hannibal." He ordered David, laughing. "He'd postpone our departure just to eat her. Trust me, I know. " David raised his eyebrows. "I'm not even going to pretend to understand Hannibal, or you for that matter." Will stopped mid stride. "I don't expect you too. Hell, some days if I think too much, I don't get it." David sipped his coffee and regarded his friend. "There are things about Hannibal, experiences, that may have seriously influenced who he is." David started walking again. "And..."  
"I don't think it's my place to say, I mean...I found out most of it through Chiyoh and Hannibal just accepts that I know. We don't talk about it much." David sighed. " Ok, don't tell me, I'm dying of curiosity but don't tell me." Will rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll shorten the details and don't talk about it, ever. He was only ten when his sister was murdered, he blames himself for not being able to protect her." David listened and stopped walking again. "You're leaving out a key part of the story." Will hesitated. "I will never speak of it, promise." Will ran his hand through his hair. "The men that killed her in front of Hannibal...ate her and forced Hannibal to..." David put up his hand. "Stop... Jesus Christ." He looked stunned. "Well I kind of wish I didn't ask, it kind of explains a little bit. Fuck." Will nodded. "Ya. I know. Anyway, back to happy conversations. Are you fine to travel more or do you want to head home?" David smiled and continued walking. "Aren't we doing a round about anyway?" Will smiled. "Yes. I just want to make sure you're ok."  
"More coffee shop women to flirt with." He teased Will who laughed. "You promised not to say ..." he stopped suddenly cursing. "What the hell..." He pulled a dart out of his neck looking at a stunned David and collapsed. "WILL!" David yelled dropping to the ground next to an unconscious Will.  
"Don't move." A voice ordered. "Step away from him." Another assailant ordered. David looked up and stared at the gun pointed at him. "Fuck you!" He yelled. "We have Graham. Bring the van around." One of the men spoke out loud. "Sir. We have been told you are not to be injured, just step away from him." A black van screeched up, the side door opening." You're not taking him." A shot rang out and one of the kidnappers went flying backwards. "We have a shooter! Dart this guy and get Graham."  
David felt a sting in his neck and lost consciousness fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu jauti taip gerai.  
> Mano Viljamas, Mano meilė
> 
> You feel so good.  
> My WIlliam, my love


	17. Chapter 17

Hannibal was pacing at the car waiting for Will and David to come back when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and answered. "Chiyoh" he answered curtly.  
"Hannibal, someone took Will and David..." he stopped pacing "What?" She sighed over the phone. "There were about five men, they had masks. I took two of them out but the rest got away with Will and David and I think they only took David because he was causing a problem."  
Hannibal's thoughts raced. "Did they hurt Will? Are you following them?"  
"I haven't been able to catch up to them yet. I don't know if he's hurt." She fell silent. "I'm sorry Hannibal."  
Hannibal opened the car door letting Beau jump in. "Tell me which direction your going." He got in the car and listened to her. "I'm coming."

***

Will groaned, grabbed his head and shielded his eyes from the bright light overhead. He was lying on a hospital bed in a damp, old room. "Will." He blinked and sat up. "You just made the worst mistake of your life." He muttered glaring at Alana who was standing safely behind a plexiglass wall similar to the one at the Baltimore State hospital. "Where's David?" He stood unsteadily hanging onto the bed. "I'm here Will." He heard David call out. Alana pointed. "He's right next door. I wasn't interested in him but I had no choice. You're never alone." Will paced the room. "And Hannibal..." She shook her head." It doesn't matter. You're free of him now. You can come home and the FBI will take care of him." He stared at the ceiling hands on his hips. With a sigh he rubbed a hand over his aching temple. " Did you tell them about us?" Alana shook her head. " No. I wanted to help you first. It's not your fault that you ran away with him. He can be very persuasive. " Will laughed. "You mean like how you turned me down and then proceeded to fuck him while I was in jail for murders I didn't commit. That kind of persuasive." She had the nerve to look shattered. "It's ok Alana. He just used you as an alibi. Good job."  
She chewed on her lower lip that was quivering. "Good one Will." David called out from the other cell.

"Here's the deal." He started calmly. "Let us go and Hannibal won't gut you like fish. Maybe." She shook her head. "Not until you come to your senses and agree to come home. " Will ran his hands over his face and looked around the small room. "David can't stay here. He needs medication and monitoring. He’s not well." Will told her staring at the metal parts of the bed, wondering if he could break a part off. "I'm not leaving you here Will." David called out.  
"Alana, look at me." Will smiled, walked forward and placed one hand against the plexiglass. "Do I look like I need rescuing." Alana's face softened. "Will, you'll be alright now that I got you away from that insane psychopath." Will’s smile disappeared and was replaced with a cold mask. He smashed his fist against the glass startling her. "You're going to die." She took a step back. "Now, you can let me out or I can wait for Hannibal to kill everyone here and then he will let me out." He smiled. "It's your choice." He stepped away from the partition, casually putting his hands in his pants pockets. She sighed and shook her head. “No one is going to find you here. You obviously need time to think.” She turned and walked away. Will heard the noise of a door opening and closing. He rushed to the glass. His fake cool and calm demeaner disappearing. "David, are you alright?" He heard foot steps. "My head has definitely felt better. I don't think the tranquilizer helped." Will looked around the room. "I hear you there. I could go for an aspirin." He looked at the keypad on the wall. "Do you have a keypad on your side? I'm assuming the wall opens up like a door." He waited patiently. "Ya, I have one. I might be able to short it out." Will went to the bed and started to examine which part he could remove. "What are you doing?" David asked. "Trying to get the railing off the bed. If I smash the panel will the door open?" He managed to get a piece off. "Give me a chance to mess with the wires first." David told him. "This place looks like a rush job in the basement of a house." Will paced impatiently. "What happened after I got knocked out?"  
"Uh, I said a lot of bad words. One of her guys at least, was taken out by a shooter." David’s voice echoed through the room and Will stopped. "It was Chiyoh. They are coming. David can you get the door open or not?” 

He heard a groan and a thump. “David?” Will dropped the metal part of the bed and rushed to the glass. “DAVID!” He banged on the glass. “HEY! HELP! Get down here!!” He yelled loudly. Will heard footsteps and the door opened. “Will…” Alana started and he cut her off clearly agitated. “Shut up… Help him… check David.” She walked over to the other cell and swore, punching in numbers on the keypad she rushed into the cell. “Is he ok? What’s happening?” His words rushed out frantically as he leaned against the glass. “HELLO!!” he yelled.  
“He’s having a seizure.” Alana said through the wall. “Let me out…I have to see him.” Will demanded, “If something happens to him…” He threatened. Alana stepped out, looking pale. “He’s alright, the seizure stopped, I’m going to get one of my men and some medicine.” Will cursed. “He has brain cancer, and your stupidity caused this.” Will banged on the glass as Alana rushed away. “Fuck!” Will cursed again feeling himself panic, his breath becoming ragged. ‘Control your emotions…shit.’ He closed his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing, hearing Hannibal’s voice in his head. ‘You’re not that old Will anymore…don’t let her see you lose control.’ Will leaned his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, heat of a warm body presses against his back. ‘Hannibal.’ He sighed and heard the low timbre of Hannibal’s voice in his head. ‘You’re both alright, don’t let her see you worry. Keep calm. I’m coming for you.’ Will thread his fingers through Hannibal’s. ‘I’m weak without you.’ Hannibal tsk’ed his comment. ‘Do not be ridiculous. You are the strongest person I have ever known…besides myself.’ Will chuckled. ‘Modest much?’  
“Will, are you alright?” Alana’s voice broke through his reverie. His eyes blinked open and he glared at her. “David? Is he ok?” She took a steady breath and nodded. “We gave him some medicine and hooked him up to a heart monitor. He’s seems stable.” Will growled. “He better be.” He pushed away from the glass and walked away, turning his back on her. “You took my phone. What time is it? How long have we been here?” Alana sighed. “It’s late afternoon, you were both unconscious most of the day.” Will scoffed at her information. “We are getting ready to move you, I’ll knock you out again if I have to. I would rather not.” Will turned is icy stare to her. “I’m not going anywhere with you, and you can’t move David in his condition.”  
“I have no intention of moving David, just you.” Will shook his head. “Not that I like to repeat myself, but I’m not going anywhere with you and I’m not leaving David behind.” Alana looked at her watch and then back to Will. “Are you two…in a relationship?” Will burst out laughing, stared at the ceiling, hands on his hips. “Oh my God, you are so stupid.” She visually flinched at the insult. “I was just wondering, you are very protective of him. You haven’t known him very long.” Will rubbed his forehead. “He’s my friend, a REAL friend…unlike some people I know.” He muttered. “Plus, I think Hannibal would have a problem with me fucking David…he’s very possessive.” Alana frowned and Will continued. “He doesn’t like to share.”  
“He’s very manipulative, I know.” She approached the glass partition. “Will, I can help you get away from him, you don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Will groaned. “My headache is getting worse. Go away Alana, I’m done talking to you.” She sighed again, her shoulders dropping in defeat. “Get some rest, we are leaving tonight.” She walked away. Will heard the click of the door behind her.

“David?” He said out loud and didn’t get a response. He heard the faint beeping of a heart monitor and sighed. Last time he had a seizure he was out for hours. Even if Will busted the pin pad and got the door open, he wouldn’t be able to get away with an unconscious friend. He paced his cell and waited.  
*  
Hours later Will heard the door and picked up the metal bed railing. Alana walked in with two armed men. "Drop it and step back from the glass." He stared at her not moving and she sighed. "Will, this is not my first time dealing with someone behind a glass partition. Just do what I ask." Will smiled and dropped the metal bar and stepped back. Alana punched the code into the keypad and one of her hired thugs pushed the door open, gun pointing. "Turn around and kneel on the floor. " he ordered. Will arched an eyebrow at him. "Come on, just do it. I don't want to have to hurt you." Will turned and kneeled slowly. "Good, now put your hands behind your head." Will didn't move. "Has your employer told you who I am?" He sensed the three of them entering the room. "The lady hired me to find you, aside from that, I don't give a shit. Now put your hands behind your head." Will moved one hand slowly. "Cuff him." He said to the other hired thug who holstered his weapon. He felt the handcuff on his wrist. "Nice ring, I think I'll take it."

Will swung around with his right arm and stabbed the guy in the leg. He cried out as Will pulled the gun from his holster and shot the other man. Alana screamed and fell backwards, crab crawling through the door. She kicked it closed with her foot. He pointed the gun. "Lie down on your stomach." Will said calmly to the injured man who complied immediately. "What kind of hired gun doesn't check for a weapon." He said to Alana. "Like a pocket knife for instance...in my shoe. " Will looked at the dead man and admired the bullet hole in his forehead. "My aim has improved, of course, I was close up so I guess it doesn’t count." Will stared at Alana. "Open the door." She shook her head shocked. Will fired a bullet into the mans leg who then screamed in agony. "Open. The. door." Will said smiling. "Please." Alana shook her head again, she stood. "Will..." she started with a pleading tone. "Don't bother Alana." He tucked the gun in his waistband. "You may want to leave for this part." He said kneeling down on the floor he picked up the knife and cut the mans shirt, ripping it apart. "When Hannibal gets here he can decide if he wants any of the meat. He's very particular. " Alana looked away from him to the other cell where David was. "I personally don't care.” David groaned from the other cell, “he's a good chef and I'll eat anything." Will’s head shot up at the sound of David’s voice, finally. “Are you ok?” David groaned again. “I’m alive…still. God, my head hurts.” Will swallowed and looked at Alana. "David is an excellent dinner guest." Will told her coldly. "He eats every morsel because he wants dessert." David made a happy sound through his pain. "Ohhhh dessert. Alana, Hannibal makes a chocolate soufflé to die for. I swear. " Alana shook her head. "You're both insane." Will ignored her and started cutting into the mans back. His screams echoing through the cell. He paused his work. "How many more hired thugs do you have left Alana?" She didn't answer but just rushed out of the room, her face frozen in horror. Will cut a strip of the mans shirt off and stuffed in his mouth to muffle to screams. "David, if you are able. The door. " Will told him. "I'm already trying." He answered and Will continued cutting into the man until he passed out.  
*  
"I got my damn door open." David declared a short time later. Will stood up hands bloody and met David’s eyes through the glass when he stepped into view. "Are you hurt?" He asked looking from Will to the bodies. "No. It's not mine. Take a gun." Will threw it in the drawer and pushed the drawer to the other side.” I’m sorry about the seizure delay.” Will chuckled. Only David would apologize for something like that. “It’s most definitely not your fault.” He gestured to the gun. "I'm not leaving you here." David said arguing. Will frowned. "Of course not." He waved his hands. "Kill the bad guys, then come get me." David sighed and started to walk away when Will called out to him. "I want Alana alive. " 

David stepped through the door and immediately saw stairs. He edged up them slowly and quietly, his military training taking over. A man appeared at the top of the stairs and David pulled the trigger. He moved quickly stepping over the body. He heard a struggle from the other room, furniture breaking. Alana came running around the corner and David pointed his gun. "Don't move." He said to her and she froze. "You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you." He said as she put her hands out. "Just wait..." David cut her off. "Shut up and get down on the floor." She kneeled. "What's the damn racket?" He demanded and she stammered her answer. "Hannibal."  
David looked relieved. "Oh good. You should have left earlier. Hannibal, it's David!" He called out. Hannibal stepped around the corner looking mightily pissed carrying a tire iron dripping with blood. He had a cut over his eyebrow and a bloody lip. "Where's Will?" He inquired calmly staring at Alana with murder in his eyes. "He's downstairs, locked up in a cell, thanks to her." Hannibal yanked Alana to her feet roughly. "I thought I made a pretty fair agreement with you Alana and yet you still do this." He pushed her forward. "Are there any other people to kill?" He asked her following her down the stairs after stepping over a body. "No. They are all dead." She said bitterly. "David, keep a gun on her. " he asked walking past her to stand in front of the cell. "Will." He said trying to control his emotion. Will turned around in his cell, he dropped the pocket knife and walked to the glass. "I'm alright." He said immediately, " it's not my blood." Hannibal looked relieved and turned to Alana. "Open the door." David grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her in front of the key pad. She punched the numbers in, opening the door. David hauled her out of the way. Will stepped out of the cell towards Hannibal who caressed he cheek gently. "You're hurt." Will said softly Hannibal leaned in and captured his lips. Will moaned and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, running his bloodied hands through his hair. "Oh God!" Alana choked out and David shoved her up against the wall. "Keep your damn opinions to yourself." Their kiss ended and Will reluctantly pulled away. "Hannibal..." Will was pulled back into Hannibal's arms resting his head against his shoulder. "Why did you come, you could have been caught or killed." Hannibal sighed. " If it’s within my power, I'll never leave you behind, ever." They released each other and turned to look at Alana. "What would you like to do with her?"  
Will walked to her, grabbing her arm, he dragged her into the cell and picked up the switchblade. "Do you have a phone?" he asked her. "What" She looked confused. "Don't make me ask you again. You heard what I said." She pulled a phone out of her pocket. "Dial Margot." She punched the number into the phone. "Put it on speaker." Margot's tired voice came through. "Alana, where are you?" Alana started crying. "Margot, I made a big mistake..." Will stared at the floor. "Oh God Alana, I told you to leave it alone." Will spoke, "I can't trust her Margot. I'm sorry." They waited through the silence. "Please don't hurt my son." Will looked at Hannibal and received a nod. "Our agreement with you and your son still stands?" He waited and then she spoke. "Yes." He took the phone from Alana. "Good. Take care of yourself Margot." He ended the call. Will looked at Hannibal who was observing him with expectant curiosity. "Will," Alana started" I'm just trying to help...get you home." He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, walked over and slipped the knife in. He met her shocked eyes. "I am home, and can't trust you not to take that home away from me." He dragged the knife up, slashing her open. He wrapped his arm around her collapsing body. "I'm sorry Alana." He said coldly with no regret in his eyes, pulled the knife out and slashed it across her throat. He released her body letting it fall to the floor at his feet. He watched the life drain out of her until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Will?" He turned his gaze to Hannibal, his face unreadable. Hannibal cupped his face, the look in his eyes was a mix of pride and worry. "We have to go." Will said coldly. Looking around the room, his shoulders slumped. The gravity of the days events weighing heavily on him. "What are we going to do with all this?" his voice was strained with fatigue. "We're going to burn it, by the time anyone notices a fire way out here everything will be destroyed, including the bodies and our DNA. They will have to check dental records when I’m done with this place." They moved quietly through the house. Hannibal made Will strip down and wash quickly and then Change into clothes they found. Will collected David and his personal belongings they found in the kitchen. The sun was starting to set as the walked away from the burning house. Chiyoh walked with them now, David had said hello but Will, who was already unhappy, ignored her presence. "Were taking the long way home." Hannibal said to Chiyoh. "We will drive for three or four hours and stop somewhere quiet and out of the way to get some sleep." Will greeted Beau and ushered her into the backseat. "Let's go." He ordered tiredly. "Before someone comes along and sees us. " He climbed into the front seat and slammed the door. "His mask of control is slipping." David said to Hannibal quietly as Hannibal handed him some pain killers. "In my opinion, you should get him somewhere quiet before the weight of his choices crash down on him." Hannibal nodded and they got in the car and started driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep...I did that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a calm chapter....thanks for reading

They walked into their motel room and dropped the bags. Hannibal and David decided one room with two beds would be acceptable, since Will voiced his concern of not wanting David to be alone and separated from the two of them. That was pretty much all he had said for hours. Hannibal was worried about his silence. Will spent the entire car ride leaning against the door, staring out the window into darkness. They decided to stop in a small community. Hannibal, who spoke perfect French, went to the office burdened with maps and a tourist guide book. He flashed a fake smile at the woman behind the counter playing the part of weary traveller to perfection.  
Will stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Hannibal gave David some more strong painkillers for his headache since they didn't have room service for "tea".

"You should go to him." David said to Hannibal. "He may not say it, but he needs you." Hannibal nodded and looked away. He was desperate to hold Will and comfort him but Will had pulled away, escaped into his mind trying to figure out how to feel about everything that had transpired. He knocked on the door of the bathroom and entered. The steam from the shower had already fogging up the small room. Will pulled the curtain aside. "Can I join you?" Hannibal asked taking in Will’s tired, confused gaze. Will nodded and Hannibal stripped out of his clothing and stepped into the shower. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, pressing his warm body against him. Hannibal knew he was seeking comfort, not sex and held him quietly for sometime without speaking. "Why did she force my hand?" He finally spoke. "I told her to leave me alone..." Hannibal stroked Will’s wet hair. "She didn't know you Will, none of them did." Hannibal said, referring to his old colleagues. "She expected a broken, manipulated and confused man who needed rescuing. Thinking you would rush back to Jack Crawford and the FBI and bury who you really are, deep down." Hannibal pulled away. "Look at me." He commanded and Will complied. "You are beautiful, strong and you don't need anyone to rescue you." Will shook his head. " I need rescuing now. I need you." Hannibal kissed him. "You have me Will, I'm here day and night; Happy; confused or suffering. I'm here."  
Wills emotions overtook him and he started to tremble. "Help me." Hannibal gripped Wills arms. "The ties, the invisible cord tying you to your past. You cut it today and now you feel...unsure and afraid." Hannibal cupped his face between his two hands. "If you need a connection, then tie yourself to me." Will nodded, shaking as tears mixed with water. "You're not alone Will, I'm right here with you." He held Will closer, tightening his hold on him. "Come, finish showering and then we can talk some more." Will pulled away looking ashamed. "Alright."  
*  
They exited the bathroom room quietly. David looked at them both. Will looked lost and Hannibal exhausted and worried. "Are you guys done in there? I need a shower." Will sat on the edge of the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. He ran a hand through his freshly washed hair. " Ya, we're done. Go ahead." David rolled off the bed to his feet. He placed a hand on Wills’ shoulder in an attempt to console. Will offered him a weak smile and then David entered the bathroom and closed the door.  
"Here." Hannibal handed Will some boxers and a t-shirt. "Thank you." They dressed silently. Hannibal observing Will’s every facial expression. "Lie down with me Will, let me hold you." Will sat on the bed and stared at his hands. "Why are you with me? It's pathetic how weak I am." His voice was bitter. "What?" Hannibal said yanked him roughly to his feet. "You overpowered two armed men." He grabbed Will’s face in a bruising grip forcing Will to look at him. "You made a decisive decision to protect your family. Do you honestly think you are pathetic and weak?" Hannibal released his grip his anger subsiding. "Do you think I would have given you this ring..." he grasped Will’s hand and kissed it," if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you." Will shook his head looking thoroughly chastised. Hannibal caressed his face. "Now...get in that bed. I want to hold you." Hannibal pulled back the blankets and sheet and climbed into bed. He hauled Will into his arms sighing as Will relaxed into his usual position. Head on Hannibal's shoulder, arm slung across his torso. Hannibal ran his fingers through his hair. "I forget sometimes, how young you are."  
Will snuggled in closer. "I'm not that young Hannibal." He protested. Hannibal chuckled. "In your becoming, yes you are. I was a young man when I became my true self and I went through it alone." He kissed Will's curls. " You spent your entire life trying to fit into an acceptable mould and yet you still were considered abnormal and unstable." Will pondered his words. "It's not quite three months since the bluff and I was unconscious for three weeks after that." Hannibal nodded. "You can't become who your meant to be in mere weeks. So, stop being so hard on yourself." Will shifted and looked at Hannibal. "Would you have killed her if I hadn't." Hannibal grazed his fingertips across his face. "To protect my family, yes. You truly have no idea how powerful you are or how proud I am of you." Will looked away and Hannibal pulled him back into his arms. "Do you think we'll be alright...after what happened?" Hannibal ran his fingers up and down Wills arm. "The authorities will go through the rubble and find armed men and then won't have a clue what happened there. We're safe."  
Will sighed and relaxed into his arms. "Chiyoh is still out there, isn't she? Watching over you?"  
"She's watching over us Will."

The door to the bathroom opened an David stepped out in jogging pants and a t-shirt. He walked to the other bed and flopped down sighing. "David." Will said turning to look at him. "Thank you for...everything." David smiled. "It was a group effort." Will chuckled. "Oh good. Wills laughing again. I can sleep without worrying." Hannibal pulled Will back into his arms possessively. "Sleep. Both of you. It's been a long day."  
*  
Will woke in the middle of the night shaking from a nightmare. He sat up breathing raggedly and pulled off his t-shirt off. Hannibal sat up, placing his hand on Will's back, he felt cold sweat. "Come back to me Will." Hannibal whispered quietly and Will laid back down trying to catch his breath. "Shhhhhh. Breath Will. No more panic attacks." Hannibal leaned on his elbow looking down at Wills shadowed face and rubbed his chest. "Deep breaths. You can do it." Will slowly started to calm, taking in air through his nose slowly. The way Hannibal had taught him.  
"Is he alright?" David asked in the darkness of the room. "He's fine." Hannibal answered. "Right Will? Talk to me." Will grabbed Hannibal's hand and squeezed it. "I'm alright." Will wheezed out. Hannibal laid back down and continued to rub Will’s chest. "See, you're strong. Don't ever tell me you're not." Will moved back into Hannibal's arms. "I love you." Will whispered tiredly. "My WIll." Hannibal answered, tilting Wills chin up to kiss him. Will opened up to him, moaning he tangled his tongue with Hannibal's. Their kiss deepened drawing excited breaths from Will this time.  
David cleared his throat. "Uhh, guys." They broke their kiss smiling against each other's mouths. "It's ok David. We're behaving ourselves." Hannibal told him.  
Beau whined in the darkness, all the chatter peaking her curiosity. "Come Beau. Come on up." David called to her and she jumped on the bed happily and laid down. "I have to sleep with a dog." David mumbled to himself. "Hanging out for weeks with two of the horniest bastards I've ever known. I'm dying over here." Will laughed into Hannibal's neck. "Oh great. Now she's licking me and that's all the action I'll get before I die." David complained turning on his side.  
"Go to sleep." Hannibal ordered trying to sound serious but failing.  
*  
Hannibal held the phone up to his ear listened to Chiyoh relay information. He watched Will chat casually with David, the men leaned against the side of the car. Will still wasn't quite himself, often lost in thought, staring off into nothingness. His eyes were tired and distant. They had been sharing a room with David for two nights and both nights Will had awoken because of nightmares. Hannibal was yearning for some time alone with Will so he could talk to him, assure him how amazing he was because right now he wasn't feeling sure.  
He tolerated David’s closeness and his tendency to touch Wills arm or shoulder while he spoke to him. He was jealous of the occasional smile Will sent David’s way. "Alright Chiyoh, thank you." He ended the call and walked towards the two men. "Everything ok?" David asked and Will stared at the ground. "Thus far, everything is fine." He leaned in and waited for Will to look up. "Hello." Will met his eyes, smiling shyly and Hannibal kissed him gently. Hannibal took the opportunity to step closer, taking Wills face in his hands. "My beautiful boy." He released him "Another two days and we'll be home." Will looked away. "Do you think Alana knew where our home is?" Hannibal put a hand on his arm. "If she did, she would have taken you from there." He tried to comfort him. " Chiyoh said the house burned to the ground. They will find weapons. The two men Chiyoh took out were put in the van and brought back to the house." David nodded and spoke. "Alana wanted her tracks to be covered." He turned to Will. "Even if they identify her, Margot will say she was traveling. The Verger's might have enemies. Maybe she'll be chalked up as the victim. Case closed" Will pondered their words. "They will think she was kidnapped for money, and it went south." Hannibal caressed his curls. "They think I'm dead and the entire situation isn't even my MO." David looked at Will. "You're safe Will."  
Will looked somewhat comforted. "What about the guard I carved up?" Hannibal's expression was relaxed. " Did you remove any of the organs?" Will shook his head. "Well then..." Will sighed. Hannibal could almost see the weight of worry lift off his shoulders. "I want to go home." He told Hannibal grabbing his hand, giving him a tired smile. Hannibal contained a sigh of relief and David opened the car door. "Let's go, come on Beau. Hop in."  
**  
They made it home in less than two days. Hannibal and Will took turns driving so the other could rest. They had unanimously decided David shouldn't drive because of a possible seizure. "Let's avoid a car accident, shall we." Hannibal had told him.  
Will dropped the bag on the bedroom floor and stared at the bed with longing. "You should sleep." Hannibal told him running a hand across Wills back. "No. I'm going to take a shower first." He announced pulling his shirt off while walking towards the bathroom. "You coming?" He asked Hannibal who practically looked to the heavens from happiness. They were home, privacy returned and he was relieved. He followed Will into the bathroom, a trail of clothes behind him. He admired Wills trim body, watching him turn on the shower and adjust the temperature. Stepping into the stream, he moaned from pleasure, causing Hannibal's already aroused length to twitch. Will smiled at him. "Are you coming in or not?" Hannibal stepped towards him and pulled Will into his arms. "Have you lost your shyness around me?" Will groaned then laughed. " Well I was trying to be mysteriously seductive but you managed to make me shy again with just one question." Hannibal took in his pink cheeks and embarrassed smile and kissed him. "You don't have to seduce me Will, you had me at "you coming." He said the last two words in an American accent.

Will laughed and kissed him. It quickly became desperate and demanding. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck moaning against his mouth. He broke the kiss gasping for breath. "I've missed you Will." Hannibal said against Wills mouth kissing him repeatedly. "I'm sorry Hannibal..." he hushed him. "No apologies my Will. You're just finding your way. I'll always be here, waiting for you." Will shook his head. "You shouldn't have to wait for me to figure out where my head's at." Hannibal ran a hand through Wills wet curls. " I don't have to, I want to. To watch you become who you're meant to be. It's beautiful." Hannibal smiled, picked up the soap and sea sponge and started to wash him. He watched Will close his eyes enjoying the attention Hannibal was bestowing on him. Hannibal washed Will’s entire body slowly until he was painful aroused and breathing heavily. Hannibal turned him around slid into him slowly making Will groan loudly. He shook from desire, braced his hands against the wall and felt Hannibal wrap his arm around his waist, supporting him. "You're so tight for me Will. You feel so good." Hannibal eased in and out of him, tortuously slow. "Hannibal please." Will begged. Hannibal reached around and took Will into his hand, stroking him firmly, Matching each thrust. "The familiarity of home makes you happy. Doesn't it?" Hannibal's melodic voice whispering in Wills ear. "Yes." Will gasped with every jarring thrust. "It's not this house Will, or our bed. Or the kitchen where we have our meals. It's us. We're home, to each other." They fell silent except for the sounds of their love making. Hannibal worshiped Will’s body, kissing and caressing him until Will cried out, his orgasm causing his legs to buckle. Hannibal tightened his grip on him, pushing him up against the wall for support. Driving into Will roughly, their moans of pleasure echoing throughout the room until Hannibal came inside him calling out Will’s name with intense emotion. He pulled out of Will and spun him around, kissing him deeply and passionately. "You're my home Will." He told him breathing heavily. Will cling to him, resting his head on Hannibal's chest.  
After a couple of minutes Will picked up the sponge and starting washing Hannibal lovingly. He sighed happily when Hannibal returned to running his fingers through his curls. "I love your hair." Will smiled. "Well then, I have good news for you. All the men in my family kept their hair." Hannibal arched an inquisitive eyebrow and Will answered his unspoken question. " Old family photos I used to look at when I was a child. Grandfather, great grandfather. "  
They finished washing and Hannibal handed Will a towel. "Did you know your grandfather?" Will shook his head. "No. My father and him were estranged, and now I'm estranged from my father." He laughed but it was more a negative laugh. "I guess it runs in the family." He paused." Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore." He hung up the damp towels. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" Hannibal pulled him close smiling. "Yes. I want you in our bed pressed up against me. I can't sleep any other way."  
*  
Will woke in darkness. The dream of his childhood home slowly dissipated and he laid there in the quiet of the night listening to Hannibal's steady breathing. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, the illuminated time read 3:30 am  
He slowly and quietly inched out of the bed and left the room, gently clicking the door closed behind him. His bare feet padded across the floor as he walked to the living room, stopping short when he saw David sitting in the wing-back chair staring out into the darkness. "Hey, can't sleep?" Will asked and David twisted in his seat and regarded Will with blurry eyes and a sleepy smile. "I did for a bit but something woke me up. My brain maybe." Will helped himself to a whiskey and sat down in another chair close by. "Ya, I dreamt of my childhood." David nodded. "How did that sneak into your subconscious?" Will shrugged. "Some random comment to Hannibal about my father I guess." David went to speak and Will waved at him. "No, I don't want to talk about it. Are you happy to be home?" Will asked changing the subject. "You consider this my home?" David asked with surprise. "Of course, it's your home. Don't be ridiculous." Will admonished him. David laughed. “Ya, I'm happy to be home. How are you doing?" He inquired and Will sighed resting his head back. "Wow, that's a loaded question." He pondered it for a moment before answering. "I'm lucky that Hannibal is so understanding of my mood swings." David frowned at him. "You have gone through a lot over the past couple of months, don't be so hard on yourself." Will stared down into his glass. "Hannibal's been through it too." He took a sip of his drink.  
"I have a feeling that Hannibal has a bit more experience. He's been who he is for a long time. You're still learning to walk." Will laughed. "Hannibal said something very similar to that a couple days ago." David stretched out his legs. "Did you two enjoy your alone time?" Will blushed. "Yes." David stared at him for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" Will groaned. "You just did." David rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny. That time you said to Hannibal that I was one hundred percent heterosexual and he said, so were you." Will smiled and nodded. "Yep, I am...well uhhhh... Hannibal doesn't like to use labels." David sat up. "So, you like women?" Will nodded, but wondered how many times he was going to have this same conversation with people. "But you’re with Hannibal." Will continued to nod. "You've never had the desire to date men before?" Will sighed. "Never." David regarded his friend with interest. "Would you see another man, I mean, if you weren't with Hannibal?" Will got up to pour another drink. "Aside from incarceration or death, I will stay with him for the rest of my life. So, no I have no desire to be with anyone else." He sat down again. "Trust me, no one was as confused as I was when I was trying to figure out my feelings." David nodded. "For more reasons than because he was a man. " Will raised his eyebrows. "Hannibal Lecter. Need I say more?" David shook his head. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and then David spoke. "So... I'm not going to ask you if the sex is good because clearly it is." Will choked on his drink. "David..." he said with disbelief. "We're friends, if you were dating a woman we would be talking about how great she was." He said wriggling his eyebrows. "I've never talked about...I mean... oh for Gods sake." David stared at him waiting and Wills face turned red from embarrassment. "Yes. It's good."  
"Good. That's it? Because I live in the same house...and then the hotel rooms." Will groaned again. "Stop!" He sighed and then smiled. "It's the best sex I've ever had. There. Are you happy now." David smirked and leaned back into his chair and Will sipped is drink. "So, I'm going to assume that Hannibal is the boss in bed." Will sank deeper into his chair thoroughly embarrassed. "Please stop. " Will said laughing and David joined in.  
"Will, what are you doing?" Hannibal said having walked in unnoticed. Both Will and David stopped laughing to look at Hannibal. "I'm sorry love, did we wake you." Will said standing. "Come on, get back in bed." Hannibal ordered and Will slid David a look. "That answered my question. " David said under his breath as Will walked out of the room with Hannibal trailing behind him.


	19. Death and Domestic Bliss

Will stretched and made a noise of comfort. He felt Hannibal move closer, and his arm draped across his stomach. "Good morning Will."   
Will turned and faced Hannibal opening his sleepy eyes. "Good morning." Will moved forward and kissed him. "Usually I wake up alone because you're already up, showered and cooking breakfast."  
Hannibal stroked his face. "I was awake before you, I was watching you sleep. You're so handsome." Will yawned and smiled. "Even when I snore?" He said making fun of himself. "Hush. You do not snore." Hannibal kissed his forehead. "Well then, I'm a catch: Good in bed; I don't snore; tidy..." Will listed off his qualities while chuckling. Hannibal hauled Will into his arms and nibbled on his neck causing Will to squirm. “Shall we rise and greet the day?" Hannibal asked and Will groaned in complaint. "Let's go Mr. Graham. I'll make you some coffee." Hannibal untangled himself from Will, listening to him whine. "I want to check your stitches, they may need to come out." Will rolled out of bed and stretched. "Alright, I'm coming." Hannibal flipped on a light. "Shirt. Off." He ordered. Will complied and Hannibal examined his bite mark, then ran his fingers along the jagged scar across Will's stomach and he squirmed again. "That tickles. You're supposed to be checking the stitches." Hannibal straightened up and smiled. "I'll take them out after breakfast. " Will pulled his shirt back on. "You just love touching, don't you?" He walked by Hannibal and received a slap on the ass. " Oh, it's going to be one of those days. You, big flirt." Hannibal changed out of his pj’s and pulled on charcoal slacks and a white dress shirt. "Aren't you going to change?" He asked Will who stood there in his plaid pj pants and t-shirt. "I have a feeling it's going to be a 'rip the shirt off of Will day' so I'll just stick to these clothes for now." Hannibal shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What?" Will protested. " I'm just trying to save you money."   
Hannibal gave him a quick kiss, opened the bedroom door and gave Will a gentle push. Beau whined "Hey girl," he leaned down and pet her. "Where's David? You're always sleeping in his room." She whined again. "Are you hungry? Come on." Will walked into the living room and watched Beau run to David who was still in the chair. "Hey, did you sleep there all night?" He walked over when he received no response. "Hey." He stepped around the chair and his breath caught in his throat. David’s blank eyes stared forward. "David?" Will grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "No, No David! " he pulled his friends cold body into his arms and fell to the floor holding him. "Hannibal!" Will cried out and Hannibal raced into the room. "Help him." Will begged through tears, Hannibal moved the chair out of the way and knelt down. "Let me see him Will." He knew just by looking at David that he had been dead awhile but checked David’s pulse anyway for Will’s sake. "I'm so sorry Will."

Will shook his head, stunned. "No. He was fine. I just spoke to him." Hannibal cupped his cheek." Look Will, his right eye." Will looked at his friend, the pupil was completely blown, the White of his eye blood red. "Come love. Lay him down and come with me." Will let out a guttural cry and gently passed a hand over David’s face, shutting his eyelids. He slowly laid David’s body down on the floor and let Hannibal pull him to his feet. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Wills shaking body to try and sooth him. "I'm taking you to the kitchen." Hannibal said commandingly and Will started to protest. "I'm not leaving you in here." Hannibal led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Will laid his head down on his arm draped across the table, tears flowing down his face. "We were talking a couple of hours ago, he was fine." Will said with disbelief. Hannibal went to the cupboard and took a phone out. Dialing, he then lifted it to his ear. "Can you come?" He said into the phone and then ended the call. He walked over to Will, crouched down beside his chair and ran his fingers through Wills hair. "I know, but David was very sick. I think he may have had a stroke, which can happen quite quickly." A tear ran down Wills face. "If I had stayed with him..." Hannibal hushed him. "He still would have died. You couldn't have done anything." Will. wiped the tears from his cheek. "He died alone." Hannibal sighed knowing there was no consoling him. "Stay here for a moment, I'll be right back ok?" Will nodded yes and Hannibal walked out of the room. The back-kitchen door opened and Chiyoh stepped in. Will lifted his head off the table and looked at her. She took in his tears and lost gaze. "Where's Hannibal?" She asked gravely and sighed with relief when Hannibal returned to the kitchen. "Really Chiyoh, he just called you." Will said angrily seeing her expression. Hannibal set the decanter down on the table and handed Will a drink. "Here Will, drink this. It will help." He kissed the top of Wills head and rubbed his back gently. "What happened?" Chiyoh asked. "It's David. He died in the night. I believe it was a stroke." Will didn't comment on his diagnosis, he just stared straight forward and downed his drink. 

"Will you help me with him?" Hannibal asked her and Will shot up shouting. " She's not touching him!" Hannibal put a hand on Will’s chest. "Will, calm down. " he caressed his cheek. "Please Will, I’m going to give you something to calm you, then I'm going to take you to our bedroom and you're going to lay down. Ok?" Will shook his head becoming agitated. "No. What ever you're going to do with him. I'm helping." Hannibal and Chiyoh exchanged glances. "I don't think that's a good idea Will." Will glared at both of them. "You're not taking any part of him. What are you doing?" Hannibal stepped in front of him and took his arm. "We're not doing anything to him. We are just going to bury him." Will yanked his arm away. "He is my friend. You can't just dump him somewhere." Hannibal grabbed him again more forcefully. " ENOUGH! Control your emotions!" Hannibal yelled shocking Will into silence. Will closed his eyes and took a couple of deep shaky breaths and then looked at Hannibal, his cold mask in place. " I'm sorry." Hannibal released him. "David spoke to me one morning when we were traveling. He told me what he wanted and I agreed." Will looked crestfallen. "What? Why wouldn't he have spoken to me?" Hannibal sighed. " Because he knew you were too close. He knew you were going through enough, he didn't want to hurt you."

Will turned away from Hannibal, fighting himself and the feelings he was having. "What did he want?" Hannibal caressed the back of Wills neck. "He wanted me to erase any evidence that connected us to him and bury him somewhere near the river. He said his time there with you made him happy. He also said that it would be important to you because of a memory we had there." Wills shoulders slumped. "Fine. Do what he wanted." Will turned and ran a hand down Hannibal's arm. "I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do." Will rubbed his chest and grimaced. Hannibal went to the cupboard and took out a prescription bottle. "Take one of these, try to stay calm." Will swallowed to pill Hannibal gave him and didn't bother asking what it was. "Come Will." He took Will’s arm and walked him out of the kitchen, through the living room. "Wait." Will said and crouched down next to David. Hannibal watched Will run his fingers over David’s face and felt guilty when a twinge of jealousy coursed through him. He closed his eyes briefly and collected himself. Will stood and nodded to Hannibal who started walking towards him. "It's fine." Hannibal stopped and watched Will walk out of the room alone.   
*  
Hannibal entered the bedroom hours later, sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Will. He caressed Will’s cheek, who moaned in his sleep, moving restlessly. "Hannibal?" He said his voice rough. "Yes Will, can you try and get up? I want you to eat something." Will moaned again in protest. "I'm not hungry." He threw an arm over his eyes. Hannibal climbed into the bed and pulled Will into his arms. Will clung to him, his body starting to shake with emotion. "I don't want to be awake. Please give me another pill." Will begged and Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's hair. "No Will. You're going to get up for me, take a shower and eat something. If you want to sleep again after, you can." Will gripped Hannibal's shirt. "Please Will, sit up." He released his grip on Hannibal and pushed himself into a sitting position. Hannibal rolled off the bed and stood and helped Will to his feet. "Look at me." He ordered and Will blinked and made eye contact. "Good." He pulled Wills shirt over his head, tossing it. He made quick work of his pj pants. "Come in the shower with me." Will said, his words slurring from the effects of the medication. Hannibal shed his clothes and brought Will in the bathroom. He turned on the shower and pulled Will into the stream. "You'll feel better after this ok?" Hannibal said to him. Will kissed him and Hannibal groaned and pulled away. "No. Not when you're this altered." Will held him tightly. "But I need you." Hannibal held his face between his hands. "And you have me, but you took a strong sedative and are grieving." He stroked his curls. " Just let me take care of you." Will acquiesced and Hannibal washed both of them.   
After the shower, they both toweled off and dressed. Will paused walking through the living room as stared at the spot where David had been. "Come Will. " Hannibal said softly leading him into the kitchen, sitting down he put his face in his hands. Hannibal put a bowl of soup in front of him. "Eat this and then after you can do what you want. Sleep; drink, I don't care." Will stared down into the bowl and sighed. "Where's Chiyoh?" Hannibal sat down and looked Will. "Gone but not far, should we need her.” He watched Will stare into his soup bowl. "Eat. Please Will." Will picked up his spoon and started eating while Hannibal watched him closely. "I bet your thinking you got more than you bargained for when you look at me?" Hannibal paused eating, lowering his spoon. "I see a powerful, enticing man who's learning who he is. I already know that person is going to be amazing because you already are amazing." Will sighed. "I don't see what you see." Hannibal smiled. "I know but one day you will look in the mirror and not be so hard on yourself." Will looked flustered. "Is there more soup?" Hannibal face lit up." Of course." He started to stand and Will stopped him." Its ok, you sit, I'll get it." Will stood up and his balance wavered. Hannibal jumped to his feet and walked quickly around the table pushing Will back into his seat. "Sit. I told you I will take care of you." A small smile tugged at the corner of Will's mouth. "Thank you." Hannibal placed another bowl of soup in front of Will, cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. "I'm here. Just talk to me. I used to be a psychiatrist you know." Will chuckled at the comment and Hannibal straightened up and walked back to his seat. They ate in silence. Will finished his soup at sat back, lost in thought. He looked at the chessboard on the serving table and imagined David smiling, setting up a game. "My mother; Abigail; an unborn child and David. Why? I don't understand..." Hannibal sat back collecting his thoughts. "I am familiar with what you are feeling and I can not tell you why." Hannibal knew that there would always be a part of Will that desired more. More than just Hannibal. He also knew he would never allow Will to have that friendship. His possessiveness of Will wouldn't allow it.

"Misha." Will said. " You never allowed yourself to get close to anyone since her." Hannibal licked his lips. He did that often when he was contemplating a correct response. "Until you." He answered. Will stared at the chess board again and sighed. “I suppose drinking would not be a good idea.” Hannibal stood and collected the bowls. He placed them in the sink and turned back to Will. “I wouldn’t recommend it, the medication I gave you is still in your system.” Will sighed. “I’ve often done things you didn’t recommend.” His gaze found Hannibal’s. “You’re happy he’s gone, aren’t you?” Hannibal contemplated Will’s question just a little too long. “Will…” he was cut off. “Never mind, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m fully aware of your possessiveness. You tolerated David but now he’s gone and you have me to yourself again.” Hannibal sighed, unable to argue the truth in what Will said. “I… do not like seeing you in pain.” Will scoffed at his comment. “There was a time when my pain was your goal.” Will rubbed his forehead, feeling regret for every word that was coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “That was in the past,” Hannibal paused before continuing, “I had hoped that the past was washed away In the Atlantic after the fall.” Will wearily dropped his hands into his lap. “I’m…I’m sorry, I’m picking a fight.” He sighed, “Of course it’s in the past, I’m just being an asshole.” Hannibal took a step forward. “You’re hurting, emotions run a-muck. It’s normal to lash out and try to avoid the real feelings of loss.” 

Will stared at him, sadness glided over his face, his eyes became watery. "Take me to bed." Hannibal smiled slightly. "You want to sleep some more?" Will shook his head. "No. I want you to take me to bed. I want you inside me, your hands and mouth on me. I want it until the only thing I feel is you." Hannibal's heart clenched. "Will..." he was cut off. "Please Hannibal. You want it too." Hannibal caved and stepped forward, offering his hand to Will, who took it, stood and they walked silently to the bedroom.


	20. Death and Domestic Bliss 2

Hannibal kept the bedroom door open for the first time. No one would be listening or disturbing them this time. "Lie down Beau." Will said softly and she curled up in the open doorway, standing guard.  
Hannibal pulled him towards the bed. He tugged Wills t-shirt up and over his head and kissed him slowly as Will squirmed out of his sleep pants. Hannibal smiled against his mouth. "Get in bed." Hannibal ordered and watched Will pull back the covers and lie down. Hannibal undressed slowly and put his clothes away before joining Will. He pulled Will into his arms, kissing him slowly. Will moaned when Hannibal's tongue invaded his mouth, rolling Will onto his back he ran a hand down his chest, over his hip to his hard arousal. Will arched his back, pushing his hips into Hannibal's roaming hand. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room until Will broke their kiss and spoke. "You told me not to explore my new appetite for pain without you. I want to explore it now." Hannibal regarded Will with uncertainty. "I don't know what you mean." Will caressed his face. "In the hotel room, you enjoyed marking me, the blood and pain. You like it rough, being in control and you have been holding back because you don't want to frighten me away." Hannibal looked unsure. "How could you possibly know that?" A smile tugged at the corners of Wills mouth. "Empathic abilities remember. I've said this before, anything you want." Hannibal hesitated and Will gripped his shoulders. “I’m concerned that you are doing this instead of dealing with your feelings, not that I mind being used in that fashion.”  
Will sighed gripping Hannibal’s shoulders tightly. "Please, this is all too much…everything. I only want to feel you." Hannibal nodded and rose from the bed.

Will watched him with a confused look until Hannibal took a tie out of a drawer. He stood next to the bed staring down at Will. "What?" Will asked with anticipation. "I'm trying to decide how I want you." Hannibal told him. He grabbed Wills wrists and restrained him. “Leave your hands here.” He ordered Will, placing them above his head. He kneeled and ran his hands down Will’s chest, scratching his nails over Will’s nipples causing him to gasp. Crawling between Will’s legs, he laid down on top of him, kissing him senseless. He ran his hand over Wills jaw forcing his head uncomfortably to the side biting, kissing and sucking on his neck. He moved down to his shoulder running his tongue over the multiple scars there. "None of these are mine. I've stitched two out of three, I hate that someone else marked you." Hannibal bit down on the scar tissue, tearing into it with his teeth, changing the landscape of Will’s body.  
Will cried out and pulled on his restraints panting heavily. Hannibal pulled away, blood on his mouth, he looked up at Will breathing heavily. "Now it's mine. You think it's a coincidence that the first time we had sex, that I bit you over the bullet wound Jack inflicted on you. I didn't want his mark on you." Hannibal nipped and sucked Wills nipples torturing groans out of him. His fingers dug into Wills skin without mercy and he watched him squirm on the bed. "Should I tie your legs? Then you can't move at all." He pushed off the bed and went into the closet and took out rope. “You keep rope in the closet?” Will commented dryly through rapid breaths. Hannibal stared at him through hooded eyes. "Try not to pull too hard, it will be rough on your skin. " Hannibal said with a blood red smile as he spread Will’s legs wide tying him to the bottom bed frame. Wills face went beat red from embarrassment. "Hannibal, you don’t have anymore ties?" He asked jokingly, trying to hide his shyness but Hannibal ignored him tugging on the rope to ensure it was tight enough. “No, you wouldn’t want to ruin all your ties, would you.” Will mumbled testing knots realizing suddenly he was totally helpless. “Safe word?” He suggested weakly. Hannibal shook his head and Will groaned.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Hannibal asked picking up the oil and pouring in his hand. Will shook his head no. "Let's see how ways and times I can get you to come." Hannibal said wrapping his strong hand around Wills hard length, stroking it. "Slow and easy or hard and fast?" Hannibal asked watching Will pant, mouth open and pulling on the bonds. His instinct to free himself strong. Hannibal stopped. "I almost forgot, I bought us a gift while we were traveling, but I don’t think it’s an appropriate time." Will stared at him through hooded lids. “I said anything.” Will repeated himself with a tremor in his voice. “Are you sure?” Hannibal asked and Will nodded. Hannibal got off the bed again and took something out of his top dresser drawer. Wills eyes widened at the long toy Hannibal held in his hand. Hannibal smiled and rubbed oil on it, climbing back on the bed he slowly inserted into Will, watching him gasp. Hannibal straddled him and took his hard arousal back in his hand and began to stroke him. "What...was... what did you..." He tried to speak and Hannibal cut him off. "Let's try level one on the remote. It's reads pulsating." he pressed a button and Will cried out bucking his hips. "Oh my God!" He cried out and Hannibal smiled. “Is it actually pulsating? Interesting." Will moaned and squirmed on the bed, the toy inside him causing sensations he never experienced before, all the while enduring Hannibal's firm hand stroking his hard length. He leaned over and took Will into his mouth, licking and sucking, drawing long agonizing moans out of Will. He cupped Wills balls squeezing and caressing them. He licked Will’s sensitive tip and sat up picking up the remote. "Here, let's try the next level, apparently it's just a steady uninterrupted vibration." He pressed the next button and Will screamed his body tensing, "Hannibal! oh my God..." he came quickly in Hannibal's hand, his entire body shaking. Hannibal turned off the toy and climbed off Will who was gasping for air. He kissed his forehead. "Catch your breath, we're not even close to being done yet." 

He walked out of the room naked leaving Will spent and covered in his own orgasm. He closed his eyes and the next time he opened them he felt Hannibal's hand on his face. Hannibal reached up and untied Will from the bed, but kept his Wrists tied together. He then freed his legs, Will bent them at the knees. "Here. Sit up." Hannibal said helping him. "I brought you a drink. A little bit won’t hurt, will it?" He held the glass to Will’s lips, who drank the burning liquid down. Hannibal stood and put the glass down. "Turn onto your stomach." Hannibal ordered and watched Will awkwardly roll over. "How are your hands and fingers?"  
Will said fine way too calmly and Hannibal pressed a button on the remote. "Ahhhhh.... THEY ARE OK!" He yelled. Hannibal turned it off. "Do you like it?" He asked Will who was giggling into the pillow, overwhelmed. "It's alright. No big deal." Hannibal walked around the bed. "No big deal. Maybe a higher-level will impress you more." He pressed the last button and Will bucked on the bed moaning. "Han...Han..." He writhed on the bed and Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed. His own hard arousal evident just from watching Will's torture. "I'm thoroughly enjoying myself. How are you doing?" Will cried out. "Hannibal please, it's.... ahhhhhhh!" He clicked the off button. "I didn't quite get that, what did you want to tell me?" Will panted on the bed. "I had no idea...you liked sex toys." Hannibal caressed his back, his firm hand moving down kneading his ass. "I've never used them before, you bring out the experimental part of me." Will was still breathing heavily, he laughed. "Then let's try it on you, if your feeling so experimental." Hannibal cocked an eyebrow. "Are you back-talking? That’s very rude." He turned the toy back on and Will bucked on the bed. "Oh… God! I can't." Hannibal patted his ass "How about another drink." Will choked out a cry as Hannibal walked out of the room, leaving the toy pulsating inside him. Hannibal returned to the room and watched Will writhe on the bed. His entire body stiffened and he cried out as another orgasm ripped through him violently.

Hannibal pressed the remote button. "Was that another orgasm? Should I count that as two?" Will, who was trying to catch his breath, couldn't respond. Hannibal put the remote down and gently removed the toy. "I'll be right back, you just lay there and rest." He said to Will with an amused tone. Hannibal disappeared into the bathroom and Will heard water running. He returned a few minutes later. "I liked that toy, it will come in handy." Hannibal poured oil into his hand and prepared himself. He climbed onto the bed and hauled Will's ass in the air, his tied hands made it impossible for him to raise his upper body. Hannibal pushed into Will roughly causing him to cry out. Hannibal held onto his hips in a bruising grip slamming into Will violently, without mercy. Hannibal moaned. " You're perfect Will, so tight. So warm. Do you like me inside you Will?" Hannibal grunted out to each snap of his hips. Will muttered something incoherent and Hannibal smiled. He pulled Will up, onto his knees. His front pressed against Will’s back. Hannibal buried his face into Will’s neck. "God, you smell good. Your scent drives me crazy." Will rocked his hips in sync with Hannibal's thrusts. He reached down and grasped Wills semi firm length rubbing it, using Will’s cum to lubricate him, his other hand pinching his nipples. "Can I make you come again Will? I can feel you getting hard already. " Will fought his bindings. "I want...to touch...you." Hannibal smiled. "You have to wait." He grunted out between thrusts. "How does it feel, having me inside you?" Will threw his head back against Hannibal's shoulder. "I... I don't know." He gasped out. Hannibal grabbed Wills hips, slamming into him harder causing Will to cry out. "Tell me." He growled. "Hot...burning and full. So full. You shouldn't be able to fit in me ...but you do." Hannibal kissed his neck. "I'm made for you and you are made for me. We fit Will." Unable to hold back his orgasm anymore, he tensed and shouted out Will's name as he came inside him forcefully. He wrapped his arms tightly around Will for a moment, his breath raspy in Wills ear. "Give me your hands." Will raised his arms weakly and Hannibal untied him, throwing the necktie aside. He pulled out of Will and helped him lie down, collapsing next to him. "Are you alright?" Hannibal asked him rubbing Wills chest. Will turned his head and looked into Hannibal's eyes. "That was amazing." He told him smiling. "But I still want more." He grabbed Will’s hand. "Good thing because I'm not done with you yet." Hannibal pulled him into his arms covering Will’s mouth with his own.  
*

The next morning Hannibal walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and content. He looked down at Will’s sleeping nude form. His body covered in various bruises and bites of different sizes and severity. His wrists and ankles angry from the restraints. He slept with a faint smile on his face, despite the pain he must be feeling. They had fallen asleep completely exhausted, covered in sweat, blood and semen and they both didn't care. Basking in their mutual bliss. Will's last words to him before sleep overtook him were 'When will I be your husband?' and Hannibal's heart skipped a beat, promising him a ceremony as soon as Will was finished mourning, they would take a train to Denmark. 

Will rolled onto his back murmuring in his sleep, his cheeks were flushed, his rosy lips parted with a sigh. Hannibal gazed at his beauty, bruises or not, his future husband was extremely attractive, his Greek Adonis. Will’s eyes blinked and opened slowly, a smile spreading over his face at the site of Hannibal standing there in a towel, water dripping from his hair. He tries to sit up and grimaced. "Wow, I hurt all over. You have to come to me." He laughed and Hannibal tossed the towel aside to lay down. He leaned above Will and kissed him. "Good morning, well, almost afternoon." Will reached up to caress his jaw and noticed his wrist. "Yikes, I'm afraid of what the rest of me looks like." He said smiling at Hannibal with love in his eyes. "Did you enjoy your night?" Will asked him with curiosity.  
“You were exquisite, I enjoyed every minute." Hannibal kissed him again moaning against Will’s lips. "Gentle love making until you heal, plus I think you reached you love bite quota." Will looked sad. "For my entire life? Only one bled, the others won't scar." Hannibal ran kisses across Wills jaw line. "I never thought I would be able to be myself with anyone in the bedroom or any other part of my life for that matter." Will ran his hands down Hannibal's back sighing from happiness. "I've never been this close to anyone before."

Hannibal kissed his bruised neck. "Are you in too much pain to make love again, I want you inside me." Will kissed him sliding his tongue between Hannibal's lips. "I'm already hard and ready." He whispered against Hannibal’s mouth who then rolled Will on top of him, hearing Will grunt with discomfort. "Are you sure?" Hannibal asked. "Where's the oil?" Will asked and Hannibal smiled reaching for it on the night stand. "I'm skipping fore play, I hope you don't mind." Hannibal chuckled and bent his knees while Will rubbed oil on him. Pushing fingers into Hannibal one by one to prepare him for Will’s impressive girth. Hannibal shuddered from Will’s administrations. “I don’t pitch often enough.” Will whispered as he leaned over Hannibal’s body and licked up his aroused length. Hannibal gasped. “Excuse me?” he asked frowning and Will smiled. Will pushed his hard length into Hannibal slowly, they both groaned. “This…I want this more.” Will told him settling full hilt into Hannibal’s body. “All you have to do is ask.” Hannibal told him just before Will kissed him passionately. Will hooked his arms under Hannibal's legs making him sink in deeper and he moaned at the sensation. "I'll always want you Will." Hannibal buried his hands in Will’s hair when he kissed his chest. "Harder Will." He thrust into him harder and faster. "Always..." Will stuttered out, as a familiar sensation started crawling through his body. Will kissed Hannibal groaning against his mouth. "You're mine Will." He nodded and groaned. "I'm yours. Always." The room filled with the sounds of their moans and heavy breathing. "Open your eyes." He told Hannibal watching him blink, his gaze connecting with Will’s. "You only make eye contact with me, have you realized that yet?" Hannibal grunted out, a knowing smile on his face. "You do that because you know I see you, accept you the way you are. My Will. " Will’s movements became erratic and his hips froze as an orgasm was torn out of him suddenly. He released Hannibal's legs shakily and collapsed on top of him. Both of them breathing heavily. 

"Wait...you." Will started and Hannibal hushed him. "You're not actually worried about me after last night and the four times I came inside you. I'm waiting to see if you can walk." Wills cheeks flushed and he laughed. "God Hannibal, ten years from now you'll still be making me blush." He moved off of him and flopped down on the bed. Hannibal dragged him into his arms. " Ten years... I want and expect more than that." Hannibal told him. "Oh ya, and you will have it." Beau jumped up, his two front paws on the bed, she barked at Will. "Hey puppy." He reached over and scratched behind her ears. "How come you're not with..." He stopped talking and closed his eyes. "Oh, bloody hell." He said passing a hand over his face. Hannibal hushed him and pulled him closer. "It's ok Will." He held onto him tightly. "For a moment, I actually forgot." Will said with disbelief in his voice. "You're happy and laughing. David would have wanted that." Will sat up again, leaning on his elbow. "You said I would have you." Hannibal cupped his cheek. "And you do." They kissed and Beau barked. Will smiled down at Hannibal. "Better late than never...I just became a full-time doggie father." Hannibal kissed him. "Can you manage a shower alone, I can take her out." Will groaned. "This may sound ridiculous, but I don't want to let you out of my site." Hannibal kissed him again. "Mmmm, possessive Will. I love it. Put on a robe, we'll both take her out and then we'll come back in and shower together." Will kissed his chest. "I'll take that deal."


	21. Shave and a Haircut

Will moved too fast and groaned and Hannibal rubbed his back. "I'll be fine." Will said standing up slowly. "See. I'm great." Hannibal came to his feet and raised his eyebrows with concern.   
Will chuckled. "Where's the robe?" He asked and Hannibal walked around the bed and pulled it out of the closet. Hannibal helped him into the bright blue terry cloth robe. "Did you buy this for me?" Will asked enjoying the softness against his skin. Hannibal pulled on a similar black robe.  
"It matches the colour of your eyes. Come on." Will walked slowly through the house pausing at one point to close his eyes and focus. He opened his eyes and started walking more normally only to see Hannibal watching him. "Your ability to control pain is commendable. Besides myself, I have never met anyone who could do it. You have managed that very quickly." Will wriggled his eyebrows and grinned while he walked towards the kitchen. Unlocking the door, he let Beau run out. He stepped outside watching Beau run around and sniff everything. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist from behind. "I'm truly impressed." Will turned his head an looked into Hannibal's eyes that were glowing with pride. "You are becoming. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing life partner." 

Hannibal kissed his forehead and Will closed his eyes. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. I think about when I woke up on the boat a short time ago. I was so afraid." He turned in Hannibal's arms. "One day I feel strong and the next I'm struggling." Hannibal hugged him tighter. "You have a long road ahead of you and I get to be a part of that." Beau ran up to them and tried to nudge in between them. Will looked down. "Do you want me to throw that stick?" He pulled out of Hannibal's arms and tried to take it from her. "Drop it, Beau...drop it." She let go and Will tossed it. He watched her run and fetch the stick. Hannibal rubbed his back. "I'll make coffee." Will looked at him, separation anxiety already flashing through his eyes. Hannibal knew Will was leaning on him through his grief, afraid that if Hannibal was preoccupied with other things Will would have his thoughts to himself. "Sshhhh, it's ok. I'm right here. If you feel yourself slipping, come straight to me." Will nodded silently. "She's waiting for you." Hannibal said pointing at Beau. Will turned and took a deep breath went he felt Hannibal step away from him. "Ok Beau, go get it." Will tossed the stick watching Beau run happily. She ran back to him and he laughed trying to pry the stick from her mouth. He threw it again, took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He closed his eyes and saw the pendulum swing, panicking, he reached out for the doorjamb. "No, no, go away." He looked up and saw David and himself walking across the grass fishing gear in tow. He covered his eyes with his hands and heard Beau bark. Breathing heavily, he looked up, his vision gone. "Come on Beau." He said urgently stepping into the house. She followed, he closed the door locking it and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window. " Will, what happened?" Hannibal walked quickly towards him touching his back. Will drew in a shaky breath. "It was there, when I closed my eyes. It's been months, since before the Dragon." Hannibal rubbed his back totally understanding what Will was talking about. His gift. "What did you see?" Will shivered. "David and I heading out fishing. It was like a memory but very vivid. "He turned and looked at Hannibal. "Like a hallucination?" He gripped Hannibal's arm and nodded. "Ok. Let's shower and not worry. Your empathic skills may be kicking in because of David’s death. You haven't really tried to deal with it." 

They walked back to the bedroom and shed their robes. Will stopped in front of the mirror. "Holy hell!" He exclaimed taking in all the bruises marring his skin, his right shoulder was a bloody mess. His neck and jaw were even afflicted. He looked at Hannibal. "You, naughty man." Hannibal looked guilty and Will rushed to him with a smile. "That's not what I meant. I’m not upset. It was the most amazing night ever. You're amazing." He kissed him passionately and then pulled away smiling. "You're right though, I need to heal. Regular sex for a bit. Ok" Hannibal nodded and smiled. He turned on the water and they stepped into it. Will hissed when the water hit his shoulder. "You need stitches again." Hannibal said cleaning the wound. "And I have yet to take the others out." Will let Hannibal wash his hair and body. "Kind of an emotional roller coaster we're on at the moment." Hannibal rinsed him. "We are going through a lot." Hannibal said turning off the shower, he grabbed some towels. "Can we hunt again soon?" Will asked and Hannibal closed his eyes briefly imagining the last time they hunted and how wonderful Will had been. "Are you sure you can handle it?" Will took his question seriously. "It would be a great distraction." Hannibal smiled and brushed the hair off Wills forehead. "I'll think about it, it will have to be planned very well. Let's get dressed and I'll make you something to eat." 

*  
Possessive Will stayed near Hannibal the entire day. After Hannibal nursed his wounds, they dressed and started their day. Will was one step away from him at every moment. Of course, Hannibal loved it, since he had been sharing Wills company with another man for too long. He would never say that to Will of course, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He drank his coffee standing next to Hannibal while he cooked. Randomly touched Hannibal's leg while they ate breakfast. Hannibal smiled at him when he asked about Denmark. "Are we going to stay there long? Are we going to permanently live here? Is that possible? Maybe we should move around a lot or would that draw more attention to us?" Hannibal rubbed his leg. "Easy Will. I live day to day. I try not to worry. Though having you in my life has changed that." Will took a sip o f his coffee. "I know... very inconvenient." Hannibal looked at him, his pupils growing large. "See something you like?" Will teased. "The bruise on your neck is very inviting, it makes me think of the rest of your body." Hannibal watched Will blush. "I think I spotted my entire handprint on your hip this morning when I watched you sleep."   
Will looked away suddenly shy. Sometimes the old Will creeps in and makes Hannibal feel nostalgic, which was not a bad thing. "Would you mind cutting my hair again?" Will asked politely changing the subject and Hannibal smiled. "Of course." They cleaned up the breakfast dishes and found themselves outside in the sunshine. "I won't cut it short." Hannibal said when Will sat down. "I like playing with it." Will chuckled. " I noticed." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Hannibal's hands and comb gliding through his hair. "Remember the first time you did this?" Will asked quietly. "You looked like you were in pain." Hannibal joked. "We still hadn't been intimate." Will’s voice trailed off, lost in a memory. "And now look at us." Hannibal said pulling the towel off his shoulders and shaking it out. Will stared out at the grass. His mind taking him through the woods to an unmarked grave. David suddenly stood before him and Will jerked back his eyes flying open. His breath coming it in ragged gasps. "Damn it!" Will cursed and Hannibal crouched down beside him. "What can I do?" Will shook his head. "Nothing. I guess." Hannibal brought another chair over and sat it directly in front of Will. "How did you control it in the past?" Will shook his head. "I didn't. Jack just forced me to look constantly, always pushing. I never got to turn it off, even when I slept."  
Hannibal rubbed his leg. "What about...when you were away from the FBI... with Molly?" Will frowned. "Different things happened then, I saw things but...Sleeping was an issue." Hannibal pushed. "What did you see, or dream of?"   
Will looked at him "You." Will had answered so quietly that Hannibal questioned what he heard. The silence made Will uncomfortable. "I don't know how to control it, and I don't know why it's happening." Hannibal pulled him into his arms. "You saw me." Will nodded. "Like a ghost, sitting in a chair in the living room, or on the edge of my bed watching me." Hannibal kissed the palm of his hand. "We'll figure it out. You could just be mourning, once you feel better, it may recede again."  
Will drew in a deep breath. “Does this mean I was in mourning when I was seeing you?” Will already knew the answer. He had thought of Hannibal pretty much every day when he had been arrested. "I'll try and stay calm." Hannibal patted his hand. "What would you like to do today?" Will sat back. "I have no thoughts on that. Unless you had something specific in mind, I was just going to wing it." Hannibal smiled. "I would like to go to town. We just got back and we need some things."  
Will chuckled. "Well, I don't feel great about doing that but I also do not want to stay here alone...so I guess we are shopping." They stood and went into the house. Hannibal reached for the car keys and Will stopped him. "Would it be a bother If we left in about ten minutes? There's something I want to do." Hannibal shrugged but looked curious. "I'll just check to make sure my list is complete." Will nodded and walked out of the room. Hannibal looked at Beau. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" She hopped around and Hannibal muttered to himself while fetching her food. "Now he has me talking to the dog." He fed the dog and then checked the freezer, fridge and cupboards making a mental note of what they needed. He thought of the fridge downstairs. "Will is right, we do need to hunt." He said aloud to himself.

Will walked into the kitchen. "Alright, I'm ready." Hannibal smiled and glanced up, freezing on the spot. "Will?" He said staring at his man. "Yes Hannibal." He answered smiling shyly. "You shaved?" Hannibal still stood frozen. "Uhmmm ya, do you hate it?" Will asked running a hand over his clean cheek. Hannibal walked over to him and touched his face. "That jaw line was hiding all this time?" Wills grin emphasized the intense laugh lines around his mouth and Hannibal's breath caught in his throat. "Hannibal, are you alri...." Wills question was cut off when Hannibal kissed him passionately and when he stepped away they were both breathing heavily. "I'm going to assume you like it." Will said huskily, embarrassed because of Hannibal's intense scrutiny. "Are you going to say anything?" Will asked blushing furiously. "You're beautiful." Hannibal said quietly gazing at Will. Even with the scars on his cheek and jawline Will was handsome and looking about ten years younger. "Was I that horrible before with my scruffy face? Because I'll have a five o'clock shadow in about... an hour." He said jokingly, looking at his watch. Hannibal smiled. "Nonsense. You've always been beautiful, facial hair or not." Hannibal tossed his keys on the counter and dragged Will through the house. "We're not going out?" Will protested while being manhandled. "We'll starve." Hannibal decided pulling Will into the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Will laughed uncontrollably. "Enough Hannibal...I can't breathe!" He stopped tickling him and gazed down at Wills grinning face, obsessed with the laugh lines. "For the last time, I do not have dimples." Will protested as they laid in bed happily after Hannibal had decided they were spending the afternoon making love instead of shopping. "I love your face and you look around twenty years old." Was all he said, laying his head down on Wills chest taking care not to disturb the bandage on his shoulder. Will groaned at the comment. "Just wait. When I get old I'll lose all the firmness and elasticity and end up looking like Droopy." Hannibal ran his fingers up and down Wills hip. "Who or what is Droopy?" Will chuckled. "An animated dog from the Tom and Jerry cartoon." Hannibal looked up at him puzzled and Will smiled. "Never mind." Hannibal played with Wills engagement ring. "Do you still want to hunt? I was thinking that If we don't we can leave this week for Denmark." Hannibal leaned on his elbow watching a smile tug at the corners of Wills mouth. "I want you to be happy, don't suppress your appetites because of me." Hannibal caressed his smooth cheek. "I'm not. I think you have become my new craving."

"Be careful not to over indulge. Everything in moderation." Will teased. "Moderation be damned." Hannibal whispered kissing along Wills jaw until he reached Wills lips. He moaned happily. "Hunting or not, we have to eat something to keep up with our...intense workout." Hannibal ran a thumb over Will’s lower lip. "I do not feel like cooking." Will feigned a stunned look. "You! Don't want to cook! Are you feeling alright?" Hannibal flopped down onto the bed next to Will. "I'm spent." Will turned on his side to look at Hannibal. "Do you think we can keep our hands off one another long enough to go out and eat?" Hannibal nodded and Will spoke. "Ok. Just get up on that side and I'll go this way." They rose from the bed, Will stretched and went to the closet. "Should we shower?" Hannibal asked. "Are you crazy?! No! We'll never get out of here." Will pulled some boxers and pants on. Hannibal walked to the closet and caressed Wills back while he perused through his clothes. Will groaned and leaned back against him. Hannibal kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around Will spreading his palms across his stomach and chest. "No... no." He pulled away and took a couple of steps. "I have to eat, I'm fading." He suppressed a smile as Hannibal stalked towards him. "Just one kiss I promise and we'll finish dressing and go." Will grinned and Hannibal grabbed him, capturing his lips with his own, pushing his tongue inside Will’s mouth. Hannibal's hands roamed down over Wills ass causing him to groan with pleasure. Hannibal released a dazed Will and handed him a shirt. "I always keep my promises." Will shook his head with disbelief. "I'll take Beau out before we leave." He received a worried look. " I'll be fine. I hope. Come on Beau." Will said and she followed him through the house tail wagging. He opened the door and she ran out. "Find the stick Beau." Will walked out onto the grass. The sun was setting, shadows crawled across the ground. Beau ran over with a stick and happily dropped it at Will’s feet. He picked it up and tossed it smiling at the simplicity of his activity. It reminded him of Wolf Trap but the difference was he was happier. He threw the stick again laughing at his pup rolling around on the grass.

"Will." He turned and his smile disappeared as he watched Chiyoh walk towards him. "If its bad news, go away." He said rudely turning his back on her. "No. It's not. I'm just updating Hannibal about the fire." His shoulders slumped and he turned to face her. "I'm sorry. I just can't handle bad news right now." She nodded. "They found the remains of...Alana?" Will nodded. "The story out there is that she was taken for ransom, confirmed by Margot Verger to the French police, and the kidnapping went bad. You're safe. Hannibal wasn't even mentioned." He shoved his hands in his pockets. " Good. We need time... together. Someday, someone will ID us..." he paused. "We need time." She adjusted her rifle strap. "Hannibal's appetites rule him. I'm not sure how long domestic bliss will contain him." Will chuckled shaking his head. "I'm not trying to contain him Chiyoh and whatever he decides, I'm with him." The dog ran up to her and demanded attention. 'No accounting for taste I guess' Will thought. She looked like she was going to speak but paused staring out over the grass. "I'm sorry about David, I know you two became close quite quickly." He threw the stick for Beau and wondered if Hannibal was in the kitchen watching them from the window. "Ya. We were friends." Chiyoh raised her eyebrows. "He loved you...well he thought he did. You could tell by the way he looked at you and Hannibal put up with it quite well." Will ran he hands over his face. "Don't be ridiculous." Hannibal walked across the grass and Will threw his hands in the air as if to say 'where have you been?' He walked straight to Will and kissed his forehead. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly and Will nodded. "Chiyoh, you were supposed to call first."   
"Sorry, everything is fine. Ask Will." She started to walk away and turned. "Will. Nice face." She walked away, to where ever she hid and watched.

Hannibal beamed and pulled Will into his arm. "I told you." Will rolled his eyes. "Food." They put Beau in the house and locked the door. Climbing into the car Will was excited "Order for me, I don't care what." He said during the drive. Hannibal was dressed in a gray t-shirt and black dress pants. He had reached a new level of relaxed and Will wondered if he would ever see Hannibal in a three-piece suit again. They went to a small French restaurant and ate dinner. Will made happy noises when the waiter placed the food in front of him. He had moved his chair to sit directly beside Hannibal, who was thoroughly amused at Wills desire for closeness. "What are you eating?" He asked Hannibal. "Salmon." He answered. He fed some to Will who smiled happily and leaned in and kissed him. At one point, they forgot about their food and just kissed until the waiter came to refill their wine. "Messieurs..." The waiter smiled when Hannibal nodded, the waiter poured the wine and walked away. He rubbed Wills leg, he had fallen silent and embarrassed when the waiter interrupted their kissing. "It's all your fault, I have never been one to publicly display my affections." Will picked up his wine. "Translation, you never make out in public, and why is it my fault?" Hannibal leaned towards him. "You're irresistible: your scent; your face; your body. I can't control myself." Will blushed and avoided his gaze. "I'm sure the novelty that is 'me' will wear off eventually. " Hannibal frowned. "I highly doubt that. Why would you even say something like that?"   
Will sighed and smiled. "Nothing, I'm sorry. Never mind." He took a sip of his wine and squeezed Hannibal's hand. "Did Chiyoh say something to you, beside the update on the fire investigation?" Will laughed at his question. "When does Chiyoh not say something?" The waiter came over and took their empty plates. Will was thankful for the distraction but for some reason he spoke his ridiculous thoughts anyway. "You may find that in time, having is not as pleasing as wanting." Will knew as soon as he said the words that he screwed up. Hannibal flagged the waiter to pay for the meal. He stood "Let's go." Will followed Hannibal out of the restaurant. "Hannibal, I'm sorry, I allowed her to get under my skin."   
Hannibal grabbed him and dragged him into a quiet alleyway pushing him up against a wall. He wrapped a hand around Wills throat tightly and lectured him angrily. "You are not Alana or Bedelia. I'm not pretending or manipulating you for an end game." He leaned his forehead on Wills. "You are the one Will." He released him suddenly and turned away.

Will was breathing heavily, rubbing his neck, surprised by Hannibal's emotional outburst. "Why did you live with her for eight months?" Will asked bitterly and Hannibal turned. "You know why." he bit out." I was broken hearted and angry. It was a game, an amusement. I didn't care about her. They are all beneath me Will, except you." He took Wills face in his hands. "You are worthy. You match me, challenge me. We are meant to be. Alright?" Will nodded and opened up to Hannibal when his mouth captured his. His tongue stroked Hannibal's, groaning Hannibal pulled away. "Wanting you was pure torture, having you...is bliss. I am never letting you go and God help anyone who tries to take you away from me." He jabbed Will in his sore shoulder, causing him to grunt with pain. "That includes you Mr. Graham. Enough with this nonsense."   
Will looked thoroughly lambasted. "I'm jealous and possessive." He muttered and Hannibal smiled. "And I love it, now let's go home and you can show me just how possessive you are." He wrapped an arm around Wills shoulders and they walked to the car. "Though I've thoroughly enjoyed our escapades over the last two days, we must get supplies tomorrow." Hannibal said to him while he drove enjoying the feel of Wills fingers running over the back of his neck. "I'm sure we can squeeze it in." Hannibal glanced at his smiling face and shook his head. "You, with your...handsome face and charming smile... controlling me." Will removed his hand. "I could stop." Hannibal grabbed his hand. "Don't you dare. 

****

Hannibal cried out Will’s name and collapsed on top of him, the two of them panting heavily. He rolled off of Will and pulled him into his arms. "Good morning. " Will said breathlessly. "Indeed." Hannibal responded caressing Wills back.   
"Alright, this is the plan." Hannibal started, Will chuckled and received a reprimand. "Will Graham, listen: shower; breakfast; shopping." Will snuggled into Hannibal's shoulder sighing and Hannibal nudged him. "Are you listening?" Will ran his fingers along Hannibal's stomach. "Shower, breakfast and shopping." He repeated. "Are you alright?" Hannibal asked. Will looked at him with a brilliant smile. "Hell ya. I'm happy." Will leaned in and kissed him. "I'm asking Chiyoh to come over today, I want to talk to her about Denmark." Wills smile disappeared. "I could shop alone and you could stay here and talk to her...so I don't have to." Hannibal cupped his cheek. "I'll warn her not to bother you. Please." Will grinned. "Of course, I’ll stay with you." Hannibal gave a look of exasperation. "You make me crazy." Will nodded. "I've heard." Hannibal untangled himself from Will, listening to him complain. "Relax a bit more. I'll take a shower first and then start breakfast while your showering." Will stretched on the bed. "Ok." Hannibal cocked his head looking down at him. "You slept well?" Will sighed with contentment. "Oh ya." Hannibal nodded and went in to shower. Will closed his eyes and was close to dozing off when he was startled awake by the bed moving. Beau had jumped up. "Beau, Hannibal doesn't want you on the bed." She licked his face. " No. get down. Wow am I bad at teaching you dog manners." He hopped out of the bed and pulled on his robe. "Come on. I'll let you out." He walked through the quiet house, his eyes drawn briefly to the chair in front of the picture window as he walked towards the kitchen. David peaked around the back of the chair. "How did you sleep?" Will closed his eyes and pressed the heal of his palm against his head. "HANNIBAL!" He called out and waited. He rushed into the room tugging on a shirt. "What is it Will?" Hannibal asked taking Will’s face between his hands. "Something is seriously not right with me." Hannibal rubbed his shoulders. "Will, I would know. Trust me." Will opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal. "Then what is it?" He kissed Will. " I don't think... you are dealing with your feelings about David. I think maybe he reminded you of other people you've lost in your life." Will ran a hand over his eyes. "I don't know..." he looked at the empty chair. "I don't know Hannibal." He pulled Will into his arms holding him tightly. "I'm telling you this right now, we are not leaving for Denmark until we work this out." Will sighed knowing there was no arguing with Hannibal once he made a decision. He pulled away looking forlorn. "Go. Take a shower. I'll have coffee ready when you finish. " he gave Will a gentle shove and watched him until he was out of the room. "Come Beau. I'll let you outside."  
****  
"Will?" Hannibal called out carrying a cup of coffee through the hallway. "I'm in here." Will answered and Hannibal walked farther towards David’s old room. He stood at the threshold and saw Will sitting on the bed looking through documents and personal items. "I brought you a coffee." He stepped in the room, Will took it from him thankfully. "We need to go through his things eventually. Look, military medals of recognition. He was a good soldier." He sipped his coffee and placed it on the nightstand. Hannibal sat down beside him. "I find it hard to reconcile the words 'good' and 'soldier' in the same sentence." Hannibal stated and Will rubbed his arm understanding that Hannibal's thoughts had gone straight to his sister. "But I will give David the benefit of the doubt." Will picked up a large sealed manila envelope. Tearing open the top he pulled papers out, a smaller letter size envelope fell to the floor and Hannibal bent over and picked it up. "It is addressed to you." He handed it to Will who looked surprised. He opened the envelope and found it contained a letter and a cashier's check. He baulked at the amount. "Did David talk to you about this?" Will asked handing Hannibal the check. "No, he did not." Hannibal didn't even react to the amount but Will was astonished. "It's two and a half million dollars, last time I checked military doesn't get paid that well." Hannibal arched an eyebrow. "It seems David has taken some secrets to his grave." Will unfolded the letter 

Dear Will  
I have no family or friends to leave my money and belongings to, so I leave them with you. We may have not known each other for very long but I leave this world knowing that for a brief moment I was lucky to know someone as unique and caring as you.   
The road ahead of you will be difficult. The man you have chosen to live with leads a secluded life full of odd proclivities not for the faint-hearted. It is because of these appetites that you will never have close friends or family. Hannibal is your anchor now and know this; he is clearly man who knows what he wants and takes it. He believes that most people are beneath him and do not deserve his company or attention. With that in mind know that he has chosen you and it is till death. There is no walking away from this relationship and no doubt in my mind that if Hannibal had never laid eyes on you he would have lived and died alone. Plato called it soul mates, two people searching the world for their other half. To embrace ones’ other half means to embrace oneself. Once you do that, you will find the peace you so desperately search for.   
Love, your friend. David 

Will folded the letter silently and looked at Hannibal his brow furrowed. "I'm going to take Beau for a walk." He announced standing up. "I'll go through the rest later." He couldn't tell if Hannibal was irritated with David's letter or not. "Will..." Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder. "Please Hannibal, this is the part where I wander off and mope, I'm moody remember." Hannibal stepped in front of him. "No. I won't allow it, you need to talk to me." Wills eyes narrowed. "What If I don't want to share every single thought that goes through my head." Hannibal cupped his cheek. "Because you withdraw, repress your feelings. These repressed feelings manifest into nightmares and panic attacks. I'm trying to stop those things before they happen."

Will sucked in a deep breath trying to come up with a rebuttal but failed miserably. He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. You win." Will picked up his coffee cup. "Someone in this house promised me breakfast." He walked out of the room and Hannibal followed him. "You still need to talk to me." Hannibal grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Will I be enough?" He buried his face into Wills neck and breathed deeply. "Yes. But if you bring people into our small circle I can't guarantee I won't miss them when they're gone. You brought David in, not me." Hannibal sighed. "Apparently both men and women find you attractive. What am I to do about that?" Will frowned. "David was a friend. Nothing more."   
"For you maybe. His feelings were stronger." Will stepped out of his embrace. "Chiyoh said the same thing..." Hannibal leaned in, grasping Wills face, he kissed him slowly and pulled away slightly. "You truly do not see how enticing you are. The more you change; become, the more you draw people in." Will looked at him stunned. "What are you saying? That I'm a predator?" Hannibal caressed his cheek. "Yes. Until this moment, you act like you were completely unaware of your attraction." He licked his lips. "It will become useful when we hunt." Will pulled away. "No! You're saying I'm doing this unconsciously."   
"I think you're aware of exactly what you are doing and are standing here denying it. Why did you shave Will?" He waved his hand in the air becoming frustrated. "I just thought a change...I..." Hannibal raised an eyebrow waiting and Will suddenly had an eerie calm settle over him. "You're a neat freak, borderline OCD. I thought you would like it." Hannibal smiled knowingly. "Did you get what you wanted out of it? Did you enjoy the control?" Will nodded. "Yes. Did you?" Hannibal pulled him closer. "Yes. Now, did you know about David?"   
Wills face fell. "Honestly. No, but I was aware that you were jealous...occasionally." Hannibal looked at him hungrily. "The one thing you don't want to entice, is my anger. Be careful Will." Will ran a hand down Hannibal's back, then grabbed his ass firmly. "You don't want me to be careful with you. Now, are we done with this conversation." Hannibal moved his hand from Wills face to his neck, squeezing tightly and pushing him up against the wall. "For now." Will struggled to breath but didn't fight him, he stared directly into Hannibal's eyes, his gaze unwavering. Hannibal captured Wills mouth with his own, pushing his tongue into Wills mouth. He released Wills neck and deepened the kiss drawing a moan from Will. Hannibal ended the kiss and Will grinned. "Breakfast?"   
*  
Will sat on the sofa quietly, drinking his whiskey while Hannibal opened the door to let Chiyoh in. They had shopped and while Will put the items away, Hannibal had called her asking her to come over.   
"Any news?" Hannibal asked sitting down beside Will, placing a possessive hand on his knee. Will noticed a twitch in her eyes as she followed the movement. "No. Uneventfully fine. I could have answered that question over the phone." Will scowled. "So, you like to show up when you feel like it and find it inconvenient when Hannibal asks you to." Hannibal hushed him. "I'm informing you that we will be leaving for Denmark soon, are we going alone?" Chiyoh shrugged. "Would you Like me to...keep an eye on you both? What's in Denmark?" Hannibal clasped Wills hand. "Our wedding." The look on her face spoke volumes. "You can't be serious." Will slammed his glass down. "Well, this is where I leave the conversation." Will stood and Hannibal protested. "Sorry Hannibal, this time I am storming off and you can't stop me. Come on Beau." He marched out of the room and Hannibal sighed when he heard the kitchen door slam. "My patience with you is running very thin." He said to Chiyoh. "I don't trust him. He's manipulative. If it wasn't for his meddling I wouldn't even be standing here." Hannibal stood up. "What does that mean?" Chiyoh followed him as he walked to the kitchen. "It was his fault my prisoner died. He made me a murderer. Will freed him, then the man attacked me. I had no choice but to defend myself." Hannibal looked out the window hiding the pleasure he was feeling. "Will never told me." She pulled a photograph out of her jacket pocket. "This is what he is capable of without you, with you he is more dangerous. You're both going to end up dead." Hannibal picked up the worn photograph. A dead man was suspended from the rafters, bound with beautifully crafted moth like wings." Hannibal caressed the photo. "Will did this?" He put the photo in his pocket. "You can go now Chiyoh, I'll let you know when we're leaving. It's your decision If you wish to come or not." He turned back to the window looking for Will who was no where in site. He didn't even notice when Chiyoh left the room.   
*  
Will and Beau stepped over the threshold soaking wet. A storm had blown in while they were out walking catching them off guard. Hannibal rushed up to him and handed him a towel. "Will, I was worried." He said angrily and Beau chose that moment to shake. "I was fine Hannibal, I just went for a walk." He kneeled down and started to dry Beau with the towel. "That...was for you." Hannibal scowled and stalked out of the room, returning with another one. Will stood and accepted the towel, he kicked off his shoes and started drying his hair. "You're shivering, you have to get out of those wet clothes." Hannibal started unbuttoning his shirt and Will protested. He was still upset about Chiyoh. "It's fine I can ...do it." He said, teeth chattering. Hannibal grabbed his arm and pulled him through the house into the bedroom. Will stripped off his wet clothes and Hannibal helped him into his robe. "I should take a hot shower. " Will said and Hannibal pulled him into his arms rubbing his back briskly. "You have to get you body temperature back to normal first. Rapidly changing your body temperature will weaken your immune system." 

Will clung to him until his shivering eased. "Are we still getting married?" Hannibal looked at him astonished. "Of course, we are. What kind of question is that?" Will shrugged. "I don't know. You've known Chiyoh a long time, maybe her opinion matters." Hannibal shook his head. "Not when it comes to you and I." He picked up Wills wet clothes and hung them up to dry. "Come, I'll run you a bath." Will followed him. "Will you join me." He asked quietly as Hannibal filled the tub. "I would enjoy that immensely." Will removed his robe and stepped into the hot water. He waited patiently for Hannibal to undress. Will watched him turn off the tap, Hannibal settled into the tub and Will leaned back against him sighing happily. Hannibal kissed his shoulder. "I remember the first and only time we had a bath together." He wrapped his arms around Will caressing his chest. "Hmmmm I do too, it was the morning after the first time we made love. I was so happy."   
"Hmmm were you now?" Hannibal asked wanting to hear Wills shy voice as he spoke about it. "I had wondered about sex with you for a while. I mostly wondered if you thought about it as much as I...and clearly you did." Hannibal smiled against his neck. "Most definitely. I thought about it for a very long time. At times, it was something I wanted more than anything else. When I saw you again, separated by glass, that's when I wanted you to most." Will analyzed Hannibal's palm, like he was trying to read it. "Why?"   
"I knew that when, not if but when that glass was no longer separating us, I knew we would be together and I would never let you go." He paused. "When you held onto me on the bluff...I felt like my heart would stop." Will kissed each finger of Hannibal's hand. "I'm sorry for everything, that I was afraid..." Hannibal hushed him. "You're not anymore and I have you now." Will leaned his head back. "I wanted...to kiss you at that moment. I replay it over and over in my head. My desired outcome. Every time I relive that moment in my mind, I kiss you." Hannibal caressed his hair. "Is that regret I hear in your voice?" Will nodded. "I have moments from our past where I wish I could change what happened, but I can't." Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will. "No more regrets." He said softly. Beau trotted in the room and rested her head on the side of the tub, Will smiled and pet her. "Ahhh, wet dog smell. Lovely." She let out a soft bark. "Are you hungry?" She barked again, it echoed through the room. "I'm kinda comfy right now Beau." Will felt Hannibal laugh silently, Beau laid down on the tile floor to wait patiently. Will let his head fall back and felt Hannibal's lips on his neck. "Is it selfish of me to say I love the way you make me feel? I always want more." Hannibal shook his head. "No. You were alone for so long, take what ever you want from me. Come, let's get out and dry off. I'll make dinner." Will smiled. "And I'll get the blow dryer, for my wet dog."


	23. Chapter 23

"Chiyoh said that domestic bliss with me won't keep you interested for very long... your appetites and all." Will played with his wine glass watching the red liquid swirl around. Hannibal sighed. "I knew she said something to you." He regarded Wills pensive expression. "Contrary to Chiyoh’s opinion, even before you, I went through...short breaks and didn't hunt." Will raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Hannibal savoured his wine. "Of course. Inspiration must strike me." Will looked up at him. "I'm not inspiring enough." He saw Hannibal's eyes glaze over with lust. "You know you are." Will blushed. "I just want to please you, I don't expect you to stop hunting on my account." Hannibal stood up and held out his hand and Will smiled.  
"What?" Hannibal pulled Will to his feet. "We're going out." He caressed Wills face. "You seem to want to hunt. The topic has come up quite a bit. So, let's hunt." He kissed Will slowly feeling his heart race under his hand. "Promise me that you Will stay close and do exactly what I say." Will swallowed and nodded. his blood rushed through his veins and he grew hard with anticipation. Hannibal rubbed up against him feeling Wills hard arousal. "Hmmmmm, someone is excited."   
Will tried to look away, embarrassed but Hannibal gripped his chin forcing him to make eye contact. "When I watched you cut the liver from that pig, I imagined tearing the clothes from your body and making love to you in a pool of blood until you screamed my name." Wills mouth fell open from shock of Hannibal’s confessions and he groaned. "Hannibal...I didn't know..." Hannibal shook his head and spoke quietly. "I've never felt sexually aroused during a kill before. You did that to me. You're not the only one who's struggling through change." Will clutched at Hannibal's hips. "You can talk to me if you're having problems. I'm not going to judge you." Hannibal smiled caressing the back of Will’s neck. "Not so much a problem, just a new...sensation. One that I enjoyed completely after I got over the shock of experiencing it, at a very inappropriate time I might add."  
Will chuckled. "Would it be selfish of me to say, I'm glad I'm not the only one adjusting to... everything." Hannibal ran his hands down Will's back to grasp his ass, pulling Will against him. "Not at all, I love new experiences and crave change remember." Will groaned and rubbed his hips against him. "Just as long as you don't tire of me. I don't want to wake up one morning and find you gone. I don't think I could live without you." Hannibal reached up and ran his thumb across Wills lower lip. "I guarantee, I will never tire of you. You are stuck with me." Will leaned forward and rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder sighing deeply. "What does that sigh mean?" Hannibal asked running his hands up and down Wills back. "Happy. It means I'm happy." Hannibal pulled away. "Let's go out." He caressed Wills face enjoying his smooth beard free skin. "You know, eventually I'll have a fuzzy face again right." Will said grinning and watched Hannibal purse his lips. "What ever my Will wants." Will started walking away. "You like my clean face more, you just won't admit it." Hannibal followed him out picking up the car keys, he grabbed Will from behind wrapping his arms around him as they walked. "I'll take you anyway I can get you." Will stumbled, laughing.

"Having difficulty walking here, Beau help me!" He exclaimed, the dog barked and nipped at Hannibal who released Will so he could say goodbye to the dog. Will bent over and scratched her behind her ears. Hannibal admired the view. "Be a good puppy ok." Will told her to stay and slipped out the door. He waited for Hannibal to lock it. He wrapped an arm around Wills shoulders as they walked to the car. "No guarantee that our hunt will be successful." Hannibal told Will. "We'll go out and enjoy each other's company while we explore." Will walked to his side of the car. "Under the radar, of course. If it's not safe then we do nothing." They climbed into the car and Will continued. "I won't push for anything if it puts us at risk." His voice was serious. "Don't worry Will. Let's just enjoy the evening and see what happens." They drove towards town, the setting sun behind them, casting a red and orange glow across the sky. Will glanced in the mirror imagining he could see David in the back seat. "I became too attached to him too quickly." Will said.  
"You did. I found it...intriguing." Hannibal told Will scoffed. “You were jealous.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, ignored the comment and continued. "When you woke up on the boat you knew immediately that you would not return to your old life. Even if you still struggled with your feelings for me." He glanced at Will who remained silent. "It was a loss of grand proportions for you. Your wife; stepson and colleagues you considered friends." Will grimaced at the mention of Molly. "I knew before the Dragon..." Hannibal caressed Will’s knee. "Deciding is different from waking up and realizing that choice came to fruition. I think your quick attachment to David was an unconscious desire to replace the people you lost and also a distraction." Will covered Hannibal's hand. "But I had you...have you still. And a distraction from what? " Hannibal parked on a side street and turned to Will. "One week." He said to Will who raised his eyebrows questionably and Hannibal smiled. "We were intimate quite quickly. The first night in Portugal you slept in the same bed with me. The second night, we made love." Will blushed and Hannibal continued. "After all that nonsense about going slow, I initiated sex and you were willing." 

Will ran a hand through his hair. "You have a point you're trying to get to..." Will said sarcastically thoroughly embarrassed. "My point is, one week in you made friends with David so quickly because you were overwhelmed by your feelings for me and everything you gave up to be with me. You needed a distraction." Will shook his head. "My feelings for you are genuine, I'm not suffering from delusions here." He grabbed Hannibal's hand. "I love you." Hannibal smiled. "I know you do Will, but you spent five years denying your feelings, fell off a cliff and into my bed. It happened quickly and David became a buffer to stop you from panicking and now he's gone." Will closed his eyes briefly then looked at Hannibal. "And I'm panicking again... but I want this and you." Hannibal leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I know, but it's ok to feel overwhelmed. We're not casually dating; then cohabiting; followed by eventual marriage down the road. We are already heading towards the last step and it's only been a couple of months. That's a lot for a grumpy, unapproachable adult man who prefers dogs over people." Will laughed and stayed silent. Enjoying the sound of Hannibal's accented voice as he continued. "Not to mention falling in love with the oh so notorious Hannibal Lecter. With, how did David put it, odd proclivities not for the faint-hearted." Will kissed Hannibal, mouth open, tasting him with his tongue. "I like your odd proclivities." Will said against his mouth and Hannibal reciprocated "And I like that you like my odd proclivities." Will chuckled at their silliness and Hannibal pulled away with a rarely seen grin on his face. "Let's go see what trouble we can get into without attracting the FBI." 

They exited he car, Will reached out took Hannibal's hand in his own, Threading their fingers together. 'I'm walking through a village in France holding Hannibal Lecter's hand.' Will thought to himself ' First time I hold hands with someone, it's Hannibal Lecter.' He looked at the man walking beside who caught his wide-eyed gaze. "What?" Hannibal asked. "You're right, my brain in working overtime. I need a new distraction." Will looked embarrassed and Hannibal shook his head exasperated with an amused glint in His eyes. "Oh Will." He wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist. "I'll just have to distract you with more sex." Will choked on a laugh. "Jesus Hannibal."   
They strolled past the coffee shop and the owner came to the door to great them. "Bonjour. Comment est votre beau mari? " She asked Hannibal, who smiled proudly. "Il est merveilleux merci." She stepped out onto the sidewalk and beamed at them, "My favourite happy couple." She touched Will’s cheek obviously enamoured with him. "You shaved, what a handsome face." Will tried really hard not to blush but failed. She clapped her hands together. "He's so shy. Bonne nuit, mes garçons." She stepped back in the shop and waved. "See. I told you, everyone is drawn to you." Hannibal whispered in his ear. "I find it disturbing because people used to avoid me like the plague." Will said incredulous. "You hid your true self and that true self is beautiful. Just accept that." Will rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm the flame and everyone is a moth." Hannibal kissed his temple. "You draw them in and I'll cook." Will gave him a look of exasperation. "Hannibal!"   
Hannibal stopped, held Wills face between his hands and gazed at Will seriously. "Will..." He avoided looking at Hannibal, his eyes darting around. "Will, you're going to stop pretending with me right now." Will stopped fidgeting, his demeanour changed on a dime. Old Will slid off his face and was replaced with a more self assured confident Will, with a cold and powerful glint in his eyes. "There he is." Hannibal purred. "You do what you have to do around other people but when you're alone with me, I want this Will." Will sighed. "Hannibal...". He was cut off. "Be happy; grumpy; sexy; scared..." Hannibal stroked his cheek. "Be everything you've been around me. But stop pretending like you're not aware of your predatory, manipulative behaviour. I've seen it first hand, my cunning boy and it's beautiful. Accept that part of you and know I'm not going to leave you because of it." Will took a deep breath. "Ok." Hannibal arched his eyebrows and Will chuckled. "Ok Hannibal!"

"You are high maintenance." Hannibal muttered and Will scowled at him. "You're supposed to keep those type of comments to yourself." Hannibal kissed him quickly. "And now grumpy Will has made an appearance. Come let's investigate that loud annoying music."   
They walked towards the racket and discovered a small nightclub. The doors were open and they peaked in taking in the packed crowd. "I don't know Hannibal, no rich people eating rich food, drinking expensive alcohol. Doesn't seem like your scene." Hannibal shrugged. "I'm up for a new experience and call me Henrick when we're in there." Will nodded. "Ok. Call me Frank." Hannibal chuckled. "The first name on your ID reads William. You are always going to be Will." He huffed. "Fine, ruin my fun." They stepped in the bar and looked around, loud music pulsed through the bar making everyone try and talk over it. "I suddenly miss your Harpsichord." Will said in Hannibal's ear. His comment earning him a small smile. Hannibal leaned close to him. "Do you want a drink?" Will shrugged. "It wouldn't be unheard of." He was gifted with another smile from Hannibal before he watched him weave his way over to the bar. Will shoved his hands into his charcoal coloured pants pockets and surveyed the room. That's when he saw the woman in the red dress, or actually he saw her checking him out. She smiled at him and Will looked around to see if she was eyeballing someone else, she wasn't. He saw Hannibal making his way back over to him with two pints. Wills eyes widened with surprise. He took the glass from him. "Beer? So unlike...both of us." Hannibal cheers him. "When in Rome..."   
"France." Will said waving his hand around while taking a sip of his beer and Hannibal rolled his eyes. "You are in a silly mood tonight, aren't you?" Will grinned. "Just a wee bit." Hannibal looked around pausing his movements slightly before tasting his beer. "The woman in the red dress is ogling you." Hannibal told him sounding displeased. Will nodded. "I'm aware."   
"That didn't take long." Hannibal muttered suddenly disliking the 'use Will as a lure' idea. Hannibal put his beer down on the cocktail table beside them, cupped Wills cheek and kissed him soundly. Hannibal slipped his tongue in Wills mouth and heard him groan happily. He stepped away, leaving Will with a surprised but dreamy look on his face. He picked up his beer and looked back at the woman smugly. Her smile faltered and she looked away. "Oh Henrick!" Will started, trying not to laugh. "What happened to 'the plan.'" Hannibal looked at Will. "Not her." Will laughed into his beer. "Let's go find a seat." Hannibal told him, leading Will across the room, his hand pressed possessively on Will’s lower back. They settled into two chairs, Hannibal moved his chair closer to Will. He crossed his legs and placed a hand on Wills knee. Will slid him a look. "Not ready for me to be a predator?" He asked leaning into Hannibal. "It seemed like a fine idea at the moment of conception but I seem to be having issues with follow through." Hannibal confessed to him. "You could have just said you're jealous and possessive." Hannibal draped an arm around Will. "I'm jealous and possessive." He told Will who shook his head laughing. He looked across the room and his face fell when he saw Chiyoh. "Look who's here." Will said unhappily to Hannibal who looked across the bar. He nodded to Chiyoh and leaned in speaking in Wills ear. "She's just keeping an eye on us, don't take that smile away from me please." Will looked at him with affection and grinned making Hannibal's heart skip a beat. "Never from you." He kissed Hannibal briefly. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Hannibal traced his fingers across the back of Wills neck. "Absolutely positive. Why are you stuck on that?" Will picked up his beer. "I got used to being miserable and alone. I'm not used to this other sensation I'm having." Will rubbed his chest. "Describe it to me." Hannibal asked playing with Wills curls, Will sighed. "Like a dull ache, but not painful. Fluttering in my stomach. Tingling all over..." Hannibal smiled. "You're happy." Will rubbed Hannibal's leg. "Hmmmmm sounds like the correct diagnosis. Are you entirely sure Doctor?" Hannibal nodded. "I'm suffering from the same affliction." Will put his beer down. "Maybe you should take me home and give me a thorough examination, just to make sure." Hannibal uncrossed his legs and stood up, pulling Will to his feet. "You changed your mind, no hunting?" WIll hugged his waist. "If that's alright with you." Hannibal nuzzled WIll's neck. "Totally."

\------------------------------

Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed his arms wrapped around Will who was straddling his lap, riding his hard length. "God damn it!" Will cursed against Hannibal's mouth. They had been kissing desperately since the stumbled into the house, tearing the clothes from each other's bodies until they ended up in their bedroom. "Language Will." Hannibal said breathlessly. Will moaned and laughed at the same time. "Shut up and hold me tighter." He was using the friction of their bodies to work his own erection, rubbing himself against Hannibal's lean stomach. "Faster Will...stop teasing me." Hannibal whined. Will shook his head, stroking Hannibal slowly with his tight body. "Hey, you let me be on top, I'm in charge." Will captured Hannibal's mouth again sinking his tongue again into its hot depths. Hannibal suddenly stood, lifting Will and throwing down on the bed. "Hey!" He complained with a grin that quickly disappeared when he saw the hunger in Hannibal's eyes.   
Hannibal pulled Will roughly down to the end of the bed and slung Wills legs over his shoulders. He watched Will blush deeply before he drove back into his body. Will cried out and arched his back as Hannibal rode him ferociously. "Mine." Growled watching Will, eyes closed, mouth open, trapped between pleasure and pain. "Pleasure yourself." Hannibal commanded and Will grasped himself in his own hand and stroked his already glistening hard length. Hannibal held Will's hips in a bruising grip as his thrusts became erratic. "Come for me Will, let me...see your beautiful eyes." Will blinked and looked at Hannibal, his blue eyes stormy. He screamed Hannibal's name as he orgasmed, spurting over his stomach and chest. Hannibal's body jerked and he came inside Will.   
Will's spasming body milking Hannibal's orgasm for every drop. He collapsed on top of Will, both of them panting. Will lowered his weak legs, his heart racing. "Move up the bed a bit." Hannibal whispered, Will moaned with complaint but he managed to get his entire body onto the bed. Hannibal moved up his body kissing his skin. his hips jerked when Hannibal licked up his now softening length to lap up the evidence of Will's climax. "Hannibal." Will groaned from embarrassment. Hannibal moved up further and caressed Wills face. "You taste good, next time you're coming in my mouth."

Will closed his eyes, his face flushed red from Hannibal's words. "Hey, look at me." Will opened his eyes. "You are incredible." Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will deeply. Will tasted himself on Hannibal's tongue, the kiss ended. "Sweet?" Will said with a look of confusion. "That is nothing like what women complain about." Hannibal smiled. "I've been feeding you certain foods, well, us." Will shook from laughter. "I should be thankful I'm not being pre-seasoned so you can eat me." Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Well..." Will covered his embarrassed face with his hands. "NEVERMIND! I just realized what I said." Hannibal laughed out loud, something Will hardly ever heard. "My poor Will." Hannibal laid down beside Will, they both turned to face each other. Hannibal caressed Wills face, unable to stop touching him. "Are you disappointed we didn't have a successful hunt?" Will shook his head. "No. It will happen when it happens." Will put his hand on Hannibal's waist. "I enjoyed myself." Hannibal licked his lips looking pensive. "I want to marry you." Will grinned. "I want to marry you too." Hannibal drank in Will's flushed face and pink lips swollen from their kisses. "We can pack tomorrow, secure the house..." Will interjected. "Hide your secret basement kitchen." Hannibal nodded. " We can leave the day after tomorrow." Will beamed. "Really?" Hannibal leaned in and kissed him. "Really. If we drive, we can take Beau. It will take about sixteen hours if we drive straight through but I would rather stop so we won't be tired." Will nodded silently, his eyes glistening. He moved closer to Hannibal and hid his face. Hannibal held him closely and quietly, not wanting to interrupt whatever emotions he was feeling. After a couple of minutes, he spoke. "Let's shower, you can take Beau out, have a drink or sleep. It's up to you." Will looked at Hannibal, eyes wet. "Ok."   
\-----------

Hannibal entered the hotel room behind Will and Beau. Will hung up their garment bags in the closet, unzipping them he pulled the suits out to avoid more wrinkles. "We'll have to steam them." He said with a nervous voice. Hannibal closed the door and rubbed Wills back trying to calm him. He had been slowly getting more and more anxious the closer they got to Denmark. He turned and smiled. "What do we need to do? Do we have to call anyone?" Hannibal kissed the fidgety man. "I've already made the phone calls; the ceremony is tomorrow morning at ten. Why don't you raid the mini fridge and have a drink while I unpack.”?

Will nodded and fiddled with his ring. "Ok." He pulled out a mini bottle of whiskey from the fridge, looked at the size of it and took two more. "Will." He turned and looked at Hannibal. "I know you're nervous but try not to be hung over for our first day as a married couple." Will put the alcohol down. "It's impossible to get drunk on these." Hannibal walked over and took his hands. "Are you alright? We can wait longer if you want to."

"NO!" Will exclaimed and then he sighed and lowered his voice. "I want to marry you. I'm just...my stomach feels weird and I'm having problems breathing properly." Hannibal smiled and kissed him. "You have butterflies...?" He pushed Will onto the bed, removed Wills shoes and socks. "Move up, get comfortable." Hannibal took off his own shoes quickly and climbed onto the bed. "Let me see that stomach." He pulled Wills shirt from his pants and began to unbutton it he pushed the shirt aside and kissed Wills abdomen. He glanced up at Will who was covering his face with his hands, laughing silently. His body was shaking. "Now listen up butterflies." Hannibal spoke to Will's stomach. "Enough is enough. You're making my fiancé crazy and in turn he's making me crazy." Will snort laughed and Hannibal looked up at him. "Will, this is no laughing matter." Will looked at him with mirth filled eyes. "I'm sorry. Am I really driving you crazy?" Hannibal kissed his stomach again. "Well no, but I keep imagining you bolting for the door, running away and I'd never see you again." Will shook his head looking serious all of a sudden. "I would never do that." He motioned for Hannibal to move up. They laid on their sides looking at each other. "I made a mistake first time I married and I wasn't married very long." He paused searching for words. "I just want you to know, to believe me when I say that I want this and its for life." Hannibal cupped Wills cheek. "I know Will. I know you regret those three years." Will sat up his back to Hannibal. "Will." Hannibal moved and wrapped his arms around Him. "I know you take vows seriously. It wasn't the real you that married before. Your true self was buried deep down but now that you are changing, becoming, I have no doubt in my mind that you will become Will Lecter tomorrow and you will be that man for the rest of your life." Will looked at him, trying desperately to maintain some semblance of control as a lone tear rolled down his face. "Come on, lie down." Will did as he was told. Hannibal rose from the bed looking down at Will. "Visit your mind palace or wade into the stream. Whatever you need to do to relax. I'm going to put the rest of the clothes away." Will nodded and his eyes fluttered closed. He stood in a stream, water rushed around him. "Am I doing it right?" David asked fiddling with his fishing rod. Will laughed. "Just don't drop it in the water, we'll never see it again." David yelped. "I think I have one hooked!" Will laughed. "Reel it in." He yelled. "Here let me take your rod, help him before he loses it." Will turned and saw a smiling Abigail. "Hi..." Will said quietly and pulled her in for a hug. "I miss you." He told her and David cried out again. Abigail laughed. "Help him, quick." Will smiled and turned to his friend....  
Eventually Wills breathing evened out and Hannibal knew Will had fallen asleep. He swore he thought he heard Will whisper Abigail.   
*  
"Will." Hannibal said softly running his fingers through Will's curls. The younger man stirred and stretched, his eyes blinked open and he smiled. Hannibal sat down on the edge of the bed, his gaze running over his beautiful Will, finding t hard to believe that he would soon be his husband. "I didn't think you would want to sleep that long." Will took a deep breath and sat up ruffling his own hair. "How long was I out?" Hannibal leaned into Will, breathing deeply to take in his scent. Will no longer commented on Hannibal's occasional desire to do that. It was his thing. "About an hour." He said pulling away from Will. "Lunch?" He stood and allowing Will to stand as well. "Yes, I'm just going to change. " he looked down at his clothes. "I'm all wrinkly." He paused and looked at Hannibal. "A sentence I never imagined I would say in my life time." Hannibal chuckled and grabbed Will’s shirt, pulling him closer.   
"I'm rubbing off on you." They kissed briefly and then Hannibal released him so he could get ready. Will bent down and pet Beau, who was happily waiting for attention. "What about Beau?" Will said pulling off his shirt and pants to hang them in the closet. "I walked her while you were asleep." He admired Will's trim behind as he walked into the bathroom, clad only in snug black boxer briefs. Hannibal sighed. "Hurry and dress Will, before we end up in bed instead a restaurant." Will stepped out of the bathroom holding a tooth brush looking smug. "Are you checking me out?" He asked smiling. "You are looking very delectable at the moment." Will chuckled and stepped back into the bathroom to hear running water.   
Will exited the bathroom and selected his clothing. Hannibal's eyes narrowed when he saw Will’s choices. "Are you deliberately choosing clothing I love seeing you in?" Will grinned pulling on his tailored, very expensive black dress pants that did wonders for his already amazing ass. Hannibal groaned and closed his eyes briefly, struggling to control his growing arousal. He opened them to see him buttoning up a sky-blue dress shirt that matched the colour of his eyes and he watched him tuck it into his pants. The sound of the zipper was the loudest thing Hannibal had ever heard. "Kruvinas pragaras, šis žmogus bus mano nuleidimas!" He muttered under his breath. Will looked at him his eyes sparkling. "Are you alright?" Hannibal swallowed watching Will stroll over to him. "You wanted me to stop pretending, you get what you asked for." Will took Hannibal's hand, placing it on his hip. Hannibal moved it, cupping Wills ass pulling him closer while watching Will’s eyes roamed casually over Hannibal's face. "Are you working me Will?" Will leaned in to kiss Hannibal who suddenly stepped away. "Shall we have lunch?" Will chuckled and grabbed his coat. "This should be and interesting marriage." Hannibal opened the door, "Oh, just one second." Will said and stepped into the bathroom. When he exited he walked past Hannibal of sniffed the air. "Is that the Cologne I bought you?" Before Will could leave the room, Hannibal grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall, he kissed Will desperately thrusting his tongue into his mouth. moaning, he released Will. "I won." Will said breathlessly. Hannibal rolled his eyes and shoved him into the hallway. "Devious boy." 

*  
They strolled through Aarhus after lunch for an impromptu tour of the city. Will was calm yet animated, as they discussed what they saw and their future together. Will's clean-shaven face, unruly dark curls and smile attracted a lot of attention from both women and men alike. Hannibal had mentally inserted their waiter into a recipe after the man openly flirted with Will more than once during their lunch. Will had been polite bordering on snobby. He Avoided eye contact, responded to the waiter with one-word answers and saved his breathtaking smiles for Hannibal and Hannibal alone. That didn't deter the waiter, who interrupted their conversation unnecessarily to ask ridiculous questions multiple times. Will, clearly unimpressed with the mans advances, looked him straight in the eyes and told him to go away. "See this man sitting with me..." Will said to the waiter coldly, " he's my fiancé. We are getting married tomorrow." The waiters face fell slightly. "Congratulations." He said before walking away. Hannibal beamed happily, pleased that Will would so openly reveal their relationship. Will looked at Hannibal. "I'm sorry. I tried to be polite but he was getting on my nerves." Hannibal rubbed Will's knee. "Don't apologize, you were right to say something. If we were home, I would have already made room in the freezer for him."   
They finished their lunch, Hannibal stared icily at the waiter as they left the restaurant. He led Will out with a hand pressed possessively against his lower back. Will smiled at him. "Thank you for lunch." He kissed Hannibal lovingly glancing back at the waiter who was watching them leave almost to say, 'see. I'm unavailable.'

"Is there anything you want to do while we're here?" Will asked politely knowing Hannibal probably had a museum or art show in mind. "Well..." Hannibal started. "Marrying you for one." Will laughed. "Really? Me?" Hannibal draped his arm around Wills shoulders while they walked. "Ravishing you on our wedding day for the first time as a married couple. " Hannibal continued, "Multiple times." Will snickered. "Enjoy it while you can, marriage apparently is the beginning of the end." Hannibal stopped walking and pulled Will into his arms. "Please elaborate." Will tried to look serious. "Sex will slow down to maybe once every five months. I’ll gain around thirty pounds, hate myself leading to the day I'll suddenly announce I'm become vegetarian. You'll be standing in the kitchen, knife in hand, wondering why you ever married me." Hannibal shook his head. "That will never happen." Hannibal kissed a laughing Will. Their kiss became deeper, more exciting until Will moaned. They broke apart breathing heavily, completely aroused. "You're right." Will said sighing. "I'll never become a vegetarian." Hannibal laughed out loud. "Let's go back to the hotel Mr. Graham, so I can get some pre-marital sex in."   
*  
Hannibal held Will close, their limbs tangled underneath the sheets. He hummed a song softly as he swirled a finger in a circular motion on Will's palm. "What is that you're humming?" Will asked thoroughly relaxed and content. "It's a Lithuanian children's song."   
"Sing it to me." Will asked and Hannibal hesitated briefly. "Virė virė košę   
Vaikai atsilošę   
Tam davė,   
Tam davė,   
Tam davė,   
Tam davė   
O tam ir neliko!   
Kuti kuti kuti...  
Hannibal released Wills hand. "What does it mean?" Will stroked Hannibal's chest and Hannibal kissed his forehead. “Children are being given porridge but they run out and one child gets nothing. I use to sing it to Mischa." Will looked at Hannibal, he stayed silent and regarded the man holding him. He knew that Hannibal would always protect him. Will would never want for anything. Even after all the manipulations, lies and betrayal. Hannibal would always be there.   
Will kissed him gently, caressing his cheek. Hannibal smiled when he pulled away. "How are your butterflies?"  
"So, so" Will said grinning. "This all feels...very surreal." Hannibal ran his fingers through Wills hair. "Believe me, It's very real." Will fell silent. He understood now why Hannibal was so worried about Will running. In the dark of night, when it was quiet and Hannibal slept, Will realized all the things that had distracted him were gone and he panicked. His heart raced, his breath caught in his throat forcing him to rise and wander. Margot; Alana; him getting shot and David. All distractions. Will drew in a shaky breath. "I'm afraid." Will confessed and Hannibal's hand stilled. "About what exactly?" Will looked into Hannibal's eyes and saw uncertainty. "Please don't look at me like that. You told me tell you if something was wrong. I'm just doing what you asked." Hannibal closed his eyes briefly gripping Wills curls. He sighed and blinked looking at Will. "I'm sorry. Of course. Please talk to me." Will leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Hannibal. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Will chuckled at the look on Hannibal's face. Of course, he remembered. "Not fond of eye contact." Hannibal whispered and Will smiled. "Yes... that person you met never invested much emotion or effort into any relationship. Ever." Will paused before continuing. "Not even with Molly. And then there was you." Hannibal ran his fingers along Wills jaw and watched the man shudder with raw emotion. "You...were a pain in my ass." Will said and Hannibal laughed quietly. "Tell me how you really feel."   
Will smirked and continued. "I now have EVERY fibre of my being invested in you. Imagining you not in my life causes me so much pain and anxiety." Hannibal kissed Will suddenly, he moved and rolled on top of him. "Will...you're stuck with me for life." Will growled. "I better be." Hannibal moved down Will to his stomach and peppered kisses all over causing Will to squirm. "Damn butterflies, go away." Hannibal threatened the and Will ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I refuse to be thwarted by these tiny creatures."   
"Has the powerful Doctor Hannibal Lecter finally met his match?" Will said jokingly. Hannibal moved back up Will, cupping his cheek, he kissed him gently. "I met my match the day I met you." Will sighed "You ole softy, you." Hannibal rested his head on Will’s shoulder and Will wrapped his arms around him tightly. Their roles in bed reversed. "Don't tell anyone." Hannibal whispered." My reputation will be ruined." Will closed his eyes and yawned sleepily. "Your secret is safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kruvinas pragaras, šis žmogus bus mano nuleidimas______Bloody hell, this man will be my downfall


	24. Chapter 24

Hannibal stirred in his sleep, he reached over and found the other side of the bed empty. “Will?” He said sleepily. He sat up in the dark room.  
“I’m here.” He looked towards the window where Will stood, staring out at the quiet city, glass in his hand. The faint light from outside illuminated his naked body. Hannibal tilted his head. “Are you alright?”  
Will looked at him. “Yes, I just couldn’t sleep.” Hannibal threw the covers back and stood. Will blushed and averted his eyes. Hannibal chuckled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Will from behind. “We are going to be married tomorrow. Will our change of status finally make you less shy?” Will smiled. “Probably not.” Hannibal bit his shoulder playfully. “Were you this way with your women partners?” Will took a sip of his drink. “What little partners I had. No. I just don’t make it a habit of hanging around with naked men.” He closed his eyes sighing as Hannibal kissed along his neck. “I should think not.”  
Will chuckled. “This is all highly immoral Doctor.”  
Hannibal hummed. “What? Two men? I didn’t think you were that close minded.”  
“No, the fact that I used to be your patient.” Will turned in his arms kissing him. “Do you make it a habit of seducing you patients doctor?”  
Hannibal held him close. “You were my first and last.”  
Will put his glass down. “I like the ‘last’ part.” Hannibal pulled him towards the bed. “Come, I’ll do my best to make you sleepy. “ Will laughed as he was pushed onto the bed, Hannibal covered Will’s body with his own.  
******  
Hannibal stepped up to Will. “May I?” Will dropped his hands, fidgeting with his cuffs. Hannibal fixed his bow tie, he ran his hands down Will’s arm to clasp his Will’s. “Are you ready?  
Will nodded, his nervousness clearly evident. Hannibal framed Will’s face with his hands looking into his eyes. “Are you going to talk to me today?” Will blushed. “Hi!” He said with a small smile.  
“Hello.” Hannibal kissed him, and pulled away slowly. “Would you like to collect Beau and we will be on our way?”  
“Ok.” Will stepped away. “Come on Beau, we are going out.” She wagged her tail and happily sat in front of Will letting him hook the leash.  
“Do you have that lint brush?” Will asked spying the dog hair on his pants. He froze. “Bloody hell. Did I just ask that question?” Hannibal chuckled. “Yes.”  
“Congratulations. You have assimilated me.” Will joked.  
“I just wanted you to realize your potential.” Hannibal said pulling him close again as Will joked.  
“If only I knew fulfilling my potential involved immaculately pressed suits. I may have fled.” Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and whispered, “Never.” They kissed again and Will smiled against Hannibal’s mouth. “We’ll be late for our own wedding.”  
Hannibal picked up the room key. “Let’s go then.”

When they arrived an older man walked up to Hannibal pulling him aside. Will stood alone and nervously played with the leash. “Would you like me to watch your dog?” A soft accented voice asked. Will turned, startled out of his own thoughts.  
“Your dog. Would you like me to watch him?” Will smiled at the young woman. “Uhhh she’s a girl. I’m sorry, who are you?”  
The girl, maybe seventeen, laughed. “Oh. I’m Ella. My father, Edward, will be marrying you and your partner today.” She brushed back her brown hair from her shoulder.  
“Oh! Uhhh Yes. You can watch Beau. Thank you.” Will looked towards Hannibal, he stood by The officiant who was signing papers.  
“I also can take a photo of the both of you after. Do you have a phone or camera?”  
Will took his phone out. “Uhhh Yes. You can use this one.”  
“Come. We are ready.” Edward said, gesturing at Will to step forward. The young girl smiled encouragingly and then sat down, Beau obediently sat beside her.  
“We need your witness, my daughter is too young.”  
Will went to speak but was cut off. “I am their witness.” He turned and saw Chiyoh nod and sit down. “I can’t believe she came.” Will said quietly. Hannibal just took his hand and kissed it.  
Will’s heart raced as the man started the ceremony. All he heard is blood rushing in his ears until Hannibal broke through his reverie.  
“Will, generally one answers the question.whether it be a yes or no.” Will jerked his gaze to Hannibal who was smiling, then to the other man. “Are you alright young man?”  
Will became flustered. “Did you answer already?” Will said to Hannibal who nodded. “Damn It! Can you ask him again?” He begged Edward then he looked at Hannibal. “I’m so sorry. I’m just nervous.”  
Hannibal smiled and gestured to the man. “Would you mind?”  
He took Will’s hands, squeezing them gently.  
“Do you, Hannibal Lecter, take this man as your husband, till death do you part?”  
Will’s eyes widened at the use of his real name. “I do.” Hannibal answered.  
“He used your real name.” Will hissed. “Hush. It’s alright.” Hannibal said quickly.  
“Do you Will Graham take this man as your husband, till death do you part?”  
Will looked at Hannibal, everything going still and he breathed out. “Yes, I do.”  
“Do you have rings?” The Officiator asked. Hannibal nodded and removed a box from his pocket. Will removed the plain gold band from the box. He took Hannibal’s hand and slipped the ring on, his hands shaking. He brought Hannibal’s hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss over his knuckles. He met Hannibal’s eyes with his own and smiled.  
Hannibal removed the next ring and slipped the box in his pocket. He took Will’s hand and pushed the ring up his already adorned finger.  
“I now pronounce you married.”  
Hannibal pulled Will into his arms and kissed him briefly. “Hello Mr Lecter.” Hannibal said softly and Will smiled. “Hello...husband.” Will put his hand on the back of Hannibal’s head and pulled him in for another kiss.  
The three other people in the room waited silently for the newly married couple. Hannibal pulled away. “Still nervous.”  
Will chuckled “Yes.”  
Hannibal sighed happily. “I love you. You are stuck with me for life.”  
“I was stuck with you for life before we slipped these rings on.” Will kissed him again smiling against lips.  
Edward cleared his throat. “Congratulations to the happy couple!”  
Ella stood and clapped enthusiastically and Will blushed, hiding his face In Hannibal’s chest.  
Chiyoh stepped up silently and signed the document, Then Hannibal. When Will saw his real name he hesitated. “Sign your name. I’ll explain later.” Will picked up the pen and signed while Hannibal stroked a hand down his back.  
Edward took the paper and put it in an envelope and handed it to Hannibal. “And your copy?”  
Edward shrugged. “I misplaced it.”  
Hannibal shook his hand. “Thank you, for everything.”  
“Thanks returned Doctor Lecter. All the best.” The man smiled. “I think my daughter is biting at the bit to take some photos.”  
Will stepped forward with Hannibal. “This man knows who you are?” He whispered. Hannibal nodded. “I’ve known Edward for many years. I told him I wanted a real ceremony, and I wanted to marry you with my real name. The documents he must file with the city will mysteriously disappear. We will have the only copy. “ he turned to Will cupping his cheek. “I wanted to marry Will Graham, not some alias.”  
Will leaned into his hand his eyes fluttered closed. “Hmmmm. Will Lecter.” He corrected with a smile, his blue eyes met maroon ones. “My apologies Mr Lecter.” Hannibal said leaning in and kissing his forehead. They both turned and posed for some photos. “I don’t like photos.” Will muttered under his breath. “Did you see my FBI badge. I looked miserable in it. “  
“Humor me.” Hannibal said. “Plus, that Will no longer exists. Are you happy?” Hannibal asked turning to him. “You know I am.” Will answered.  
*******  
Will gasped, his head fell back onto the pillow. His entire body shaking from his orgasm. “You definitely are stuck with me for life if you keep doing ‘that’ in particular.” Hannibal chuckled and collapsed onto the bed beside him, equally content and satisfied. “I do love hearing you moan my name out loud.” Hannibal teased and a Will turned a healthy shade of pink. “Your ego...”He sputtered.  
“Well, I am hungry.” Hannibal announced suddenly and Will sighed. “But you’ve been snacking on me all day.”  
Hannibal rolled in his side, he reached out and caressed Will’s chest. “Yes and you are delectable. I was thinking of some actual sustenance.”  
“Appetizers.” Will whispered and Hannibal crawled on top of him. “entrées.” Hannibal said drawing Will’s taunt nipple into his mouth eliciting a gasp. “A main course.”  
They kissed and Will sighed happily. “We are in Paris. We should probably make an attempt to leave the hotel room and enjoy the food and culture.”  
Hannibal hummed in agreement. “It was very kind of Chiyoh to take Beau while we enjoy our honeymoon.”  
Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s mussed up hair. “Yep. She’s a trooper.”  
Hannibal looked at Will. “I know, you do not get along but she is looking out for us. Despite her opinions.”  
Will stared at the ceiling. “As long as she keeps her opinions to herself.”  
Hannibal was silent, admiring his new husband. He waited for Will to notice his silence and look at him. Will Flashed him a brilliant smile. “Shower?” Hannibal nodded, nipping at Will’s chest. “Together or separate?” Will arched an eyebrow.  
*****  
Three hours later they walked the streets of Paris, Will praised the hotels hot water supply insisting they put a second hot water tank in their house. Hannibal just chuckled and shook his head with disbelief. They had managed a quick, light meal because Will insisted on seeing the Louvre before it closed. “We are not leaving Paris tomorrow Will, we have time.” Hannibal insisted. “And what’s going to happen when we wake up in the morning?” Hannibal regarded Will who’s eyes glittered with mischief. “We will wake up, order room service and spend the better part of the day In Bed.” Hannibal answered with a smile. Will was about to respond when he stopped suddenly and pushed Hannibal behind a flower stand. “Will...” Hannibal began to protest and Will shushed him. If anyone else had done that to him, Hannibal would already be planning dinner. Will spied over Hannibal’s shoulder, his face still, his eyes gleaming. “Well, this is a delightful turn of events.” Will said quietly his eyes meeting Hannibal’s curious ones. “ it appears Bedelia Du Maurier is in Paris.”  
A cold calculated look came over Hannibal’s face. “Did she see us?” Will shook his head, his eyes not leaving his husbands face. “We will have to pay her a visit.”  
*******  
Bedelia entered the foyer, dropping her keys on the table. Perusing her mail she stepped into her sitting room.  
“Hello Bedelia.” She froze, temporarily,  
Before she quickly regained her composure. “Hannibal, they said you were dead.”  
“A gross misconception on their part.”  
Hannibal said. Crossing his legs. He was dressed to the nines after so many months of casual clothing. ‘When the occasion calls for it’, he had said to Will that morning.  
“Their, being, the FBI?” She said taking a step backwards. Hannibal watched her through narrow, emotionless eyes. “We were wondering if you are available for dinner?” Hannibal asked politely. “We?” Bedelia repeated looking faint. “Hello Bedelia.” Will said behind her. She turned slowly. “Will Graham, another risen from the dead.”  
Hannibal stood. “That would be Will Lecter.” Will looked at Hannibal, stunned for just a second that he so freely and openly told the psychiatrist that. His surprise only lasted a second but Bedelia’s shock lasted way longer. “I supposed you do ache for him after all.”  
Will smiled, “sit Bedelia. Make yourself comfortable.”  
She reluctantly complied. “So, Why France?” She asked taking a glass of wine offered to her, taking a generous sip.  
“We were on our honeymoon and decided to finally leave the hotel room for some dinner.” Hannibal said smiling at Will. “Yes, you can be quite ferocious in bed, if I do recall.” Bedelia said with a smirk.  
“Shut up Bedelia. Lies do not become you!” Will snapped, jealously rearing it’s ugly head. Hannibal hushed Will, he stepped up to him and caressed Will’s face. Bedelia watched the exchange cold eyes. “You didn’t actually believe we never had sex?” She asked Will who pulled out his gun, jabbing it roughly against her temple. “We’re not interested in eating your brains Bedelia so I have no qualms about blowing them across the room.”  
Hannibal stepped up behind Will, not touching him. “Will.” He breathed out his name and Will blinked and withdrew the weapon. He jerked away from Hannibal’s touch and walked across the room to pour a drink.  
“This isn’t the first time you’ve played the married man Hannibal.” Bedelia said sipping her wine. “I am not playing Bedelia. Will and I are married.”  
Hannibal watched Will closely, making note of his tense shoulders and surly expression.  
“Was It our conversation about Hannibal being in love with you that pushed you into his bed?” She asked Will, Hannibal arched an eyebrow, not being privy to that information. “And was that the moment you realized you didn’t meet his standards. Or was that Italy?” Will said calmly to her, driving the barb in like a knife.  
“Touché.” She said raising her glass mumbling something about sloppy seconds. “What did you just SAY!” Will’s voice rose.  
Hannibal, deciding the conversation was getting out of hand, pulled out a syringe. “This seems like a good time for you to take a nap.” He stepped towards Bedelia and she offered her arm. Resigned to the fact that she wasn’t getting out of the situation she now found herself in.  
“Tell me Me Graham. When do you think he’ll grow bored with you? One day you will be sitting in my seat staring at your replacement.” She slurred out just before losing consciousness.

Hannibal stepped towards Will and reached out. “Don’t...touch me. I’m angry. I don’t want to be touched.”  
Hannibal licked his lips unsure, he dropped his hand. “Will. We spoke about this. You know how she is...”  
“Ya. She’s like you.” Will bit out. “She likes to poke at people until they go insane.” He muttered under his breath about them being perfect for each other.  
“You...are perfect for me. Bedelia is predictable and boring. You could never be those things.” Hannibal told him.  
“You May have gotten me to admit to loving murder, but I can’t play with my food the way you do.” Will ran a hand through his hair. “Just...make dinner already.” He snarled at him. They stood silently and Hannibal stepped closer taking Will’s hand in his own. Will grit his teeth. “Will you help me with the meat?” Hannibal asked slowly raising a hand to Will’s face. Calming him with a caress. Will’s eyes fluttered closed. “Yes.” He whispered.  
“Good. Will look at me.” Will opened his eyes and met Hannibal’s. “ you will never sit in her seat. Believe me.”  
*******

Plastic covered the carpeted floor under their feet and the table that Bedelia was on right now. Unconscious from a cocktail of drugs. Always prepared, Hannibal presented Will with his own plastic suit and surgical gloves. “Cut here, above the knee.” Hannibal stepped up behind him to guide Will’s hand. Will took in slow steady breaths as he sliced through the skin to the bone. Blood pooled out of her body, running off the table onto the floor. “Steady and quick at an angle.” Hannibal picked up the bone saw. “I don’t think I can use that.” Will said. “Bad memories.” Hannibal visibly flinched at the words. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to Will. “I will cut the bone.” Will moved aside freezing when Hannibal turned on the saw. He had to stop himself from covering his ears. The leg came away from the body. Hannibal quickly cauterized to stop the bleeding and bandaged the stump. Will wiped the blood from her, folding the plastic sheet up as Hannibal picked up Bedelia. “I am going to put her in the bedroom on an IV to keep her asleep.”  
Will cleaned, wrapped up the meat and placed it on the side. With all plastic and supplies tidied up , Will stepped out of his suit. Disposing of that as well. Hannibal returned, immaculately dressed, he wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. “Tell me...” he said to Will who leaned into Hannibal. “I love you.” Will responded softly. Hannibal turned him around and captured his lips. Will moaned feeling Hannibal’s growing erection. “The food...will spoil.” Will gasped out as Hannibal worked on his belt. “We better make this one fast then. Hannibal spun Will around, pulling his pants down, his hand pressed Will face down onto the table. “Oil?” Will said and Hannibal pulled a small bottle out of his jacket pocket. Will glanced behind him. “Hannibal Lecter. Always prepared.”  
Hannibal freed himself from his pants and oiled up. Pushing into Will without any prep. Will cried out,clawing at the table. “Oh God Han...!”  
He drove into Will fiercely, without mercy. Relentless in his desire to show Will how much he wants him.  
“Never doubt... that you are mine.” Hannibal draped himself across Will’s back. Whispering into his ear while thrust into him. “Say it, say you are mine.”  
Will panted through the pleasure and pain. “I’m yours. Always.” Hannibal came with a guttural cry collapsing on top of Will.  
He slowly pushed himself to a standing position and dressed again. Will turned and leaned against the table panting. Hannibal regarded him with heated eyes that slipped down his body to his erection and back up. “It would be remiss of me to leave you in this condition. We can not have that.” He fell to his knees and drew Will into his warm mouth.

*************  
Will stood at the counter watching Hannibal work with a small grin. Hannibal felt his gaze and turned to look at him. “I much prefer happy Will.” Will snorted indelicately. “She’s unconscious. That makes me happy.”  
Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “ I am sure that is not the only reason for your current mood.”  
Will pushed away from the counter and picked up his wine. “Fishing for compliments?” He stood next to Hannibal who in turn stopped dicing to kiss Will gently on the lips, not once but three times before he returned to his task at hand. “Would you mind terribly, checking on our guest. She needs to be changed into the dress I laid out.” Will’s smile disappeared and he made a noise of displeasure. “Would you rather I do it?”  
Will scowled, not liking the idea of Hannibal going near Bedelia’s naked body. “  
I’ll do it.” He sighed putting down his glass. He caressed Hannibal’s backside as he walked by making Him pause and stare at Will. “No killing the guest...yet.”  
“And ruin your game. I wouldn’t dream of it.” Will smiled and left the room. He strolled down the hallway entering the room currently occupied by Bedelia. His gaze went from the dress to the out cold body on the bed. He sighed loudly and stepped forward to start undressing her. “Why can’t he just eat you and get it over with!” He complained out loud. He lifted her upper body to slip her shirt off. “Bloody hell, you weight a lot. Packing on the pounds Ms Du Maurier or are you just retaining water?” He quickly removed her bra. Hannibal’s orders because of the revealing dress he chose. He grabbed the dress and slipped it on her body. “I really don’t like you.” He muttered. “righteous, reckless, twitchy little man my ass.” He stood up, checked her IV and turned to walk out of the room. “At least I’m not a bitch.”  
*****  
“What you saw in that woman is beyond me.” Will muttered as he walked back in the kitchen. Hannibal closed the oven door and turned. “Are you unhappy again?”  
Will picked up his glass. “What gave it away?” Hannibal caged him in against the counter. “What more can I say or do to make you believe that you are the one for me?” Will averted his eyes and sulked. “Nothing. I’m fine.” Hannibal scented up Will’s neck planting kisses as he went. “Will Lecter...” Hannibal began and Will smiled. “Yes.” He framed Will’s face with his hands. “Your moods are starting to vex me.” Will rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry...truly. The last thing I would want to do is vex Doctor Hannibal Lecter.” Hannibal ran his hands down Will’s shoulders, admiring him openly. “That suit looks amazing on you.” Hannibal slipped his hands under his jacket, grabbing him by the waist. “I look forward to removing later.”  
Will chuckled and shook his head. “You...big flirt.” Hannibal kissed his forehead and stepped away. “Are you hungry?”  
“Starving! Maybe that’s the problem. Low blood sugar.” Will pondered and Hannibal chuckled. “ You are impossible. “  
“But am I still unpredictable?” Will asked. Hannibal took out a large serving tray. “Completely And utterly unpredictable.” He turned to Will. “I’m going to wake up our guest and bring her to the dinner table. Is everything in place?” Will nodded. “Yes love.”  
Hannibal pulled him close for a kiss, deep and passionate. “I have never been so sexually attracted to someone so intensely before.” Will’s teeth caught Hannibal’s lower lip gently. “Really!?” Hannibal groaned. “Yes. Really. I always wanted you but never expected to actually have you. Once you surrendered, I was ensnared.”  
“Surrendered and ensnared.” Will repeated. “Interesting choice of words. Like you’re in prison.”  
Hannibal hummed. “I like this prison a lot more than the BSHCI.”  
Will laughed. “Given that I have spent some time there, I’d have to agree whole heartedly. We have some much in common except your quarters were much nicer than mine.”  
“Now we share...our quarters.” Hannibal moaned as Will bit down on his neck just above his collar.  
Will pulled away. “Okay, we are getting off track. Now, to our guest. I’m hungry.”  
Hannibal kissed him quickly. “Watch the sauce.” Will smiled watching him walk out of the room.  
********  
“Achicote-Rubbed,Baked in Banana Leaves accompanied by Roasted Butternut Squash Puree with Goat Cheese” Hannibal announced as he carved the roast. “Normally I would serve our guest first but Will has been waiting patiently.”  
Will smiled at him. “I don’t think Bedelia cares.” He looked at her. “Do you?”  
She smiled weakly, still under the hold of the drugs they gave her. “Naawt a’ all.” She slurred.  
Hannibal placed a plate of food in front of Will. “Delightful.” Will said. “Thank you Han.”  
Bedelia snorted. “He cawws...you Han. How ped’strian.”  
Hannibal touched Will’s hand, taking his scowl away. “I rather like it. Though usually, it only slips out when we are...”  
“Horizontal.” Will offers with a grin.  
Hannibal walked over to place a plate in front of Bedelia and swung at him. Hannibal caught her arm, gripping it tightly until she gasped in pain. A fork fell to the floor. “That is not very polite dinner behaviour.” He retrieved the fork and set it aside. “Now can I trust you with your other utensils?”  
Bedelia stared down at her plate, a tear ran down her cheek. Hannibal walked back to his seat and prepared a plate for himself. Sitting he gazed at Will waiting and watching as Will cut a piece of meat and brought it up to his mouth. “Delicious.” He told Hannibal which earned him a smile.  
Hannibal started to eat , savouring every bite. “Come now Bedelia, I insist you eat.”  
She reached for her wine glass. “You ‘ave a...” she paused to form her words more clearly, “a love bite on your neck.” She looked at Will. “Mark’en Your terr’tory.” She smirked. “Been there, done that.”  
Will’s eyes narrowed and he picked up his wine. “You just can’t get over the fact that you were not good enough.” Hannibal’s gaze went from Will to Bedelia and he looked thoroughly pleased with himself. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Will growled softly. “In the past, I have had to enjoy these types of meals alone. Your presence and involvement greatly pleases me.” He looked at Will’s wine glass. “More wine?”  
Will smiled as Hannibal stood.  
He placed a hand on Will’s shoulder as he filled his glass. Will looked up as Hannibal leaned in and brushed Will’s lips with his own. “Thank you.”  
Hannibal straightened and returned to his seat. “Your are very welcome.” He smiled at Will and returned to his meal.  
He looked at Bedelia and took note that she had not started to eat. “I highly suggest you eat Bedelia or I shall be forced to extend our stay so I can prepare the other one tomorrow.” She started shaking and immediately picked up her utensils. “Normally I would make several meals but Will’s happiness is very important to me.” His gaze met Will’s. “I do not want to subject him to your company longer than necessary.” He clasped Will’s hand and squeezed it. “We are on our honeymoon after all.” Will smiled at him.  
“You’re both insane.” She muttered, placing a piece of her own leg in her mouth and chewed slowly, she choked but regained her composure.  
“I don’t feel insane.” Will said to Hannibal. “Why do your ex girlfriends keep saying that to me?”  
Hannibal frowned. “Alana?” Will nodded. “They do not understand you. They never did.” Will shrugged. “I suppose it’s unimportant, they’re all dead anyway.” He looked at Bedelia when he said that.  
She looked at Hannibal. “Plan on offing me.”  
Hannibal smiled. “The pleasure of that task will not be mine.”  
Bedelia scoffed at his comment. “Regardless of his infatuation with you, Will Graham doesn’t have it in him.”  
Will looked at Hannibal. “I don’t want to ruin your dinner.” Hannibal picked up his wine. “You could not, even if you tried, really hard.” He motioned to the scalpel next to Will’s plate and Will picked it up.  
He rose from his chair and walked over to Bedelia. He put the scalpel down out of her reach and shrugged out of his suit jacket. His waist coat and tie followed. “I do wish you would put a plastic suit to protect your clothes.” Hannibal griped. “I did plan on taking that suit off you later.”  
Will rolled his eyes, picked up the scalpel and leaned over Bedelia. “It’s Will Lecter.” He placed the blade right over her sternum and cut down. She picked up get wine glass and smashed it into the side of his head. “God damn it!” He exclaimed grabbing her by the throat, he pushed and slammed her onto the floor. He kicked the chair out of the way, still gripping her throat tightly. She clawed at his hand and then his face but he moved and avoided getting his eyes scratched out. “Look below you Bedelia. You were so busy being a shitty guest that you didn’t see the plastic tarp I put down. Wouldn’t want to leave any pesky evidence of your unfortunate demise.”  
She gasped for breath as Will hunted around for the scalpel. “Hannibal.” He said calmly but with ragged breath. “would you mind giving me a knife, please.” Will used the magical word that always worked.  
Hannibal rose from his seat, picked up the carving knife and brought it to Will who flashed him a smile that made his knees go weak. “Please do hurry Will. You know I dislike reheating food.”  
Will looked down at Bedelia. “You are lucky it’s me. I was just saying today that I don’t like to play with my food.” He brought the knife down into her chest.  
He didn’t stay to watch the life drain out of her. Standing he brushed himself off and returned to his seat. “You have a cut over your eye.” Hannibal said rising to dab at it with his table napkin. “I do not think you need a stitch.” Will picked up his wine glass. “That’s different and look...” he exclaimed. “ not a spot on me.”  
Hannibal kissed him quickly. “You are amazing. Would you like some more food.”  
“Yes please!” Will hummed with happiness. They finished their dinner with light conversation and soft laughter while Bedelia bled out on the floor.

***************  
Will dressed slowly, preparing for his evening out with Hannibal. He paused and stepped out of the bathroom. “ Hannibal. May I be completely honest with you?”  
Hannibal looked up from his phone. Will assumed he was communicating with Chiyoh since Hannibal doesn’t talk to anyone. “Of course Will. Anything.”  
Will hesitated. “I’m afraid I might disappoint you.” His voice was soft and unsure.  
Hannibal canted his head to look at Will. “Nothing you can say will change the way I feel. Besides, I probably already know what you are so worried about.”  
Will smiled. “Oh really.” His smile faded. “That business with Bedelia. I can’t do that again.” He chewed on his lower lip. “The game; acting, I can’t. It was exhausting.”  
He stared at the floor and waited. Hannibal walked over and tilted Will’s chin up with a gentle hand. “I know.” Will looked at him surprised and Hannibal smiled. “You are a beautiful killer...” Will reacted to that but Hannibal held his face forcing Will to meet his gaze. “You are... And you enjoy my meals.” He caressed Will’s face. “You never have to play that particular game again. I promise and I am not disappointed.” Will closed his eyes and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Are you sure?”  
Hannibal nodded. “The game is not important. You are.” Hannibal ran his fingers over Will’s five o’clock shadow. “I was just going to shave.” Will told him.  
“It’s not necessary.” Hannibal told him dropping his hand. “Well, I’m doing it. Because you like it.” Will smiled and stepped back in the bathroom.  
“Indeed.” Hannibal said softly as he returned to his phone conversation.


	25. Chapter 25

“Where are you?” Will spoke into the phone, Hannibal could almost see the smile on his face in his minds eye.  
“It is a surprise, I will be back at the hotel soon.” Hannibal teased  
Will fished a drink out of the mini fridge. “Well hurry. I miss you. Which is completely ridiculous, you’ve only been gone a couple of hours.”  
Hannibal chuckled. “I am touched that you feel so much for me.”  
Will twisted the cap off with teeth, spitting the cap out of his mouth, he watched it bounce off the desk and roll to the floor. “Oh, stop it. Your hand is on my ass every second of the day when we are in the same room together.”  
Will heard noise in the background, Hannibal spoke in French to someone before his voice came over the phone. “I was not aware that you were bothered by my touches. I will stop immediately.”  
Will snorted. “Please don’t, I would be devastated.” He poured the whiskey into a glass.  
“I couldn’t stop even if I tried.” Hannibal’s voice dropped to a husky whisper. “I will be back soon, and Will...”  
Will paused. “Yes...”  
“Try not to drink the entire contents of the mini fridge.” Will shook his head surprised. “How did you know?” Hannibal chuckled. “Wait for me in bed Mr. Lecter.”  
The phone clicked and Will stared at it laughing.  
******  
There was a knock at the hotel room door and Will jumped off the bed. “Did you forget your key?” He laughed swinging the door open but his smile faltered. “Chiyoh, Hannibal’s not here.”  
She stepped in the room with a serious look on her face. “The French police got him.” She said, closing the door and standing in front of it. Will stared at her. “What?”  
Chiyoh took a deep breath. “I guess someone recognized him. He was arrested. There were too many people, too many police officers for me to stop it.”  
Will shook his head. “What? No...no, no.” He started pacing as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“No! I have to get to him.” Will panicked, pulling clothes out of the closet and dumping them on the bed. Chiyoh locked the hotel room door. “No Will, I’m sure they already contacted the FBI. He will be extradited. We can’t get to him.”  
Will went through the bags and pulled out gun. “Fuck that! I’m getting him.”  
Chiyoh shot him with a dart, Will stopped his frantic movements to pluck it from his neck, “Chiyoh...What the...”  
he collapsed onto the floor. “I’m so sorry Will...” She started packing, wondering how she was going to get Will to the damn car.

****  
Will screamed at the top of his lungs. He had awoken in the ‘kill basement’ chained to the wall. His head pounded and he felt nauseated. “CHIYOH! GOD DAMN IT!” He pulled on the chains, the metal cuffs dug into in skin but he failed to escape his chains.  
He heard a door open, the click of dog nails on the steps, along with footsteps. Beau rushed to Will and started licking his face. “It’s ok, I’m ok.” He said to the pup, stroking her fur. Chiyoh sat in a chair far enough away that Will couldn’t reach her. “What the fuck Chiyoh!” He exclaimed angrily.  
“I had to tranquilize you. I’m sorry.” She started.  
“Unlock me.” He ordered pulling on the chains again.  
“Will, I promised Hannibal that if something happened to him, you wouldn’t chase after him. Now swear to me you won’t do anything rash.”  
Will braced his feet against the wall and tugged, howling in anger. “I have to get him! He wouldn’t leave me behind. He didn’t when Alana took me.”  
Chiyoh rubbed her face, fatigue and stress showing. “That was an entirely different scenario. Alana was on her own. Authorities had nothing to do with that.”  
Will started to protest and she raised her voice. “IF YOU GO TO THE UNITED STATES YOU WILL BE ARRESTED!”  
He stopped struggling and she continued. “You will be thrown in jail and you will never see him again. He wouldn’t be able to get to you.” She sighed. “You know that and Hannibal knew that, which is why he asked me to do this.”  
Will screamed and pounded the cuff on the cement floor. "I AM POSITIVE HE DIDN'T ASK YOU TO CHAIN ME IN THE BASEMENT!" Will screamed, his anger eventually turning to sobs, he laid down crying, Beau whining over her distressed master.  
Chiyoh rose from her seat, draped a blanket over a distressed Will. “I'll release you when you promise to stay put.” She sighed sadly. “I’ll bring you something to eat and drink.” she went back upstairs.  
****  
One year later

Hannibal looked up when the clicking of heals stopped in front of his cell.  
“Doctor Lecter, my name is Clarice Starling. May I speak with you?”  
Hannibal gave her a once over, his eyes cold and calculating. “You are one of Jack Crawford’s, aren’t you?”  
She nodded, her smile friendly...professional. “Yes I am.”  
Hannibal slightly arched an eyebrow. “May I see your credentials?”  
Clarice pulled her ID out and held it up. Hannibal stepped closer to the glass to examine the badge, his gaze flicked up to her face. “That expires in one week. You are not real FBI, are you?”  
She put her ID away. “I’m still in training.”  
Hannibal’s mouth twitched. “Jack Crawford sent a trainee.” He stepped away from the glass and wandered around his meager living quarters. With the departure of Doctor Bloom, went his high end jail cell. He now lived with cold floors, damp stone walls and an uncomfortable bed. “I figured Uncle Jack would have learned his lesson by now. He just loves throwing his agents to the wolves.”  
Clarice took a seat. “I’m profiling a case. As a student, I thought I could learn from you. Maybe you can decide if I’m worthy.”  
Hannibal muttered under his breath. “You are not.”  
Clarice frowned not hearing him. “I’m sorry?”  
Hannibal looked at her. “Jack Crawford had the best profiler there was and he broke him.”  
Clarice crossed her legs. “Will Graham, Yes. You killed him.”  
Hannibal’s person suit slipped slightly. “I did not kill Agent Graham. He drowned trying to commit murder/ suicide.”  
He ran his fingers over a closed sketchbook. “Jack Crawford only thinks of himself. He doesn’t care about anything except reaching his quota.” Hannibal sat down at his worn desk. “Are you the next Agent to break Starling? Will you allow agent Crawford the satisfaction?”  
She pulled a folder out of her brief case. “I have a questionnaire here. Would you like to offer your insight?”  
Hannibal flipped open his sketchbook. “Not particularly.”  
The agent was nonplussed and Hannibal continued. “Why don’t we talk about why you are really here. Buffalo Bill. What a naughty boy he is. Tell me Agent Starling, why do they call him that? The papers won’t say.”  
The agents expression remained unchanged. “It started out as a joke in Kansas PD. They said ‘this one likes to skin his humps’.”  
Hannibal picked up a pencil and began to sketch. “Why do you think he does that?”  
Clarice looked around his cell. “It excites him. Maybe he keeps them as trophies.”  
Hannibal didn’t look up. “I did not keep trophies.”  
“No, you ate them.” Hannibal continued to sketch and said nothing. His behavior could be considered rude, by his standards. “Did you take a part of Will Graham?” She asked and Hannibal stiffened, his pencil frozen over the paper.  
“Leave the file.” He ground out trying to conceal his emotions on the matter.  
She stood and placed it in the drawer. “I will send a message when I am done.” He returned to sketching, not rising to fetch the file out of the drawer.  
“Thank you Doctor.”  
She walked down the hallway leaving Hannibal. He flipped through the book of sketches and stopped at one of Will. His fingers ran over the flat sheet of paper with longing.  
********  
“I don’t believe it for one second.” Jack growled while fishing through some paper work. “I didn’t believe it a year ago and I still don’t.”  
Agent Starling stared at her boss trying not to voice her opinions too rudely. According to everyone in the office, he had become impossible to work with since the disappearance of Will Graham.  
“With all due respect sir. You sent me to Doctor Lecter to get a profile on Buffalo Bill. I really don’t see what Will Graham, who is dead, has to do with this.”  
Jack glared at the student and slammed his hand down on the desk. “I want to find him because I don’t believe he is dead!” His voice was becoming louder.  
Clarice cleared her throat before speaking. “Sir, you lost two agents because of Doctor Lecter....”  
Jack cut her off. “I DIDN’T LOSE TWO AGENTS. THEY ARE BOTH ALIVE!” He yelled.  
She fell into a chair and Jack glared at her. “What...are you doing?”  
The student sighed and stood again. “Sir, Doctor Lecter says he has information on the killer but says he will only give it to Senator Martin in person.”  
Jack threw a file to her. “This is the deal. It’s bullshit of course.”  
She looked at the papers. “When will you move him?”  
Jack looked at her. “As soon as you deliver him the deal and he agrees.” He stared at her. “You’re dismissed. Go!”  
She turned on her heals and walked out of the office.  
*****  
“It was a lie, wasn’t it Clarice?” Hannibal said from behind his four walls of steel bars, soft music played from inside his temporary cage.  
“Yes.” Hannibal noted her lack of guilt as she confessed. “Anthrax island. Was that yours? Nice touch Clarice.”  
She tried not to smile. “I brought your drawings Doctor.” She reached past the barrier and set them down between to bars. “Thank you, Clarice. That was very kind of you.” He looked at her. “All things considered.”  
She nodded. “There are several of Will Graham. I know they are important to you.”  
Hannibal blinked and looked at her coldly saying nothing and she tilted her head to the side. “Tell me Doctor, there are no microphones, no one listening. Is Will Graham alive?”  
Hannibal glanced down at his empty ring finger, silence filled the room. “Doctor Lecter, I have no intention of telling anyone, including Agent Crawford.” Hannibal clenched his fist. “Doctor, is Will Graham alive?”  
Hannibal turned, snarling at her. His person suit crumbling. “Will Lecter!” She looked startled. “My husband was alive the last time I saw him.”  
She recovered quickly and actually looked at him with sympathy. “I’m sorry.”  
Hannibal looked past her, slipping his mask on once more. "Our time is up Agent Starling. I hope you catch your killer.”  
Police officers rushed forward to escort the agent out. Police officers that wouldn’t live to see the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

Chiyoh sat the kitchen table, sighing loudly, she put the tablet down. She heard Beau barking outside, stood up to let her in. “Hannibal!” She gasped, startled.   
He stepped forward, clad completely in black, his face was scruffy with a five o’clock shadow. His hair mussed, eyes worried. “Chiyoh, where is Will?”

Chiyoh took a cautious step forward. “Hannibal, you need to prepare yourself...Will...” Hannibal cut her off rudely. His desire to finally see Will after so long consuming him. His manners non-existent. “Where is he?”

She put a hand out to stop Hannibal from walking away. “He’s in the bedroom but...” Hannibal rushed past her.   
“Wait...Hannibal.” She rushed after him. Hannibal rushed into the bedroom, his heart racing. “Will?” He heard the shower water shut off and strode across the room, swinging the door open.  
“Chiyoh! Jesus Fuck, I’m ...“ Will wrapped a towel around his thin waist and froze at the site before him. “Hannibal?” He croaked out with a stunned expression.

Hannibal’s fiery gaze took in Wills gaunt face. Dark shadows surrounded his dull blue eyes. Gone was the sparkling amused glint that had once shimmered in them.   
“Will...” His gaze moved down Will’s body and he gasped at the sickly thin man standing before him. Will recovered from his shock and held onto his towel tightly. Hannibal stared at sharp hipbones sticking out just above the cloth.

“Please...get out “ Will whispered staring at the floor. Hannibal rushed forward angrily grabbing Will by his arms. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF!” He yelled, shaking Will roughly. Will cowered, tears running down his face.   
“Let go of me.” He ordered weakly choking back a sob. “Hannibal, stop!” Chiyoh came in the bathroom. She grabbed Hannibal’s arm and pulled, trying to stop him. “Hannibal...”

Stunning Will and Chiyoh, Hannibal suddenly pulled Will into his arms. “Will...” he whispered gripping Will’s curls brushing the back of his nape. “I’m so sorry.” Will stayed silent and trembling in Hannibal’s arms, still clutching at the towel around his waist like it was a lifeline.

“I tried to tell you...that he escaped.” Chiyoh said to Will quietly. “But you wouldn’t listen.”

Will pushed Hannibal away, looking at the floor. “I need some clothes. If you’ll both excuse me.” He whispered, shuffling out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Hannibal behind.   
He looked at Chiyoh and growled. “I asked you to look out for him.”   
Chiyoh bristled. “You’re kidding right! You know what he’s like. Your absence was slowly killing him and he barely spoke to me...for a year!” She closed the bathroom door. “When you were first captured I had to imprison him...in the basement until I finally convinced him not to go back to the US.”

“You did what!” Hannibal’s voice was threatening. “I had to tranq him and lock him up until I got him to listen. You asked me to explain to him that he couldn’t go after you...”

“I didn’t mean make him your prisoner.” Hannibal protested.

“Well, when he finally saw reason he retreated into himself. Every single day he didn’t see you.” Chiyoh sighed. “You wanted him to become. To accept his feelings, he had been repressing. Well he accepted them and then you became his whole world. Hannibal, you were his family. You’re all he had.”

“Has!” Hannibal growled. “He has me.”

Chiyoh put her hand on the door knob. “If you get caught again, if you leave him, he will die. So, you better make sure that doesn’t happen” she swung the door open and walked out of the bedroom. Hannibal followed quickly behind to discover the room empty. He strode through the house and halted abruptly in the living room. Will was knocking back some whiskey and picked up the decanter again to refill his glass. Hannibal took a step foreword observing his husband. Dressed in flannel pj bottoms and an old cotton t-shirt. “Will.” He was cut off.  
“Forgive my appearance, I wasn’t expecting company...for the past year.” Wills voice was bitter, tinged with longing. Hannibal shrugged off his leather coat and draped it over the back of a chair. “I’ll make you something to eat.” He said.

“I’m not hungry.” Will sipped his drink. A bark sounded and Will walked out of the room to the back-kitchen door. Beau rushed in, tail wagging and suddenly she became over excited when she spotted Hannibal. Whining and jumping around him, Hannibal reached down and greeted the dog. “You need to eat something.” Hannibal told Will seriously. “I’m fine.” Will muttered downing his drink. He moved to leave the room. Hannibal assumed to get more alcohol and he grabbed Will’s arm, stopping him. “Clearly, you are not. Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Will stood silently. Not speaking. He didn’t pull away. He just stared at the wall. “Not exactly the happy reunion you were expecting, I gather.”

“I had no expectations, I just wanted to get back to you.”

Will closed his eyes. “I can’t do this.” Hannibal reached up and caressed Will’s cheek. A longer than usual beard rough against his fingers. “Do what Will?” Will shook his head. “I can’t...”

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead lightly. He released his grip on Wills arm, and framed Wills face between his hands. “I’ll make you something to eat.” He repeated, like food would fix the situation. Will knew he wasn’t going to stop until he agreed to a meal. “Fine.” Will muttered stepping away.

“I’ll join you.” Chiyoh told them from the doorway, setting a precedent. Will walked over to the window. Rain had moved in; the sky was gray and depressing. Will looked over at Hannibal. His desire to walk to him and hold him was intense. He also was completely terrified. It was the longest year of his life, waiting for Hannibal.   
“It was hell.” He muttered out loud and Hannibal stopped his food prep. “Will, come here.“ He hesitated, his uncertainty written all over his face. “I can’t.” Hannibal walked over to Will and put a hand on his shoulder.

Will white knuckled his glass, clenching his teeth. Hannibal placed his hand over Wills. “Give me the glass before you hurt yourself.” Will released a shaky breath as he relinquished the empty glass. “Good.” Hannibal said softly. “Everything will be alright. I’ll take care of you.”

Will shook his head. “That was the problem. I should not have ... I relied on you so much. It made me weak.”

Hannibal sighed. “We didn’t have enough time. Our honeymoon...was interrupted.” Will sighed sadly. “It doesn’t matter.” Hannibal frowned at his comment.

“Do you still want me?” He asked. Which was a ridiculous question because he would never leave Will voluntarily or allow Will to leave him. “I’m still wearing the rings, aren’t I.” Will said softly and Hannibal took Will’s hand in his, noting his thin fingers. Will had wrapped a bandage underneath the rings to keep them from falling off. “Will...” Hannibal ground out, clenching his teeth together.

Chiyoh walked over and held Hannibal’s ring out to him. “You found it.” He gasped, relief tinged his tone. She had never seen him look so happy, especially over something so mundane. Will took it from her grabbing Hannibal’s hand, he roughly slipped it on. “There. Everything is back to normal.” He twisted his hands together, fidgeting under the intense scrutiny of the other two people in the room. “I need some space.” He muttered, rubbing his temples. “Beau, come!” He walked out of the room with the dog loyally walking by his side. They watched him march away, shoulders slumped and Hannibal turned to Chiyoh.

“Tell me.“ He ordered her, anger, frustration and sadness etched on his face.  
“First it was desperation. I had to keep him...locked up.” She sighed. “Then when he finally broke and agreed not to go after you.” She rubbed her forehead, looking extremely fatigued. “Anger; that lasted months. He hated you; me; Jack Crawford. Everyone.”

Hannibal walked back to the counter, pausing momentarily before he picked up his knife to begin chopping. He needed something to do to curb his emotions. “And the state I find him in now?” Chiyoh rubbed her temples. “Gradual decent. But the last three months really... he got worse. Drinking too much, not sleeping and not eating. Hell, he takes care of Beau better than he does himself.”

“Did you follow the news articles on line?” Hannibal referring to Freddie Lound’s website. “I did...he refused to read anything. I tried to talk to him about Buffalo Bill and your escape and he became enraged.” She picked up her tablet. “The one time he did read an article and it was about you and Clarice Starling.” Hannibal slammed the knife down, his frustration evident. “Ms. Lounds took it upon herself to romanticize my exchanges with Agent Starling.” Chiyoh opened the video files on her tablet. “Will lost it and threw my tablet across the room. You don’t ever want to make that man jealous, I tell you.”

Hannibal looked down. “What are you showing me?” He asked. “I recorded some of my attempted conversations with Will. I thought you may want to see what I lived with for yourself.”

He took a deep breath and hit play on a video. He squinted through the cracks in the screen. Will sat on the sofa, book in hand but his eyes were closed.  
‘Will, I made some dinner. Come and eat.” Chiyoh disembodied voice was heard. He opened his eyes and looked up. “Hunting pheasant again, feeding your prisoner.” His voice was full of anger. He scowled. “I told you to stop filming me.” He rose from the sofa and walked to the decanter. “You have to eat something, you’re starting to look ill.” He ignored her and poured a drink. “Why are you still here Chiyoh?”

“I made a promise to Hannibal to watch over you.” Will scoffed rudely at her confession. “And Hannibal promised me he would never leave.”

“He didn’t leave you Will, he was captured.” Will downed his drink. “Semantics. And get that damn thing out of my face.” He yelled. The video ended and Hannibal gripped the knife tightly.

“When Will is ready, we will leave this house. We need to start over. Some place new, for new memories.”

The screen went dark on the tablet. “And if you get captured again, he won’t survive another separation. I’m not sure he’ll survive the first one.” She muttered.  
“I’m here now. I’ll help sweet Will find his strength and they will never take me away from him again.” Hannibal fell silent, concentrating on his task. Will was his priority now.

_________________

 

They had all sat, eating silently. Hannibal had watched Will push his food around his plate, softly encouraging him to eat like he was a child refusing to eat Brussel sprouts. Plate half empty, Will stood and brought his dish to the sink. Hannibal started to protest but Chiyoh grabbed his hand and shook her head silently. “Thank you.” Will said politely and left the room. “Just ease him in. “Chiyoh told Hannibal. “That’s the most I’ve seen him eat in weeks.”

They cleaned the dishes together. Chiyoh, at Hannibal’s request, told him abridged stories of the past year. “I ended up taking him to where we buried David. He has spent a lot of time there. Walking in, chilled to the bone, having spent hours sitting on the ground.”

Hannibal stared out the darkened window just over the sink. “What did he do there?” Chiyoh shrugged. “Talked to David about everything and nothing. He was lonely.”

She inhaled deeply, meditatively. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight Hannibal.” She walked away and paused when Hannibal said her name.   
“Thank you for staying with him.” She shrugged. “I wasn’t much help.” She left and Hannibal checked the locks and shut off the lights.

He retired to the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him. Will slept soundly, clinging to the edge of the bed. Hannibal changed into sleep clothes and laid down. Every part of his being wanted to pull Will into his arms but he refrained. Will hadn’t yet reciprocated in voluntary physical contact yet and Hannibal was hesitant to touch him while they slept next to each other. Hannibal sighed, he reached out, his fingers ghosting over Will’s form. Eventually he slept.

*

Hannibal jerked awake. Something had disturbed him. He sat up and noticed Will was gone and the bedroom door was open. Throwing back the covers, he rose and walked quickly from the room. The living room was empty so he continued on to the kitchen. The room was dark except for the light coming from the refrigerator, door wide open. Will stood at the counter, knife in hand he sliced into an apple. “Will?”

“He’s sleepwalking.” Chiyoh said quietly from the corner of the room. He startled a bit and looked at her. She grinned and yawned. “Did I scare you?”

Hannibal had the grace to look only slightly irritated. “How long has he been doing this?”

Chiyoh calmly watched Will slice into his fruit. “I discovered him a couple of weeks ago. If he was doing it before then, I was unaware.”

Hannibal flinched when the knife hit the cutting board. He took a step forward. “He’s going to hurt himself.”

“He hasn’t yet.” Chiyoh yawned again. Hannibal walked over to Will and stepped behind him, wrapping himself around Will from behind. He placed his hand over Will’s.   
“Let me help you.” He leaned in and inhaled, scenting nothing unusual. He the buried his nose into Will’s curls. “I missed you so much.”  
Will jerked awake, startled and breathing heavily. “What...” he gasped. Hannibal took the knife from his hand. “Sshhhhh. You were sleep walking.” He rubbed up and down Will’s arms. “Apparently your sub conscience mind wants fruit salad.” Will chuckled uncomfortably, closed his eyes and leaned against Hannibal. “I can’t argue with that diagnosis. At least I’m not walking through the woods. That’s a positive.”

Hannibal moved and kissed his temple. “You’re obviously hungry, why don’t you sit and I’ll make you something.” Will protested. “Hannibal, it’s the middle of the night.”  
Hannibal led him to the kitchen chair. “And you’re hungry. From this moment on I will feed you until you are pleasantly plump.” He smirked walking back to the kitchen counter. Will looked amused. “I have never been plump.” Will’s smile slipped away and he looked down at his hands. “I missed you.”   
Hannibal’s gaze went straight through him. “And I you.” He continued preparing Will’s salad. “You understand why Chiyoh kept you away from the United States?” Will nodded. “Jack would have thrown me in jail.” Hannibal mixed the various fruits together. “I never would have been able to get to you.” He brought a bowl over to Will. “Eat.” He ordered. “Chiyoh, are you going to continue lurking or join us?” Will kept his eyes down as Chiyoh sat at the table.

“Imagine all this time I just needed Hannibal to get you to eat.” Chiyoh said quietly her voice tinged with fatigue and relief as she watched Will. “Sorry.” He whispered. “You made life very difficult.” She muttered. Will flushed still avoiding her gaze. “I know.”

Hannibal cleaned up. “This is not a conversation for two am.” His tone shut Chiyoh down immediately. “It’s not her fault.” Will told him and began to eat slowly. Beau barked once and Will hissed at him. “Beau, it’s the middle of the night, hush!” She whined and stared at the closed door. Hannibal walked over, flipping the outdoor light on, he let Beau outside.   
“Make sure she comes back immediately. I don’t want her to think she can go out any damn time she wants.” Will muttered, sounding moody all of a sudden.  
Hannibal tilted his head studying his husband, then looked at Chiyoh, who arched an eyebrow.  
Will stood up and brought the bowl to the dishwasher.  
“I’m sorry for waking both of you, can we go back to bed now?” He went to the door and whistled for Beau, who returned Immediately, then he locked the door.  
Will paused for a second looking unsure before he tentatively reached out to take Hannibal’s hand.

 

Will led Hannibal through the house leaving Chiyoh to turn off the lights. Entering the bedroom, Hannibal closed the door and watched Will climb into bed in the shadowed room. Hannibal got in on his side and raised his arm, inviting Will into his arms. He hesitated before moving over to lay his head down on Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal took that as an opening and tugged Will closer eliciting a gasp of surprise from his husband. Hannibal’s fingers ran over Will’s protruding rib cage. “You could have killed your self. Will...” Hannibal growled. A tear rolled down Will’s face, soaked up by Hannibal’s shirt.  
“I was angry. You were gone...” he convulsed, trying to hold back the sobbing that threatened to overcome him. Hannibal rolled himself on top of Will, grasping his face between his hands. “I have never suffered as much as I did...when I was torn away from you.” He kissed Will’s trembling lips. “They will never separate us again. I would rather be dead.” Will nodded and kissed Hannibal desperately. “I would die fighting to keep you...with me.” Hannibal said seriously, burying his face in Will’s neck and they clung to each other until sleep over took them.


	27. Keeping company with the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone returns....kinda...

Will woke slowly, nestled in the pleasant warmth of Hannibal’s body partially covering his own. His awakening caused Hannibal’s arms to tighten around him.   
“My thoughts are disturbing me.” Hannibal said with a sleepy voice. Will froze, a chill coursed through him.   
“What’s wrong?” He whispered and Hannibal sighed. “I’m thinking the only way to make you gain back your weight is...cheeseburgers.”  
Will stilled and then released a breath of relief. “Christ! Hannibal, you scared me for a second.” He felt Hannibal’s body shake in silent laughter. “I’m deadly serious. Cheeseburgers go against all my culinary beliefs.”   
He raised his head, hair deliciously mussed, eyes sleepy and gazed lovingly at Will. He noted a slight sparkle returning to Will’s eyes. “Morning. Did my clinging disturb your sleep?”   
Will shook his head. “No, I rather liked my Hannibal blanket.” His gaze turned heated and Will blushed. “You’re thinking about sex.”   
Hannibal nodded, tilted his head thoughtfully and caressed Will’s cheek. “We will wait until you are better. Until you are ready.”  
Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s silky strands. “I have no love handles for you to hold onto. You might fall off.” Hannibal chuckled. “You are silly.” Will grinned. Hannibal noted that a night’s sleep didn’t do anything to rid Will of the shadows under his eyes, his face pale and gaunt beneath his beard.

Will then closed his eyes. “I’m too comfortable to get up.” Hannibal kissed him quickly. “Then rest. I’ll make breakfast and come get you when it’s ready.” He lifted himself off Will and rose from the bed. Will watched him with hooded lids. “Don’t disappear on me.” He whispered as Hannibal pulled on his robe. “I won’t.”  
The small smile that adorned Will’s face disappeared when Hannibal left the room. He released a shaky sigh and then covered his face with his hands and cried. He rolled and muffled his sobs into a pillow. Eventually his tears subsided and he rolled onto his back.

“Feel better?” David asked. Will turned his head and stared at the apparition sitting on his bed, propped up against the headboard. “No. I don’t.”

David steepled his fingers. “Well, he’s here now. You can talk to him...instead of me. Which is technically you talking to yourself.”

“I like talking to you.” Will said. David crossed his ankles. “Well, it makes you look nuts.”

“Maybe I am nuts.” Will fiddled with the comforter. “He hammered away at me until I gave in. I gave him my mind, body and soul. I just never realized how much of myself I gave away until he wasn’t with me.” David shook his head. “You gave him your heart. He became its keeper. That’s why it hurt so much to be apart.” David hopped off the bed. “Love him but build some armour, just in case. You can’t let your love for him eat away at you until there’s nothing of you left.”

Will was silent. “Hey.” David said and Will looked at him. “Don’t be fooled. He has his own armour. Built it a long time ago.”

“Misha.” Will whispered. “Ya.” David agreed. “Now do you feel better?”

Will nodded. “Good. For the love of God and all things holy. Get rid of the beard. You look like a vagabond.”

Will rolled his eyes and got out of bed. “Fine. You pain in my ass.” He muttered walking into the bathroom. He turned, glancing behind him, he saw an empty room. Sighing he closed the door.

 

*  
Will walked into the kitchen, showered and clean shaven. He was afraid to meet Hannibal's eyes. Once he shaved he saw what everyone else saw. Too thin, gaunt and haunted.

But Hannibal, being who he was, said nothing. He already expressed his feelings about the matter and had taken on the task of making Will better.  
“Do you still enjoy coffee?” He asked Will, pausing to wait for his answer. “I enjoy your coffee.”  
Hannibal smirked and poured him a cup. “I could never quite make it as well as you.” Will said taking a hearty sip and sighing. “Oh ya, good stuff.”  
“God, I’d kill for a cup of coffee.” David muttered, leaning back in his chair, he put his feet up on the table. Will was about to lecture him but stopped realizing Hannibal was observing. He coughed instead,leaning over the cup, he stared into the black liquid like he was seeking divination.   
“I think you need tea leaves for that.” Hannibal told him. Will looked up confused and then blushed. “I was just thinking about things.”  
Hannibal plated some food. “Like, my coffee.”  
Will’s face flushed pink again, knowing that Hannibal was teasing and yet trying to set Will at ease. “Eat. If you clean your plate, I will make you a homemade cheeseburger for lunch.” Will tasted his eggs. “Do you think my stomach can take it?”  
David grunted. “If your stomach can’t take it I’ll gladly eat it.”  
Will hissed under his breath. “You don’t eat.”  
Hannibal looked up. “Did you say something?”  
Will looked flustered and he sipped his coffee. “I was...uhhhh... just saying you don’t eat cheeseburgers.  
Hannibal regarded him with worried eyes. “I believe I can make an exception, just this once.”   
Will smiled shyly. “Just this once.” He repeated and Hannibal moved to sit in the seat David’s apparition occupied. “SIT HERE!” Will said loudly then blushed, groaning when Hannibal looked at him. “Sit next to me.” Will said with a calmer tone, looking embarrassed. Hannibal walked around and sat next to Will. He rubbed Will’s leg. “Are you alright?”  
Will ate some of his eggs, nodding silently and Hannibal sipped his coffee.  
“Just eat what you can.” Hannibal told him, reaching out and brushing a curl behind Will’s ear. “One day at a time.”  
Will ate slowly under Hannibal’s watchful eye. He also noted that Will had regressed back to avoiding eye contact.  
“Good morning Chiyoh.” Hannibal said watching the woman walk in the room.  
“Oh look. Our favourite person.” David muttered and Will slid him a look.

“Hannibal.” She placed a hand on Will’s shoulder and felt him stiffen. “Will.”  
He clutched at his fork and avoided looking at her. “Good morning.” He said softly.  
Hannibal frowned but resisted commenting. “Coffee Chiyoh?”  
She nodded and waved him off. “I’ll get it.”

Will stood suddenly. “I’m going to go for a walk.” He went to the back-kitchen door and started pulling his shoes on. “Will...” Hannibal stepped forward. “I thought we could talk. Spend some time together.” Will twisted his coat in his hands. “I have to walk Beau.” He whistled for the dog, who came bounding out from under the table and rushed out the door without another word.  
Hannibal stared at the closed door and then turned his gaze to Chiyoh. “That is not the Will Lecter I knew. That is the Will Graham I met in Crawford’s office six years ago.”  
Chiyoh nodded. “So, he was a cranky, unsociable, twitchy mess. Got it.”  
She stared down into her coffee. “You have to start all over again.”  
Hannibal ran a hand through his hair. “But...last night. This morning, he smiled. I held him and he was smiling.”  
Chiyoh sighed. “He was crying.”Hannibal jerked his gaze to her. “What?!”  
“This morning, I heard him crying. Must have been after you left the room. He’s wrecked Hannibal.”  
Hannibal tugged off his apron, he slipped in his shoes and jacket. “What are you going to do?” Chiyoh asked.  
“I am going to get my Will back.” Hannibal told her. “What if you can’t. What if he’s gone forever.”  
Hannibal stared at her. “He’s not.” He slipped out the door.  
******  
Hannibal walked through the trees until he heard Will’s voice. His heart clenched in his chest when he heard a throaty chuckle.  
“Hilarious.” Will said and was startled when Hannibal stepped up to him. The smile on Will’s face disappeared. “Hann...Hannibal. What are...you doing here?” He stammered out.  
Hannibal crouched down and rubbed Will’s knee. “Who were you talking to Will?”  
Will looked uncomfortable. “No...no one.”  
‘You might as well fess up.’ David said.‘I’ve seen that look on Hannibal’s face before. Dog with a bone.”  
Will glared at the apparition, biting back a comment. “Will.” Hannibal said, gaining his attention again. “Who are you talking to?” He demanded again and Will stared at the ground silently. Hannibal stood and raked a hand through his hair. “This is where we buried David.” He turned to Will. “Is that Who you are talking to?”  
Will swallowed and nodded nervously.  
Hannibal crouched back down with a small smile. “It’s perfectly normal to seek solace at a gravesite.”  
Will looked at David, then back on the ground. “I see him.” He said quietly.  
Hannibal froze and kneeled. “You see him...”  
Will nodded. “He’s sitting right beside me.” He whispered and Hannibal’s eyes went cold. “You see him. He talks to you.” Will nodded again.  
‘Uhoh. He’s got that look on his face. The one that says you’re nuts.’ David joked  
“Shut up!” Will hissed.  
Hannibal took in a deep breath. “What did he say?”  
Will kicked the dirt. “He said...you think I’m crazy.” Hannibal sighed. “No Will. I think you are hurting. Mentally and physically. I don’t think David is here.”  
A tear rolled down Will’s face. “i suppose this is not the homecoming you wanted.” He cried and gripped his own hair. “I’m here.” Hannibal told him.  
Will pulled at his own hair and Hannibal grabbed his hands. “Stop!” Hannibal ordered gruffly and held Will's hands tightly in his own. “You do not eat properly. You do not sleep. You drink too much. All these things would cause these symptoms.”  
Will stopped struggling. “Help me.” He sobbed. “Please. Don’t leave me.”  
Hannibal shook his head. “You are my husband. My life. I would never leave you.”  
He held Will’s face between his hands. “When they threw me to the ground, handcuffed me. All I could think about was you.” Hannibal’s eyes filled with tears. “You, waiting for me at the hotel room. I snuck out in the morning, just leaving you a note.” Hannibal wiped Will’s tears with his thumbs. “I never kissed you. I did not want to wake you.”  
He leaned in and kissed Will, they were both shaking. “I thought about that every day they had me.”  
Will took Hannibal’s hand. “Your ring. How...”  
“I pulled it off in the chaos. Shoved it into the dirt of the cobblestones. Chiyoh was watching. She found it after the scene was cleared.”  
Will kissed the ring in question. “I’m scared. What if I never get better.” Hannibal hauled them both to their feet. “I won’t let that happen.”  
Will shook. “The FBI. what if they followed you.”  
Hannibal shook his head. “It’s been almost two months since I escaped. I made sure no one saw me and that you were safe.”  
Will buried his face in Hannibal’s chest. “Take me home.”  
Hannibal wrapped and arm around Will, helped him stand and they walked away from the grave with a loyal Beau practically stuck to Will’s leg.


	28. Chapter 28

“Do you have everything I asked for?” Chiyoh nodded putting bags down on the counter. “Thank you Chiyoh.”  
Hannibal turned to Will, who was pacing in the far end of the kitchen. “Will…come.” Will twisted his hands together and stayed where he was.  
‘Just do what he wants.’ David lectured him while leaning against the table, staring at an apple with longing. Will frowned and tugged at his hair again and Hannibal walked over to him. “Hey. Do you trust me?”   
Will nodded. “Yes.” He said softly and Hannibal kissed him. “I think this is for the best.” Will smiled weakly. “I know. I just want everything to be as it was.”  
Hannibal kissed him again. “It will be. You made yourself sick and now we will make you better. I promise.” He turned away from him.   
“Chiyoh, let’s set everything up.” The three of them walked to the bedroom. Will laid down on the bed tiredly and Hannibal prepped an IV. He inserted the needle into Will’s arm and taped it. “Saline and a very low dose of vitamins.”  
Will nodded.  
“I’m also going to give to a feeding tube. I know you are worried but I think it is the only option to boost your recovery.”  
Will swallowed and clutched Hannibal’s hand. “I’ll be asleep?”  
Hannibal stroked his cheek. “Yes. It’s a minor surgery. Your body doesn’t need anymore stress. After the procedure, I will let you awaken naturally.”  
Will licked his lips. “Ok.”  
“Someone will be with you at all times. Chiyoh and I will take turns watching over you when you sleep.”  
Will squeezes his hand. “Sleep next to me.” He pleaded and Hannibal smiled. “I’ll be right here.”  
He picked up a syringe, filling it with a sedative, he looked at Will. “I’m ready.” Will said gripping his blanket. “I love you.” Hannibal said. “I’ll see you soon.”  
He injected the medicine into the IV. “...love yo...” Will’s eyes drifted closed, his body going lax. Will attached the heart monitor Will and pulled on some gloves. Chiyoh followed suit. She unrolled the tools Hannibal requested, brand new, sanitized.  
“Where did you get this endoscope?” He asked her. “I acquired it a couple of months ago.”  
Hannibal inserted the camera slowly in Will’s mouth while watching the screen. “Any particular reason you started collecting medical supplies?”  
Chiyoh shrugged. “I figured we need them one day. I was right.”  
“Ok. I’m in his stomach. Hold this please.” Chiyoh did as instructed and Hannibal picked up a scalpel. “I have not done this in a while.”   
Chiyoh rolled her eyes. “Please, you have plenty of experience cutting into bodies.”  
Hannibal frowned clearly not appreciating her attitude. “It’s Will…”  
The procedure took a couple of minutes. When Hannibal was sure the feeding tube was inserted properly, he taped the protruding tube and slowly removed the camera. “I’m going to administer some pain killers. He’s going to be hurting when he wakes up.”  
Chiyoh gathered up the supplies. “Are you going to give him the antibiotic?” She asked. “This isn’t exactly a hospital setting.”  
Hannibal nodded checking Will’s heart monitor. “I want him to be awake first. To see how he is feeling.”  
Chiyoh stared at Hannibal who was lovingly rubbing Will’s shoulder. “Is he going to be alright?”  
Hannibal hesitated and then spoke. “He will be. He has to be.”  
****  
Will groaned as he came to. “Hannibal.” His voice was horse and he blinked. “I’m here love.” Will looked into Hannibal’s maroon eyes and smiled weakly. “Hi.” Will whispered. Hannibal stroked his curls. “How are you feeling?”  
Will blinked a couple of times, lifted his arm up and touched his throat. “Hurts...a little. My stomach too.”  
Hannibal nodded. “Can you wait a while for more pain killers?”  
Will nodded. “I’m tough.” Hannibal chuckled. “Indeed, you are. He picked up a large syringe and showed it to Will. “Dinner time.” Will groaned and David made a disgusted sound.   
“That looks fantastic.” He said sarcastically. Will shushed him earning a look from Hannibal and his brow furrowed. “Just a small amount to start. To see how you do.”

Hannibal walked around to the other side of the bed. He attached the syringe to Will’s stomach tube and pushed the contents in. “Let me know if you feel sick.” You have an anti nausea med in your drip.”  
Will swallowed and ignored David who was suddenly standing beside Hannibal. “Can I have some ice?” Hannibal picked up a glass of ice chips. “Just a little.”  
Hannibal slipped the ice into Will’s mouth, his finger tips brushing against Will’s lips. “Is that good?” Will nodded. “I think I need to sleep.”  
Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will’s wet mouth. “Ok. I’ll be right here. You sleep. Before you know it, you will be your old self again.”  
He watched Will’s eyes flutter closed.  
************  
Will moaned in his sleep. “No!” He cried out and Hannibal leaned forward to hold his hand. “ABIGAIL...NO!” His head tossed on the bed, Hannibal recovered quickly from his shock at hearing her name on Will’s lips. He rose from his seat and sat on the bed. Reaching out he caressed Will’s face. “Will...it’s ok.”  
Will moaned in his sleep, pressing his face subconsciously into Hannibal’s hand. “Hannibal...” Will lamented. “...I’m sorry...”  
Will clutched at his blankets and Hannibal hushed him. “It’s ok Will. I am here.”  
Will calmed somewhat, moving on from his nightmare. Hannibal put the back of his hand to Will’s forehead.  
“Is he alright?” Chiyoh asked stepping into the room. “I heard him from my room.”  
Hannibal rose to attach a bag of antibiotics to Will’s IV line. “He was dreaming. He has a mild fever.”  
Chiyoh sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. “I’ll make coffee. Do you want some or maybe you should sleep?”  
Hannibal shook his head. “I’ll take some, thank you Chiyoh.” He leaned over and kissed Will’s warm forehead before sitting down again.  
“You have to be tough on him.” Chiyoh spoke, Hannibal looked at her questioning. “What do you mean?” She sat on the end of the bed and put her hand gently on Will’s leg covered by blankets. “He was independent before you.”  
Hannibal sighed, crossing his legs. “He was alone, like me.”  
Chiyoh nodded. “I know, but he needs to be able to function on his own. He needs to keep some of the old Will Graham in him, to survive.”  
Hannibal bit the inside of his cheek to not correct her, she read his expression. “I know Hannibal. I know he’s Will Lecter now.”  
Hannibal leaned his head on his hand. “I refuse to let him take backward steps. I waited a long time for him.”  
Chiyoh stood. “He has already take steps back Hannibal. Look at him!” She said exasperated.  
Hannibal glared at her when Will moaned in his sleep. “Hannibal...”  
He rose and hushed him, concerned his movements may upset his feeding tube.  
“I’m sorry...” Chiyoh said lowering her voice. “It’s been a rough year.” She sighed at her excuses.  
Will’s eyes fluttered open, his tired blue eyes met maroon ones. “Hannibal...” his voice was rough. Hannibal caressed his cheek.   
“Is everything ok?” Will asked tiredly and Hannibal smiled. “Chiyoh got a little loud.”  
Will chuckled weakly when he looked over at a guilty Chiyoh. “She can be very vocal and persistent...sometimes.”  
He looked back to Hannibal. “You’re arguing about me, aren’t you?”  
Hannibal ignored the question and occupied himself checking Will’s IV. “Are you hungry? You should have something.”  
Will took a deep breath, not having the energy to discuss it. “What ever you think is best.”  
He leaned in and kissed Will’s mouth gently, then stood. “I’ll be right back.”  
He watched Hannibal leave the room, his eyes meeting Chiyoh’s eyes. “You don’t have to stay Chiyoh, I’m fine.”  
She hesitated. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”  
“You’re not alone.” David said beside him. He was laying down, eyes closed, relaxing. Will sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple. “I’m fine, Really.”  
David chuckled. “Ya, you’re great.”  
“Shut up!” Will hissed and Chiyoh arched an eyebrow. “Talking to your invisible friend?” She asked and Will froze. “What? No.”  
She crossed her arms. “Hannibal told me.” She muttered and Will sunk into his bed, staring at the ceiling cursing under his breath.  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” She demanded. “You let yourself get to this point. I could have helped if you weren’t so stubborn.”  
Will grit his teeth. “And be locked up in the basement again.” Chiyoh walked over to the chair and flounced down into it. “You know why I did that.”  
Will tried to sit up, struggling some, Chiyoh rose to help him. He leaned back against the headboard and Chiyoh fixed the pillows behind his back. “Thank you.” He said quietly, embarrassed.  
“How is David?” She asked and Will sputtered. “He’s not real. So dead; that’s how he is.”  
Hannibal walked in frowning. “What it going on?” He asked, noting an aggravated Will, his hands gripping the blankets tightly.  
“Nothing.” Will bit out angrily and Chiyoh sighed. “It’s my fault. I asked about David.”  
Hannibal jerked his head indicating he wanted her to move. He took Will’s hand, trying to calm him. “Hush now. The stress is not good.” Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Hannibal...” he whined and was shushed again. “Who you talk to, real or imaginary, is not important right now.” He prepped Will’s feeding tube. “What’s important is that you get  
better. Everything else will fall into place eventually.”  
Will gazed at him sadly. “And if he never goes away?”  
Hannibal smiled. “He Will. The last time you had hallucinations you were very ill and you recovered.” He paused to attach the syringe with his puréed food. “Alright, lets see how you take this.” He said pushing the food in slowly watching Will close his eyes.  
“See, eventually I’ll go poof.” David told him and Will chuckled. “Like a magician.”  
Hannibal placed the empty syringe aside. “Where is he?” He asked curiously. Will opened his eyes and gazed at Hannibal, unsure. “Right beside me, lying on the bed.”  
Hannibal huffed at that. “Tell him he’s in my spot.”  
Will laughed at that and turned his head towards Hannibal’s side of the bed. Hannibal took his hand and kissed it. “What did he say?”  
Will looked at Hannibal, his eyes glittering. “He says you’re the same old possessive person he knew.”  
Hannibal smiled at that. “Possessive of my husband, always.”  
Chiyoh made a strangled noise and they both looked at her. “I can’t...do this.”  
She covered her trembling mouth and walked out of the room.  
Will’s smile disappeared. “She needs a break from me. I put her through hell.” Will played with Hannibal’s fingers, caressing them with his own.  
“I will tell her she can leave if she wants too. It will be up to her.”  
Will nodded. “Ok.” Hannibal smiled softly. “Do you need anything else?”  
Will scooted back down. “Hold me.” Hannibal rose and walked around the bed. He sat and removed his shoes. Laying down, Will moved over, careful of his IV and feeding tube. Hannibal pulled him gently into his arms, Will’s head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder.  
“Is that better?” Hannibal asked burying his nose in Will’s curls. “Yes.”  
Hannibal gently maneuvered Will’s hand on his chest, making sure the IV wasn’t pulling. “I love you Will.”  
Will burrowed closer to Hannibal. “I love you Hannibal.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Will went soft. It won't last long because someone has a lesson for him...

“Hey! Look who’s feeding tube free.” Chiyoh said watching Will walk slowly into the kitchen, a hand protecting his new stitches.   
He smiled shyly. “Hey.” Hannibal pulled a chair out and motioned to Will to sit.

“Thank you.” Will said to him, and Hannibal kissed his curls. “You are very welcome.”  
Will’s face was filled with a rosy colour, his eyes sparkled again and his weight was slowly on the rise. “You were right about me.” Hannibal poured tea into a cup. “About what in particular my love?”  
Will accepted his tea gratefully. “I am high maintenance.”  
Hannibal chuckled. “Would you like to eat some regular breakfast food. Something light of course.”   
Will rubbed his side. “Yes. I’ll try.”  
“You look good Will. Very handsome.” Chiyoh said blushing slightly at her own compliment. Will scratches his rough face. “I need to shave.” He shrugged looking away from her. “Thanks.” He said softly.   
Chiyoh stood. “Well, I’m out for the day. I’ll pick up those supplies you asked for.” She looked at the two men thoughtfully. “You two, enjoy a stress-free day together.”   
She strolled out, closing the door behind her.   
Will scratched Beau’s head. She had been stuck to him through his entire convalescence. “My good girl.” He said sweetly to her and Beau barked.

Will said then he looked at Hannibal. “I think a w-a-l-k is in order for today.” He spelled the word to Hannibal who laughed. “I don’t want you to over do it.”   
Will looked at him seriously. “I need to say goodbye. Before we pack up and leave.” Hannibal smiled. “Alright.”  
Hannibal had brought up the move during Will’s recovery and he had agreed. “There are a lot of bad memories here.” Hannibal had frowned and Will spoke hurriedly to add. “So many good ones as well. I would...” he paused thoughtfully. “I would like to return someday, when the pain fades.”  
Hannibal had kissed him gently and set the plates down and watched will taste his food, savouring each bite. “It’s good.” Will said and Hannibal began eating as well.   
“Where are we going anyway?” Will asked. There was a tremor in his voice because Will was terrified of Hannibal’s capture. “French Polynesia. I have private property there, on a beach. It’s beautiful. Perfect for a honeymoon.”  
Hannibal said watching Will’s emotions cross his face. “I would like that.” He said quietly. 

“How is your breakfast?” Hannibal asked him changing the subject. Will’s face lit up. “Way better than a feeding tube.” Hannibal smiled. “High praise indeed.”  
Will sipped his tea looking pensive. “Hannibal, David...” he paused. “The invisible David, said that I need to build armour, to protect myself against... getting my heart broken.” He looked away. “Do you think I care too much?” Hannibal looked unsure on how to respond. He thought of Mischa, Lady Murasaki and Will.   
Never had Hannibal felt so many uncontrollable emotions as he had with these people.  
“After Mischa, I sought revenge. It burned in my heart, unquenched for a long time. I think it shaped me, made me who I am.” He looked at Will. “Then one day, I met someone. I never thought I would meet anyone but I would want so much. It consumed me. The revenge in my heart was gone, filled by my desire for you.” Hannibal chuckled. “I will admit, once I decide on something, I never let it go.“ Will snorted in agreement. “There is no amount of armour in the world to save my heart from breaking over you.”   
Will gazed at him over his tea ready to speak but Hannibal interrupted him. “Yes, I know. I did not answer the question.”  
He took Will’s hand. “You do not care too much. care with every part of your being but don’t forget about yourself. Your well being. My heart broke when I saw you again, In so much pain.” He squeezed Will’s hand. “You can never do that again. Never!” Will looked ashamed and nodded. “I will always come for you Will. I will always find you. Love me and be strong.”  
Will was silent and played with his fork. “I promise.” He said softly and Hannibal moved his chair closer and cupped Will’s cheek. “So stalwart and stubborn you always were. My Will. Where is that devious, conniving, covered in Dragons blood Will?”  
“I’m here, with you.”  
Hannibal said. “But You have to be that Will even when I am not around.”  
He released Will’s face and rose again, leaving Will to his thoughts.  
*  
Will placed his bags down on the floor and walked across the room towards the open double glass doors. Light curtains billowed in the breeze and he gasped at the view before him. “It’s beautiful.” He said in awe.   
Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will from behind, his beard ticking Will’s neck.   
Will squirmed, laughing, he turned in Hannibal’s arms. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your facial hair...or the colour.”  
He ran his fingers through Hannibal’s dark brown locks. “Even your hair is growing longer. You look like a hippie.”  
Hannibal chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. Will snickered against his lips and Hannibal sighed. “How am I supposed to make love to my husband if he’s giggling all the time?”   
Will blushed furiously at that comment. “You have been waiting patiently.” Hannibal kissed along Will’s neck. “Yes, I have. Very patiently.”  
He ran his hands over Will’s ass and up the inside of his shirt, warm hands caressing his back.   
“Right now!” Will asked laughing.   
“Damn It! Yes!” Hannibal muttered unbuttoning Will’s shirt. “Hannibal, the doors are wide open.”  
Hannibal tugged the offending garment off and threw it on the floor. “It’s a private beach. We have no neighbours.” He ran his hands down Will’s skin, admiring his trim body. “Pleasantly plump.”   
Will laughed again. “I am not plump!” He protested. “You look good.” Hannibal flirted unbuttoning his own shirt and kicking off his shoes.   
Will’s eyebrows rose at Hannibal’s careless handling of his own clothing. “My, you are enthusiastic.”  
Hannibal chucked his pants and socks. “And you need to undress faster.” He cradled Will’s face in his hands, noting his hesitation. “You are afraid.” Will nodded, slightly unsure. “It’s been...a long time.” Hannibal caressed his cheek. “Do you still want me?”  
“Of course, I do.” Will said quickly. “I’m just nervous. It feels...” Will blushed and Hannibal finished the sentence for him. “Like the first time.”   
Will groaned, clearly embarrassed. “Oh my God, it sounds so cheesy.”  
Hannibal pulled Will into his arms, sighing happily when he felt Will’s arms return the hug.   
“How about a shower?” Hannibal suggested. “Together?” Will suggested shyly.   
“That would be lovely.” Hannibal flirted. “I would like to get to know my husband’s body again.”  
Hannibal took Will’s hand and led him through the house. “This is our bedroom for the foreseeable future.” The bedroom had double doors, just like the living room but they were closed. Will kicked off his shoes, pulling off his socks.   
“It’s a very nice beach hut you have here.” Will said jokingly. Hannibal’s hands moved to Will’s waist, unbuttoning his pants. “We even have indoor plumbing.” He responded, letting Will pull off the rest of his clothes, while Hannibal shucked his boxer briefs.   
Will chuckled. “Wow. I thought we would have had to frolic in the ocean to get clean.”

Hannibal pulled him into the bathroom. “Trust me, we will be frolicking all over this property.” Will blushed watching Hannibal turn on the shower and adjust the water temperature. Of course, the bathroom was the most modern part of the house, though Will had yet to see the kitchen.   
Will stepped into the stream of hot water hissing. “Too hot?” Hannibal asked stepping closer, his hands settling on Will’s hips as he watched the man soak his hair.   
Will wiped the water from his eyes and smiled. “No, it’s perfect.”   
Hannibal captured Will’s lips with his own, pulling Will’s body flush against his own.   
Will wound his arms around Hannibal’s neck, his fingers threading through his hair. He moaned against Hannibal’s mouth when he tasted his hot tongue invade. Will broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Will smiled, kissing across Hannibal’s cheek bone. “I missed you.” Will whispered. “So much.”   
Hannibal framed Will’s face with his hands. “Will...” He rained kisses across Will’s lips and face. “My Will.”   
Hannibal smiled and picked up a sponge. “Time to scrub you pink.” He teased. Will ran his fingers down Hannibal’s chest. “Am I that dirty?”   
Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “Soon.” Will chuckled. “Hannibal Lecter! You are definitely flirty today.”  
He started soaping you Will’s chest. “I am happy you are feeling better and happy to have you all to myself.”  
Will traced a small scar over Hannibal’s eyebrow. “This is new.” He said quietly.   
Hannibal concentrated on his task. “Courtesy of Jack.”  
Will frowned. “Why?” Hannibal sighed, his hand drifting down over Will’s growing arousal making him gasp.   
“He...wanted to know where you were. I told him you died after falling from the bluff. He didn’t believe me.”  
Will ran his fingers down through Hannibal’s beard. “You wanted to protect me.”   
Will took the sponge his blue eyes glistened. “Hannibal...”   
Hannibal washed quickly and hushed Will. “Ssshhhh. It’s over now.” He took Will’s hand in his own and kissed his palm. “Only pleasant conversations...please.”  
Will smiled “Ok.”   
They finished showering and shut the water off. Hannibal offered Will a towel “How about a massage?” Hannibal suggested.   
“Tenderizing the meat?” Will joked and he yelped when Hannibal smacked him on the ass. “Get on the bed.” Hannibal ordered. Will crawled onto the bed, glancing suggestively over his shoulder.   
Hannibal smirked watching him. “Feeling frisky?” Will blushed and flopped down on his stomach. “I can’t do sexy and enticing.” Hannibal straddled him, pouring oil into his palm, he warmed it by rubbing his hands together. “I find you excel at both. “Will snorted. “Ya sure.” His eyes fluttered closed when Hannibal began to rub his shoulders. He groaned when Hannibal began working the knots. “You Hold all your worries in your shoulders. You can not hide them from me.”  
Will blinked, hesitating. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m a very emotional person.” Hannibal chuckled. “No, I never noticed.”  
Will took a deep breath as Hannibal moved down to his lower back. “Am I hurting you?” Hannibal asked quietly.   
“No. It feels good.”  
Hannibal smiled. “How are you feeling?” His concern for his husband at the forefront since he had returned to him. “A little tired from the flight but aside from that, I think I’m going to be ok.” Will started to turn onto his back. Hannibal moved so he could. Straddling Will again, he looked down at his husband. His hands trailing over Will’s stomach, tracing the scar he had put there so long ago. His eyes then met Will’s. “What are you thinking about?” Will asked.   
Hannibal shrugged and poured more oil in his hand. “Nothing of consequence.” He rubbed Will’s chest.   
Will placed his hand over Hannibal’s. “If I saw you everyday forever, I would remember this time.” Will repeated words Hannibal had said to him once. Something flashed in Hannibal’s eyes; warmth and worship for the man lying so trustworthy beneath him. “Kiss me.” Will pleaded softly. Hannibal laid down, partially covering Will. He obediently brought his mouth down on Will’s, his tongue seeking entrance, Will opened up for him.   
They kissed deep and desperate, making up for lost time. Hannibal moved his mouth over Will’s jaw, down his neck, nipping and kissing. “Han...” Will moaned.   
Hannibal drew Will’s nipple into his mouth. His hands caressed down Will’s sides, his mouth moving to his other nipple, biting down gently. “I missed your scent, the taste of your skin.”  
Will gripped Hannibal’s hair. “You can have me any way you want.” Hannibal sucked a purple bruise into Will’s stomach. “Any way?” Hannibal asked huskily. Will squirmed on the bed as Hannibal moved down to his hard length and took it in his mouth. Will gripped the sheets as Hannibal sucked and licked, enjoying the feel of Will’s trembling body beneath him. He brought Will to the brink and then released him making Will choke out a disappointed cry.   
Hannibal moved one of Will’s legs to his shoulder “What...” Will panted and he jerked on the bed when he felt Hannibal’s tongue lick over his puckered hole. “Uhhhhm... Han...”  
Hannibal peaked up over the length of Will’s body, a wicked grin on his face. “Ssshhh. You said I could have you any way.” Will’s head fell back on the pillow, his entire body flushed pink when Hannibal dipped his head down again. He began licking and sucking in earnest while Will made unadulterated moans. “...this is...definitely...new.”   
Hannibal thrust his tongue inside making Will buck against him. Hannibal paused and Will groaned out an apology.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Hannibal asked softly. “Uhhhhh, no....no.” He begged, blushing fiercely. “Thank God.” Hannibal whispered, relieved.   
His tongue thrust back into Will, making the man cry out. “FUCK!!” Will exclaimed when Hannibal’s inserted a single finger along side his wet tongue.   
Hannibal looked up with a smile, laying wet kisses along Will’s inner thigh. “Language William!” He admonished his husband with a chuckle. Hannibal stroked over Will’s prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. “Ahhhhhh, Sorry.” Will gasped. Hannibal inserted another finger, working Will open, until he was a quivering mess. His hands and mouth making love to him intimately.   
Hannibal pulled away and reached for the oil. pouring some in his palm, he stroked himself while watching Will pant on the bed.   
He draped himself over Will, lined himself up with Will’s body and slowly pushed in.   
“Open your eyes.” He whispered and Will blinked, his vibrant ocean blue eyes met Hannibal’s.   
Will moaned as his body stretched to accommodate Hannibal’s impressive length, the burn he felt, walking a fine line between pain and pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Hannibal and pushed his hips down, taking Hannibal in with one quick thrust. Hannibal gasped with surprise. “Will...” he started, concern written all over his face. Will pulled Hannibal’s head down and captured his lips, briefly, hard and quick.   
“Please, Hannibal.” He begged  
Hannibal groaned and moved slowly, making Will feel every inch of him before thrusting back in. “Yes!” Will cried out.   
Hannibal wanted to be gentle, take it slow, but the time and distance away from his husband made him desperate. He growled, slammed into Will repeatedly, with reckless abandon.   
“Will...I missed you.” He moaned against Will’s mouth, stroking him with his tongue, tasting him. “Han...I love you.” His fingers dug into Hannibal’s back. Their warm, glistening bodies sliding against each other, Will’s erection trapped between them, friction working for him.   
“Han... I...” Will’s orgasm rocked through him suddenly and intensely. His entire body tensed, clinging tightly to Hannibal, he cried out.   
Hannibal’s thrusts grew erratic, and he moaned as he came inside Will’s hot, tight body.   
“Will...” Hannibal collapsed on top of him, they were both panting heavily. Will slowly released his grip on his husband, lowering his arms and legs shakily.   
After a few moments started moving off of him. “Wait, where are you going?” Will asked softly, reaching for him. Hannibal kissed him and stroked his cheek. “Ssshhhh. It’s ok. I am just going to get a cloth to clean you up.”  
Will smiled shyly. “Ok.”   
Will watched Hannibal walk into the bathroom, he heard water running. Sighing he, closed his eyes, his body ached some and his legs felt like jello.   
He jumped, his eyes flying open when he felt a warm cloth on his skin. Hannibal chuckled. “Sorry. Were you dozing?”  
Will smiled. “No, just...spent.”  
Hannibal threw the cloth in the hamper, climbed into bed to lay on his side. Will turned, grunting a bit from discomfort, to face him. Hannibal frowned and cupped Will’s cheek. “I’m fine.” Will said before Hannibal could ask. “Thoroughly fu...” Hannibal put his hand over Will’s mouth, stopping his cursing. Will giggled and Hannibal arched an eyebrow. Will mumbled and Hannibal removed his hand. “What? You naughty boy.”  
Will grinned. “I’ll behave.” Hannibal ran his thumb over Will’s lower lip. “Don’t you dare.” Hannibal teased.   
He leaned in a kissed Will, slowly, humming happily against his mouth before pulling away. “Do you need anything? Are you hungry?” Will hummed smiling. “I don’t know.” He scooted closer putting his hand on Hannibal’s hip. “We could shower and start all over again.”  
Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek. “Will...”   
Will smiled. “Yes...”   
Hannibal sighed running his fingers through his curls. “I am here. We are together.”  
Will’s smile faltered. “I know.”   
Hannibal continued to caress him. “Will, we have time. I am not going anywhere.”   
Will swallowed and broke eye contact. “I know.”   
He bit the inside of his cheek, the pain helping him control his emotions. He pushed up into a sitting position. “I’m going to get a drink.”   
Hannibal grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “Will...don’t run away. It’s ok.”  
Will struggled but Hannibal held him tightly, wrapping his arms around him.   
Will buried his face in Hannibal’s neck, silent tears streamed down his face, his body shaking with pent of emotion.   
“Ssshhhh Will. I’ve got you my love.”  
Will clung to him until he calmed, eventually sleeping. Hannibal buried his nose in Will’s curls, taking in a deep breath. He made a silent vow to never leave Will’s side again.


	30. Chapter 30

Will woke, stretching, he slowly became aware. The setting sun cast a warm glow through the room. He sat up and realized he was alone. The bedroom door was open and Will could hear classical music softly echoing throughout the house. Something calm and soothing.  
Will groaned thinking about his emotional breakdown. “God...I’m clearly the needy one in this marriage.” He mumbled to himself.  
“I am not complaining.” Hannibal said startling him. Will looked up and saw a completely, in control, casually dressed Hannibal, leaning against the door jamb.  
Will blushed. “Hi.”  
Hannibal strode towards him, leaned over and kissed him softly. He caressed Will's messy curls. “Why don’t you take a shower and then join me in the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready.”  
Will smiled shyly. “Ok.”  
“Good.” Hannibal said straightening up and strolling out of the room.  
Will eased out of bed, smiling at the familiar aches he hadn’t felt in a long time. He showered quickly, not wanting to keep Hannibal waiting.  
Dressing in casual pants and a white button-down shirt, Will walked through the house in bare feet, wondering suddenly if it was a faux pas at the dinner table.  
Will found Hannibal plating food in a clean, modern looking kitchen. He glanced down and noticed Hannibal had also skipped on the socks and shoes, he sighed with relief.  
Hannibal looked up at the sound. “Are you alright?”  
Will smiled a little. “Ya, just...wondered about my lack of shoes until I noticed you were also shoeless.”  
Hannibal placed the plates on the table. “It is your house as well Will.” Hannibal took his hand and brought it to his lips. “We are on our honeymoon, finally. An ocean steps away.”  
He kissed Will’s lips next. “You were not even obligated to get dressed.” He gestured for Will to sit.  
“Naked dinner. That would be new.” Will chuckled sitting down at the table.  
Hannibal poured him a glass of wine “Oh! I don’t know if I should.” Will said embarrassed, thinking about his recent habit of over indulging.  
“One glass will not hurt. Everything in moderation.” Hannibal said pouring himself a glass and sitting down.  
Will picked up his utensils and cut into the meat on his plate. “Moderation was something I ‘didn’t’ practice while you were...” he stopped, searching for a word. “...away.” He finished quietly. He brought the fork to his mouth and tasted his meal. “Ohhh. This is good.”  
Hannibal smiled. “You were always a very gracious dinner guest.”  
Will chuckled. “If I recall, so was Jack. Never turned down an invitation.” He continued eating. “He never got the puns though. They went right over his head.”  
Hannibal smirked at that. “My name rhymes with cannibal.”  
Will laughed out loud. “I bet he still loses sleep over that obvious blunder.” He continued to chuckle, thoroughly amused and Hannibal beamed at his happy husband. Loving his silly mood.  
“Sorry.” Will apologized suddenly, Hannibal tilted his head, questioning. “Why are you apologizing? I am enjoying your company.”  
Will shrugged. “Sometimes I think I’m emotionally unbalanced. Happy one minute...crying the next.” He sighed. “It’s a lot to live with. Considering I used to be regular ole Will Graham; anti social and grumpy.”  
Hannibal sipped his wine. “One; you were never ‘regular’ and two; we are starting over again.” He watched Will’s expression as he spoke. “You were just starting to adapt to your new life and we were interrupted.”  
Will concentrated on his dinner. “I wasn’t adapting well then, let alone now.”  
Hannibal frowned. “I completely disagree. Will...look at me.”  
Will met his gaze, somewhat hesitantly. “You are amazing. Then and now.”  
Will blushed at the compliment. “I never felt this way before. So, invested. So... intertwined with someone. It’s amazing, beautiful and...”  
Hannibal spoke. “Overwhelming.” Will stared at him. “I’m...I’m in love with you. I thought I knew what love was before you. I married Molly.” He played with his wine glass. “I was calm...we...existed. Woke up every day; worked; ate dinner. I thought that was it.”  
Will gazed at his husband with bright blue eyes. “I was asleep. I only realize now that I felt nothing.”  
Hannibal nodded. “and now you are awake.”  
Will nodded. “I feel everything. You; Your scent; The way your hands feel when you touch me; the sound of your voice." He let out a shaky breath. “I’m alive, finally, I’m living.”  
He looked down at his plate, embarrassed by his confession. “I feel the same way.” Hannibal told him and Will looked at him surprised. “Really! You’re so...calm.”  
Hannibal smiled. “On the outside. I’ve had a lot of practice staying calm.”  
Will chuckled. “I suppose it would be chaos if we both lost it every five minutes.”  
Hannibal had a thoughtful look on his face. “I have “lost it” in the past.” he cleared his throat. “I have regrets.”  
Will knew that Hannibal was talking about his stomach scar and Italy. He took a sip of his wine staying silent. Will knew that consoling Hannibal or telling him that the ‘past is the past’ would make the events sound trivial, so he just smiled.  
“Maybe a moonlight swim is in order later.” Will resumed eating. “Sans swimsuit.”  
Hannibal returned his smile. “Sounds enticing.”  
*********

“Come on, it was your idea.“ Hannibal teased waist high in the water. The light from the house, plus the full moon lit of the beach and water.  
Will stood hesistantly on the sand with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Hannibal strode out of the water, nude as the day he was born. “Why so shy? My mouth will have been on every inch of you way more than a dozen times by the time we leave.”  
Will blushed and Hannibal tugged on his towel, dropping it in the sand.  
His eyebrow rose at the site of Will’s erection. “Oh my, someone is thinking naughty thoughts.”  
He grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him into the water.  
“Ohhhh it’s warmer than I thought it would be.” WIll sighed happily and dove under. He came back up and pushed his wet hair back out of his eyes.  
Hannibal swam over to him, grabbing Will’s hips. “You made me wait. I demand a kiss in payment.”  
Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck. “You demand...”  
he barely brushed his lips over Hannibal’s before pulling away with a grin. “That was unacceptable.” Hannibal lectured him. “Try again.”  
Will chuckled and kissed him again, open mouth, wet and passionate. Their tongues danced together, Hannibal groaned against Will’s mouth and Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist.  
They were both breathing heavily when Will broke the kiss with a smile. “Was That better?”  
Hannibal smiled. “Much better.” Hannibal dunked them down a bit, water rushed over Will’s shoulders. “No trying to drown me.” Will warned him. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Hannibal teased kissing Will again, before tightening his arms.  
They swam, played and chatted together. Their low voices and the occasional bout of WIll's laughter echoed across the silent beach.  
“I have an idea.” Will said returning to Hannibal’s embrace after splashing around like a child. He rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder.  
“What would that be?” Hannibal asked kissing Will’s wet curls. “Let’s just stay here forever.” WIll said softly.  
Hannibal hummed and held Will tighter.  
“We could get a pet passport and bring Beau over." Will continued. "I could build a boat and you could write a cookbook.” Hannibal laughed out loud at that suggestion. Will looked at him smiling. “Will...” Hannibal said framing his face with his hands. “I know.” Will sighed. “You need more than that.”  
Hannibal kissed him, loving him more for understanding. “We will be careful. I promise.”  
Will shook his head. “No promises. Just love me.”  
Hannibal face was shuttered. “I can do that. Come, let’s go in. You are turning into a raisin.” WIll chuckled. "What? you're not fond of raisins?"  
They walked out of the water in silence, grabbing their towels on the way. "I would love you anyway..." Hannibal carressed WIll's wet back and smirked at the thought.  
“That was nice.” Will said as they entered the house. He grinned. "Help me dry off?"  
Hannibal arched an eyebrow and tugged WIll towards him. "I would love to."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had realized that I had rewritten some of this chapter and the one i had ready to post was the wrong copy. (because of a continuity issue that I had noticed after rereading for the 5th time.....) anywho blah blah blah here it is.

“Oh God...yes.” Will panted as Hannibal thrusted into his body from behind, laying on their sides, Hannibal gripped Will’s hip. His chest flush against Will’s back. His teeth gently sunk into Will’s shoulder and Will groaned. “I know you want to taste me.” He whispered.  
“Will...I do not want to cause you pain.” His hand stroked over Will’s hip. “You have had enough pain.”  
He reached around, took Will’s hard length in his hand and began stroking him.  
Will shuddered. “Do you like that?” Hannibal asked. “Yes.” Will moaned.  
“I only want to give you pleasure.” Hannibal told him. “You deserve happiness.”  
He pulled out, Will rolled onto his back and welcomed Hannibal into his arms. Gasping when he thrust back into his body. “Let me see your beautiful eyes.” Hannibal ordered and Will looked at him smiling. Hannibal kissed him, biting Will’s lower lip gently. Cradling the back of Will’s head with his strong hand.  
He shifted his thrusts slightly and Will cried out. “You feel amazing.”  
Hannibal sped up his hips. Will threw his head back, eyes closed, his orgasm rocked through him. “Aaahhhh God...Hannibal!”  
“Will...my Will.” Hannibal’s body spasmed, he held onto Will with a bruising grip, coming in Will’s hot, tight body.  
They clung to each other, shaking and breathing heavily.  
Hannibal buried his face into Will’s sweet smelling, damp neck.

“I would be lost without you.” Hannibal confessed softly, his voice shaking with emotion. Will felt hot tears on his neck and wrapped his arms around his husband. He stroked up and down his back, silently, allowing Hannibal to release all the emotions he had been holding in for Will’s sake.  
His year separated from Will and the condition he found him in when he finally got home.  
Will closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He ran his fingers through Hannibal’s damp hair, he hummed with contentment, making a Hannibal’s arms tighten around him.  
Eventually Hannibal loosened his hold on him, kissing up Will’s neck, across his jaw to his mouth. He rained kisses on him making Will smile. They looked into each other’s eyes.  
“Are you alright?” Will asked softly. Hannibal nodded. “I’m sorry. I suppose it was my turn to be emotional.”  
Will wiped his wet face, stroking his thumb across Hannibal’s impressive cheek bones. “It’s ok. Don’t apologize.”  
Hannibal closed his eyes, turning his head, he kissed Will’s palm.  
“I’ll be right back.” He eased off of Will and went into the bathroom. Will turned his head and gazed out the doors they had left opened. Will rolled out of bed and walked across the room stepping out onto the sand. The moon was higher now, the brightest stars were scattered across the dark sky. He strolled to the water line and waded in. Washing the sweat and come from his body. He dunked his head under quickly, then turned back towards the sandy beach to find Hannibal watching him with intense eyes. Hannibal strode into the water to his waist and took Will’s in his arms, kissing him senseless. When he eased away Will smiled and washed Hannibal’s chest, arms and shoulders. “You look tired.” Hannibal said caressing Will’s cheek. “Let’s go to bed.” Will smiled and strode out of the water with Hannibal. They stepped through the doors, Will grabbed a towel off the nearest chair, while Hannibal locked up. They dried off and climbed into bed. Hannibal pulled a light sheet over them, Will snuggled deep into Hannibal’s body. “Mmmmmm, love you.” He murmured. Hannibal held him close. “Sleep, my sweet. We had a very adventurous first day.”  
Will fell into a calm dreamless sleep quickly. “I love you as well.” Hannibal whispered closing his eyes.  
******  
The phone shrilled, startling Hannibal awake. Will groaned and mumbled something about Jack Crawford calling. Hannibal chuckled. “I can assure you, it’s not Jack.” Hannibal’s voice was rough with sleep. “‘Lo...” he said into the receiver  
“Yes, we are fine.” He Paused to listen. “I apologize for worrying you, we were tired upon arrival and forgot to call.” Will turned over, and blearily looked at Hannibal’s shadowed profile. “Will is doing fine.”  
Will arched an eyebrow and rubbed his eyes. “He’s recovering quite well.”  
Hannibal spoke to Will. “Beau is good. Missing you. Chiyoh took her out several times yesterday and she slept on the bed with her.”  
Will frowned at that and Hannibal returned to his phone call. “Yes, I will call you in the morning. Yes. Alright bye.”  
He hung up and laid back down, Will cuddled in next to him, laying his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. “It appears we have a mother figure.”  
Will nodded. “She mothered me for over a year. It’s hard to break a habit. She means well though.”  
Hannibal ran his fingers up and down Will’s arm, humming sleepily in agreement. “Go back to sleep.”  
Will grunted and his eyes fluttered closed. “K...”  
************

 

Will strolled into the kitchen late the next morning and graciously accepted a cup of coffee while simultaneously get thoroughly kissed. Will hummed happily. “Thank you.”  
Hannibal moved away and continued preparing breakfast. “You are very welcome.”  
Will shuffled up behind Hannibal and caressed his lower back making the man pause his work. 

Hannibal turned and took Will’s coffee, placing it on the counter before pulling Will into the circle of his arms. “You look well rested.”  
Will ran his fingers over Hannibal’s bearded jaw. “Very well rested.” Hannibal hummed while he leaned in to nuzzle Will. “Are you sore? Maybe a hot bath is in order.”  
Will sighed happily, leaning into Hannibal’s body, his strong hands roaming over Will’s lower back and firm backside. “A little bit. I feel good though.”  
Hannibal didn’t push the bath, he pulled away. “Ok, here’s your coffee.” Will took the cup back. “Thank you.”  
Hannibal smiled. “You must be hungry.”  
Will leaned against the counter sipping from his cup. “I could eat. Can I help?”  
Hannibal gave him a pointed look. Will chuckled. “I’ve helped in the past.”  
Hannibal put a frying pan in the stove. “You were only slightly distracting then, now you are one hundred percent distracting.”  
Hannibal shooed him away. “Go, enjoy the sunshine. I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”  
He grabbed Will, pulling him back. He kissed him quickly before releasing him again. “Distracting.”  
Will chuckled. “I’m not even trying. I’m just...me.”  
“Out!” Hannibal ordered and Will walked away grinning.  
He stepped outside, his feet sinking into the warm sand. “Oh ya. I could get used to this.” He settled into a beach chair with a sigh.  
He heard a meow and looked down to see an orange tabby staring up at up at him. Will looked around the beach and then back down at the cat. “Where did you come from?” He asked and the cat meowed again. “What? I have no food.” The tabby jumped up on his lap and settled in. “Ok.” Will chuckled. “You have to understand, I bring dogs home. Not cats.” He started petting the friendly feline, who began to purr. “Don’t get me wrong. I love all animals. It’s just... dogs are my thing.”  
Will put his coffee cup down and leaned back closing his eyes. “Hannibal is never going to let you in the house.” He mumbled. “You may have fleas.” The cat purred louder, the sound lulling Will into relaxing.  
He didn’t know how much time passed when he heard Hannibal’s amused voice. “What is it with you and strays?”  
Will opened his eyes and blinked up at Hannibal’s smiling face. “At least it’s not a tall blond man that has the hots for me.”  
Will joked and Hannibal grunted in agreement. “Our... ‘almost time for lunch’ breakfast is ready.”  
Will raised his eyebrows, he held onto the cat as he rose and then put it back down on the seat he just abandoned.  
“Are we on a schedule?” Will questioned him.  
“No, why do you ask?”  
Will chuckled. “Your tone of voice. You sound...passive aggressively irritated.”  
They strolled into the house. “I suppose I became used to a routine while I was incarcerated.”  
Will frowned. “You spent three years in the BSHCI before the dragon and seemed fine with the off schedule we lived by.”  
Hannibal swallowed looking uncomfortable. “They took me away from you. I used the routine to...” Hannibal stopped talking suddenly changing the subject. “Sit Will.” He turned to plate the food. Will watched him, seeing the pain their separation brought him. “Han.”  
Hannibal turned. “Will...”  
Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, “you can wake me at the crack of dawn tomorrow for breakfast.”  
Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s curls. “Nonsense, I like watching you sleep.” Hannibal sighed. “Plus, you are still recovering.”  
Will kissed him. “No, time to take care of you. Tell me what you need.”  
Hannibal smiled. “I need you to sit down so I can feed you.” He turned Will around and pushed him gently towards the table. Will frowned and mumbled something about Hannibal being stubborn.  
They ate breakfast silently, Will observing Hannibal closely. He seemed agitated and fidgety, which was not Hannibal Lecter, the king of poise and calmness.  
When they finished Will took control. “Go relax. Read a book or sketch. I’ll cleanup.” He ordered Hannibal who attempted to protest but lost in the end.  
Will tidied up and found Hannibal in the living room. “Why aren’t you outside.”  
Hannibal didn’t look up. “You kicked me out of the kitchen Will, not the house.”  
Will picked up a throw pillow as he walked towards Hannibal. “Make way.” Will announced, surprising Hannibal. Will dropped the pillow on the floor between Hannibal’s feet and kneeled between his legs. “William, what ever are you doing?”  
“Tell me what’s wrong.” Will said softly running his hands up and down Hannibal’s legs. Hannibal pursed his lips. “Nothing. I’m fine. Just trying to read and relax.”  
Will’s eyes narrowed, resigned, his hands moved up to the waist band of Hannibal’s pants. He plucked at the button and drew the zipper down slowly. 

“Will...” Hannibal protested but he was hushed. “You don’t want to talk. Fine.” Will said smiling slightly as Hannibal became hard quite quickly. He ran a hand over his covered bulge and enjoyed hearing Hannibal gasp. Will tugged down Hannibal’s pants and boxer’s briefs freeing his hard length. Will took him In His hand, liking the weight. He leaned over Hannibal and licked a drop precome off of him. Then without pausing he drew Hannibal into his mouth, deep into his throat, concentrating on the task of pleasuring his tense husband. He heard a low moan and the book Hannibal was holding hit the floor. Hannibal’s hands flew to Will’s hair, not pushing, just gripping tightly as Will bobbed up and down. Hollowing his cheeks as he came up, stroking Hannibal with his hand as well as his mouth.  
“Will...” Hannibal moaned out, his hands flying to the arm rests clutching at them, white knuckled. Will’s hand moved to stroke Hannibal’s sensitive perineum making the moan even louder. “Will...I’m...” he let out a guttural cry and came in Will’s hot mouth, sitting stunned and sated as Will lapped up every drop. Pulling away from a panting Hannibal, Will fixed his clothing, zipper and all. He quietly reached over, picked up Hannibal’s book and handed it to the man. “I don’t know what page you were on. Sorry.”  
He pushed to his feet and calmly picked up the pillow, intending to place it in its proper spot. He yelped with surprise when Hannibal grabbed him and hauled Will into his lap.  
“Just where do you think you are going?” Hannibal growled kissing Will senseless. Will chuckled against his mouth and pulled away slightly. “Well, I was going to get a drink. Would you like something?”  
Hannibal nibbled on Will’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around Will he buried his face in the man’s neck. “Hannibal...talk to me.”  
Hannibal sighed. “I’m feeling desperately possessive. That is not a good thing.”  
Will nodded. “I’ve seen you hurt and angry.”  
Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. “I’ll never allow us to be separated again. Only death will take me away from you.”  
Hannibal frowned. “I feel like we do not have enough time. What if someone recognizes me, takes me away again.”  
Will kissed his hand. “They will never take us alive. I’d rather die by your side than live without you.”  
Hannibal caressed Will’s face. “And I want to live forever, with you.”  
Will smiled sadly. “Can we just...live now and work on forever later?” He paused looking pensive. “I’m angry with myself. All my drama and you’re hurting just as much as I was.”  
Hannibal kissed him. “Enough. We can’t both be emotional at the same time remember. Chaos ensues.” Will chuckled. 

 

The phone rang and Will looked at him. “Did you call Chiyoh back this morning?”  
Will scrambled off Hannibal’s lap and jogged to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone. “Hello. Yes... sorry.” He held the phone away from his ear a bit as Chiyoh’s voice came through loudly. “I’m sorry. We’re sorry. Ya, we are just working through some stuff.” Will rolled his eyes. “Just stuff...no...no one is bleeding!” Hannibal stepped into the room and watched his husband spar with his oldest friend. “We’re just...having some separation anxiety.” He paused. “Well... that means what it means.” He sighed. “Hannibal is right here.”  
He handed the phone to Hannibal. “Yes Chiyoh. Yes, like Will said...we are talking.” He cupped Will’s face gently. “No... we stopped trying to kill each other for some time now.”  
He smiled at Will while he listened. “How is it going at the new house?”  
That peaked Will’s interest. “I’m glad. Yes, it’s very private. Perfect for now. Ok Chiyoh. Yes, thank you. Bye.”  
Hannibal put the phone down and chuckled. “What new house?” Will asked.  
“Small vineyard in Italy. We’ll be going straight there after our honeymoon.”  
Hannibal paused. “Well...there is a private home on the property. I do not run the vineyard, I just own it.”  
Will laughed. “Of course, you do.” Will took a glass out of the cupboard and poured some water. He downed an entire glass in one go. “Thirsty?” Hannibal stepped forward and trapped Will against the counter. “Terribly. I’ve worked hard today.”  
Hannibal captured Will’s mouth, his tongue licking his way in. Will hummed happily. “Bedroom...”  
Hannibal furrowed his brow. “You’re already sore...”  
Will smiled. “Maybe it’s your turn.” Hannibal’s eyebrows rose. “Well...that’s definitely an interesting proposition.”  
Will chuckled and stopped suddenly looking down. The tabby rubbed up against his leg, meowing. Will looked at Hannibal. “This is what happens when you leave doors open.”  
Hannibal watched the cat rub up against Will's leg. “It is definitely your fault. You attract, well, everything.”  
Will leaned into him. “I attracted you.” Hannibal framed his face, ran his hands down to Will’s shoulder’s, and down his arms. “You most certainly did.”

The cat jumped up on the counter. “I don’t think so, you big ball of fur.” Will lectured the animal picking it up, he held the animal up and peaked at his underside. “It’s a boy.” Will said cuddling the purring cat into his arms. “Shocker.” Hannibal muttered. “Hey! Beau is a girl.”  
Hannibal started making fresh coffee. “You didn’t attract Beau. You attracted her male owner.”  
Will snorted watching Hannibal. “I thought we were going to the bedroom?”  
“The moment has passed.” Hannibal took some mugs out of the cupboard. “Well, as long as you’re satisfied.” Will muttered suppressing a grin.  
Hannibal arced an eyebrow. “Are you upset with me?”  
Will shook his. “God no. I’m not sexually frustrated. I’ll just go outside, soak up some rays with my new boyfriend here.”  
Hannibal searched Will’s face for the truth, smirking at the site of humour glittering in his blue eyes. Hannibal stepped towards him, he leaned in and buried his face in Will’s neck, taking in a deep breath. “What are you thinking about?” Will whispered. Hannibal hummed. “Your sun kissed skin, warm and smelling wonderful.”  
Will groaned, releasing the cat, he pulled Hannibal closer. “Stop flirting. Unless you intend on following through.”  
Hannibal kissed Will’s neck. “Anticipation can be exciting.”  
Will hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, I suppose it can be.” He ducked out of Hannibal’s arms and strolled out of the kitchen, sending Hannibal a flirty smile over his shoulder.  
Hannibal chuckled. “Naughty man.”  
He looked down at the cat. “Let’s find you something to eat.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an entirely new chapter... that’s why I’m taking so long with 33. Forgive me

Will trembled above Hannibal as he thrust into his body. “Anticipation...is good.” Will groaned before capturing Hannibal’s mouth with his own. Hannibal smiled against Will’s mouth. “You didn’t last an hour before you dragged me into the bedroom.”  
Will kissed him again, while he rocked against him. “I kept thinking about how good you would feel.” He shuddered. “I was right. You feel good.”  
Hannibal gasped when Will changed his angle, targeting his sensitive spot. “Jūs esate fantastiška.”

Will licked up his neck. “I love it when I make you lose the ability to speak English.”  
Hannibal cried out beneath Will, his orgasm tearing through him. “Mano meilė.”  
“Hannibal...oh God!” Will clutched him, he came inside Hannibal, his entire body seizing with intense pleasure before he collapsed on top of him.  
“Hannibal...” Will panted. “Hannibal...” he went to move off the man but  
Hannibal’s arms tightened around Will, “Ssshhhh, lay your head down.” He sighed when Will settled down, partially on him, their limbs tangled together. Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair and chuckled happily. “An hour...it’s your fault.”  
Hannibal ran his fingers up and down Will’s arm. “How So?”  
“Walking outside with your tight, black swim shorts on, leaving little to the imagination.” Will sighed. “Tall, wet and enticing. Standing in the sunshine.”  
Hannibal smiled into Will’s curls. “We are in a house on the beach. What else is there to do?”  
Will sighed. “Make up for lost time.” Hannibal took Will’s chin in his hand, tilting his face up, he kissed him. “Will. I am starting to reconsider living here permanently.”  
Will laughed. “That’s the sweetest lie I’ve ever heard.”

Hannibal smiled. “You are beautiful when you smile.”  
Will laid his head backs down and yawned. “Are you going to sleep?” Hannibal asked softly.  
“It would be ridiculous if I did. I’ve only been awake a couple of hours.”  
Hannibal kissed his curls. “Close your eyes, rest. That is why we are here. We are both healing.”  
Will’s eyes fluttered closed. “I should get up...we’re a mess.” He chuckled at that. Hannibal hushed him again. “I’ll do it.” He untangled himself from Will and rose from the bed. Will heard the shower come on so he got up.

“I hoped you would join me.” Hannibal picked up the soap and sponge. Will smiled and took the items from him. He started to wash a Hannibal. “You know, you’re the only person I’ve ever shared a shower with.”  
Hannibal played with Will’s hair. “Of course, I never dated someone with showers big enough for five people.”  
Hannibal chuckled, his eyes roaming over his husband possessively. “I’ve also never spent this much time naked before. Like, at least ninety percent of my day naked.”  
Hannibal took the soap from Will and started washing him. “It would be silly to shower with clothes on.”  
Will smiled at him and Hannibal sighed. “Just keep doing that.”  
“What?” Will asked.  
“Smiling.” Hannibal answered. They finished showering and returned to the bedroom. Hannibal striped the bed and they both remade it together. Will crawled back onto the freshly made bed, one knee bent, arm thrown up above his head. “Are you going to join me?”  
Hannibal closed the doors and returned to the bed. Pulling Will into his arms, they settled in. “You’re not even tired.” Will said to him closing his eyes, his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him. “I’m spending time with you. Rest.”  
Will sighed. “Yes boss.”  
*********  
“You were supposed to leave.” Rain water dripped into Will’s eyes, running down his face as he turned to face Hannibal.  
Hannibal reached out and cupped Will’s cheek. “We couldn’t leave without you.”

“Hannibal!” Will cried out, shaking and clutching at his stomach. The bed sheet clung low on his hips, perspiration shone on his chest and face.  
Hannibal rushed in the room. “Will! What is it?” Will fell back on his pillow, breathing heavily. His dream faded into the background when Hannibal touched his face. “...dreaming.” He stammered out. “It was a dream.”  
Hannibal looked down noticing Will was protecting his stomach. “You dreamt of that night again.” Hannibal said quietly and Will looked confused. “Again?”  
Hannibal removed Will’s hand and covered the scar with his own. “When you were recovering, with the feeding tube...you called out Abigail’s name.”

Hannibal looked sad. “I thought the teacup came together again. You told me it did, in the kitchen, when we spoke of the bluff...”  
Will attempted a smile. “It has, I love you. I don’t know why I’m dreaming about that night.” Will tried to sit up and cried out in pain. “Shit!”  
Hannibal became more concerned. “Where does it hurt?”  
Will panted. “On the side, where the tube was.”  
Hannibal pulled the sheet away and checked the scar. The stitches long gone, it was pink and healing. “I’m going to palpitate the area.” He pressed down around the small scar and Will jumped. “It feels like a muscle spasm. Like a Charlie horse.”  
Hannibal hummed. “You are still healing internally; all our extra curricular activities could have aggravated the area.” He massaged the area gently and Will sighed. “Is that better?” Hannibal asked and Will nodded. “Yes, it’s easing a bit.”  
Will watched Hannibal’s shuttered face. “The pain I feel, in my dream...its regret, loss. Of you. When you touched my face...” Will looked away as heat crawled up his skin. 

“What Will?” Hannibal pushed. Will fidgeted. “I thought... I thought you were going to kiss me.” His voice was soft and low.  
Hannibal licked his lips. “Instead, I cut you open.” Will threw the sheet back and got out of bed. “It’s my own fault...I learned my lesson though.” He laughed bitterly. “At least I thought I did, until Florence.” He walked over to the armoire and pulled out some swim shorts. “Then I learned again...”  
Hannibal walked over to him, stroking his hand down Will’s back. “There were many occasions that I wanted to kiss you.”  
Will laughed uncomfortably. “Well, I gave you plenty of reasons not to. That’s for sure.” He looked at Hannibal, unsure. “Well, it’s in the past.”  
Hannibal held his face, they same way he had that time. Will gazed at him calm and unflinchingly.  
“Is it?” Hannibal asked and Will leaned in and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s briefly. “Yes...I...”  
Hannibal’s mouth descended on Will’s, wet and possessive. “Yes...” Will whispered again between kisses  
“I love you.” Will hugged him close. “Let’s just leave everything behind us now...”  
Hannibal held him tightly. “Except I can’t control dreams, so let’s chalk it up to an over active brain.”  
Hannibal kissed him again. “Ok.”  
Will smiled. “Good, I’m going for a swim...if you feel like joining me


	33. A lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry... been busy. plus this is something i just wrote. I have other chapters in the works.  
> and ABO story practically written...for when this one is done.  
> some one stop me, I've been reading Tristan and Galahad

Will wandered through the house, which was silent except the sound of the crashing waves outside. “Hannibal?”  
He went through the open doors and stepped onto the warm sand. “Han?” The orange tabby strolled by him, meowing. “Did you happen to see….”  
An arm wrapped around his neck from behind, startling him when the force of it painfully cut off his airway. He thrashed his legs, his fingers nails dug into the skin of his assailant.  
When that didn’t work, his long dormant survival instincts kicked in and he elbowed his attacker in the ribs.  
The person grunted and released Will dropping him into the hot sand.  
Will fell onto his knees, gasping for breath which was short lived because he was kicked in the stomach. Will rolled away, groaning, he looked up and froze with surprise when he finally saw who was attacking him. “Hannibal... what...”

Will’s shock was cut off when Hannibal jumped on him. His eyes widened at the site of a knife descending with full force. Will blocked it with his arm, the blade glancing off him, sinking into the sand beside his head.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” Will’s eyes went from the knife to Hannibal’s passive face and he became enraged. His fist swung up, connecting with Hannibal’s jaw...once; twice.  
Will brought up his legs, pushing and used all his strength to throw Hannibal off of him. He grabbed the knife and rushed to his feet.  
Will swung out, slashing Hannibal’s shoulder as the man pulled himself into a kneeling position.  
“WILL! Wait!” Hannibal exclaimed, panting heavily from exerting himself. His voice boomed across the beach and Will froze. His face flushed red, he threw the knife aside and rubbed his sore throat.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!” Will demanded looking distraught.  
Hannibal stood and stretched his back, cracking his neck. He took a step towards Will but paused when his husband took a step away.  
Hannibal raised his hands submissively. “I won’t hurt you Will.”  
Will cursed loudly. “What the fuck Hannibal, what do you call what you just did?” Hannibal looked at Will seriously. “It was a test. I wanted to see what you would do…I know now.” He stepped forward and sighed when Will took another step away from him. “I never want to see you weak again. Never!”

Realization of what Hannibal meant crossed over Will’s features. “You had to attack me to get your point across!” Will spat out. “We could have just talked.”  
Hannibal shook his head. “We did, but you needed to know how serious this is. Was.”  
Hannibal stepped forward again. “Whether I am with you or not, you have to stay strong. You have to fight.”  
Will ground his teeth together angrily, Hannibal watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “I’m going for a walk.”  
Hannibal sighed. “Will...”  
“NO!” Will’s voice rose and he walked away, down the beach.  
...............

The sun was setting when Will returned to the house. Hannibal looked up when he entered and closed the book he had been reading. He studied his husband.  
Will tiredly scanned Hannibal’s bruised jaw peaking out from under his beard. “Did you put ice on that?”  
He asked quietly. Hannibal smiled slightly and ran his fingers over his injury. “Yes.”  
Will nodded and looked down at the floor. “And your shoulder?”  
Hannibal stood. “It’s fine. I didn’t even need stitches. Regardless, your skills with a knife have not diminished.”  
Will sighed and shuffled his feet, saying nothing.  
Hannibal set his book down. “You must be hungry.”  
He stepped towards Will, feeling confident when the man didn’t move away.  
Hannibal cupped Will’s cheek and watched his eyes flutter closed. Will leaned into his touch. “I could eat.” Will blinked. “And have a drink.”  
Hannibal hummed and dropped his hand. “One drink. You overindulge when you are stressed or upset.”  
Will snorted. “I overindulge! This coming from a man who eats people...a lot.”  
Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “Are you still angry?”  
Will’s eyes narrowed. “No!” He exclaimed with frustration. “Well, yes…” Will sighed his shoulders drooping and he ran a hand through his hair. “No… I understand why you did it. I have to be strong no matter what.” He gazed at his feet not wanting to meet Hannibal’s eyes. “I was weak…and pathetic. I should not have let your absence control me that much. I should have known you would get back to me eventually.”

Hannibal leaned closer, gently gripped Will’s chin and tilted his head up, their eyes met. “You have never been weak and pathetic is not a word I would ever use to describe you.” Will clenched his jaw and Hannibal stroked his face to calm him. “You are and have always been, really emotional, especially under stress.”  
Will sighed again. “I have gotten worse since the bluff, even more so since you…were away.” He smirked wryly. “Maybe I have brain damage from the fall.” 

Hannibal actually rolled his eyes. “Please Will, you do not have brain damage. Your ability to control your reactions and emotions is just another step to becoming your true self.”  
Will groaned and pulled away. “My true self…what is that anyway?” he growled out. “Your version of ‘The Will’ you really want.”  
Hannibal grabbed Will’s arm. “I have the Will I want. He’s standing right in front of me. The question is…are you done yet?”  
Will scowled. “Done? What do you mean done?” Hannibal licked his lips, his face calm. “Are you the person you are meant to be? Or are you trying to be someone you think I want?”  
Will’s anger faded quickly as he processed the question. “I…don’t know.” He paced away. “I’ve always been what people needed…” he laughed bitterly. “Or I’ve been what made them more comfortable. I’m not stable remember… I make people nervous.”  
Hannibal stepped forward. “Again, I say, those people did not know you. Those are ‘their’ words. Who are you?” Hannibal pushed.  
Will floundered for words and Hannibal spoke for him. “You are a dragon killer; a manipulator; a fighter; a lover of people who don’t treat you like you are broken…”  
Will interrupted him. “I’m the reason Chiyoh killed her prisoner…” Hannibal smiled. “I know, she told me.”  
“I lured you in…for Jack Crawford.” Will looked away briefly as he spoke. “I had changed sides too late…” he said softly as Hannibal cupped his cheek. “That’s the past, you are here now.”  
Will shook himself. “I told Bedelia to pack her bags. I had said, “Meat’s back on the menu.”  
Hannibal suppressed a smile. “You did not.” And Will chuckled. “I did, very calmly and with style and pizazz.”  
“Who are you?” Hannibal asked again. Will looked at him. “I’m becoming…I’m Will Lecter.”  
Hannibal nodded. “Is that who you want to be?”  
“Yes.” Will answered without hesitation and Hannibal smiled. “Good. Come, I’ll feed you.”  
Will followed him into the kitchen. “Are you ok? Your shoulder…face? I feel guilty.”  
Hannibal smiled. “Don’t, I knew I wouldn’t walk away untouched. Your fighting instincts are good.”

Will grunted. “You have an abundance of confidence in my skills. Maybe later I can abuse you some more. In bed.”  
Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “I do deserve it.”  
Will flashed a charming smile and flushed. “Okay. Feed me.”  
*************

Will laid on top of Hannibal, their hearts racing while they came down from their love making. Hannibal’s arms tightened when he felt Will shiver. “Cold?”  
Will shook his head. “No. I’m perfect.”  
He shifted a bit taking some of his weight off his husband, laying his head down on Hannibal’s good shoulder. “I love you so much.” Will whispered. Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s messy curls, kissing his forehead. “I love you as well. How are you feeling? Is your neck sore? Your stomach?”  
Will ran his fingers over the bandage over Hannibal’s other shoulder. “I’m okay. Just a little achy.”  
He buried his nose in Hannibal’s neck and breathed deeply. “God, you smell good. Sinful.”  
He raised up on his elbow and kissed Hannibal deeply. Their breath and tongues mingling as the kissed slowly. “Mmmmmm, you taste amazing.” Will groaned. “I can’t get enough of you.”  
His hand trailed down Hannibal’s body, his fingers grazing over Hannibal’s growing erection. Will smiled lazily. “So soon?”  
Hannibal moved quickly, rolling on top of Will. “I can not help myself. I feel like a horny teenager when I’m with you.”  
Will chuckled, Hannibal’s choice of words making him laugh. “Why Doctor Lecter, I had no idea…”  
The phone rang interrupting them and Will rolled his eyes, groaning.  
They both looked at each other. “Chiyoh.” They said at the same time and Will reached for the receiver. “Hello Chiyoh.”  
Hannibal nibbled on Will’s nipple making him gasp. “How did I know it was you? You’re the only one with this number.”  
Will bit back a moan as Hannibal moved lower. “Nope. Everything is peachy.” He continued talking. “Why do I sound weird? Uhhhhh....” Hannibal bathed Will’s belly button with his tongue and Will squeaked. “Everything is great.... we tried to kill each other; had dinner and...”  
Chiyoh’s voice grew loud and Will flinched and moved the phone away from his ear.  
“I’m just joking....” Hannibal’s drew Will’s hard length into his hot mouth. “IGOTTAGOCHIYOH...” he gasped out. “Why? Hannibal’s mouth is ravishing my nether regions!” He hung up and dropped the receiver on the floor. “OH GOD HANNIBAL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The WIll" is a nod to another writer here....the story excapes me at the moment...cause I read so many of them. anywho..THE WILL...good stuff. keep writing lol


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God,every time I think “ ya. Get off your lazy ass and post a chapter!” I have an issue with my friken fraken shit ass laptop. EVERY TIME!  
> So I’m posting from my iPhone. Forgive me if my editing has mistakes. Cause of my !$&?#*^% laptop.  
> Thank you  
> Lol

Will clung to Hannibal, his arms and legs wrapped around him as they bobbed in the water.  
“How are you feeling? This being our last night.” Hannibal asked softly regarding his Husbands calm and quiet demeanour.  
Will smiled. “I’m not going to lie, I’m going to miss this place, but I’m happy we had this time together. I think we laid a lot of ghosts to rest.”

Hannibal hummed. “Indeed, we can come back if you would like that.”  
Will nodded. “I would.” He caressed Hannibal’s face, his blue eyes wandering over his sharp, handsome features before brushing his lips over Hannibal’s . “I’ve grown used to your beard and your hair. After so many years of a well coiffed Doctor Lecter, I like this.”  
Hannibal nuzzled Will’s neck. “Do you want me to keep it this way?”  
Will sighed and moaned at the same time. “It’s your decision. I’ll take you anyway I can get you.” Will smiled lazily. “What do we do now?”  
Hannibal spun him, water splashing. “Well, first we get out of the ocean, dry off, have some dinner...”  
Will laughed. “Can we just skip over all that and go to bed?”  
Hannibal chuckled low. “Insatiable man.”  
************

Will and Hannibal entered their new house, exhausted but content to be there. Beau came bounding at them both but jumped up on Will excitedly.  
“There’s my girl, were you good for Chiyoh?” He crouched down and was knocked over by the over zealous dog, who began licking his face happily.  
“Ahhkkk Beau!” Will exclaimed laughing happily. “Okay. Beau, stop!” He ordered trying to be serious. The dog sat back on her haunches, panting from exertion.  
Hannibal helped Will to his feet as Chiyoh walked into the room.  
“Welcome home.” She greeted them, trying not to smile.  
“Hey.” Will answered shyly. “Thanks for watching Beau and everything.”  
He turned to Hannibal. “You want to show me our room?”  
Hannibal smiled and turned to Chiyoh. “Everything is set up?”  
She nodded. “Yes.” 

Hannibal picked up his bag, Will did the same. “We will get cleaned up.” He looked at Will. “Rest maybe? And then see the house and property.” His gaze returned to Chiyoh. “Will you accompany us? And have dinner?”  
Chiyoh nodded and pointed at the pet carrier. “What’s that?”  
Will chuckled and crouched down. He unlocked the metal door and opened it. The orange tabby stepped out cautiously, sniffing and Hannibal rolled his eyes. “Will picked up a stray...again.”  
Beau barked and the cat hissed swatting at him. “Oh, I didn’t think this through.” Will said, reality dawning on him. Hannibal chuckled. “Let them work it out, Come Will.” They walked through the large house, Beau lost interest in the mean cat and followed them, dancing around Will, content to have her master home.  
They entered the bedroom, Will sighed as he put the bags down. “Do you like it?” Hannibal asked, watching his husband closely.  
Will’s stormy eyes met Hannibal’s. “Anywhere you are, I’m happy.” Will’s eyebrow arched when he heard a yip coming from behind a door, he assumed was a bathroom. “What was that?” Hannibal chuckled. “My surprise for you.” He jerked his head towards the door. “Go.” 

Will walked over and swung the door open. A small puppy sat in The middle of the tiled floor and barked at him. A grin burst across Will’s face and he bent over and picked up the pup. “Hi, who are you?” He turned to Hannibal grinning. “What have you done?” Will lifted the pup up. “ A boy. Hi little one. Do you have a name?”  
Hannibal watched Will pet the animal. “The day I was taken...” Will looked at Hannibal as he continued. “I was getting you a dog. That was your surprise.”

Will gazed off at nothing, lost in the memory of that morning. “The pup, of course, was lost...or taken away.” Hannibal walked over and caressed Will’s clean shaven cheek. “That’s why Jack wouldn’t believe you were dead.”  
Will looked at him while the puppy licked his face. “It was in the report that you had a dog with you?”  
Hannibal nodded. “The French police were very thorough.”  
Will stepped into Hannibal’s arms, squiggly dog between them. His thoughts on that lost dog and the one in his arms. “Thank you.” He said softly. Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed in Will’s scent. “You are very welcome, my love.” 

Will jerked away suddenly, chuckling and sighing at the same time. The pup had peed on them. “Shit Hannibal. I’m sorry.” Hannibal smiled happily. “It’s alright. I think you got most of it.” Will rolled his eyes and held the pup up to his face. “Someone needs to be trained.” He kissed Hannibal. “I love you.”  
He kissed the pup. “I love you too.”  
Hannibal chuckled. “I’m glad I got kissed first.”  
Will turned and placed the puppy on the floor. Beau inches over and sniffed at it. “Be nice Beau.” Will told her with a smile. The puppy growled and barked at Beau and she cowered. “Really Beau! It’s a puppy.” Will chuckled, exasperated. 

***********

Hannibal and Will spent the first week exploring the land and vineyards around their new home. Beau, ‘cat’ and the new puppy followed Will around everywhere he went. Hannibal’s heart ached with happiness at Will’s permanent smile adorning Will’s face.  
“Have you thought of a name for your new dog yet?” Hannibal asked as he popped a grape in his mouth.  
The animal in question was chewing on the cuff of Will’s pants. “Stop it!” Will ordered, giving the pup a gentle push. The dog barked and tried to attack Will again. “No, I haven’t.” He answered Hannibal quickly. “SIT!” Will ordered again and dog ran around him in circles.  
“I thought you were a dog whisperer?” Hannibal said dryly.  
“I’ve never started with a puppy before. All my dogs were older strays.”  
Hannibal pet Beau’s head as he watched the hyper active dog exasperate his husband.  
“At least you will be busy.” Hannibal said with a grin. 

Will rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”  
‘Cat’ hissed and swatted at the puppy who in turn barked back.  
“We have horrible children.” Will said sarcastically.  
Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat and Will looked at him. 

“Are you alright?” He panicked. “Are you choking on a grape?”  
Hannibal chuckled, still looking odd. “No, I’m fine.”  
Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist. “Is it because I said ‘our children’?”  
Hannibal raised his eyebrows. “Don’t be ridiculous. That would be silly.”  
Will kissed him quickly and grinned. “I don’t believe you.”  
Hannibal frowned and pulled away, changing the subject. “Are we exploring the seaside town tomorrow?”  
Will smiled. “Yes we are. Chiyoh said she would babysit the children.”  
Hannibal frowned. “Will...” he growled. “Yes my husband.” Will asked with his most innocent expression. “Don’t tease Dr Hannibal Lecter.”  
Will chuckled evilly and stepped away. “Come on, lets go make lunch.”  
Hannibal smacked Will on the ass and Will yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Will name “the cat”
> 
> P.s. did you ever have one of those computer days where you just want to blow your brains out.  
> So after resetting my computer I realized, “oh! Microsoft office was deleted.  
> Shit.”  
> Well I entered my code and I didn’t work. Confusion set in.  
> Then I thought, “maybe it expired.” So I bought it again. Then I realized I bought it for Mac...I have a PC.  
> Then I spent 45 minutes on the phone with Microsoft trying to get a refund.  
> Brains....all over the wall.  
> P.s.s. I just dropped my computer on my foot. 1:40am.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started school. Working on new chapter.

“This town is beautiful.” Will said huskily and Hannibal smiled. “It is.”  
They continued walking. “Smells like fish.” Will continued dryly.  
“Well, it is s fisherman’s village.” Hannibal responded, biting into an apple. He passed the fruit to Will who also took a bite. 

“Chiyoh wasn’t too jazzed about letting us come here without backup. I think I calmed her worries.”  
Hannibal dropped the core of the apple in a near-by garbage can. “How did you do that?” He asked and Will chuckled.  
“Have you looked in a mirror lately? The tan, beard and you have a braid in your hair. You look like a damn Viking.” Will’s eyes travelled over Hannibal, brimming with lust. His white dress shirt was open at the neck, his tanned chest peaked out. Is casual dress pants fit snugly over his hips and ass.  
“Do you find my disguise attractive?” Hannibal flirted. Will stepped closer and whispered.  
“Can we go back to our room and discuss this naked?”  
Hannibal pushed Will’s curls back off his forehead. “We just left our room.” He said smiling.  
“I love our room.” Will said huskily.  
“You are insatiable.” Hannibal laughed.  
“You say that a lot. “  
People walking by them were whispering and staring rudely. 

“Come, lets get some lunch.” Hannibal said calmly. Will walked beside him, admiring the old buildings and cobblestone streets.  
“Homosexuality is legal here but a lot of people do not like overt displays of affection.”  
Will protested. “We haven’t even kissed...”  
Hannibal interrupted him.  
“It’s pretty obvious we are a couple. Small towns are more conservative. You wanted us to fly under the radar so we shouldn’t attract attention in anyway.”  
Will took Hannibal’s hand in his own. “You’re my husband. I really don’t give a fuck what people think.”  
Hannibal tsked him. “Will Lecter. Language.”  
Will grunted and continued walking.  
They stopped at an outdoor cafe bistro and had some Italian fair.  
Will groaning in ecstasy over the flavours of the food. “God, this food is amazing.”

Hannibal watched him with hooded eyelids. “You sound like your...having sex with your pasta.” He said quietly. “Keep it up and I won’t be able to leave the table.”  
Will arched an eyebrow. “Are you saying you have a har....”  
“Yes!” Hannibal hissed cutting him off.  
Will leaned on the table. His hand propped under his chin. “We could take our dessert back to the hotel. Hand feed me in bed.”  
Hannibal looked around, sipping his coffee calmly and Will continued. “Or We could just pick up some whipped cream.”  
Hannibal choked. “As long as it’s real whipped cream. Not the stuff in the canister.”  
Will grinned and Hannibal flagged the waiter. “vorremmo saldare il conto, per favore.”  
The waiter smiled graciously. “si signore.”  
****************

Will moaned as Hannibal’s hard length slid slowly into him. Hannibal kissed him languidly, savouring Will’s tongue.  
Will gasped against Hannibal’s mouth. “I think you hit...the spot.”  
Hannibal moved his kisses along Will’s jaw. “On the first thrust...I am good.”  
He moved again, Will shuddered and cried out. “Damn it! That feels good...at this rate I’m going to come embarrassingly fast.”  
Hannibal’s teeth nibbled on Will’s Adam’s apple. “I’ll just stop moving for a moment.”  
Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist. “Don’t you dare.” He threatened and and Hannibal thrust again.  
“You...are all...sticky.” Hannibal accused him. “Dirty boy.”  
Will dug his finger nails into Hannibal’s back. “You were supposed to lick me clean.”  
Hannibal chuckled. “I licked every inch of you, some places twice.”  
He rocked his hips, enjoying the feel of Will’s tight body surrounding him.  
“Again...” Will begged and Hannibal complied. “Oh God! This...can’t be real.” Will babbled.  
“I should...I should have done this years ago.” Hannibal kissed him senseless. “You were stubborn.”  
Will snickered, then gasped. “Yep...horr....horribly stubborn.”  
Hannibal smiled against Will’s mouth. “I love you.”  
Will shuddered and clung to his husband. “Faster...harder.” He begged and Hannibal complied until Will was falling apart under him. “Oh God... Hannibal...”  
Will’s orgasm ripped through him, he came untouched. Hot strips shot over his stomach and chest. Hannibal growled continued driving into Will’s body until he reached completion himself. Will moaned at the sensation of Hannibals release filling his body. 

Hannibal collapsed onto his sticky sweet husband, breathing heavily.  
“I love you too.” Will whispered into his ear.  
Hannibal burrowed his face into Will’s neck and sighed with contentment.  
Will ran his fingers through the older man’s hair. “Is this enough for you?”  
Hannibal moved and looked down at his husband. “What are you asking me?”  
Will’s eyes roamed over Hannibal’s face. “Domestic bliss. Playing house.”  
Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek. “I am satisfied...” he smiled. “Extremely satisfied with the road we are on. Change is inevitable. Soon we will both desire more....”  
Will’s breath caught and Hannibal soothed him. “Sshhh, it’s alright. Desiring change is a good thing.”  
Will released a shuddering breath.  
“As long as you are by my side.” He smirked. “So, are you going to be a psychiatrist again?”  
Hannibal hummed thoughtfully. “I am not sure. I will know when the situation presents it’s self. What about you?”  
Will pondered the question. “Well, the last time I put a boat together was to sail across the Atlantic to find you.”  
Hannibal ran a thumb across Will’s lower lip. “Less than an hour drive from our home to here. You could repair boats if you felt like keeping busy.”  
Will nipped Hannibal’s thumb. “I have a language barrier problem.”  
Hannibal kissed him gently. “I’ll teach you the basics. You were never one for idle chit chat anyway.”  
Will hummed. “I’ll think about it.”  
They kissed slowly, savouring each other for a few peaceful moments. “Mmmmm.” Will moaned as Hannibal moved off of him. He wriggled, uncomfortably shy because of Hannibal’s intense gaze.  
“I need a shower and something to eat.”  
Hannibal stood and stretched. “You’re hungry again?”  
Will rolled out of bed. “It’s the pasta. An hour and a half later, I’m hungry again. What about you?”  
Hannibal chuckled. “I ate an entire vat of whipped cream. I’m full. But I’ll order you something lite from the menu.”  
Will stood and Hannibal laughed again, earning a questionable look from Will.  
“You have whipped cream in your hair.”  
Will rolled his eyes and walked to the ensuite bathroom. “How is it that the bottom of my feet are sticky?” He yelled from the bathroom and Hannibal rolled his eyes. 

“Sì. un piatto di salumi e formaggi. una bottiglia di Masseto Toscana. sì. grazie.”  
Hannibal was about to hang up when he spoke again. “Inoltre, alcune lenzuola fresche per favore.”  
He hung up and walked into the bathroom.  
“I ordered you something to eat.” Hannibal told Will, admiring his glistening wet form through the glass doors. “Keep the shower on. I’m taking one after you are done.”  
Will slid the glass door open. “Would you care to join me?” He asked in his sexiest, come hither voice.  
Hannibal chuckled. “Someone has to accept the room service...with clothes on.”  
Will frowned and stepped out. “Fine. Have it your way.”  
Hannibal got in the shower and sighed under the hot water. “I also asked for clean sheets.”  
Will towelled off snickering. “That must have been an odd request considering we only checked in a couple of hours ago.”  
Will shrugged on a robe just as he heard a knock at the door.  
He exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him to give Hannibal privacy.  
Will swung the door open to the young man delivering the food. “signore.” The young man smiled at Will, his face flushing.  
Will moved out of the way and the man rolled the cart in. “Uhhhh thank you.”  
The man blushed. “English...I speak some English.” His accent was strong and he flirted easily. Will, still not understanding his appeal to the same sex, rushed to get a tip out of his wallet. “Uhhhh here.”  
The man flashed him a smile. “Grazie. If you need anything...I’m Jorge.”  
Will thanked him again and the man left the room. Will took a deep breath and turned around, freezing at the site of Hannibal standing in the bathroom door, looking exasperated. “Will Lecter, What is with you and men.”  
Will threw his hands up in the air. “I didn’t do anything! I’m going to grow my beard and adopt my antisocial personality again.”  
Hannibal strolled over and tugged on Will’s robe tie. “The problem is, you are too good looking.” He parted the offending article of clothing and let his heated gaze travel over Will’s nude form.  
“My body looks like it went through a war zone, what’s attractive about that?”  
Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and grabbed the man’s fleshy backside. “This part of you is perfect.” Hannibal growled and Will chuckled.  
“A huge admirer of my ass, are you?” Will flirted. “Would you like to ‘tap’ it?”  
Hannibal frowned. “Tap it?” Not being familiar with that saying and Will chuckled. “Fuck me?”

Will leaned in and sucked a bruise into Hannibal’s neck. “So crude.” Hannibal muttered and pushed Will towards the bed. “On your hands and knees.” He ordered and Will visibly shuddered and his face flushed red while he was shrugging out of his robe.  
“Really...” Hannibal growled. “You can not be shy! After everything, Really William.”  
He pulled Will into his arms. “You continually surprise me Will Lecter.”  
They kissed slowly, Hannibal enjoying running his hands over Will’s heated skin.  
Sighing against Will’s mouth, Hannibal then smiled and picked up the robe. “Come, lets feed you. Keep your strength up.”  
William frowned and allowed Hannibal to cover him up. “Are you disappointed?”  
Hannibal scoffed at the suggestion.  
“We just spent two hours in bed, so no. Plus, you are way more pliant after food and wine.”  
Will smiled and glanced at the floor. “So you’re saying that I’ll eventually be on my hands and knees today?”  
Hannibal kissed him quick and picked up the wine. “If I have my druthers, yes.”  
Will lifted a lid and surveyed the food before him. “You devious manipulator.”  
Hannibal handed him a glass of wine. “Some things never change.”

Later that day, while laying on the floor of the hotel room, Hannibal chuckled gleefully while feeding Will grapes and listening to his husband grumbled about rug burns being the worst injury he ever experienced.  
The new bedsheets remained in pristine condition. If only for a few more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on my phone again. I didn’t translate the Italian


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting. Yay. I’m tired. Boo.  
> I’ll read through it again later to check for mistakes. I want to snooze lol

They all settled into a routine. Will travelled into town almost daily and started working on boat engines, making a name for himself. Fair work for a fair price.  
Hannibal helped run the vineyard, his few close employees that he could trust, worked with him.  
They all knew who he was and Will noted that Hannibal was okay with that. Employees that were more bodyguards than wine makers.  
Hannibal had yet to decide their next step, settling for the quiet life. At least temporarily.  
Chiyoh just lurked. They never really knew what she was up to. 

“Gracias Signore William. Gracias!” A friendly middle age man said to Will, handing him some cash.  
“My pleasure sir. Anytime.” Will smiled, wiping his hands on a rag before shaking the man’s hand.  
Beau sat on her haunches next to Will, a happy dog grin adorned her face. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth. The customer leaned over and happily patted Beau on the head before walking away with a wave.  
“You want you lunch?” Will asked Beau, who barked once in response.  
Will turned to board fishing boat , he froze and stared back at an equally stunned Jack Crawford.  
Will’s eyes narrowed warily as he watched his former FBI boss walk towards him.  
“I knew you were alive.” Jack said to him gruffly.  
“The Will Graham you knew is dead. I died the moment I pulled Hannibal over that cliff.”  
Beau whined at the tone of Will’s voice, knowing instinctively something was wrong with her master. He shushed her softly.  
“Where is he?” Crawford demanded. His old personality peaking through. “Where’s Hannibal?”

Will scowled. “I have no damn idea. I haven’t seen him since the night we killed The Dragon.” Will pet Beau gently. “Until I read that he was captured again, I assumed he died falling from the bluff.”  
Jacks eyes narrowed angrily. “I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t give a shit what you believe. I don’t know where he is.”  
Jack took a step forward and Beau growled. “Why didn’t you come in?”  
Will scoffed. “You ruined my life. My marriage. My relationship with Molly was irrevocably changed after The Dragon tried to kill her. The only thing I had to look forward to was a depressing divorce and you harassing me to come back and profile.” 

Will stepped forward threateningly. “Then, after everything you did to me, the FBI threw me under the bus. AGAIN! Charging me with murder, after YOU sent me out there to kill Dolarhyde and Hannibal.”  
Jack took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. “Will...listen.”  
“NO!” Will’s hand sliced through the air. He breathed in and out shakily. “I hate you. I want nothing to do with you. I’m having lunch, finishing my day of work for meagre pay and then going to sleep on my boat.” He pointed at Jack. “You’re leaving and I never want to see you again.”

Will turned and whistles at Beau for her to follow.  
“I came here to spread Bella’s ashes.” Jack told him loudly and Will stopped without turning. “I met her in Italy. I wasn’t looking for anyone.”  
Will continued walking away, not sparing Jack a backwards glance until he hopped on his boat and went inside.  
Will leaned against the small counter, trying to tamp down the panic. He jumped when his cell phone rang.  
Will pulled it out of his pocket. “Ya?”  
“He’s gone.” Chiyoh’s voice came through.  
Will sighed. “I told Hannibal I didn’t need a bodyguard.” Will smiled thinking of Hannibal worrying. “Did you tell him already?”  
“Yes.” Chiyoh answered quickly. “Call him back and tell him to stay at the vineyard. I’ll stay here for a couple of days.”  
“He is most likely already on his way.” Chiyoh responded calmly and Will bristled. “I’ll call him then. You said jack left?”  
“Yes. I’m following him right now. You should go home.” She told him.  
“No.” Will said, running his hand through his hair. “I’ll stay here to keep up a front on my story just in case Jack comes back. If I suddenly disappear, Jack will suspect something.”  
Chiyoh sighed. “Fine. I’ll keep watch.”

Will said thank you, hung up and automatically dialled Hannibal. “Will. Are you alright?” Hannibal breathed into the phone and Will closed his eyes. “I’m staying here for a couple of days as a precaution. Turn the car around and go home.”  
“William...what if he calls the police? I will not just run away and let you get taken.”  
Will shushed him lovingly. “He isn’t here looking for me or you. He’s here to scatter Bella’s ashes. He has nothing on me, I told him to leave me alone.”  
“Will...”  
Hannibal protested and Will smiled. “I’m an inconvenience remember.”  
Hannibal chuckled. “My love...”  
“I will miss you. I can’t sleep without you.” Will whispered.  
Hannibal was silent until he cleared his throat. “Chiyoh is watching him.”  
“Yes.” Will assured him. “If something happens, if he won’t leave me alone, follow the plan. I’ll meet you there.”  
“The one place no one would think to look for me.” Hannibal said quietly. “Except you.”  
Will smiled. “I know you said you could never go back...”  
Hannibal interrupted him. “I’ll do what I have to go keep you.” He paused. “Sleep well, be strong.”  
Will nodded. “I will. I promise.”  
Will heard the line click and he lowered the phone. They agreed to never say goodbye. 

**************  
Will continued on with his day as usual. Fixing engines, talking to random people that had gotten used to seeing him around. He stayed as calm as possible, trying not to let paranoia take over.

“Will.” Jack Crawford stood there again. Will looked up and scowled angrily. “What part of ‘ I don’t want to talk to you’ did you not understand?”  
Jack sighed. “Your boat is not registered under the name Will Graham. Why?”  
Will growled. “Because I want to be left alone.”

Jack chuckled. “So you went with Will Smith.”  
Will frowned. He was going to kill Chiyoh for putting that name on his paperwork. “Well, now that you say it out loud.”  
Will rubbed his face. “What do you want? Are you arresting me? Did you convince the Italian police I’m a hardened criminal?”  
Jack shook his head. “I didn’t contact anyone. I just...I want to make peace with you.”  
Will shrugged. “I’m fine. You can go home. Don’t you have a ‘new me’ there anyway?”  
Jack shrugged. “Clarice Starling. Ya, she’s the star now.”  
“Good. Why don’t you go ruin her life too.”  
Will turned away again, ignoring the man.  
“Why are you wearing a wedding ring?” Jack asked. Will looked down at the jasper blood stone and inwardly cursed.  
“It’s not a wedding band. It’s a family heirloom. Belonged to my father.”

“I’ve never seen you wear it? And the gold one. It’s not the band you wore when you were married to Molly.” Jack prodded and Will spun around. “I wasn’t coming back that day Jack. I took my fathers rings with me. I had planned on dying.”  
He rubbed the stone clean. “They are the only things I have left from my past.”  
Jack nodded. “I’m leaving tonight. Red eye.” He hesitated. “You could come home.”  
Will laughed and looked at the sky. “No. Goodbye.”  
He turned his back again and hopped onto his boat. Watching warily as Jack strolled away. 

An hour later Chiyoh entered the boat cabin.  
“Are you sure whiskey is a good idea?” She asked, spying the glass in Will’s hand.  
“Just one.” Will muttered.  
Chiyoh sat down and stroked Beau’s fur. “Hannibal has called me a dozen times already.”  
Will smiled. “Is he Ok?” She shrugged. “He worries...he is different. I always thought you would be his downfall.” Chiyoh told him calmly. “I was wrong.”  
Will regarded her quietly, thinking about his past with her. Including flying through the air after being pushed off a train.  
“I don’t know what to say.” Will said quietly. “From the moment I met you I didn’t know if you hated Hannibal or loved him. I still don’t know.”  
Will chuckled and scratched his cheek. “...and me.”  
Chiyoh poured herself a drink. “I know you both care about each other...”  
“Love.” Will interjected and Chiyoh shrugged.  
“As a profiler, would you say Hannibal is capable? Would you say you are?” She drank her drink in one gulp and stood up. “Twin flames slowly becoming souls mates?”  
Will chuckled. “I didn’t think you would believe in that stuff. You are much too pragmatic.”  
Chiyoh smiles softly. “Lady Murasaki had different...teachings. I grew to make up my own mind.”  
Will had no response to the mention of Hannibal’s aunt, sipping his drink.  
“He went to the airport. You can go home.”  
Will picked up his phone, it read. 11:30 pm.  
“I don’t know...” he muttered unsure and Chiyoh’s phone rang.  
“Hello.” She spoke into it and Will smiled. “I am with him now...” she handed Will her phone.  
“Hi.” Will said softly and his eyes fluttered closed when he heard Hannibal’s voice.  
“Hello, my William. Are you alright?”  
Will sighed and smiled. “I’m fine. Why didn’t you call my phone?”

“I was unsure if you still had any unwanted visitors. I did not know Chiyoh was there.”  
Hannibal paused. “Are you coming home to me?”  
Will groaned. “I was going to stay, just in case, but now I miss you. I’m not working tomorrow.”  
“Come home. Sleep next to me.” Hannibal breathed out.  
“Ok, you twisted my arm.” Will chuckled. “I’ll see you in about an hour.”  
Will ended the call and handed the phone back to Chiyoh.  
“Let’s lock up and go.” He said to Chiyoh and Beau danced around.


End file.
